River
by Tima Yami's wife
Summary: -sequel to "Ripples"- Having been locked away for years, two spirits from an ancient time return to the modern world, affecting the lives of many people while battling evil both old and new and rediscovering each other
1. Ripples

Chapter 1

Ripples

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers. Here is the sequel to my fanfiction Ripples; the sister fanfiction A Star Among Darkness will be written at the same time, each story covering the series in chronological order according to the series. To all those who read Ripples or are starting with this story (which is all right), I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

_Years and centuries pass and faces and souls get recycled and get scattered all over the world. But destiny has a way of making things work, using people, events, and feelings to influence the tide of fate. As Seth predicted centuries earlier, the journey of the Sennen Items was not done yet and it started again when a man from Japan came to Egypt in search of the ultimate game. With the beginning piece in play, the heavens decided that it was time to set the paths before certain humans…_

It seemed like any other day but, to one family driving down the street, it was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. The parents knew what was happening but their son, a five year old who had star-shaped black hair with red tips and blond bangs, was too young to understand. Leaning his head against the window, he looked at the passing city and asked, "Where we going?"

Sitting next to the little boy, an old man wearing overalls and a bandanna smiled and touched his grandson's shoulder. "Well…you know how you asked for a little brother or sister?"

As the young boy nodded, the driver, the old man's son, looked at his wife in the passenger seat and smiled sadly, a smile she responded to. They had been trying to have another baby for a couple of years with no success. About a month ago, they thought that they would finally be blessed with another child but the pregnancy sadly did not last. Because of that, they decided to adopt; while they did not tell their son about the miscarriage as he was too young to understand, they wanted him to be an active part of the adoption since the child would be his playmate. Turning her seat, the woman looked at the little one and said, "We're going to get your brother or sister now."

The boy was a little confused, as he had never heard of such a place where one could go get a sibling as if they were going to get groceries. "I don't understand…"

His mother smiled. "I know. But look on the bright side: you will have a brother or sister to play with."

The boy looked up and asked, "Both?"

The driver shook his head with a smile. "No, son. You must pick one."

The boy whined a little and gave a little pout. The old man smiled and made the child look at him. "Better to have one than none…right?"

The child nodded and then looked at his parents. "Where bwother or sissy?" When he was told that they were going to an orphanage, the child asked, "What oh-fan-itch?"

His mother hesitated for a moment; how should she explain to her five-year-old son what an orphanage was? Seeing her son's innocent eyes, she gently explained, "It's where children with parents who are not alive go to live until they get new parents."

The other adults knew that, sometimes, there were other reasons why children become orphans but the description was the best one for the five-year-old to understand without being upset. The boy was about to ask another question when his father pulled up to an old-fashioned, brick building that looked more than a church with a front lawn that was littered with playground equipment. The child looked up at the building as the adults came out of the car. The mother went to the backseat and got her son out of his booster seat, setting him down on the ground. "Are you ready, sweetie?"

The little boy nodded and followed his family into the orphanage. They were greeted by the Reverend Mother, who started to lead them towards the main playroom. The child did not pay attention to the conversation between the adults; he was more eager to see the other children and choose his new brother or sister. They finally made it to the main playroom and the child's eyes started to dart around. There were children of all sizes and ages, making him excited with the range of choices he had. Looking down at him, his mother smiled and said, "Go find your new sibling."

The child nodded and started to walk about, looking at all the children. They all looked nice and fun to play with but none stood out to him. But then he saw a young girl who was about his age, sitting in a corner working on a puzzle. With long brown hair and bright blue eyes, she appeared to be having fun with her puzzle. Being a fan of games himself, the boy started to walk over to her. Having kept an eye on his grandson, the old man saw the girl he was walking towards and asked, "Reverend Mother…what's the story with that little girl?"

The other adults looked up and saw the child look up as the boy approached her. The parents' eyes shone as the Reverend Mother smiled. "That is Tiki. She came here almost a year ago with her older sister after her parents died in a car crash. Six months ago, her older sister was adopted, something Tiki was okay with. She's a very special child to forget herself and let her sister go to another family."

Having looked up when the boy chirped "Hi" at her, Tiki smiled. "Hi!"

The boy looked at the puzzle and asked, "Me play wit you?"

Tiki nodded and held up a puzzle piece for him to take. Sitting down with her, the boy started to look over the puzzle to find the piece's proper place. Watching him, the little girl said, "Me Tiki."

Still absorbed in the puzzle, the boy said, "Me Yugi."

Tiki tilted her head a little; she had never seen someone so focused on finding a puzzle piece's place as Yugi. But her mood changed when she looked at a nearby puzzle piece and saw that both that piece and the piece Yugi was holding went together. Picking up the stray piece, she connected the two and squealed with delight. Yugi giggled. "You like puzzles, Tiki?"

Tiki nodded eagerly. "Mm! I love puzzles and games!"

Yugi could not help but giggle in response. "Me too! They my favowites!"

Tiki looked at Yugi with delight. "Me you same!"

Yugi nodded and the two went back to work on making the picture come together. Watching them, Mrs. Mutou smiled and touched her heart. Looking at her husband and father-in-law, they shared a special look, one that the Reverend Mother saw and recognized from her many years of service. A couple minutes later, the two children finished the puzzle and looked at the picture, which was a beautiful rainbow surrounded by angels. Tiki squealed with glee. "We did it, Yugi!"

Yugi nodded and looked at his parents. He smiled at them: he made his choice. "Um…Tiki…if want…we play more games and puzzles…wit my family."

Tiki looked at Yugi in surprise. She had assumed Yugi was a new orphan boy but now… "Weally?"

Yugi nodded and pointed to his family, making Tiki look up in excitement. Unable to contain herself with the possibility of being adopted, she tackle-hugged Yugi, surprising the adults. The old man approached them and said hello. Tiki looked up and chirped hi back. Looking at the puzzle, the grandfather said, "I saw that you love playing games. We own a game shop that has lots of games for you and my grandson to play with."

Tiki's eyes started to shine with delight. She then looked at the two parents approaching them. Mrs. Mutou thanked the old man, whom she referred to as Solomon, and then got down on her knees to get to Tiki's level. Love already shining in her eyes, Mrs. Mutou asked, "Tiki…would you like to come home with us?"

Her smile continuing to widen, Tiki nodded and threw herself into the woman's arms. "Mommy!"

The parents and Solomon smiled while Yugi cheered a little. The family was now complete and young Tiki's path was beginning to form.

* * *

_In another part of the world, there was another path that was starting to form, one that would have a lot of tests along the way._

Hidden in a tomb under the sands of Egypt, there sat a six-year-old at a desk studying a book. Dressed in an old-fashioned outfit, he stood out because, despite being Egyptian, he had natural platinum-blond hair. He often wondered if he got his hair color from his mother since his father's hair had gone white from age but he never met his mother, she having died in childbirth. Setting aside the book, he sighed and propped his head up with his fists. Thinking about his parents made him think about the fate that awaited him, a fate that his father claimed was his birthright. The six-year-old was a bit unusual because, from the history he was forced to read ever since he could, he was the first in a long line of tomb keepers who did not want to live this way and longed for the world above, a world that was forbidden now and would become even more forbidden the second he turned ten. His thoughts were temporarily interrupted when a fifteen-year-old boy with dark skin and a traditional black ponytail on the back of his bald head walked in with a book in his hand. The six-year-old looked up, hoping that he was getting lunch, and whined when he saw the book. "Another one?"

The teenager nodded. "Master Ishtar requires that you read everything before your tenth birthday—" The teenager was suddenly interrupted when the child suddenly and angrily snatched the book away from him, startling the elder. "Master Marik!"

The boy Marik saw the look on the elder's and regretted his actions. "I'm sorry, Odion…"

As Marik lowered his head, Odion smiled sadly: he knew why the younger was acting this way. Marik acted this way whenever Odion or Marik's sister Ishizu mentioned his tenth birthday because that was the day he would undergo the tomb keeper ritual. A practice that started with the first tomb keeper thousands of years ago, Marik's father, as a father performing the rite of passage to his son, would carve the secrets they were assigned to protect into Marik's back. After being bitten by a cobra a year ago, Marik grew to fear pain and it was written by an ancestor that the ritual caused so much that the tomb keeper could barely move for days afterwards. The young boy wished he would convince his father to wait until he was at least seventeen so he was mature enough to handle it but he had read that, while that was the practice for thousands of years, the ritual was changed so that the tomb keeper would undergo it when he was ten because, one generation, the firstborn died just before the ritual could be done and his ten-year-old brother had to undergo it to ensure that the secrets would not be forgotten. Sensing Odion was still there, Marik whispered, "I'm sorry…I just…don't like what's coming…"

Odion smiled and nodded. He himself did not know what the ritual was but he assumed that it must be horrific for Marik to always act this way. "I know."

Odion wished there was something he could do for the child but he could not think of anything, especially since the teenager was not an Ishtar by blood. If Marik's father asked Odion to undergo the ritual as he and his wife originally planned if they continued to be barren, the teenager would happily agree; even though he would have to undergo a horrible ritual and live a life in the dark, he would go through it if it meant being a member of the family. Taking a deep breath, Marik looked at the book and asked, "Can I have some water?"

Odion nodded and left. After noting that the book he was reading was written by the first tomb keeper (the tomb keeper he was named after), Marik opened the book. To his delight, there were pictures in the book, pictures the first tomb keeper drew himself. Flipping through the book, the child focused on the pictures first. Some were of the Sennen Items, two of which Marik recognized as the two his family watched over, and some were of battles; the battle pictures made Marik whine because they were drawn from a bad angle, as if the first tomb keeper was watching and drawing the battle from a hiding place. He then came to the last picture and froze. The picture showed two women, one floating above the other. Her head looking up towards the sky with her eyes closed and her hands extended, the woman on top was dressed in a long, flowing dress with six wings on her back. But, as beautiful as she was, it was the woman standing below her that really caught Marik's attention. Her eyes were half-closed and her fingers were clasped together in a prayer. With her curly hair and small smile on her face, she was a sight to behold for Marik, who had up until this point only seen the women in his tribe. Reading the words on the opposite page, he read about the Nameless Pharaoh's wife and Queen, Tima, who had been the Pharaoh's slave whom the Pharaoh fell in love with because of her kind heart and always putting others' needs before her own. There was a small explanation that the winged woman was her Ka Seraphita but Marik did not care about the spirit. To the child's disappointment, that was all there was about the Queen but that did not stop the smile from appearing on his face. Lowering the book a little, he started to daydream about Tima, wondering what she was really like. He continued to daydream until he heard Odion set a cup of water next to him. Waking from his fantasies, Marik took the cup and said, "Thank you."

Odion nodded and was about to leave to see if Ishizu needed anything when he saw the drawing. "What a pretty woman…"

Marik smiled and looked at the picture. "Yep. It's the Queen and she has a name; her name wasn't erased like the Pharaoh's was. Her name is Tima."

Odion smiled at the enthusiasm that Marik showed towards such a simple drawing. He knew that Marik sadly did not have much hope in his life so any little joy the child could have was something to encourage. As he left to check on Marik's sister, Marik got an idea. After peeking over his shoulder to make sure he was alone, he ripped out the page that had the drawing on it. Smiling gleefully, the child stared at the picture and resumed his daydreams. While the drawing made Tima look beautiful, he assumed that the picture must have not done her justice, especially her eyes since they were half-closed. He then started to wonder about her voice. As he imagined her with having the voice pf a goddess, he sighed cutely. "Tima…"

He continued to daydream until his fantasies were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash coming from the courtyard. Hiding the drawing under his pillow, he ran out to investigate. Along the way, he ran into Odion, who also heard the crash. The child asked, "Odion, what was that?"

Remembering Marik's unhealthy curiosity about the outside world, Odion theorized that whatever made that noise would only fuel his curiosity so the teenager told Marik, "Stay here."

The teenager left to investigate. To his disappointment, he heard Marik following him. He wanted to turn around and argue but decided against that. A minute later, they arrived at the courtyard and found the culprit: the ceiling near the well opening caved in and two outsiders fell through. The first was a man in his early thirties with tan skin and long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. He was dressed in a quarter-sleeve buttoned tan shirt, worn-out brown pants, and hiking shoes. What worried the teenager was the pouch the outsider had on his side of his pants that appeared to be filled with the tools of an archaeologist, one of the "nosy enemies" that the tomb keepers feared above all. It was the fear and loathing for this nosy enemy that almost made Odion ignore the side of his shirt, which was slowly getting wet and red. But he then saw what in the outsider's arms and his heart softened: the adult had a little girl in his arms. Dressed in a sleeveless white shirt, short blue pants, and hiking shoes, the blond-haired, pale-skinned child was clinging to the older man, her eyes squeezed tight and her body trembling. Making a decision, Odion looked at Marik, who was staring with wide eyes at the outsiders, and told the child, "Master Marik, get your sister and find some help."

Seeing the wound on the man as well, Marik nodded and left quickly to find help. While he waited, Odion went to the two and, seeing a handkerchief tied to one of the man's legs, removed it to press it against the wound. While the teenager did this, he turned his attention to the little girl. "Miss, are you all right?"

The little girl opened one purple eye at Odion, only to recoil and close her eye again. As Marik arrived with help, they approached the outsiders cautiously. The only reason they came was because Ishizu convinced them that it was best to help the outsiders so they could return before others came looking for them. Marik approached Odion, who touched the girl's arm. Hearing her whine with fear, the teenager smiled softly. "It's all right, young one."

Marik smiled. "Yeah! Odion won't bite!"

The girl peeked again and saw Marik. Trusting someone around her age more, she loosened her grip, allowing Odion to pick her up and letting the others tend to the adult. Accompanied by a ten-year-old with black hair and wisdom beyond her years thanks to her acceptance of her family's lifestyle, the tomb keepers propped up the archaeologist and helped him to his feet. Looking at the wound, Marik's sister said, "We need to take him to a room to tend to his wound. It might need to be stitched up."

Getting down on his knees so the blond outsider could be closer to the ground, Odion nodded. "I agree, Mistress Ishizu."

The girl Ishizu looked at the men and told them, "Make sure Father doesn't see you."

The tomb keepers nodded and started to take the outsider to another room. Seeing the man being taken away, the girl teared up and reached for him. "Daddy! Where you take Daddy?!"

Odion rubbed the girl's back to calm her down. Marik smiled and took the girl's hand, making her look at him. "It will be okay. They are just making sure your father is okay."

Seeing his smile, the girl sniffled a little and started to calm down. As the man was taken out of the room, Ishizu looked at the child and then looked at her brother, who said, "I'm Marik. What's your name?"

Wiping her eyes, the blond child whimpered, "Merina…"

Marik could feel his excitement build: for the first time in his life, he was talking to an outsider! Wanting to know as much as he could before she left, he asked, "Where did you come from?"

Ishizu was about to scold her brother when Odion shook his head at her. He sensed that Merina was too young to give Marik an answer; sure enough, Merina pointed to the hole in the ceiling as her answer. Unfortunately, that only seemed to fuel Marik's curiosity. Looking up at the now-second hole with wonder, he asked, "What's it like up there?"

This time, Ishizu stepped forward and touched Marik's shoulder, giving him a look. Marik soured a little at the reminder that he was not supposed to ask about the outside world. Thankfully, Merina seemed too upset to answer. She looked up at Ishizu and asked, "Where Daddy?"

Ishizu smiled softly. "Your father has been taken to another room to have his wound cleaned and repaired."

Being five years old, Merina did not understand such words as "wound" and "repaired" but they did sound like scary words so she whimpered, "I wanna see Daddy!"

Thinking that Merina would accept her words as Marik had many times, Ishizu went down to Merina's level and said, "Forgive me, little one…but your father is going to need his rest first."

Merina started tearing up again, making Ishizu feel guilty. Seeing the tears, Marik said to Merina, "We can go see her now!"

Merina immediately brightened at the suggestion. Ishizu looked at Odion, hoping that the teenager would be on her side, but her wishes went unanswered: the teenager picked up Merina and smiled. "We'll go see your father. But you must agree to let Ishizu look in on him first to make sure he's all right."

Merina nodded, willing to do anything to see her father. Ishizu smiled and shook her head. "You are amazing, Odion."

Odion shrugged a little. He did not see himself as amazing but simply having more practice with young children. With Ishizu leading the way, Odion and Marik started to take Merina to see her father. Arriving at the room, Ishizu poked her head in first. Now shirtless, the man was laying on his side with his back to the door. One of the tomb keepers was currently wiping off the excess blood from his wound, which was not as serious as it could have been. Thanks to that angle, the ten-year-old could see the huge tribal-design scorpion tattoo that covered the man's back and her eyes widened: such a tattoo meant that this man and therefore Merina were descendants from an ancient and legendary clan called the Scorpion Warriors. From the scrolls she had read, they were a special force employed by the Pharaoh himself and the princess of the Scorpion Warriors had a romance with the Prince. As Ishizu wondered why fate would bring a possible direct descendant of the Scorpion Warriors to the Tomb Keepers, the tomb keeper started to stich up the cut. At the same time, Merina grew impatient and cried, "I wanna see Daddy!"

The man looked up. "Merina? Where…?"

He tried to get up but the tomb keeper kept him down. "Sir, I need to stich up this wound so please be still."

The man almost argued but a shot of pain went up the man's body, making him lay back down. Ishizu told Odion to keep Merina occupied as she walked into the room. Going into the archaeologist's view, Ishizu asked, "Who are you…?"

Gritting his teeth as his wound was stitched up, he opened his eyes, revealing gold eyes, and looked at the preteen. "Hika…Scipio Hika…" Grunting in pain, he asked, "Where's…where's my daughter?"

Ishizu smiled softly. "Do not worry, sir. She is fine."

As the tomb keeper finished stitching the wound, Scipio sat up and, as the tomb keeper started to wrap him in bandages, asked, "Can I see her?"

Ishizu nodded and went to the door. To her surprised amusement, Merina burst through the door as soon as the older girl opened it slightly and ran to her father. Scipio smiled and, ignoring the pain, bent over to pick up and hug his daughter. "Hey, Desert Rose." Chuckling at her crying, he said, "It's all right, I'm fine."

Ishizu smiled at the interaction between the father and daughter. What she did not realize was that Marik was watching as well. He could see that they were very close and felt a little jealous as he thought about the relationship he had with his father. While the boy respected him, he hated that his father was an extremist about the traditions and did not acknowledge Odion as his son, even though he and his late wife raised him from when Odion was a baby. As Marik continued to think about the tense relationship, he heard Merina ask something that made the boy feel even more jealous: "Daddy…we see Mommy?"

Marik perked up at hearing that: Merina had both parents in her life? As his jealousy grew, he saw Scipio nod. "Yes. As soon as this nice man says I can go, we can go back to Mommy."

Merina smiled and hugged Scipio. Marik felt a little depressed: Merina had to leave? The six-year-old did not want her to leave just yet. He wanted to know so much about her, about the world she came from, about her family; not only that but she was the first person he had ever seen with pale skin and yellow hair. Ishizu was about to say that she would help them back to the upper world when Scipio tried to move and cried out in pain, startling Merina. Forgetting his views about the upper world, the tomb keeper who tended to Scipio said, "Forgive me but I don't think it's wise to move you so soon. I recommend you rest until you are better."

Feeling the stitches in his side, Scipio nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality." He went to set Merina down on the ground but she gripped his shirt, making him smile. "I'll be fine, my little Desert Rose. But I need to rest and you know I can get boring when I'm resting."

Merina could not help but giggle. Rushing up to them, Marik said, "I can play with Merina! I can keep her happy while you're resting!"

Both Scipio and Ishizu were surprised by Marik but for different reasons: Ishizu was surprised that Marik seemed almost devoted to getting close to this outsider while Scipio was surprised that there was a child around Merina's age living here. Taking a chance, Ishizu said, "Marik, think about what you're doing…"

Marik glared up at Ishizu. "I'm helping Merina, making her smile instead of cry while we wait for her father to heal. What's wrong with that?"

This time, Ishizu had nothing to say to that, for she knew Marik was being truthful about this so she relented. "Very well…just make sure Father doesn't see you."

Scipio smiled and looked at Merina. "Go with Marik."

Looking at the boy, Merina nodded and let Scipio put her down. Excited to play with an outsider, Marik grabbed Merina's hand and pulled her out of the room. Scipio chuckled. "Your brother seems happy to play with my daughter."

Ishizu nodded; she just hoped that being around Merina would not affect Marik too much.

* * *

In his room, Marik smiled at Merina, who looked around the bare room with a sour look on her face. But she smiled when Marik pulled a box full of wooden toys out from under his bed. "Wow!"

Smiling, Marik overturned the box and dumped the toys, making Merina giggle and clap with delight. There was one toy that caught her attention, making her grab it. "Cheep cheep!"

Marik looked at the toy and laughed. "That's a very special bird, Merina." Seeing Merina blink innocently, the boy explained, "It's a phoenix, a bird of legend."

Merina did not understand so she started to make the bird fly around. Marik took the wooden horse and started to play as well. Soon, their giggles filled the room, making Odion who was waiting outside smile. He was happy that Marik was able to have this small moment of happiness; maybe this memory would help the child with things to come. Taking a moment, Marik smiled at Merina as his eyes laid on her blond hair. Unable to take it anymore, he reached out and petted her hair, causing her to stop and stare at him. Seeing this, Marik pulled his hand back and apologized. "You just…have pretty hair…"

Merina's eyes shone at the compliment. "Weally?" Off Marik's nod, the girl giggled with delight. "Mawik nice! Mewi like Mawik!"

Marik laughed, enjoying the feeling of having an outsider friend. As she passed by, Ishizu peeked in and got worried. Looking at Odion, she asked, "Do you think it's all right to have that girl with Marik?"

Odion knew that Ishizu was worried about Marik's curiosity about the upper world but he still nodded. "I don't see anything wrong with it. With as tough a life as he will have, there shouldn't be anything wrong with giving Marik a moment of happiness."

Ishizu was about to say that it was wrong but stopped herself with the look on Odion's face. The teenager knew how single moments of happiness could help a lifetime of misery. He himself survived the life in the darkness with the moments of happiness he experienced: believing that he could be given the tomb keeper ritual and be seen as a true member of the family, helping Ishizu's mother raise her, and Marik calling Odion "big brother" when the teenager almost killed the child out of jealousy. About to go in and join the children, Ishizu and Odion were approached by the tomb keeper who tended to Scipio's wound. "The outsider is insisting on leaving."

Ishizu looked at her clansman in surprise. "Is he rested up? It seems a bit fast."

He nodded. "I agree. I think he needs to rest a little longer…but Master Ishtar found us. After that encounter …the outsider is insisting on leaving and Master Ishtar is in agreement.

Ishizu mentally winced as she went silent. She hoped that she could have kept this all quiet but, deep down, she knew that her father would find out eventually since the old man always seemed to be one step ahead of them as he had lived longer in this lifestyle. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and looked into the room. She did not want to break the news to her brother, especially since it was very clear that he enjoyed Merina's company, but she had to do it because it was better to hear it from either her or Odion than to have her father come bursting into the room and ripping Merina from Marik's arms. Going into the room, Ishizu tenderly said, "Marik…Merina needs to go home."

Upon hearing that, Marik hugged Merina. Ishizu sighed and pleaded with her brother, only to have Marik whine, "Why?"

Before Ishizu could answer, Merina giggled and hugged him back. "It okay! We still fwiends!"

Marik looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Merina nodded. "Yep! We be fwiends foever and ever!"

Marik smiled and hugged Merina a little tighter, making Merina giggle some more. The boy then got an idea. Pulling back, he asked, "You write to me? Please?" Even though Merina nodded, Marik asked, "You promise?"

Merina nodded and held up her pinky. "Pinky-pwomise!"

Marik stared at the finger, having never seen a promise being sealed in this fashion. Figuring it was the ways of the outsider, he took a guess and hooked his pinky with her. Merina giggled in response just as Scipio, fully dressed and still wincing, peeked into the room. "Time to go, Merina."

Seeing her father, the little girl raced up to him and hugged his leg. "Daddy! Mawik fwiend! Me wite to him! Dat okay?"

Scipio nodded and looked at Marik. "Thank you for helping my daughter. You've definitely made a friend for life."

Marik smiled at that and waved at Merina, who waved back. Not wanting there to be any more trouble, Ishizu led Scipio and his daughter to the door that led to the upper world, the door that was normally used by a neighboring tomb keeper clan to give her family the supplies they needed. She was about to feel through the darkness to find the handle when Scipio surprised her with a flashlight, a method of producing light she had never seen before. He found the handle with no problem and opened it, making all three of them wince at the sunlight. Merina ran out into the world but stopped within sight at Scipio's calls. Pulling out a notepad and a small pencil, he wrote some words on it and gave the paper to Ishizu. "Give this to your brother so he and Merina can be pen pals."

Ishizu nodded and then looked at Scipio with pleading eyes. "Please, sir…don't tell—"

Scipio finished, "—anyone about your clan? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Your father already…'persuaded' me that I shouldn't let anyone know."

Knowing how her father could be with persuading, Ishizu nodded as Scipio scooped Merina up into his arms and started to leave. Looking over his shoulder, Merina waved. "Bye bye!"

Ishizu smiled and waved before closing the door again. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she turned around, only to yelp with surprise: her father was there and he had a scowl on his face. "The nosy enemy gone?"

Gripping the paper to make it as small as possible, Ishizu nodded. "Yes, sir."

As tight as her hand was, it was no good: her father saw the paper and ripped it out of her hand. Reading the address, he scowled, "What is this?"

Ishizu looked away, feeling guilty that she was caught. "Marik wants to be…pen pals with…that little girl."

Her father's eyes narrowed with anger. "And you took the paper he handed you? I expected better of you, Ishizu. You know our ways." With that, he ripped up the piece of paper. "Now I want you to forget those outsiders and make sure your brother does as well."

Feeling her heart break for her brother, Ishizu nodded, giving her father what he wanted. As he left, the preteen considered her options. She knew that she was supposed to tell Marik to forget about Merina but she did not think it was fair to have the small light in the darkness snuffed out so quickly. Suddenly, she was hugged by Marik. Waking up from her thoughts, she looked around and saw that she had walked back to Marik's room. She was about to tell him what their father said when Marik smiled. "I'm so happy, big sister! I get to write to an outsider! Can you believe it?!"

Seeing how happy he was, Ishizu made a decision. "I'm happy for you. But we can't have Father knowing so this needs to be a secret between the three of us. I'll let Odion know so he can make sure your letters get to the outside world when we make a list of supplies we need."

Marik smiled brightly and jumped with delight into his room. Ishizu smiled sadly: while it was a lie, it was better than telling him the grim truth. She also told herself that, with Merina as young as she was, there was always a chance she would forget. She just hoped that Marik would do the same.

* * *

In his room, Marik laid down on his bed and pulled out the picture of Tima and Seraphita. "I made a friend, Tima, and she's pretty too. With flowing golden hair…I can't wait to start writing to her!" Imagining that the picture was listening to him, Marik hugged it and whispered, "And maybe…one day…I can meet you too…"

As he started to imagine that meeting, a strange feeling overcame him…

* * *

In their house, Yugi and Tiki were playing in their room. Tiki simply adored her new family, especially her brother. They were joined at the hip all day, playing games and doing puzzles from sun-up until sun-down. Because of their love for games and puzzles, they grew extremely close with their grandfather, who always provided them with games and puzzles and who liked to tell them stories about when he was younger and all the games he played. That particular day, the siblings were working on individual puzzles and finished at the same time. When they announced at the same time that they were done, they giggled at each other and Yugi suggested, "Find another!"

Getting up, they started to run towards their game closet. But, along the way, Tiki noticed another closet and stopped running, getting Yugi's attention. "Tiki, where going?"

Tiki pointed to the closet. "What in dere?"

Yugi shrugged and, curiosity touching, went into the closet with Tiki. It was the storage closet that Solomon used to store games that were not sold yet. Yugi looked at all the boxes and saw nothing of value until he felt Tiki pat his arm. He looked at her and saw that she was pointing to the top of one shelf. "Yugi, look! Pwetty!"

Yugi looked at what she was pointing at and his eyes shone: it was a small box made out of gold. As he looked at it, he felt like it was calling to him for some reason. Because of that feeling, Yugi said, "Let get it!"

The first thing they tried was jumping up and down to try and get it but it was too high. Getting an idea, Yugi pushed over a box and tried to climb on top of it. But it was a hollow box, which led to the boy collapsing into it and Tiki laughing at him. "Yugi funny!"

Popping out of the box, he glared at his sister but got another idea. Seconds later, Tiki was standing on Yugi's shoulders and reaching for the golden box. "Almost!"

Yugi tried to stay still but having his sister on his shoulders was not an easy feat for a five-year-old. Suddenly, just as Tiki's fingers started to touch the box, they heard a stern voice call their names. Startled, they collapsed; thankfully, they managed to fall onto the collapsed box, saving them from serious injury. Sitting up, they whined in slight pain until Tiki looked at her brother and pointed at him with glee. "Lookie!"

Yugi was confused until he looked up and smiled as well: when they fell, they shook the shelf enough to cause the golden box to fall on Yugi's head. Giggling, he took it in his hands. "Got it!"

Solomon, the one who startled them, recognized the box and quickly took it from Yugi's hands, making his grandson blink with confusion. Seeing their disappointed faces, the old man shook his head. "I'm sorry, you two, but this is not something for you to play with."

Tiki whined, "But Grandpa…"

Solomon shook his head, determined to keep the box out of their hands. But he made the mistake of looking down at them: they gave him the cute eyes, eyes that they knew Solomon could not resist. Sure enough, he smiled and gave the box back to them. Cheering in their victory, they sat down and opened it to see what was inside. Tiki pulled out the first thing she saw, which was a golden necklace with a diamond held by golden wings. "Pwetty!"

Yugi nodded. "Yes! Pwetty!"

Tiki looked at Yugi, intending to tease him for agreeing that a necklace was pretty, but she saw that his eyes were glued to the box. She peeked down and her eyes shone as well: the box was filled with golden puzzle pieces. Seeing the pieces, Solomon smiled and realized that he was worrying for nothing: as much as his grandson loved puzzles, Yugi was only five-years-old and the puzzle was too difficult for him. "It's a complicated puzzle, Yugi. Can you put it together?"

Excited with this challenge, Yugi nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

Looking at the pieces, Tiki chirped, "Tiki help!"

Yugi nodded again, his smile widening. Solomon could not help but smile, especially at how attached his grandchildren were at the contents of the box, so he decided to tell them, "You know…there's a legend behind that puzzle and necklace."

Loving stories above all, Tiki chirped, "Tell stowy!"

Solomon laughed heartily at her enthusiasm. "All right. How about we get out of this closet? Then I'll tell you the story."

As the children got up, Tiki held up the necklace. "Put on first!" Seeing Solomon's look, she sheepishly asked, "Pwease?"

Smiling, Solomon took the necklace and put it around her neck. Racing to the bathroom, Tiki climbed her stepstool and looked at herself, only to clap with delight. "Pwetty!"

When she came out, she followed Solomon and Yugi back to their room. With his grandchildren laying on Yugi's bed, Solomon told them that the puzzle was said to hold a special power when put together. Yugi perked up. "It gwant a wish?"

Solomon shrugged with a chuckle. "I guess you can say that…but no one has ever solved the puzzle so it's just a story."

The children did not care that it was "just a story;" they were determined to solve the puzzle and have their wish granted. Together, they stated, "We solve!"

Solomon smiled at his grandchildren. He still believed that the puzzle was too difficult for them but he knew better than to dampen the hopes of children. Instead, he said, "Maybe your wish will come true if you put the puzzle together."

The children giggled as Yugi dumped out all the pieces on his bed. Leaving them to work, Solomon left and ran into the children's parents. Looking in on them, the father noticed what they were playing with. "Father, I thought you were going to sell that."

Solomon chuckled. "I was…until they found it."

"Don't you think it's a little complicated for them?"

Solomon shrugged with a smile. "They're determined to solve it…especially since they have each other."

Mrs. Mutou smiled. "They really love each other, don't they?"

The adults shares a smile. Inside the bedroom, the children tried to work on the puzzle but it was just as complicated as Solomon said, if not more so. Whining, Tiki grew bored and went to color. But Yugi was determined to solve it, for he felt that something was telling him to finish the puzzle.

* * *

_As the years went on, different events happened that caused ripples in certain souls._

_Despite Odion offering to have the ritual instead, Marik had the carvings when he turned ten. During the ritual, something evil happened to the young one's soul. As if sensing it, Odion carved a sign of loyalty to Marik on his face. Though furious at his fate, Odion's scars and the picture of Tima helped the child cope. One year later, Marik was determined to sneak out, both to see the outside world at least once and to hopefully find Merina, who never responded to the hundreds of letters he wrote. Fifteen-year-old Ishizu tried to convince him this was a bad idea but eventually gave in when Odion offered to help. Marik enjoyed the visit but he and Ishizu were shaken up when they met a loyalist to the Pharaoh wearing the Sennen Key who said that the Pharaoh and Queen were returning. Not caring about the Pharaoh, Marik liked the idea of Tima coming back and, thanks to a page from a magazine, imagined her riding a motorcycle with him. But their fun came crashing down when they returned and realized, when they left, an alarm was set off. Thanks to his part in their disobedience, Odion was wiped to unconsciousness. With Odion unconscious, Marik felt a jolt of pain and passed out. When he came to, he was standing over Odion with the Millennium Rod in his hand. Despite Odion trying to shield the child, Marik saw that his father was dead. The child was crushed at the sight of his dead father and his anger grew when the loyalist appeared in spirit and told Marik that it was because of the soul of the Pharaoh that this happened, for he would be returning. The next morning, Ishizu found that Marik and Odion had run away, evident by their rooms ransacked and the door to the outside world open. Worried, she took the Tauk and was shown visions of what could happen. Having been taught that the Tauk shows the wearer the future that will happen, she left to find her brothers. At the same time, the two were on a bus, taking them away. Holding the preteen close, Odion hoped to help Marik. Thanks to the closeness, Odion did not notice that Marik was clutching the page that had the picture of Tima; thanks to him believing that the Pharaoh and his loyalist was responsible for his father's death, the preteen was determined not only to seek revenge on the Pharaoh for the cursed fate of the Tomb Keepers but to rescue Tima from the Pharaoh._

* * *

_As Ishizu predicted, Merina forgot about Marik since she met him at such a young age and since none of his letters ever made it to her. Even so, the blond American grew up happily with her family, who instilled in her a love of history and gaming, especially Duel Monsters. But at the age of eleven, a tragic event had occurred: Merina lost her mother after a long battle with cancer. For a whole year, Merina and Scipio grieved until they realized that their lost loved one would want them to not let sadness dictate their every move. As they picked up the pieces, Merina noticed something: thanks to the medical bills left behind and Scipio's current job as a history teacher at a public high school, they were struggling financially. Because she was in junior high, Merina knew she could not get a part-time job but she found another solution: during the summers, she secretly earned money by participating in Duel Monsters Tournaments. Not wanting her father to find out, she wore a feathered mask and dueled under the name Red Phoenix. Thanks to her determination, she became champion in the tournaments and all the money she earned was given to Scipio, under the guise of being money Merina got from doing odd-jobs and money she saved up from friends and family. At first, Scipio was suspicious since there was always a sparkle in Merina's eyes whenever he asked her about the money. Finally, in the summer of her last year in junior high, he diskovered the truth: he was invited by a friend to watch the tournament since the friend's son was in the tournament. Scipio took particular interest in the Red Phoenix and then realized who she was when he recognized a trademark tactic Merina always used. After the final duel, he approached Merina, who was a little embarrassed at being caught, and told her, no matter what, she did not have to worry about her family's financial situation, for he was proud of his girl for doing something so selfless. Hugging her, he promised that things would get better. Hearing that, Merina retired from dueling, vowing to do it only when she felt it was right. When she made that decision, Merina met Torru, a fire phoenix. Bonding with her immediately, he told her that he had been watching her for a while, wanting to see if she was ready to have him by her side; with her selflessness about the prize money, he knew she was ready. A couple weeks later, as Scipio predicted, things got better: he received a job offer to be an archaeology professor at a University in Domino, Tokyo, Japan._

* * *

_In Domino, Yugi and Tiki each blossomed into their own person. They still retained their love for games and puzzles but Yugi really dove into them, becoming even shyer as a result. Despite no one outside the family believing her, his sister knew there was more to him than meets the eye, especially those rare times when Yugi was brave and stood up to people who needed it. Tiki, still retaining her child voice and innocence, became obsessed with dresses and skirts, anything to feel like a princess she always claimed. Her family had long since given up on getting her to wear jeans instead of skirts and Tiki was fine with that, finding pants too restrictive. She was more outgoing than her brother but still was lonely like him, especially since she preferred to play games with her brother (though she preferred to watch Duel Monsters instead of playing the card game) instead of going outside and playing sports. But, no matter what game they played, Yugi and Tiki always found time to work on the puzzle they found as children. Tiki often tried to forget about it, claiming it was too hard, but Yugi's devotion to finishing it and the necklace she wore kept roping her back into helping her brother. Thanks to the story their grandfather told them about the powers that were rumored to be in the completed puzzle, they made a wish on the puzzle pieces to have friends. Deep down, Yugi knew the puzzle was almost impossible to solve, having gotten stuck in the same spot numerous times, but his wish for friends and the feeling he still had that he was being called to finish it kept him going. Little did they know that the puzzle and the game Duel Monsters would change their lives forever…_


	2. Gaps of Time

Chapter 2

Gaps of Time

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers. From here on out, I will mainly relay on what happens in the original Japanese version of the anime with the occasional usage of the manga.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

_As the first month of school came and went, the Mutou siblings focused on schoolwork and did their best to keep their grades up, though Tiki was the only one who was able to be in the top 100. They wanted to make friends but their shy personalities and love for games kept them to themselves; in fact, their only friend was Tea. A few other classmates, feeling sorry for them, always invited them to play sports during recess but the siblings always declined, Yugi too timid to play and Tiki not a fan of sports. But there were a few classmates who used different ways to get to know the brother and sister…_

One day during recess, the Mutou siblings were by themselves in the classroom. Finishing up a doodle she was working on, Tiki peeked at Yugi. "So…did you bring it?"

Yugi grinned and nodded. As Tiki sat in the chair in front of her brother's desk, he pulled out the golden puzzle box. He smiled and looked at his sister. "Let's try and solve it today!" Off her nod, he started their latest tradition: "The riddle on the box is our hint!"

Tiki giggled, remembering their grandfather telling them the lid's riddle. "Yep…'what you can show but can't see!'"

Yugi started to lift the lid with a grin. "And the answer is—"

All of a sudden, the box was snatched away. Surprised that they were not alone, they looked up and saw the culprits, two classmates of theirs who were rarely seen without either the other or souvenirs from a fight. Both having their jackets open for rebellious reasons, one had brown hair shaped like a large spike on the front of his head while the other had wild blond hair. The boy with the pointed hair was holding the golden box, examining it before he and his friend looked at the siblings with a bullying look in their eyes. The blond spoke first: "'What you can show but can't see?' Are you two serious?"

His friend nodded and smirked, "Man, you two really win the prize for the creepiest pair ever!"

Tiki winced a little. "Tristan, give it back!"

Agreeing, Yugi got up to grab the box out of Tristan's hand. But Tristan was almost a full foot taller with an arm's length that was just as long. After letting the smaller jump for a while, Tristan tossed the box to Joey. Catching it with one hand, the blond looked at the box and sneered, "You know…to care so much about a box…only a girl would do that (no offense, Tiki). You're supposed to be a man; watching guys like you pisses me off! It's time someone taught you how to be a man!" Standing fully up, he puffed up his chest and said to Yugi, "First lesson in manhood: punch me as hard as you can!"

Tiki was shocked at the "lesson" Joey was giving her brother. Yugi was just as shocked and yelled, "I hate fighting!" Joey and Tristan winced, having never believed that a loud voice could come out of a small boy. Blushing deeply, Yugi sheepishly said, "Give it back…"

Tiki nodded. "Yeah. Game's over so hand it back and be on your way."

Seeing Yugi revert back to his shy, wimpy state, Tristan grinned a bullying grin and denied Yugi's request while ignoring Tiki. But Yugi did not hear him because Joey started to lift the lid of the box. "So what's in here anyway?"

The Mutou siblings started to panic and pleaded with the blond to not take anything. Ignoring them, Joey peeked into the box and his face fell with disappointment. "Stupid…here you go, Tristan!"

He tossed the box to Tristan, wanting his friend to agree with him. But the pointy-haired classmate never got a chance because a random hand reached out and caught the box in midair. Everyone looked over to see who it was: the siblings brightened up while Joey and Tristan panicked. Glaring at the bullies, Tea sternly told them, "If you think it's stupid, you should give it back. Besides, if you want to talk stupid…bullies who pick on little kids are what's stupid! Now beat it!"

Knowing how tough Tea was, Joey and Tristan ran out. They managed to get in a few threats but they were empty ones, clear by Tea ignoring them as she gave the box back. Tiki smiled. "That was impressive."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah…one word and they ran away."

Tea shrugged, thinking it was not a big deal. "Guys always act big until someone shuts them up. They're always like that…especially when it comes to sports…"

That caught Tiki's attention. "Is that why you came in? I seem to recall you went out to play basketball with everyone."

Tea sneered a little. "I was…until I realized that the only reason the guys were passing the ball to the girls was to peek at us when we made our shots! Since you love skirts, Tiki, let me give you a bit of advice: never play basketball in a skirt!

Tiki giggled a little. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

Tea smiled at Tiki but her smile faded when she saw the blush on Yugi's face. When Tea admitted why she came in, his mind immediately went into the gutter as he started to imagine the type of show he would get. Noticing the blush as well, Tiki glared at him and smacked him upside the head, waking him up. "Ow! What was that for?"

Tiki shook her head and murmured, "My brother, the pervert…"

Yugi was about to argue back when Tea looked at the box. "So what is this?"

Yugi grinned with delight at the idea of sharing his special treasure with his crush. "That's right…you haven't seen this, have you?"

Off Tea shaking her head, Tiki said, "We'll show you…if you promise to it a secret."

Tea nodded in agreement, keeping her eyes glued on the box. Feeling his pride swell, Yugi lifted the lid, revealing the golden puzzle pieces. The taller girl's eyes shone as she picked up some of the pieces. "So pretty! Are they pieces to something?"

Tiki wanted to answer but this was Yugi's obsession so she let him answer. "Yep! It's a puzzle! We've never finished it so we don't know what it really looks like."

Tiki chuckled. "Hence the riddle it came with: 'something you can show but can't see.'" As Tea put the pieces back, Tiki admitted, "But, you know…the riddle wasn't the only thing that came with the pieces."

Tea looked up and her eyes shone again as Tiki reached into her uniform and pulled out the Queen's necklace. "Wow! That's so pretty!"

Tiki nodded and looked at the diamond. "Yep. The puzzle is my brother's treasure and this is my treasure."

Turning her attention back to the puzzle pieces, Tea listened as Yugi explained, "Grandpa said it was found in an Egyptian ruin! See the carvings on the side? They're hieroglyphs and, from what Grandpa said, it will grant me one wish when I solve it." The siblings shared a special smile, remembering the wish they asked for, before Yugi admitted sadly, "Thing is…it's really hard…even with Tiki's help, I've been working on the puzzle since I was five and never solved it. It's…kind of depressing."

Not one to let people be depressed around her, Tea smiled at him. "Don't give up! I'm sure, with both your hearts in it, you'll be able to finish it!"

Tiki agreed, making Yugi grin as big as he could before vowing to do his best. Tea then teasingly asked, "So…what is it? The wish you two made…"

Yugi winked at Tea and teasingly responded, "No way. That is absolutely positively secret!"

Tiki nodded and giggled. "Come on, Tea. You know the first rule of making a wish: if you want it to come true, you're not supposed to tell." Tea smiled, respecting that.

* * *

When school ended, the Mutou siblings started to head home when they heard someone call their names. Looking behind them, they immediately looked up to look the person in the eyes. The student had brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail with his bangs resembling claws. The band around his right arm showed that he was a hall monitor. After confirming their identities, he introduced himself as Ushio and asked, "Can I ask you two something?" Off their nods, the hall monitor asked, "Are you two being teased and bullied by certain students in your class?"

Tiki raised her eyebrow, feeling a little uneasy by the question. Sure, Joey and Tristan picked on Yugi and occasionally poked fun at her but it was harmless so Tiki shook her head and Yugi verbally and adamantly denied it. Ushio, however, was not convinced, pointing out that victims more often than not defended their attackers and that he knew the truth because of his investigation. Still shaking her head, Tiki said, "Ushio, we're not like that. Why would we hide bullies from you?"

Ignoring her, Ushio reached out and grabbed their shoulders. "You two can stop worrying! I will be your bodyguard from now on! I'll protect you from being teased, Tiki, and I'll protect you from being bullied, Yugi!"

Already uncomfortable from him grabbing them, the siblings' tension grew at Ushio's statement. Pulling away from him, Tiki wiped off her shoulder. "That's…that's very nice of you…but…uh…"

Equally flustered, Yugi stated, "We're fine…thanks, though. We'll…see you later…"

With that, the Mutou siblings took each other's hands and started to run home, wanting to get far away from Ushio. But they did not know what they had already fallen into his web…

* * *

The next afternoon, the Mutou siblings were again hanging out in the classroom during recess. Tiki was trying to read but kept getting distracted by her brother's yawns. Yugi rubbed his eye and grumbled that he was tired, making Tiki roll her eyes. "You got what you deserved, staying up late to work on the Millennium Puzzle."

Yugi looked at his sister with a tired glare. "Come on, Tiki. I'm halfway through it."

Tiki smirked and teased, "And stuck again."

Yugi stuck out his tongue, too tired to argue. His sister was about to tease again when the door opened and Ushio peeked in. "Could I have a moment?"

Surprised to see him, the siblings followed Ushio outside, too intimidated by his size and status to refuse. They tried to ask him what was going on but all he kept telling them was that they would see and that they would like it. When they went around the school building, Ushio finally stop and smirked at the two. "Here you go!"

Looking at what Ushio was talking about, Tiki screamed in shock and Yugi's eyes almost popped out of their sockets: the "gift" was Joey and Tristan beaten to a black-and-blue, bloody mess. Tiki was too shocked to speak but Yugi found his voice: "What is this?!"

Ushio smirked with pride. "I told you two: I'm your bodyguard! I decided to teach these bullies a lesson, one they wouldn't forget!"

Realizing that Ushio was not playing around yesterday, Yugi and Tiki went to the battered victims. With Tristan unconscious, they turned their attention to Joey and worriedly asked if he was all right. Glaring but smirking as if he was not surprised, Joey hissed, "Bitch…bastard…happy now?"

Not sure if she was more shocked that Joey thought they asked Ushio to do this or that the blond did not seem surprised by the beating, Tiki quickly shook her head. "No! We're innocent!"

Not catching the nonchalant attitude, Yugi adamantly defended himself: "You think I asked him to do this?!"

Growing bored, Ushio pushed the two siblings away. Even though the two teenagers were already beaten to a pulp, Ushio claimed that they still needed to be punished. He managed to get in a hard kick to Joey's chest, knocking the wind out of him; he almost got in another one but Yugi and Tiki quickly moved in front of him, acting like human shields. At first surprised, Ushio smirked, believing he knew exactly what the siblings wanted. "Are you protecting them? Think about the chance I'm giving you: this is your chance to get revenge. Hit them! Kick them! Hell, at least spit on them!"

Tiki shook her head. "No! Leave them alone!"

Ushio turned to Yugi. "Now I know you're more of a man than your sister is. Now beat these bullies up like they beat you up!"

That was when Yugi said something that shocked his classmates: "I can't do that to my friends!"

Quiet at first, Ushio then laughed as if Yugi told the world's funniest joke. "You're quite the…whatever you are. Friends? They were picking on you!"

Tiki shook her head. "No, they weren't! They're innocent!"

Though he was still a little sheepish, Yugi continued to stand up for them. "Yeah…they were just trying to teach me to be a man…you know, tougher. Besides…they never teased Tiki."

While he could see that there was no convincing Yugi to allow him to continue, Ushio knew he had the siblings right where he wanted them. "Whatever. But there's a price for having me as a bodyguard: ¥200,000!"

The Mutou siblings were shocked: the bully was charging them an outrageous amount for something they did not even want?! Seeing the looks on their faces, Ushio smirked and started to mockingly explain the price: "For the price, these two can be your daily punching bag. Any troubles you have, you can take out on them. Good deal, right?" Off their silence, the hall monitor smirked. "What? You're not satisfied until I hurt them even more?"

Tiki was about to yell at Ushio to go away before she reported him when Yugi pushed her behind him, acting as a human shield now for all three of them. "Don't touch them! If you want to hurt someone, hut me!"

Tiki was very worried since Ushio was three times Yugi's size and probably five times stronger. But Ushio decided to take the high road; after all, there was no need to hurt a paying customer. "You have 24 hours to give me my money."

As Ushio left, the siblings turned to Joey and Tristan. As Tristan started to wake up, Yugi helped Joey stand up, who in turn helped Tristan to his feet. Smiling softly, Tiki said, "Let's get you guys to the nurse."

Mentally distracted, Joey nodded as they went to the nurse's office to get bandaged up.

* * *

Later that night, Tiki was working on dinner. With her father away on business, mother shopping, and grandfather working in the shop, it was Tiki's turn to make the meal. As the food started to simmer, she went up to Yugi's room and knocked. "Yugi? You decent?"

Yugi granted her entrance. Tiki peeked in and found her brother at his desk with some money on the desk next to him. When she asked how much there was, he muttered, "¥1,656…not nearly enough…"

Tiki winced. She was not happy that her brother was even considering giving Ushio the money but suspected there was no other choice, especially since Ushio was so intimidating that even the teachers were too scared to stand up to him. "You know…I can pitch in some of my allowance if that will help."

Yugi smiled. "Thanks."

Tiki was about to go get her money purse when she noticed a familiar clicking sound. Looking over Yugi's shoulder, she was surprised. "You're working on the puzzle? Now?"

Yugi blushed a little, pausing. He knew that working on the puzzle at this time was probably not appropriate but he admitted, "It's strange…I feel like crap but…working on the puzzle…makes me feel better."

Tiki smiled, knowing how dedicated her brother was. "Well, don't let me stop you." He started to ask if she wanted to help but she shook her head. "I gotta work on dinner."

* * *

Moments later, Tiki put the food on the table and set the table. She first alerted Solomon, who was cleaning up the shop, and then went up to Yugi's room. Seeing the door closed, she knocked again. "Yugi? Dinner's ready. Move away from the puzzle and come on out." When her joke was met with silence, she tried the door and found it unlocked. "Yugi? You in here?"

To her surprise, the room was empty. Going to the desk, she found the puzzle box empty and a note that said he was going back to school. Knowing that hall monitors stayed after school, she was worried for her brother's well-being and decided to check on him. Running past Solomon and saying that she was getting some spices for dinner, she raced towards the high school, praying that she would get there in time. When she finally arrived at the school, she ran past the pool but stopped when she heard a familiar voice yell, "I did it!"

She looked in at and was surprised by what she saw: Tristan was tossing Joey a towel as the blond was getting out of the pool. Standing up, Joey shook his head dry, getting Tristan wet, and then noticed Tiki standing outside the gate. "Tiki, what are you doing here?"

Too worried to question what they were doing, she answered, "I'm looking for Yugi. Have either of you seen him?"

Joey shook his head but Tristan looked up towards the school and said, "I see him."

Tiki and Joey looked where Tristan was looking and paled: Ushio was leading Yugi out of sight. Worried about what the bullying hall-monitor would do, the three went to find them. They finally found the two but it was too late: Yugi was collapsed against the wall after receiving a vicious beating for not bringing Ushio his payment. Without thinking, Tiki rushed forward to confront Ushio, only to be slapped extra hard, making her collapse next to Yugi. Shocked by what Ushio did, Joey went to Yugi and asked if he was all right. Unaware that the voice belonged to a real person, Yugi weakly said, "I…asked the puzzle…for true friends…"

Wincing at the bruise forming on her cheek, Tiki looked up in time to watch Joey and Tristan charge at Ushio, only to get the beating of a lifetime. She looked at her brother and then noticed why he came back in the first place: the puzzle was almost done except for one piece. Since the box was empty, Yugi must have assumed that the missing piece fell out during school. As Ushio finally left and Yugi woke up, the smallest wanted to check on his hurt classmates, feeling guilty that they got beat up because of him, but Tiki kept him down. "Yugi, you're hurt. Please…"

Hating himself for being so weak, Yugi lowered his head and whispered, "I can't do anything…if only I…" Just then, he realized there was something in his hand. "Did you…give me something?"

Tiki shook her head no so Yugi opened his hand. He and Tiki were stunned: it was the missing piece of the Millennium Puzzle! With the piece back, Yugi was suddenly hit with the sense of being called to finish the puzzle, now stronger than ever. Though still sore, he reached out and inserted the piece, finishing the Millennium Puzzle. With it now complete, the puzzle and Tiki's necklace suddenly started to glow brightly. The Mutou siblings froze as they faded to darkness…

* * *

The next day, the Mutou siblings came to school, barely awake. As they headed to their cubbies to change their shoes, they pass three girls who talked about Ushio who was hospitalized with severe shock. Not paying attention to them, Yugi asked, "How's your cheek, Tiki?"

Tiki touched her cheek, which was covered with a medicinal bandage. "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about: you took a worse beating than I did."

Yugi waved it off. "I'm more worried about last night…I can't remember anything after I finished the Puzzle."

Worried, his sister asked, "Is your insulin in your bag?"

Yugi nodded. Not wanting to think about his diabetes, he changed the subject. "But! I finally finished the Millennium Puzzle!"

Tiki looked down at the Millennium Puzzle, which looked like a golden, upside-down pyramid. "I know! It looks so cool!"

Yugi smiled and continued to walk with his sister. But they were stopped by a familiar voice: "Yo, Yugi…hey, Tiki…"

The siblings looked up and saw Joey leaning against the doorframe. After they greeted the taller, the blond asked, "So…how you two doin'?"

Yugi stated that they were fine as Tiki asked, "But what about you?"

Joey gestured to his bandages and waved them off. "This is nothing. Happens all the time." As the siblings smiled awkwardly, the blond decided to get serious. "Ya know, I didn't tell you two: I have a treasure too. You wanna see it?"

Yugi nodded, curious about Joey's treasure. "Yep!"

Joey grinned and laughed. "You can't! But I'll give you a hint: it's something you can show but can't see."

Tiki perked up, realizing that Joey was using the riddle that was attached to the puzzle box. Making the connection as well, Yugi thought for a moment. His and Tiki's answer to the riddle was a puzzle but what was Joey's answer? After a moment, Joey smiled at the siblings, a genuine smile. "Clueless? C'mon…it's friendship! Yugi…Tiki…thanks for showing me that we're friends."

The Mutou siblings looked up at Joey in surprise. Did their wish just come true? With happy tears forming, they smiled brightly and nodded, confirming the newfound friendship. Highly embarrassed that a tough guy like him was saying such cheesy stuff, Joey ran off, with the Mutou siblings following him with the shoe the blond accidentally kicked off. While they were happy with the friendship, last night's blackout still worried them…

* * *

_Joey and Yugi became best friends almost immediately; while he was not as close to Tiki, Joey saw her as a younger sister and someone to protect. He even got them to become friends with Tristan, especially after they tried to help him confess his crush to their classmate Miho. While Tristan was rejected, he appreciated the help and grew closer to his friend and the siblings._

* * *

_Two week later, Yugi and Tiki experienced another black-out around Tea. After discovering blackmail in the form of a photo of her working at her job (something that the school did not allow), she went to confront the blackmailer in a school shed, thinking it was Joey or one of the Mutou siblings since they accidentally discovered her secret, and discovered that it was the gym teacher, who wanted to take lewd pictures of her. All of a sudden, the Mutou siblings, having seen her worried at her locker and followed her, burst in and attacked the teacher. Unfortunately, they were easily tossed into the gym pallets. Seeing her friends hurt, Tea tried to fight back in self-defense but the teacher pushed her against the wall, knocking her out. Thankfully, she was only out for a few minutes; when she came to, Yugi and Tiki were standing above her. But there was something different about them: they seemed much more confidant, both physically and emotionally. Before she could ask what happened, she noticed that the teacher was unconscious with the Kanji words for "sexual predator" on his forehead. Looking back up at the siblings, she saw that they were their normal selves again, unaware of what just happened. As they took Tea to the nurse's station to check for a concussion and to report the gym teacher, she started to wonder about what she saw…_

* * *

A few days after the incident with Tea, the homeroom teacher started the class by stating, "Everyone, I have a special announcement: we have a new student joining our class today. Originally from America, she is transferring from Seien Girls' High School."

Everyone perked up at the mention of the transfer being from America, Tiki and Tea especially since they both had dreams of moving to America for college. Seeing that he had their attention, the teacher gestured towards the door as it slid open. In walked in a young, pale-skinned girl with purple eyes and long blonde hair that reached down to her behind. Dressed in the Domino High uniform with a messenger backpack on her shoulder, she stood in front of the blackboard as the teacher wrote out the new student's name. "Everyone, please welcome Ms. Hika Merina."

The girl Merina bowed hello, making all the male students have hearts in their eyes for the beautiful American. Tea and Tiki rolled their eyes, finding it amusing that the boys seemed to have love at first sight. Tiki turned to Yugi to ask what he thought of Merina when she noticed the look on her brother's face. She tried to get her attention with calling out his name. When that did not work, she reached over and poked his neck with her pencil, finally getting his attention. "Ow! What was that for?"

Tiki grinned. "You back from dreamland?"

Yugi glared but Tiki noticed that he had a small blush on his face. Was the blush from her poke or from something else? Before she could ask, she heard the teacher say, "Ms. Hika, will you please sit next to Ms. Mutou? Ms. Mutou, can you raise your hand please?"

Tiki smiled and waved her hand up high. Seeing the hand, Merina went to the empty desk to Tiki's left. Placing her messenger bag at the side, she sat down and was about to focus on the lesson when she heard Tiki chirp, "Hi!"

Surprised by the little outburst, Merina looked at Tiki. Smiling politely, she nodded her hello. Smiling back, Tiki wanted to talk to Merina some more but the class began so Tiki turned her attention to the class.

* * *

A few days later, Tiki were setting out some snacks in her room. Passing by the door, Yugi looked in and asked, "Expecting company?"

Tiki nodded. "You know that project on the different faces of people in society? Well, my partner is coming over to work on it."

Yugi nodded in understanding. "So who's your partner?"

Tiki almost teased how he was unable to remember what happened in class the day before when she remembered that he had been sick with a cold. "It's the new girl, Merina."

Yugi blushed a little, making Tiki giggle. Before she could tease him, Solomon poked his head in and said, "Your friend is here." Seeing Yugi blush, his grandfather interpreted his red face in a different way. "Are you still sick, Yugi? We should get you back to bed."

Before Yugi could protest, the old man ushered him to his room. Tiki laughed until Merina walked up. "Tiki?"

Tiki smiled. "Hi, Merina. You ready to get started?"

Merina nodded and sat down at Tiki's kotatsu. Noticing the snacks, the blond smiled softly, glad for the hospitality. As Tiki got out the assignment paper, Merina noticed Tiki's necklace and her face crunched up with curiosity. "Forgive me…but that necklace you're wearing…"

Tiki looked at the necklace and smiled. "This is a necklace that came with my brother's Millennium Puzzle, that pendant he wears all the time."

Merina froze for a second. "You mean…that pendant is really…?"

Tiki looked up. "You know about them? How?"

Letting down her guard, Merina started to nibble on a cookie. "My father is a professor of archaeology at Domino University. While he studies artifacts from all over the world, his passion is Ancient Egypt. The Millennium or Sennen Pendant…he calls it his Holy Grail. How were you and your brother able to find it?"

Tiki chuckled. "Yugi and I found the Puzzle when we were five, hidden by our grandfather in a storage room. The necklace came with the pieces."

Merina listened intently. Remembering the next day was Sunday, she asked, "Would you and Yugi mind coming with me to Domino University tomorrow? I know my dad would like to see the Puzzle and necklace."

Seeing this as more of an opportunity to get to know Merina, Tiki nodded. "Yeah. Yugi should be better by then."

Merina smiled, excited to see how her father would react.

* * *

The next day, Merina was waiting on the front steps of the University, dressed in jeans and a black spaghetti-strapped shirt. She heard a screech and looked up, seeing Torru fly around. She was glad to have him around but she was still getting used to having him so she told him to hang out in the falconry to not draw attention. As she waited, she pulled out her deck that she kept in a duel box clipped to her belt. She managed to get halfway through her deck when she heard Tiki call out of her. Looking up, she saw the Mutou siblings walking up. Smiling, she put her deck away and waved at them. Tiki was about to properly introduce them when Yugi, always the duelist, noticed, "Is that a duel box?" Merina blushed a little, only to have Yugi smile. "That's so cool. Maybe you and I can duel one day."

That caught Merina's attention. "You duel?"

Tiki laughed. "Does he duel? My brother loves Duel Monsters, just like me."

Yugi teased, "Says the observer."

Tiki gave her brother a look and then looked at Merina. "Is your dad here?"

Merina nodded and started to take them inside. Moments later, they reached a classroom that had the numbers 357 on the door. Smiling softly, Merina looked at the siblings. "This is it."

As she opened the door, Tiki and Yugi looked into the classroom and felt their eyes widen in awe. The classroom was large enough to fit about a hundred students in it. All over the room were artifacts from all over the ancient world, ranging from tools used by the earliest man to artifacts from Ancient Mesopotamia and the Mayan Empire. But most of the artifacts came from the number-one place for archaeology: Egypt. Leaving the siblings for a moment, Merina went to a small office at the back that had the name "Professor Scipio Hika" on it. His eyes following Merina, Yugi noticed the name and, to his surprise, the name sounded familiar. Merina knocked and, upon hearing "Enter!" from within, the blond looked at the siblings. "Come on in."

The two went to the door of the office as the main office was too small for all four of them. Behind the desk sat the professor. Dressed in a suit with the top buttons of the shirt open, the dark-skinned man with his long black hair tied in a ponytail was very well-built. As soon as he saw the professor, Yugi made the connection. "I know you! You recently went to Stonehenge and suggested that the monument was made with simple tools!"

The professor smiled, making Tiki blush at his mesmerizing smile. "I'm impressed. I didn't think anyone as young as you paid attention to my area of study." He then turned to Merina. "I see you made some friends, my Desert Rose."

Merina nodded. "Yep. This is Mutou Yugi and Mutou Tiki."

Tiki bowed her head as Yugi started to act like a fan. "It's a real honor to meet you, sir. My Grandpa and I read about your digs all the time."

Scipio chuckled. "Thank you. I'm glad you and your grandfather have an interest in my area of expertise; after all, we have so much we can learn from the past that can affect the future."

Yugi nodded, remembering Solomon's stories about the digs he had been involved in. Tiki smiled, seeing Yugi become a fan-boy around the second thing he loved. Merina smiled a bit herself, glad that she took this chance and opened up to these two. Remembering the real reason she brought them here, she told Scipio, "Dad, I brought them here because there's something they have that I think you might like to see."

Scipio looked at the siblings and finally noticed the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. His eyes widened in shock as he stood up. The two siblings immediately looked up to look the professor in the eye. Yugi got a little nervous: he felt like an ant compared to the adult. Scipio looked at Tiki and noticed the Queen's necklace. "Incredible…may I see them?" Seeing the siblings hesitate, he smiled kindly at them. "I just want to see them, I promise."

Even though they never took off their treasures, they felt automatic trust towards Scipio so they took off the Puzzle and necklace. Scipio offered his desk as he sat back down on his chair. Once the items were in front of him, he shook his head in amazement. "Amazing…to think…many have searched for these items and have never found them…and here they are…in the hands of the two of you. May I…?"

Yugi nodded and, as Scipio picked it up with the utmost care, explained "Our grandfather was the one who found them many years ago."

Tiki nodded and added, "That's what makes them extra special."

Scipio nodded and continued to exam the Puzzle. For a moment, he had a sense of familiarity with the Puzzle, more on a personal level instead of from his studies. Brushing off the feeling, he asked, "When did you solve the Sennen Puzzle?"

Yugi blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well…we found it when we were five…and we only solved earlier this month."

Merina was shocked, not putting it together the day before. "It took you that long to solve it?"

Yugi blushed even deeper. "Well…it's a very complex puzzle…"

Tiki teased, "And he has been known to stay up extremely late just to work on it."

Yugi glared at Tiki, making Merina laugh. Seeing that, Scipio's smile became a little softer: after she was forced to leave Seien and her friends because he transferred from the high school to the university and would no longer get free tuition, his daughter had not smiled in a while. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Scipio granted entrance and smiled politely as his colleague, a tall man with gray hair and piercing green eyes dressed in a tan suit with a slightly open white shirt and white hat with a black band around it, stepped in. Tipping his hat at everyone, he spoke with a French accent. "Professor Hika, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Scipio followed his eyes to what the French man was looking at: a case on Scipio's desk that had a large golden-bronze scorpion covered with ancient writings held by two gold chains. Sighing in annoyance, Scipio asked, "Kids, can you give us a minute?"

Merina sneered but nodded, leading the siblings out into the classroom. Yugi almost grabbed the Puzzle on the way out but could not reach it in time. Tiki looked at Merina and asked, "Who's the French?"

Merina chuckled softly. "Professor Rene Mourir. He's the professor of French and history. Dad has to work with him since archaeology and history go hand in hand…but they don't get along."

Yugi looked up and asked, "Did something happen between them?"

Merina sighed. "It's more of a feeling: Dad and I think he has a hidden agenda since he looks at all the artifacts Dad has with greed. The one thing he seems to always have his eye on is the Scorpion King's necklace. But that's a personal item so it's something Mourir will not have."

The siblings nodded. After a moment, Tiki went to look at the artifacts and Yugi looked at the duel box, curious about the deck. Catching his eye, Merina asked, "You want to see my deck?"

Yugi blushed at being caught but still nodded so Merina opened the box and pulled out her deck. Smiling, she explained, "It's a fire/burn deck."

Taking the deck gently, Yugi started to look through the cards. Remember that each deck meant something to each duelist, he asked, "Is there a reason behind your deck?"

Merina at first hesitated. No one understood what Torru was, especially since he was part of the reason for the deck's theme. After a moment, she said, "Well…fire not only destroys…but helps to make something." She then murmured to herself, "I wish there was something to make it feel more complete…"

Yugi was about to ask what she meant by that when Mourir stepped out of the office and stated with an oily smile, "You cannot hold onto to everything forever. Even the most famous Pharaoh in the world eventually lost everything."

Scipio stated in response, "That is because Pharaoh Tutankhamun trusted the wrong men."

Mourir chuckled softly. "_En effet. Au revoir_, Professor Hika."

As he left, Yugi noticed the time and said, "We should probably be getting home as well. We don't want Mom to get worried."

Tiki nodded as the four started to leave. Along the way, they passed the office of the head of the anthropology department. Seeing it, Scipio paused, "Kids, you go on ahead. I need to talk to the dean about a potential field trip."

Merina nodded and turned to talk to the siblings when Yugi squeaked with panic. "I forgot the Puzzle back at the office!"

Before the blond could say anything, he and Tiki raced back to Scipio's classroom. Believing that she would not see them again and knowing that Scipio would be a while, the American headed out to the front steps to wait. Once there, she ran into a young man who was coming from the archery field, clear by his bow and arrow. Dressed in all black, the handsome man with brown hair looked at Merina and paused. "Say…you're Professor Hika's daughter, right?"

Suspicious, she asked, "How do you know?"

He chuckled. "My girlfriend Nattie is in his class; she's an anthropology major."

Merina nodded and started to look through her deck to pass the time, ignoring the man who waited and worked on his arrows near her. Moments later, Yugi and Tiki came out of the building, Yugi wearing the Millennium Puzzle again. The blond smiled up at them. "I see you found the Puzzle." As Yugi nodded, the American noticed both of them had red marks on their cheeks. "What happened? Are you all right?"

The siblings nodded a little too quickly as Tiki said, "We'll see you tomorrow."

The college student looked up for his arrows and noticed the marks as well. His sense of justice taking over, he asked, "Did someone slap you guys?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. We just tripped and fell. See you tomorrow."

The two left, a little urgently Merina noticed. Seconds later, four security guards raced into the building. Noticing the looks of urgency on their faces, Merina and the college student followed. They soon arrived at Scipio's office, where Scipio and a group of college students gathered to watch the security guards restrain Professor Rene Mourir, who was clutching his head and screaming in terror. While two kept Mourir from thrashing, another called for emergency services while the last kept everyone back. Seeing a female student with red hair, the college student with arrows asked, "What happened, Nattie?"

Nattie glared at him. "I told you not to call him that, Clint." As Clint shrugged, she explained, "I don't know. I was leaving my anthropology class when I heard screaming coming from Professor Hika's classroom. I tried to ask the two kids who seemed to be leaving the classroom but they didn't hear me."

Scipio looked at her. If the two were responsible for what happened to his colleague, they needed to answer to the proper authorities. "Did you see them leaving the classroom, Natasha?"

Natasha shook her head. "To be honest, no. They were the only ones in the hall walking away so I assumed…"

Clint put his arm around her. "Nattie, you gotta stop assuming. The last time you did, you almost got someone expelled."

Natasha glared at him. "That was different, Hawk."

Clint playfully smirked at his girlfriend. But their attention was drawn to what the French professor screamed: "The eye! The eye of judgment!"

A little disturbed by that, Scipio took Merina's hand and started to lead her home. But the blond was curious so she asked, "What do you suppose he means by that?"

Scipio shook his head. "I don't know. He must have had a psychotic break from something."

Merina wondered if there was something more, especially with Natasha saying that she saw two people supposedly leaving the classroom.

* * *

The next day, Merina arrived at school, still curious about what happened to Professor Mourir. It was reported on the morning news that, not only did Mourir get admitted to a psychiatric hospital, a lot of stolen artifacts from the entire anthropology department was found in Mourir's office and closet. The reporter stated that Mourir continued to scream about the Eye of Judgment. That intrigued the American the most: could there be a curse attached to one of her father's artifacts that punished Mourir for being a thief? She laughed at herself for thinking such a thing. As she lifted her cubby door to change her shoes, her mind was distracted by an envelope falling out. Curious, she opened it and found a Duel Monster card. The monster on it was the Golden Phoenix, a Level 6 fire monster with 2450 attack points and 2150 defense points. Her eyes shone, especially when she found the note that was in the envelope. _Found this; thought it would help make your deck feel more complete._

Merina looked up and noticed Yugi looking at her. Blushing deeply, he grabbed his sister and ran off. The American chuckled and silently thanked him. But she noticed the Millennium Puzzle and remembered: the Puzzle had the Eye of Horus on it. Remembering Horus was the Egyptian god of protection and vengeance, Natasha saying she saw two kids walking away from the classroom, and Mourir's screams…could it be?

* * *

_Over the next few weeks, Merina grew closer to the siblings and their group of friends. While the blond did not see eye to eye with Tea, she did like Joey and Tristan, even after they kept flirting with her and she kept turning them down. As she continued to hang out with them, Merina came out of her shell, revealing a strong character that stood up for what was right and took guff from no one. Yugi liked Merina's company, glad that the Millennium Puzzle continued to grant his and his sister's wish. But he and his sister kept a secret from their friends: the black-outs and memory gaps became more and more frequent. Normally, they would have been worried that Yugi's diabetes was acting up but his levels were normal, Tiki experienced them too, and something always seemed to happened during the black-outs. Afraid that their new friends would leave them if they knew, they decided to never speak of it. Little did they know that there was a reason for the memory gaps, a reason that would change their lives forever._


	3. The Friend and the Rival

Chapter 3

The Friend and the Rival

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers. This chapter will coincide with the second chapter of A Star Among Darkness, with each chapter focusing on a different POV.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

_As more and more time went on, the Mutou siblings continued to be close with their friends, growing in confidence slowly but surely. However, they continued to experience blackouts and soon had a clue about what was going on: the term "Shadow Games" in the back of Yugi's mind, as if it was planted there. But they continued to pretend that they did not have these episodes, not wanting to freak out their friends; instead, they decided to give their friends a glimpse into their world. After trying a few games, they introduced their friends to Duel Monsters, not realizing how much the game would mean to them and how much they would mean to the game._

One day during a free period, Tiki was watching Yugi and Joey play Duel Monsters while everyone else watched. She was impressed that her brother was able to get the toughest guy in the school to play one of his games; what was even more surprising was that Joey was getting into the game, genuinely trying to figure out which card to use. Coming back from talking to a teacher, Tristan came over and, noticing what Joey was doing, put his friend in a loose chokehold and teased, "I'm surprised your brain isn't frying from you thinking so much."

Ignoring Tristan's tease, Joey still said, "Just shut up; I'm trying to find the winning combo for Duel Monsters."

Ever the dense observer, Tristan asked, "What's Duel Monsters?"

Annoyed that his friend was even denser than he was, Joey pushed Tristan away and went back to concentrating. Merina chuckled and explained, "The game is called Duel Monsters. It's where two duelists battle each other with their best monsters and spells."

Finally making his decision, Joey played Kagemusha of the Blue Flame (ATK 800). Seeing her blonde female friend concentrating on the game, Tea continued the explanation. "See, each monster has attack and defense points. Each player has to summon their best monsters to battle and reduce their opponent's Life Points to 0."

Full of himself, Joey told Yugi to make his move. Happy that his friend was having fun, Yugi played the Blackland Fire Dragon (ATK 1500). Shocked, Joey playfully accused Yugi, "How could you play such a powerful card without even a warning?! I lost just like that!"

Tristan laughed. "Damn, I knew you were pathetic but you suck at this game!"

Trying to not laugh at Tristan's tease, Yugi explained, "That's not it. My Grandpa is a game maniac; I get all my cards from him."

Hearing that, Joey decided that he liked this card game Yugi introduced to him and stated, "Then let's stop by your place after school!"

Yugi agreed and then thought of something: "Maybe I'll get Grandpa to show his super-rare card to us."

Tiki brightened at the idea. "That'll be really cool. He rarely shows it because it's so special to him."

Merina looked at Tiki, feeling her curiosity touched. "How rare are we talking?"

Tiki shrugged a little. "I don't know. I'm more of an observer than a duelist."

Yugi grinned, always happy when he could show that he knew more than his sister about anything. "You'll see after school."

* * *

After school, the group headed for the Mutou game shop, glad that none of them had closing duties today. When they walked in, Solomon smiled brightly, always happy when his grandchildren brought their friends over. After greeting the elder, Yugi immediately got down to business. "Grandpa, can you show everyone your special card?"

Tiki agreed. "We told them about it and they want to see it."

At first, Solomon thought about it, acting like he was about to deny the request, but Yugi and Tiki's begs and Joey and Merina's bows made the old man laugh. "Even now, you two know how to get your way around me." Pulling out a small, worn-out leather box, he explained, "I normally don't show this off since it's my most treasured possession but, since you all asked so nicely…here it is."

He pulled out a Duel Monsters card. Called the Blue Eyes White Dragon, it had a bluish-white dragon with blue eyes on it. With ATK 3000 and eight star levels, it looked extremely powerful, especially when Solomon admitted that it was even rarer than most rare cards. Everyone was amazed to look at it, except Tristan. Having no concept about the card game at all, he numbly took the card from Solomon and, not noticing Solomon's shocked face, stated, "What's so special about this?"

Normally calm and collected, Solomon snatched the card back and hastily explained, "There are only four copies of this card in the world! It's not a rare card I would ever sell!"

Joey was impressed now that he knew how rare the card was. He wanted to hold it as well but decided to ask permission first. "Can I hold it?"

Equally as excited, Merina nodded. "Can I hold it after him?"

Solomon refused, not wanting to risk the card getting ruined by a lot of fingerprints or accidentally getting bent. Seeing how protective the old man was being, Merina decided to back off; as a duelist herself, she knew that there were some cards that were more precious than others to a duelist and this was obviously one of those cases. Joey, a novice, tried to give Solomon a hard time but Merina told him to back off with a flick to the back of the head. Getting the message, Joey remembered the main reason he was at the game shop. "How about some strong cards that ARE for sale? Can you show me those?"

As Solomon put his treasured card back in its box, the front door suddenly opened, making the old man welcome the customer. When there was no answer, the six friends looked at the door and were surprised by who it was: it was their classmate and CEO to a powerful gaming company Seto Kaiba. With his school uniform buttoned up and a metal suitcase in his hand, the brunette scanned the game shop with his steely blue eyes. Everyone was confused about why he was here, Tristan being the only one to verbally asked, "What's the heir of Kaiba Corporation doing here?"

No one had an answer. Secretly, Tiki was even more surprised but for a different reason: she and Kaiba were assigned to work on a paper together for their contemporary society class and Kaiba stated that he would do his half of the work privately before giving it to her to finish. Because of his busy life and seemingly to keep his private life private, he told her that they should not visit each other's house, a deal she was fine with since she knew the teenager had more responsibility than she did. Kaiba explained, "Not that it's any of your business but I overhead that Yugi's grandfather was a card maniac."

Lighting up, Joey suggested, "You play Duel Monsters too? Maybe we can be friends because of the game."

Stepping forward, Kaiba huffed. "No, I'd rather not; I don't associate with anyone who is not in my league. I am the one and only Duel Monsters' national champion. In other words, you are not worth my time."

Merina stiffened a little, not liking Kaiba's attitude. Pissed off, Joey threatened to show Kaiba up in a physical fight but Yugi held him back, not wanting any fights in his grandfather's shop. Kaiba started to demand to be shown cards that were worthy of his time when he saw the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Pushing past everyone to get a closer look, Kaiba could not believe what he was seeing. Everyone kept their eyes on Kaiba, having never seen their classmate react this way. They were used to him either closed off from the world or amused/annoyed with his classmates; they had never seen him like this. Merina, Yugi, and Joey knew that the Blue Eyes was rare but they were not used to people almost shaking at the sight of a card; they just hoped Kaiba would not do anything too extreme, especially when Solomon closed the leather box and pulled it back, firmly stating that the card was not for sale. Kaiba growled, putting Joey and Merina on edge as if the CEO was about to attack. Finally, Kaiba reacted but in a different way from what everyone was expecting: he flung his metal suitcase onto the counter and opened it, showing the contents to a surprised Solomon. "Old man! If you give me that Blue Eyes White Dragon, I will trade you all these cards in exchange!"

The six friends looked into the suitcase and were stunned. Inside the suitcase lay hundreds of Duel Monster cards; in fact, it looked like it was every card ever created. The three duelists were especially surprised since they understood how big of a trade Kaiba was proposing. But Solomon rendered everyone even more speechless with his answer: "No."

Even the three non-duelists were stunned that a huge offer was turned down. Undeterred, Kaiba tried a different tactic. "If you won't trade, I will buy! Name your price and I will pay it!"

Solomon smiled kindly. "Kaiba, was it? There is a reason why I'm not selling the card: it was given to me by a dear friend. I treasure this card as much as my friend. So I'm sorry but nothing you can pay comes even close to its value."

Everyone was touched by Solomon's dedication to the card. Tiki and Merina, however, noticed that Kaiba's hand clenched into a fist that started to shake in his anger. They peeked at each other, hoping that he would not do anything. Unaware of Kaiba's anger, Yugi asked, "If the card was a weak one, you'd feel the same way, wouldn't you?"

Nodding, Solomon stated, "It's because this card shares the same heart as the friend who gave it to me."

As if hearing enough, Kaiba slammed the suitcase close and left in a huff. Without thinking, Tiki tried to follow him but Merina and Tea stopped her. The taller brunette said, "Tiki, leave him alone."

Tiki was about to protest but the blonde told her a little more firmly, "He's obviously in a bad mood (like always) so let it go."

Tiki looked at the door, hoping that everything was all right.

* * *

The next day after school, Tiki was thinking. Kaiba did not come to school so she could not ask him how he was feeling. She knew that her friends told her to forget about Kaiba but the small brunette said that she could not; if for nothing else, they had a paper to work on. Thinking about the paper, she remembered that she had to deliver some papers for a fundraiser to the teachers' office. As she walked, she passed the music room just as a beautiful song on the piano started to play. It was so beautiful that Tiki paused to listen. After a few chords, she could feel her heart fill with joy. There was love and an uplifting feeling attached to the music. She wanted to peek in the window but, remembering that the window was too high for her, she slid the door open and looked in.

At the piano, there was a girl dressed in the Domino High School girls' uniform. This girl was an expert at playing the piano, clear by her eyes being closed and still hitting every note perfectly. Her reddish-brown hair was partly tied back with a black hair tie but it was still clear that the hair reached down to her waist. Looking at the pianist, Tiki noticed that the pianist's face looked familiar for some reason. Hoping to get a better look at her, the brunette walked a little closer but she had to pause and listen to the song. As she closed her eyes, she suddenly found herself flooded with memory, all from when she was small. While they consisted of her playing with her games and dolls, there was something else that stood out from the memories: another girl. Remembering that the girl was her older sister, the brunette smiled, finding herself wondering where she was at this moment. Just then, the song ended and Tiki and the pianist opened their eyes and looked at each other. That's when the brunette realized, "…Rose?"

Her head lifting up in reaction, the pianist smiled as tears appeared in her green eyes. "Tiki…?"

Her face slowly brightening, Tiki dropped the papers and ran to her long-lost sister, who stood up from the piano to hug the smaller girl. Hugging her close, Rose sniffled and cried, "I knew I'd find you…I just knew…"

Tiki tightened her hug and sniffled. For a few moments, they stayed still, enjoying their reunion. Their reunion was interrupted, however, by Tea knocking on the door. "Tiki, the teacher is still waiting…" Realizing, she bowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Rose tilted her head. "Tiki, am I keeping you from something?"

Tiki gestured to the papers. "It's for a fundraiser but you're more important!"

Rose smiled as Yugi peeked in. Seeing the two brunettes he was looking for, he said, "Everyone wants to go to the arcade before going home. You two want to join us?"

Before Tea could answer, Tiki squealed with delight. "Rose, this is Yugi, my new brother!"

Rose brightened up and went forward to shake his hand. "It's wonderful to meet you. It seems that my prayers have been answered."

Blushing at the older girl talking to him, Yugi scratched the back of his head and said, "Thanks…I think."

Rose then realized. "I'm sorry. I'm Rose." Looking at Tiki, she continued, "I'm Tiki's big sister."

Tea and Yugi could not believe it. Yugi squeezed Rose's hand. "Nice to meet you, Rose. Tiki has told me a lot about you."

Rose smiled. "All good, I hope."

Yugi made a teasing look, making Tiki cover his mouth. Once her hand was removed, Rose said, "It seems you two have a special connection. I've prayed that everything went well for her after I was adopted by the Bakuras."

Tea and Yugi looked up in surprise. "Ryou's your brother?"

Rose nodded and then checked her watch. "You know…I have some time before work. You want to get something to eat, Tiki?"

As Tiki gathered the papers, she brightened up at the idea of catching up with her sister. Curious about another thing, Tea asked, "You work?"

Rose nodded. "I have special permission. Ryou and I live on our own and, while our parents help out, I still chip in."

Tea nodded. Seeing the papers in Tiki's hands, she offered to take them to the teachers' office. Grateful, Tiki asked Yugi, "You don't mind if I—"

Yugi brightened. "Are you kidding? Go have fun."

Squealing with delight, Tiki ran back and hugged Rose, making the older laugh. "I see you're just as full of energy as I remember."

Tiki giggled, making Yugi and Tea smile. They were glad that she was able to be reunited with her sister after all these years.

* * *

About an hour later, Tiki was heading home, thinking about the time she spent with Rose. The first thing she found out was the reasons why the two managed to go to the same school for some time and not run into each other: Rose would always leave immediately after school for either her job or a piano recital. They just got lucky that her music teacher was sick and Rose had a late shift today. As the song Rose played ran through the small brunette's head, Tiki smiled wider since the red-head explained that was the song Rose promised her sister when they were separated. Waiting at a red light, the brunette tried to hum the song as she thought about Rose's life with the Bakuras.

Rose was adopted because the Bakuras wanted Ryou to have a sister, especially after his little sister Amane passed away in a car crash. A year after being adopted, they lived in London until a year ago because of hers and Ryou's father's job (a professor of archaeology who was hired by a university to create a school of archaeology); Rose found her love for the piano deepened in London while Ryou latched onto the British accent, explaining the albino's unusual accent. Rose was happy to be back home but refused to explain why she and Ryou did not live with their parents. The brunette assumed that it was because their father was constantly on the move because of his job. No matter what, though, she was happy to have her sister back in her life again. Giggling, she crossed the road and ran into her friends and brother heading towards the Game Shop. Seeing her, Tea asked, "How did it go?"

Seeing the boys and Merina's confusion, Yugi explained, "Tiki reunited with her sister. That's why she didn't join us at the arcade."

Merina brightened up. "Really? How is she?"

Tiki smiled and told her friends everything about Rose and her new life. As they listened, the group was happy for the smallest brunette. But Yugi's face showed that he was a little jealous. Even if Rose was Tiki's sister by birth, Yugi saw the brunette as his sister. Seeing his look, Tiki smiled and put him in a chokehold. "Don't be jealous; you're still my brother!"

Yugi smiled, feeling better, as they arrived at the Game Shop. Opening the door, Joey announced, "Gramps, we're here for more cards!"

Merina smacked Joey upside the head but froze when they noticed that Solomon was not at the counter like he should have been. When Yugi and Tiki called out their greetings and were met with silence, Tea suggested, "Could he have stepped out?"

As plausible as her suggestion was, Joey pointed, "Kinda careless to leave the door unlocked, right?"

Merina agreed. "Gramps is not the type to forget something like that. I don't like this…"

Just then, the phone rang, prompting Yugi to answer. The conversation the small high schooler had made everyone nervous: "Yes, hello? …Kaiba? …What do you mean?! Kaiba!"

Tristan asked, "What's Kaiba want now?"

Joey scoffed. "Maybe he threatened to close the shop if we didn't 'give' him the card."

Hanging up in a panic, Yugi said, "No…he had Grandpa!"

Everyone started to panic. They knew that Kaiba wanted the Blue Eyes White Dragon but they did not know that he would stoop to this level.

* * *

When everyone arrived, they were directed to the sky duel arena, which could only be reached by elevator or stairs. Since the elevator was open as if waiting for them, the six raced inside and waited. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, they were met with a sickening sight: Solomon was in a crumpled heap on the floor. Worried, Yugi and Tiki ran to him, hoping that he was all right. Sweating and under distress, Solomon looked up at his grandchildren. "Kids…I'm sorry…I tried to show that boy the heart of the cards…but…"

The old man suddenly collapsed again, worrying the siblings even more. They were about to help him to his feet to get him to a hospital but they were interrupted by Kaiba, who appeared in the doorway. Laughing, the CEO teased, "It's about time you got here."

Pissed that Kaiba would stoop so low as to bully an old man, Joey demanded, "What the hell did you do?!"

Making it clear with his body language that he did not care, the brunette sneered, "We just had a duel, putting up our best card as the ante. It's not my fault he couldn't handle my Virtual Simulator."

Furious, Tea angrily accused, "How dare you use some cheap trick on Gramps!"

Kaiba denied the claim and told her and everyone else, "We dueled fair and square. I have the proof you need." Holding up Solomon's treasured card, he added with a very cold tone, "The rules of Duel Monsters stated that you can only have three copies of a card in your deck. So…"

Without warning, Kaiba ripped the card in half. Everyone was shocked. Unbelieving what he was seeing, Yugi uttered, "Grandpa's most precious card!"

Tiki covered her mouth in shock, just as shocked as everyone else. To her, this did not seem like the classmate she was assigned to work with. Tossing the two halves away, he finished coldly, "…now this card will never be used against me."

Solomon reached out for his card, saddened by the loss of his precious card, but the shock only added stress to his already stressed body. Struck with the worry that Solomon could die from this, Yugi hissed, "Kaiba, how could you do this?!"

Before Kaiba could answer, Solomon weakly held out his deck and urged his grandson to take it. The siblings were surprised; while they knew that the "passing of the torch" was eventually going to happen between Yugi and Solomon, Yugi and Tiki did not expect their grandfather to do it while he was almost at death's doorstep. Seemingly ignoring his frail body, the old man told Yugi, "These cards…are the heart and soul…I pitted against him…and lost with. But you…can beat him…teach him…what I taught you…the meaning of the heart of the cards…!"

Though a duelist, Yugi was a grandson first. "No, I can't just leave you here!"

Tiki agreed. "We have to get you to a hospital first!"

Before the siblings could figure out how to get the old man downstairs, Kaiba answered with extremely cold eyes, "You want revenge, don't you? I can see it. I'll take you on."

As Kaiba entered the arena to wait for his opponent, Yugi let out a little growl. There was no denying that he wanted to take down the CEO who left his hero on the verge of dying but Solomon's needs came first. That's when Joe put in his two cents: "Yugi, take him on!" The siblings looked at their friends as Joey continued, "Leave Gramps to us! You go and teach his jerk what the heart of the cards is all about!"

Yugi hesitated. "But…"

Wanting to get his point across, Joey pointed out, "Remember how I was? I used to love fighting until you and your sister changed me into a better person! I know you can do it again!"

Merina agreed. "He's right! If you can teach this idiot something, you can teach that jerk! Only you can give him the lesson your grandfather tried to give him!"

Joey was not too pleased that Merina teased him in this situation but it seemed to work: Yugi nodded and took Solomon's deck. Feeling inspired, Tea took out a marker and asked her five friends to put their right hands in a circle. Once everyone was in place, the tall brunette drew a smiley face, each hand having a section of the face. The boys and Merina thought this was extremely cheesy, Joey verbally asking about it. Unfazed by their embarrassment, Tea proclaimed, "Our mark of friendship. While the ink will fade or can be washed away, the connection between our hearts will never disappear!"

Yugi nodded his thanks before Tristan and Joey worked on getting Solomon up and down the elevator. To Yugi's surprise, Tiki stayed behind, making her brother ask, "Why aren't you going with them?"

Tiki simply said, "You need as much support as Grandpa does."

Yugi nodded his thanks and the siblings went into the dueling arena. Kaiba was on one side, getting up to his dueling platform. Smirking, the CEO pointed to the opposite side of the arena where another platform was waiting. Taking a deep breath, Yugi climbed up to his platform as Kaiba announced, "The game will be dictated by Kaiba Special Rules with both opponents having 2000 Life Points! The loser will be the first one to lose all their Life Points!"

As Kaiba started the Virtual Simulator, Yugi felt a familiar urge coming from his heart, the urge that always came right before he blacked out. This time, however, Yugi decided not to fight it and let the feeling wash over him. Because he was accepting this time, he could feel that something was taking over him and, for the first time, he could see the action that was taking place while this "something" was in control. Seeing Kaiba startled by the change, "Yugi" smirked. "Kaiba…with Grandpa's soul on the line, I will defeat you!"

Making the first move, the CEO played the Hitotsu-Me Giant (ATK 1200). In response to the card being played, a huge hologram of the green-skinned Cyclops appeared on the square of the field that corresponded to the square on the playing board where the card was placed. "Yugi" could not believe it; "he" never dueled before where the monsters could be seen with physical eyes instead of mental eyes. Amused, Kaiba smugly explained, "Impressive, isn't it? It's the latest in holographic technology."

As impressive as it was, there was a sickening realization that "Yugi" had: "So this is how you weakened my Grandpa! Then I will take you on!"

Deciding to play fire with fire, "Yugi" played Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (ATK 1400). Seconds later, a medium-sized blue dragon with huge teeth appeared on its square. Because "he" was focused on the duel, "he" did not know that Joey and Merina ran into the arena, the four having decided to split up to give support to both Mutou men, and were watching the duel next to Tiki, who appeared to have undergone a similar transformation to her brother. Seeing its opponent, the Hitotsu-Me Giant attacked the Winged Dragon but, as it had more ATK points, the Winged Dragon spat a fireball at the Cyclops upon "Yugi's" attack command. The attack hit the green giant, destroying it and lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1800. As a boy with long black hair came in on his big brother's side, the CEO brushed off the small dent in his Life Points and said as he drew a card, "This will not be an interesting game if the players don't play multiple monsters."

With that, he played Saggi the Dark Clown (ATK 600), confusing "Yugi" and the three observers: why would Kaiba summon a weak monster? Kaiba confirmed that Saggi would quickly parish with his 600 compared to the Winged Dragon's 1400 but he had a card to turn things to his favor: Negative Energy Generator, a magic card that could triple the ATK points of a Dark Attribute Monster like Saggi. Now with 1800, the clown attacked and destroyed the Winged Dragon off Kaiba's command. As "Yugi's" Life Points were reduced to 1600, Kaiba sneered, "How do you like being cut down by a destructive Combo Attack?"

Feeling sweat form on "his" face, "Yugi" thought things through. Kaiba was more than a cruel card collector; he was a duelist who knew the game inside and out. However, "he" had faith in "his" grandfather's deck, especially with the fact that Solomon was not only a duelist but a game master. Drawing a card, "Yugi" hoped to get a card that would turn things around but "he" was disappointed as the card he drew was a Sealed Card with golden leg on it and ATK 200. As the card was useless, "Yugi" decided to play a monster in Defense Mode to both keep "his" Life Points and to buy time to find a monster that could defeat Saggi. After a few turns of drawing cards that would not win the battle and watching Saggi destroy one Defense Monster after another, Kaiba laughed and sneered, "This is the same deck made by that old geezer? He is dying as we speak; in fact, I can hearing his last gasps of breath with every card you draw!"

"Yugi" knew what Kaiba was doing but did not let the words bother "him." "Grandpa gave me these cards because he has faith in me! And it is not dying gasps I hear but his burning, ambitious soul! Kaiba, do you have the same faith in your cards as I do in mine?!"

Seeing Kaiba hesitate, "Yugi" stated that "he" believed in the cards that were handed down to "him" and drew from "his" deck. To "his" delight, the card "he" drew Gaia the Fierce Knight (ATK 2300). As a huge, purple horse carrying a knight with blue and red armor and a metal spear in each hand appeared on the field, it attacked the Dark Clown and destroyed it, making Kaiba's Life Points 1300. "Yugi" smirked and returned Kaiba's smugness with smugness. "The winner has not been determined yet!"

Unaffected, Kaiba brushed off "Yugi's" words and drew from his deck. To everyone's shock, the card Kaiba drew and summoned was the Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000)! "Tiki's" eyes widened with shock, Merina was confused, and Joey asked his female friends, "Didn't he tear up Gramps' card?"

The brunette ordered the dragon to attack with its powerful lightening attack, destroying Gaia and reducing "Yugi's" Lie Points to 900. Laughing egotistically, Kaiba stated, "I get what I want, when I want, and however I can get it. And with two other Blue Eyes somewhere in my deck, there is no way for you to win."

"Yugi" was now very worried. Not only did Kaiba have a Blue Eyes on the field, he had two more! Now his comment after ripping Solomon's card made sense. Refusing to take the easy road and give up, "he" continued to play monsters in defense mode and watched them get destroyed almost instantly the White Dragon's white lightening attack. After a few turns, Kaiba teased, "How much longer do you plan to keep using Defense Mode? You shouldn't have too many cards left…especially since I just drew the second Blue-Eyes." With two dragons now on the field, Kaiba demanded, "Just give up and admit defeat! You cannot win!"

While defeat did seem like a logical choice (especially since Kaiba had the most powerful cards in the game), "Yugi" knew that "he" could never do that, especially with Solomon counting on "him." Verbally telling Solomon and "himself" that "he" would not give up, "Yugi" drew. To "his" relief," "he" drew a magic card that could save "him": Swords of Revealing Light, a card that keeps monsters from attacking for three full turns. Laughing, Kaiba stated, "How pointless! What can you possibly do in three turns?"

Looking at "his" cards, "Yugi" knew that Kaiba was telling the truth, especially with three Sealed Cards (two legs and a left hand) in "his" hand that could not be used at all. Closing "his" eyes, "he" started to think of "his" options, which were slipping away by the second. Was there any way to turn this around? Just then, "he" heard a familiar voice: _This is not like you, Yugi._

In "his" mind, "Yugi" turned around and saw Solomon standing there. _Listen to me: there is nothing useless in this world. You proved that when you put in so much effort to solve the Millennium Puzzle, a feat that everyone said was a waste of time._ Seeing that he got "Yugi's" attention, Solomon added, _Cards can be just like that: solving the pieces to make a complete puzzle._

With that, Solomon floated away. "Yugi" tried to get "his" grandfather back but his last words rang in "his" mind. Suddenly the words made sense: Solomon was talking about Exodia! "Yugi" remembered Solomon telling him and Tiki about a legendary monster that could only be summoned when all five pieces were put together, a feat that had never been accomplished. "His" thoughts were temporarily interrupted by Kaiba barking, "Hurry up and draw your card!"

"Yugi" glared at Kaiba and drew the card, "his" face lighting up when "he" saw that "he" found the right arm. Now all "he" had to do was find the final piece of Exodia. Kaiba stated that the result would be the same no matter what and played Judge Man (ATK 2200), a Viking-look-alike with two spiked clubs in its hands, as if to prove his point and had it attack the defense monster "Yugi" placed on the same turn as Swords of Revealing Light. Even though "he" wanted to find the final piece of Exodia, "Yugi" had to protect "his" Life Points above all, especially since Judge Man was summonsed after Sowrds of Revealing Light was played and was therefore unaffected by the magic card. Thankfully, the card "he" drew was perfect to counteract so "he" summoned the Dark Magician (ATK 2500). The purple-clad magician did away with the opposing monster, almost evening the Life Points with "Yugi" still at 900 and Kaiba now at 1000. "Yugi" planned to leave the Dark Magician in Attack Mode until the Swords disappeared, hoping to chip away at Kaiba's Life Points. But Kaiba destroyed that plan by summoning his third and final Blue Eyes! Unlike its brothers, this dragon was unaffected by the swords and easily destroyed the magician, leaving "Yugi" with only 400 Life Points left. As he ended his turn, the Swords expired and released the other two dragons, making the brunette taunt his opponent. "Yugi…draw your last card…for I will attack you with all three Blue Eyes on my next turn! For, no matter what card you draw, you will die."

Joey growled, "Don't listen to him, Yugi!"

Merina nodded. "You can still turn this around!" Seeing Joey's look, the female blonde stated, "I don't know how but I believe he can."

"Yugi" looked at "his" hand and started to think about how to get out of this predicament. "He" knew that, if "he" could summon Exodia, there was a chance that "he" could win. However, "he" also knew the reality of the situation: the chances of "him" drawing the fifth and final piece in this turn were slim to none. Taking a chance, "he" reached for "his" deck but froze. In "his" frozen state, "he" imagined that the deck was running away from "him." But "Yugi" and Yugi knew the truth: it was fear of the outcome that made the deck go out of reach. But "he" then noticed the ink on "his" hand. Remembering that "his" friends were still there for "him" in spirit, "Yugi" felt relief wash over "his" body and started to draw a card from the deck. Noticing the relieved look on his opponent's face, Kaiba chuckled. "Is that defeat I see? Do you finally see that you cannot win?"

Smirking at the card, "Yugi" said, "No…it is hope you see…for the card I just drew…is Exodia!"

"Yugi" held up the card, revealing the head of the Sealed One Exodia. The very sight of the card made Kaiba start to panic as "Yugi" played all five cards and summoned the monster (ATK ∞). As a huge, golden Egyptian-looking demi-god appeared on the field, the onlookers were in awe. Even with not knowing the legend of Exodia, Joey could feel the power oozing from the monster. Merina did know the legend and whispered, "I can't believe it…the legends are true!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Merina noticed that "Tiki" smiled with pride. For a brief second, the blond American wondered why her friend had not said a word since she and Joey came into the arena. Visibly shaken, Kaiba could not believe what was happening. "Impossible! Did you just create a miracle?!"

"Yugi" did not answer Kaiba; instead, "he" ordered Exodia to obliterate the three dragons and the invincible monster did just that. As his three mighty dragons were destroyed, Kaiba let out a scream because, for the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba lost. The blonds and "Tiki" were proud of "Yugi," the blonds verbally cheering, while the black-haired child was stunned. Remembering what Kaiba said before Exodia attacked, "Yugi" explained, "No matter how strong a card appears to be, it is useless until you connect your heart with the card. When your heart and your cards become one, miracles can happen." Seeing Kaiba still reeling from his defeat and not paying attention, "Yugi" loudly proclaimed, "Kaiba! Your heart is riddled with evil! Mind Crush!"

As he spoke, the Eye of Horus appeared on his forehead, making Merina react. Was that the Eye of Judgment Professor Mourir was screaming about? No one saw what "Yugi" did, only that Kaiba collapsed to his knees and "Yugi" explained that "he" destroyed the evil in Kaiba's heart. What everyone but "Yugi" did not know was that, thanks to Yugi accepting this "black-out," "Yugi" was about to defeat evil without causing any significant damage to the other person. As the platforms retreated to let the opponents leave, "Yugi" could feel another feeling wash over "him," a feeling that left him feeling like himself again. As he got down from the platform, Joey, Merina, and Tiki went to him and Joey put his best friend in a headlock. "You did it!"

Tiki giggled. "I'm so proud of you!"

Merina nodded. She was about to comment about him summoning the legendary Exodia when she realized, "We should probably call the hospital and figure out what's going on with Gramps."

The siblings agreed and started to leave the arena when Tiki paused, noticing that Kaiba was still on his platform. She wanted to go and check on him but Joey gently grabbed her arm. "Forget about him. He's just not used to having his ego crashing."

Tiki looked at the CEO as she was pulled out the arena. 'Seto…'

* * *

A couple hours later, Yugi and Tiki were being walked home from their friends. They visited Solomon in the hospital, who was on the road to recovery. He was staying in the hospital overnight for observation; the siblings wanted to stay with him but their mother insisted on them going home since they had school the next day, saying she would call them in case things took a turn for the worse. Joey and Merina filled in Tea and Tristan on the duel and how Kaiba managed to learn his lesson but the siblings barely paid attention. Everyone assumed that they were just tired from everything that happened as they dropped off them off and went on their way. As they took a moment, Tiki said, "I'm proud of you, Yugi. You did good."

Yugi murmured, "Even if it wasn't me…"

As they headed up to their rooms, Tiki thought about what Yugi said and asked, "What do you mean?"

Normally, Yugi would have said nothing since he did not want to freak anyone out. But, because Tiki went through the same blackouts as he did, he figured that it was safe to explain. "Well…before the duel started, I felt a blackout coming on. Something told me to accept it this time. Because of that…I felt something come over me and I was able to watch everything that happened. The only way I can describe it…is another self."

Yugi looked at Tiki, waiting for her reaction. In the few seconds of silence, he prepared a statement for every possible statement that Tiki could say to her. But he was not prepared for what she did say: "I felt the same way."

Yugi looked at his sister in surprise. Maybe there really was something in common with their blackouts.

_Word quickly spread that Kaiba lost a duel for the first time in his life, eventually making it all the way to a set of powerful ears…_

_Three days later, Yugi got a package holding two star chips, a gauntlet glove with ten star holes, and a video tape. Curious, he and his friends and family watched the video, where it showed Maximillian Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters himself! After introducing himself, Pegasus admitted that he heard about the high schooler defeating Kaiba and issued a challenge to Yugi. While it was a huge honor, what struck everyone as odd was the fact that Pegasus wanted the duel to happen that very moment with a fifteen minute time limit. Seconds later, Pegasus showed just how serious he was by sending them to a dark and foreboding world and freezing everyone but the Mutou siblings. Theorizing that this was one of the Shadow Games that his mind seemed to know about, Yugi and Tiki let the blackout feeling take over and the duel went underway. But it became clear that Pegasus was somehow reading "Yugi's" cards and was always two steps ahead. Thanks to this reading ability and the time-limit, Pegasus had the most Life Points at the end of fifteen minutes, which infuriated "Yugi" who knew that "he" could have won if the duel lasted a few seconds more. Relishing in his victory, Pegasus complimented "Yugi's" skills and hoped to face "him" at Duelist Kingdom, a tournament he was hosting in a few days. "Yugi" refused but Pegasus stated that there was no way "he" could refuse, especially when he revealed his secret: his left eye had been replaced by the Millennium Eye, a mystical item like "Yugi's" Puzzle! Just then, the video started to end but not before Pegasus told "Yugi" to come to Duelist Kingdom to get back "his" most valuable treasure. Blinded by a light from the screen, "Yugi" peeked long enough to see Solomon on screen. Thanks to his now full-experience in a Shadow Game, Yugi and Tiki realized what happened: to make sure that Yugi would come to Duelist Kingdom, Pegasus stole Solomon's soul._

_The next day, Yugi and Tiki's heads were reeling by everything that happened yesterday. With Solomon soulless but still alive, he was taken to the hospital, where doctors theorized that the stress of the duel against Kaiba came back and reduced the old man to a comatose state. The siblings wanted to do everything they could to get back Solomon's soul but they were not clear about how exactly they would do that until they came home from school and found an envelope that held all the information they needed for Yugi to officially enter the tournament. With their destination in sight, Yugi and Tiki were determined to get Solomon back, even if it meant eventually going up against someone who could read his opponent's mind._


	4. The Familiar Enemy

Chapter 4

The Familiar Enemy

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

_The first day of Duelist Kingdom came and went, losing many people. The very first duel was "Yugi" and Weevil Underwood, "Yugi" determined to eliminate the Regional Champion first for throwing the Exodia cards overboard on the boat ride over. To the spectators' surprise, "Yugi" eliminated Weevil without much struggle. Minutes later, Joey (who became a participant with one of Yugi's star chips) dueled the loud and confidant Mai Valentine and earned his first victory, shocking Mai who only challenged him because she suspected he would be an easy win. Around lunchtime, "Yugi" got challenged by and defeated fisherman Mako Tsunami. After that duel, however, the gang realized how serious this tournament was when they found Mokuba, who revealed that Pegasus would take control of KaibaCorp if he defeated Yugi, and Yugi was challenged by someone who impersonated Kaiba. While he managed to defeat the impersonator, they lost Mokuba in the process, giving them another reason to make it to Pegasus' castle. Their last duel was played by Joey, who took on Rex Raptor, acting on Mai's behalf. Determined to win on his own, Joey asked Yugi for no advice and Yugi agreed. To everyone's surprise, he defeated the region's number two duelist and, thanks to a wager Rex threw in, gained the Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400). As night set in on the island, the gang found themselves facing another enemy, one they were not ready for._

Sitting under a tree, Joey leaned against it and loudly whined, "I'm hungry!"

Tristan agreed. "Damn…they invite us to a tournament and then they don't feed us. It's stupid! Are all Americans this stingy?"

As Tea pointed out that Yugi and Joey were the only ones officially invited (she and the others snuck onto the boat), Tiki smacked him upside the head and gestured with her head to Merina, reminding him Merina was originally from America. Putting on her jean jacket to stay warm, Merina waved it off. "Only the rich ones are."

Growling again, Joey shot up and yelled, "I don't want star chips! I want food!"

Sighing, Tea admitted, "I'd love a bed to sleep in."

Brushing grass off her purple dress, Tiki added, "And a shower."

Remembering the trips she and her father took, Merina wanted to remind them that they should have prepared for this but she stopped herself for she was in the same boat, especially since Tea and Tristan took her from her home so quickly that she did not have time to prepare. Suddenly, Joey's eyes zeroed in on what was at the base of the tree: "Mushrooms!"

Hunger blinding him, he started to hurl himself face first towards it. Thinking more rationally, Tristan grabbed his blond friend and tried to pull him back. "Knock it off, you idiot! That's probably poisonous!"

Yugi added, "Joey, think about what you're doing! Don't do it!"

Tiki was about to make a crack about Joey thinking with his stomach when a familiar voice rang out: "All together still, huh?"

Joey stopped struggling and everyone looked up to see Mai standing there. Groaning, Joey whined, "You again?"

The tall blond rendered them silent, however, by what she did next: she took a bite out of a candy bar. Breaking away from Tristan, Joey got in Mai's face and growled, "Did you come here to eat in front of us?! How low can you get?"

Almost laughing at how hungry he looked, Mai teased, "What do you say, Joey? I'll trade you this chocolate for your star chips?"

Drooling, Joey almost accepted but shook his head to wake himself up. "Don't even joke about that! These star chips are my life!"

Having had her fun, Mai said it was just a joke and added, "I know you would never degrade yourself to that level; no duelist would do that." Joey grumbled about how much Mai annoyed her. Turning her attention to the others, Mai stated, "How about we call it a truce tonight? After all, we're all pretty tired."

Yugi smiled. "That's true. We have been dueling all day."

Merina added, "Besides, we can't be duelists all the time."

Joey was still suspicious. "I don't trust her. What if she's planning something?"

Mai brought her bag fully into view and teased, "So you don't want anything to eat?"

This time, Joey could not think of a retort.

* * *

Moments later, everyone looked at the provisions that Mai brought: chips, candy, canned food, paper plates and cups, sodas and water, ready-to-make curry, first-aid kit, sleeping bag, and even two camping showers. Impressed, Merina stated, "This is a kit that would make any camper proud."

Mai proclaimed, "The only one a duelist can count on is himself. Besides, it's only natural to be prepared." She then got right down to business: "Yugi, you're on cooking duty. You two, go get some water."

Happy to help the food provider, Tristan gleefully accepted. Joey was annoyed Mai was being bossy and grumbled to himself as Tristan pushed him and the bucket away. As Yugi left to find wood, Mai looked at the three girls. "Sorry, what were your names again?" After Tiki reintroduced themselves, Mai stated, "When the boys get back with the water, you three can use the showers. After all, there are things only us girls understand."

The three thanked her and, after talking, agreed that Tiki and Tea should share a shower since Merina needed more water with her long, thick hair. Moments later, the boys returned with the provisions and started to work on the curry. The girls set up the showers a small distance away and started to get ready in the curtains; Mai stood guard to make sure the boys did not peek. While undressing, the girls noted that, while Mai was tough and annoying, she still had a good side. Hearing Mai bark that peeking was not allowed, Tea thanked Mai. The blond smiled. "There's no need to thank me."

As innocent as ever, Tiki pointed out, "Though I don't think they would stoop so low as to peek."

In the other shower, Merina laughed; while she agreed, she knew the temptation was still there. "Tiki, don't underestimate them. After all, boys are boys, friend or not." Tiki and Tea smiled at that as Merina asked, "Mai, why did you really come to this island? Was it really just for the prize money?"

Just as they were about to turn on the water, they heard Mai explain that she used to be a card dealer on a luxury cruise ship. After a long time of meeting people who bet money on cards, she came to realize that those people only cared about money and power and were pathetic in life. It was thanks to those gamblers that she started to hate people. Changing the subject, Mai asked, "Why do you girls always hang out with those boys?"

Tiki raised her eyebrow at the question. "What kind of question is that?"

Tea agreed. "We're friends, that's why."

Merina added, "They may be idiots but that doesn't affect our friendship."

Mai quietly laughed. "Such a mysterious thing…when I see all of you, I almost feel like…I've lost something."

The girls were touched at this admission. Tea was about to ask if Mai was all right when she and Tiki heard a rustle outside their curtain. Hearing them yelp, Mai came in and asked the towel-clad girls if they were all right. Tiki pointed to the edge of the curtain and Tea explained, "We heard something coming from the bushes."

Hearing that Merina peeked out of her curtain as Mai peeked out and examined the bushes. Seeing nothing, Merina went back into the curtain and started to shower. Mai told the two brunettes there was no one there. Tea and Tiki felt relieved but they grew nervous when they heard Joey and Tristan outside. Hearing that the girls heard something, they wanted to rescue the damsels in distress and hopefully get a peek. While he was also tempted, Yugi wanted to be the gentleman, especially since his sister was in that particular curtain, and tried to pull his friends back. Unfortunately, Yugi could not save his friends from Mai's wrath, who came barging out of the curtain and gave the two horny boys a beating. Relieved that Mai taught them a lesson, the two brunettes went on with their shared shower.

* * *

Once the food was done and the girls were clean, everyone sat around the fire and started to eat their curry. After everyone commented on how good the food was, Yugi looked at Mai to thank her again and noticed how many star chips she had. "You already have eight?"

Merina looked and smiled. "Wow, that's very impressive. I bet you'll be the first one to get to the castle."

Mai quietly agreed with Merina before giving Yugi a hard look. "Eventually, though, we'll have to duel each other."

Sighing in slight annoyance, Tea asked, "Can we talk about anything else right now? We should forget about the duels."

Even though he was not a duelist, Tristan agreed. "Yeah or we won't enjoy our food the way we should."

Mai sighed quietly. "Fine…we're together tonight…but tomorrow, we go back to being enemies! That's the truth about being a duelist!"

Everyone was surprised that Mai was still holding onto that mentality. Standing up, Mai thanked them for the food and left, claiming to want some air. Grimacing, Joey grumbled, "Geez…what's her problem?"

While he was just as confused, Tristan reminded his friend, "Just be grateful she got us food."

Tiki nodded and finished her meal. "She at least saved you from that mushroom."

Joey was about to retort when Merina stood up. Yugi asked, "Where are you going?"

When she explained that she was going to look for Mai, Joey rolled her eyes. "She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

Merina gave him a look. "This is why you will never understand women."

Leaving Joey with a blank look, Merina left. Seeing that everyone was done with their meals, Tiki gathered up the dishes and started to clean up. Smiling, Tea teased, "You'll be a good wife one day."

Tiki blushed deeply at that. Once everything was done, the group started to enjoy the campfire again but soon grew worried. Looking around, Tea asked, "Where are those two?"

Tiki agreed. "They have been gone for a while."

Joey did not see why they were worried. "She's just an arrogant woman. Leave her be."

Though agreeing, Tristan asked, "What about Merina? It's not like her to take off like this."

Tea was about to agree when there was a rustle behind them, making her shriek. Thinking it was a creeper or a duelist coming to pick on them, the three boys shot to their feet and stood between the bush and the girls. Joey and Tristan ordered the creeper to come out and show himself before they had to go in there and drag him out. The creeper came out and stunned everyone: it was Ryou and Rose Bakura! Tea had asked them if they wanted to join, especially since Rose was Tiki's biologically sister, but they politely declined as Rose had a piano recital and Ryou was always her escort. Both in tan sweaters with Ryou in jeans and Ryou in a brown skirt with thigh-high stockings, they did not react to everyone else's surprise. Once she got over her shock, Tea smiled. "So I wasn't seeing things!"

On the boat ride over, she thought she saw the Bakuras. Glad that they decided to come, Joey asked, "So you snuck on board as well."

Ryou timidly stated that they did. Tiki was a little worried, Tea having told her why Rose did not join them. "What about your recital?"

Rose quietly but firmly stated, "This is more important. Besides, that recital is not as important as the next one."

Tiki was not entirely convinced but she told herself Rose knew more about recitals than she did. Tristan amused, "Unbelievable, us not meeting up after all this time."

Joey did not mind. "Whatever. We got another supporter now so it's all good."

Everyone agreed and sat back around the fire to keep warm and wait for Merina and Mai. After a few moments, Tristan noticed, "What the hell? We all brought out cards."

Despite Yugi and Joey being the only duelists, the others were still fans of the game and had decks/cards to call their own. Joey just laughed. "Well, what do you expect? We're at Duelist Kingdom, after all. It's at this island….that everyone puts their hearts in their cards."

The blond then blushed at saying that. Tiki giggled. "That's almost as mushy as you borrowing Yugi and my riddle to become friends with us."

The blond blushed deeper but was interrupted by Ryou asking, "What's your favorite card, Joey?"

Joey said that was an easy answer and revealed the Flame Swordsman. Getting an idea, he stood up and declared, "From now on, I AM the Flame Swordsman!"

Liking Joey's idea, Tristan stood up and proclaimed, "I am this one: Cyber Commander!"

Tea laughed, "Really, they are such kids…"

Yugi understood Joey and Tristan's attitudes. "Well, Joey is speaking the truth about the heart in the cards."

Tiki nodded and added, "Your turn, Tea. What's your favorite?"

Tea had to search her deck for a moment but she eventually found it: the Magician of Faith. Joey and Tristan started to tease Tea for her choice but she snapped at them, rendering them silent. When Ryou asked Yugi, he quickly said, "Oh, that's an easy one: Dark Magician!"

Tiki smiled as Rose asked, "How about you, sister? What's your favorite?"

Tiki blushed a little. Only Yugi knew Tiki had only one card she held onto. When she revealed Celestia, Lightsworn Angel, her brother asked, "That's the card Kaiba gave you advice about, right?"

Tiki nodded, remembering when she bumped into Kaiba the day before the first day of school, and then rolled her eyes when Joey loudly said, "If Kaiba says it's good, get rid of it!"

Tiki stuck her tongue out at Joey. Wanting to change the subject, Tea said that she now at least understood the feeling of being a duelist. Nodding, Yugi reminded everyone that Solomon said that cards have hearts and it's tapping into the heart that starts the true duel. He then asked, "What's your favorite, Ryou?"

Ryou and Rose quietly held up their favorites: Ryou's was Change of Heart and Ryou's was Lady of Faith. Tiki quietly smiled, understanding the meaning behind Rose's choice. But everyone else's attention was on Ryou's magic card. Almost laughing at Joey calling it weird, Ryou suggested, "Why not duel with me, Yugi? Since I'm not a participant in the tournament, we won't have to bet any star chips."

Joey liked that idea. "Do it, Yugi! Ever since we got here, we've had nothing but serious duels."

Yugi smiled. "All right. It'll be fun to duel without pressure."

Turning to the others, Rose suggested, "Why don't you all put your favorite cards in Yugi's deck? It'll be like you're all ganging up on my brother."

The gang liked that idea and gave their cards to Yugi to be added to his deck. As they started to shuffle the cards together, Tiki smiled at Rose. "This will be fun."

Rose murmured under her breath, "More than you know…"

She then moved away with Ryou to set up the playing field on a nearby stump. Tiki felt a little odd at that comment but Yugi asking for her card woke her up. Once the deck was ready, they joined Ryou and Rose at the tree stump, where Ryou had an amateur playing field set up. Joey teased, "You'll probably lose but try your best, dude!"

Ryou and Rose smiled, smiles that turned sinister. The group did not notice, however, because the soft sound of tingling bells suddenly surrounded them. The gang looked around to find the source of the bells but Yugi and Tiki's eyes were glued on the Bakuras, who had their eyes closed and their hands in front of their chests. Soon something came out of Ryou's sweater, making everyone pale: it was a Millennium Item! This one was a ring surrounding a pyramid with the Eye of Horus in the center and five spikes at the bottom. Rose had a gold disc pendant with hieratic engravings around the edges and a red ruby in the middle come out of her sweater but everyone was too stunned to see Ryou's Millennium Item to notice. Suddenly the world went darker than normal. Seeing this, Yugi realized a moment too soon, "This is a Shadow Game!"

All of a sudden, a light appeared in the middle of the Millennium Ring's eye. Looking at it, everyone felt their souls ripped from their bodies, causing their bodies to collapse. Standing up, "Ryou" sneered, "What fools you are."

"Rose" chuckled darkly. "So trusting…what good children they are."

"Ryou" smirked in agreement and went to Yugi's collapsed body, "his" eyes glued on the Millennium Puzzle. "And now…the Millennium Puzzle is mine!"

"He" reached down to get it, only to recoil at the light streaming from the Puzzle. When "he" and "Rose" looked again, they noticed that Yugi and Tiki were awake but they were not the same. Standing up, "Yugi" strongly said, "If it's a Shadow Game, I'll be your opponent!"

"Rose" mentally kicked "herself" for forgetting this as "Ryou" sarcastically laughed. "So you've come to the rescue…Other Yugi! Just the man I want to see!" Looking at "Rose," "he" hissed, "You should say hi to the Other Tiki."

"Rose" looked at "Tiki" and smirked darkly at "her" shocked expression. Unaware of "Tiki's" look, "Yugi" demanded, "Bakura, you're a duelist of the Shadow Games, aren't you?"

"Ryou" chuckled darkly. "Bakura? I'm not Bakura Ryou."

"Yugi" was now nervous. Were the siblings possessed? Getting down to business, "he" demanded, "What do you want?"

"Rose's" dark smirk widened. "You really have no idea, do you? So innocent…"

Bakura agreed with "her," calling her Yima under his breath. Turning back to "Yugi," the albino explained, "If you should know, whoever gets all the Millennium Items will get all he desires from this world." Almost laughing at "Yugi's" shocked expression, Bakura went to the matter at hand. "If you win, I promise I'll bring back everyone's soul. But, if I win, Yima and I are taking your Millennium Puzzle."

Gripping "his" Millennium Puzzle, "Yugi" accepted the challenge, knowing "he" had no choice. As Bakura and Yima went to their side of the stump, "Yugi" looked back at "Tiki" and noticed the look on "her" face. "She" was furious about what was going on but there appeared to be a deeper hatred and shock towards the two. Curiosity getting the best of "him," "he" asked "her," "Do you know these two?"

"Tiki" did not answer; instead, "she" pointed to the stump, as if telling "Yugi" to focus on the job at hand. Returning "his" focus to the duel, "Yugi" wanted to see what kind of deck Bakura had so "he" decided to play it safe with Cyber Commander (DEF 700). But "he" and "Tiki" got a huge surprise when the monster appeared on the playing field: the Cyber Commander was Tristan! At first dazed, Tristan looked at the futuristic weapon in his hands and was very confused about what was going on and where he was. Turning around, he froze at the sight of giant "Yugi" and "Tiki" looking down at him. Seeing this, "Yugi" figured out what Bakura did: "Everyone's souls…were locked away in their favorite cards."

Yima giggled darkly, ignoring the glare "Tiki" gave her. "It's about time you realized it…but too little, too late."

Bakura sneered, "Now it's my turn…"

Showing he was not holding back any punches, Bakura played the White Magical Hat (ATK 1000). Tristan turned around to see his opponent; unfortunately, because he was scared and set in defense mode, there was nothing he could do to stop the White Magical Hat attacking and destroying him. "Tiki" let out a silent yelp as Bakura sneered, "When a soul card loses…the soul itself goes to the graveyard. Soon…the god of death himself will arrive at the graveyard…and come collecting. When he takes the Cyber Commander, Tristan's body will die."

"Yugi" could not believe that "he" was literally playing for "his" friends' lives. "He" almost faltered but "Tiki" touched "his" shoulder, waking "him" up. Laughing at "Yugi's" worried look, Bakura hissed, "You can't stop a Shadow Game once it's started! Now it's your turn!"

Looking at the other cards in "his" hand, "Yugi" knew that "he" could not use "his" friends' soul cards carelessly. However, with "his" current hand, "he" only had one choice to defeat the White Magical Hat: Joey's Flame Swordsman (ATK 1800). When he was summoned, Joey was just as dazed and confused as Tristan was. Hearing "Yugi" call out his name, the blond turned to answer, only to scream when he saw "Yugi" and "Tiki" towering over him. Stuttering, Joey asked, "What the hell is going on?"

Wasting neither time nor words, "Yugi" explained, "Stay calm and listen to me: your soul has been sealed in the Flame Swordsman card. If we can't win, you can't come back."

Joey could not believe what he was hearing. Peeking at "Tiki," he saw that "she" gave him a gentle gaze, as if telling him to stay calm. Joey took a deep breath to calm himself but he became frightened again when "Yugi" added, "If you get defeated in battle, you'll be sent to the graveyard, like Tristan."

Joey almost fainted at the mention of the graveyard; as tough and fearless as he was, he also had a deadly fear of all things occult. "Yugi" finished the explanation with, "To stop this dangerous duel and get everyone back safely, we need to win and your power is needed!"

Hearing that, Joey felt his fear wash away. "All right, just leave it to me!" "Yugi" and "Tiki" were pleasantly surprised that Joey was so willing to help but it became clear when Joey admitted, "Besides, this is a dream, right? Winning this will be a breeze! So who's the enemy?"

Before "Yugi" could tell him, the blond turned around and screamed again at the sight of Bakura and Yima looking down at him. "You gotta be kidding! Bakura's the enemy?! Damn, this dream is going to hell fast."

Glaring at Bakura, "Yugi" explained, "That's not Bakura; he's just using Bakura's body, a Shadow Duelist!"

Joey was still confused but he wanted this dream to end so he shrugged it off. Seeing the White Magical Hat, the blond attacked and destroyed it, making Bakura recoil as his life points lowered to 1200. Proud of himself, Joey looked at "Yugi," who nodded and told the possessed siblings to attack. Insulted that "Yugi" got the upper hand, Yima smacked Bakura upside the head and hissed, "You're supposed to be wining this!"

Bakura shoved her away with his free hand before drawing a card. He was just as furious but he knew there were ways to make "Yugi" pay that were more devastating that simply lowering life points. With that in mind, he played a card face down in defense mode. That worried "Yugi," especially since "he" knew that sometimes a card like that was more dangerous than a monster in attack mode. Joey, however, was too proud of himself for taking down the last monster that he did not see the face-down card as a threat. "Yugi" tried to stop him but Joey did not listen, attacking and destroying the card. To "Yugi" and "Tiki's" horror and Bakura and Yima's delight, the card was a Morphing Jar (ATK 700). Joey was proud of himself until he heard "Yugi's" worry. Having never seen a Morphing Jar before, he turned and asked "Yugi," "Did I do something bad?"

"Tiki" frowned and bit "her" lower lip as "Yugi" explained gently, "When a Morphing Jar is activated like that, both players have to put their entire hands in the graveyard." Looking at "his" hand, "he" said with relief, "We're just lucky I don't have any soul cards in my hand."

Feeling guilty, Joey quickly got down on his hands and knees and bowed with an apology. Smiling softly, "Tiki" reached down with "her" finger and patted his head. Feeling it, Joey looked up and felt better at "Tiki's" gentle look that seemed to say that everything would be all right. Hoping that no more Morphing Jars would be used, "Yugi" discarded "his" hand and drew a new one. But horror came over "his" face when "he" looked at "his" final card: Dark Magician! That meant "Yugi" was holding Yugi's soul card! Seeing the worry, Bakura chuckled darkly and played his turn, once again playing a card in face-down defense mode. This time, however, he also played a face-down magic card for later. Worried that the face-down card was dangerous, "Yugi" knew that it was not safe to have Yugi's soul card in hand. Knowing "he" had no other choice, "he" played the Dark Magician (ATK 2500) and added Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Commander Tristan (ATK 750). Seeing Joey and Yugi, Tristan asked what was going on since it was not normal for him to dream up his friends being in the same situation as he. More accepting of the situation thanks to his victory, Joey stated, "Looks like we've been transformed into monster cards from Duel Monster."

Recognizing Tristan's confused look, Yugi admitted, "I don't really get it either, Tristan, so don't feel bad."

Seeing Yugi and remembering who summoned him, Tristan's confusion grew. "But…hang on…Yugi…aren't you and your sister up there?"

Yugi looked up and, for the first time, saw the face of his Other Self. Humbled by "his" confidence and aura, Yugi knew that he could trust "him." "I guess the time for secrets is over. Right now, we have to fight together!"

"Yugi" smiled and nodded. Turning to his friends, Yugi explained, "You see, that Yugi who played us is the 'Yugi' that sleeps within the Millennium Puzzle." Joey and Tristan were surprised, making Yugi feel a little embarrassed. "Sorry for keeping this a secret until now. I didn't want to hide this from everyone…"

Shrugging it off, Joey stated, "Whatever. Yugi is Yugi! After all, we're friends, right?"

Tristan agreed, making Yugi feel like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder. Tristan looked around and asked, "By the way, where's Tea and Tiki?"

Yugi guessed, "They must still be in the deck."

Knowing that women had no place in a dangerous duel like this, Joey proclaimed, "Let's get this over with before either girl shows up!"

With that, Joey was ready to attack but Yugi stopped him. "Hang on, I just summoned so it's my turn."

Seeing the face-down card, Yugi attacked it. To every duelist's horror, it was another Morphing Jar! Yima chuckled darkly. "So eager…so stupid…"

Bakura chuckled as well. "So we have to discard our hands again, huh?"

"Yugi" was annoyed but glad that there were no soul cards in "his" hand. Yugi quickly apologized. Joey slightly smirked, "It's all right, dude. I screwed up too."

Drawing "his" final card, "Yugi" paled: "he" just drew Celestia, Lightsworn Angel. Looking, "Tiki's" eyes widened as well. Yima noticed the look on "Tiki's" face and smirked. "Did he draw something good?"

"Tiki" glared at Yima. Trying to keep a straight face, "Yugi" considered "his" options. According to the rules of the game, a deck could have no more than three of the same card. Because of that, "he" believed that Bakura had another Morphing Jar. But where was it in his deck? Growing impatient, Bakura once again played a facedown card in defense mode. Remembering the others, "Yugi" and "Tiki" believed that this was the third Morphing Jar. But Bakura was not done yet: he flipped over his other face down card, revealing it to be the trap card Just Desserts. "Yugi's" eyes widened in horror as a ghostly hand reached from the card and grabbed "his" face, shocking "him." When the hand disappeared, "Yugi" curled in a sitting fetal position in pain. "Tiki" held "him" up, worried about "him." Bakura laughed as he watched "Yugi's" life points dropped to 500 thanks to the trap card (for every monster on the field, the opponent lost 500 life points). Hearing everyone ask if "he" was all right, "Yugi" nodded but painfully said, "But one more attack…it's all over…"

Recovering from the shock, "Yugi" knew "he" had to be strong for everyone, especially since their lives were in "his" hands. Looking at "his" hand, "he" knew that Tiki's soul card was not safe where it was. "He" wanted to play her in defense mode but, noticing the position of "his" fingers, "Tiki" touched "his" arm. Seeing that "she" had "his" attention, "she" pointed to Celestia's ATK points (2300), which were higher than her 200 DEF points. "She" also looked at "Yugi" with a look that said "trust her." Nodding, "Yugi" played Celestia in attack mode. When Tiki was summoned, she blinked a little in surprise. "Um…"

Yugi was relieved to see his sister. "Tiki, you're safe!"

Tiki looked at her friends before looking down at herself. "Whoa, why am I dressed like this…and why are all of you the same?"

Joey pointed up to "Yugi" and "Tiki." "You might want to ask them."

Tiki turned around and was so surprised to see "them" that she fell to the ground. "Tiki" smiled kindly and helped Tiki stand again. Feeling "her" fingers, Tiki looked up at "her" and smiled, trusting her immediately. Just as confused, Tristan asked, "Then who is that next to Yugi?"

Tiki looked at Yugi. "I think it's time to tell them."

Yugi sheepishly admitted, "I only explained about the Other Yugi. You know more about the Other Tiki than me."

Seeing the logic in that, Tiki told Joey and Tristan, "Well…that Tiki normally lives in the Queen's Necklace that came with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle."

Yugi added, "It's the same concept as the other Yugi."

Tiki chuckled and scratched the back of her head with a small blush. "Sorry about keeping this from you guys…"

Joey waved it off. "Like I told your brother, it doesn't matter because we're all friends."

Tiki smiled, a smile that faded with Joey and Tristan's snickering. "What?"

Tristan was glad he had a mask on as it hid his grin. "You know…it's really a bit of a shame. You're so…kiddish…"

Tiki tilted her head, not understanding, until Joey spelled it out: "So you don't really fit the role of sexy, cool Celestia."

Tiki fell over in embarrassment. Though he knew Joey and Tristan were teasing, Yugi could not help but snicker since he did sort of agree with them. Standing up, Tiki screeched, "That's not fair, you big meanies!"

Jokingly scared of her, Joey waved his hands and said, "Come on, it was just a joke."

Her anger blinding her, Tiki noticed the facedown card and stated, "I'll show you who's sexy and cool!"

"Yugi" tried to stop her but Tiki ignored "him" and attacked with her Holy Light attack. Unfortunately, "Yugi's" suspicions were correct: it was the third and final Morphing Jar. Tiki could not believe that she attacked so blindly. Bakura shook his head. "This is getting old…always replenishing our hands."

Yima sneered, "Come now, can't you even control your own monster?"

"Yugi" and "Tiki" glared at the two thieves as Tiki fell to her knees and lowered her head, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

Going up to her, Yugi lowered down and touched her shoulder. "Don't cry, Tiki. It wasn't your fault."

"Tiki" looked down at Tristan and Joey, "her" eyes narrowing into a hard look. Joey and Tristan hugged each other, scared of "Tiki's" look. Seeing "her" point to Tiki, the two boys immediately got down on their hands and knees and loudly apologized. They peeked up and saw Tiki smile at them. "Thanks."

"Tiki" nodded and then looked at "Yugi's" new hand and got worried: "Yugi" pulled the Magician of Faith. It was a relief that there were no more Morphing Jars to worry about but "Yugi" knew there were more ways to destroy a hand. Deciding to play it safe, "he" played the Magician of Faith in defense mode. When Tea appeared under her card, she saw her friends and loudly said hi. Tiki and the boys could not believe how nonchalant she was acting and quickly hid in front of her. Confused, Tea asked, "Why are you all cosplaying?"

Joey hissed at Tea to be quiet, who did not hear him over her yelp at seeing the Magician of Faith's staff. Growing more and more nervous, Joey hissed, "Don't be so loud! That weird Bakura and bitchy Rose will notice you!"

Thinking Joey was talking nonsense, she turned to her only logical friend and asked Yugi, "What's he talking about?"

Tiki gripped her staff and explained quickly, "To put it simply, we're in the Duel Monsters' world."

Tea grew more confused, especially when Yugi added, "And Ryou and Rose are being controlled by two Shadow Game duelists."

Straining to see while still being hidden, Tea noticed Bakura and Yima on one side and "Yugi" and "Tiki" above them. "Wait a minute…there are two Yugis and Tikis?"

Tiki smiled a little, glad she and her brother could be honest about this. "They're the 'Other Us,' if you will."

Deciding to tease Yugi like he did Tiki, Joey stated, "To put it simply, we got the cool Yugi up there and the normal, puny Yugi down here."

Tiki whacked Joey over the head with her staff but still giggled, especially as Yugi fell over in embarrassment. Getting up, Yugi yelled, "That's not how it works at all!"

Waving his hands, Joey felt déjà vu as he said, "Just a joke! Relax!"

Looking at the facedown car, Yugi let his anger blind him and decided to attack it. He thought nothing could go wrong because there were no more Morphing Jars and he was the most powerful card in play. His friends and sister tried to call him back but he simply stated, "I'll show you I can be cool as well!"

When Yugi declared battle, the defense monster revealed itself to be the Electric Lizard (DEF 800). Ignoring "Yugi's" calls to call off the battle and forgetting the Electric Lizard's special ability, Yugi attacked and destroyed the monster. Everyone on the dueling arena was impressed, making Yugi feel better, but he was brought back to reality when Yima commented on how careless he was and by feeling the electric recoil attack him, bringing him down to his knees. "Yugi" was worried about "his" host, especially when Bakura was amused by what happened. Tristan asked if he was all right and Yugi mentally shook his head, unable to move his body. "No…my body…paralyzed…"

Worried about her brother, Tiki ran to him and tried to help him to his feet. But he still had shocks running through his body, causing her to recoil. Unable to contain himself any longer, Bakura laughed and stated, "I thought your little one would be smart enough to know that any non-electric type attacks the Electric Lizard can't attack in the next turn."

Glaring at Bakura, "Yugi" played the trap card Horn of Heaven on the board to be used later. Looking down at the field, Bakura and Yima noticed Tea. Still worried about her, Joey and Tristan tried to hide her again, causing Bakura to sneer, "Don't bother, you fools. I can see her."

Yima added, "Did you really think being a human shield would keep her from our eyes?"

With everyone on the field, Bakura and Yima could now take care of everyone one by one. Yima shuddered with delight and licked her lips in a sexy way. "All of you…"

Bakura agreed. "Such helpless little lambs…but I guess I could give you a hint: this card I'm playing with the Man-Eater Bug!"

He played it facedown, confusing the non-duelists. As Tea stood up to be brave with everyone else, Joey asked, "Yugi, what does that card do?"

Still hurt from the recoil, Yugi explained with a strained voice, "That card automatically destroys a monster on the field as soon as it's flipped up."

Now everyone was scared since they now knew that card meant certain death. Rubbing his arm to get feeling back in it, Tristan timidly confessed, "I don't want to go back to that graveyard!"

Trying to be brave, Joey stated, "Well, even if it's so powerful, we'll just have to defeat next turn!"

Everyone wanted to rally behind Joey's idea but Yugi's words stopped them: "We can't: it also activates when it's attacked."

Still refusing to give up without a fight, Joey asked, "Is there any way we can prevent it from activating?"

Being the host body, Yugi had a connection to "Yugi" and knew what card "he" played. "Yes…if we use that trap car Horn of Heaven…but, in order to activate it, it requires a sacrifice."

Tea immediately shook her head. "We can't do that!"

Seeing the Man-Eater Bug peek out awaiting its prey, Tristan knew that, no matter what, someone was leaving so he summoned up his courage and stepped forward. "I'll go."

Tiki shook her head. "Tristan, please!"

Tristan stated, "If the Man-Eater Bug is activated, we don't know who it will attack."

He was about to add that he would at least go down with dignity when he felt the wind being knocked out of him: Joey punched him in the stomach with his sword's handle. When Tristan collapsed while asking what Joey was doing, the blond firmly stated, "You just got back from the graveyard. Now it's my turn to go!"

Everyone tried to stop Joey but he rushed forward to Bakura's facedown card and started to attack. Sensing the attack, the Mat-Eater Bug activated, throwing Joey into the air. Landing on the back of the bug, the blond used his sword in a chokehold and struggled to hold on as the Bug started to swing its claws to get Joey off it. "Other Yugi! Now is your chance! Use me!" Seeing "Yugi" hesitate, Joey pleaded, "Please! I don't want my friends to be sacrificed! Use the trap card!"

"Yugi" did not like the idea of using "his" friend to activate the card. Seeing this, "Tiki" touched "his" shoulder and gave "him" a look: as much as "she" did not want to do this either, "she" knew this was the only way and "she" had faith in Joey. Seeing "her" look, "Yugi" nodded and decided to do it. "Activate trap card, the Horn of Heaven! To activate it, I must sacrifice one monster…and, in doing so, your Man-Eater Bug is no more!"

Everyone watched in horror as the opposing monster and Joey were destroyed. Along the way, Joey cried out that the rest was up to "Yugi." Looking down at the four, Yima sarcastically said, "Aw, how sad."

Bakura laughed and sneered, "Don't worry, you're all going to the same place."

Yima nodded and held her head up with her hands. "We'll make sure it's a nice reunion."

At the moment, everyone was too upset to care. Remembering what "Yugi" said about them going to the graveyard and the fact that Monster Reborn had already been used, they felt like they had lost Joey forever. Sniffling, Tea shed a few tears for her fallen friend. To everyone's surprise, her body started to glow in response to her tears. Her friends turned and did not know what was going on; "Yugi," however, did: "When the Magician of Faith is activated, I can get a magic card from my graveyard and return it to my hand!"

Using Tea's ability to get the card "he" needed, "Yugi" played Monster Reborn and revived Joey, who was bracing himself for an attack. When the attack never came, Joey peeked out and saw that he was back with his friends, who were overjoyed to have him back. Seeing that one part of their plans did not work, the thieves were getting really annoyed. As Yima commented on what a waste "Yugi's" move was, Bakura sneered, "How weird that none of them are in the graveyard…"

"Yugi" glared at Bakura. "The friendship the six of us have can create a miracle! I'm sure of it!"

"Tiki" nodded in agreement but "she" grew worried when Bakura and Yima appeared to be amused by that idea. Yima commented, "Don't make us laugh with that friendship speech."

Bakura agreed. "We'll teach you that such bonds don't last forever."

With that, he played Lady of Faith (ATK 1100). But when the monster appeared, Tiki got a big surprise. The Lady of Faith was a soul card, holding Rose's soul! "Rose?!"

Hearing her sister's voice, Rose opened her eyes and saw her sister. "Tiki? Is that you?"

Growling a little, Yima flicked Rose, knocking her down. "Shut up, you!"

Seeing this, Yugi figured out, "They must have done the same thing to Rose that they did to us."

As Rose stood up, woozy from the hit, Bakura glared down at Rose. "If we'll have no more interruptions…I'll play this."

He revealed the Change of Heart magic card, Yugi recognizing it as Ryou's favorite card. Because he spoke up, Bakura smirked evilly at Yugi. "I'll use this card on you, Dark Magician Yugi, and you will obey me as if you were mine!"

No one liked the idea of Yugi being brainwashed and attacking everyone; Yima, however, felt a tingle go up her spine as she imagined Yugi attacking the boys and chasing the girls. "What a brilliant plan…"

"Yugi" growled, "How low can you go?!"

Yima giggled almost insanely. "Say whatever you want! Your friendship ends now!"

Bakura yelled, "Die in despair!"

With that, he played the Change of Heart card. Activating, the card started to glow and Yugi shielded himself to try and protect his mind. Everyone cried out, thinking they had lost Yugi, but the smallest duelist peeked out when he realized that his mind was still stable. He soon realized why: the Change of Heart was Ryou's soul card! Sighing softly, Ryou went to work but he instead possessed the Lady of Faith! Seconds later, the Lady of Faith suddenly had two halves to her body: one half was Ryou and the other was Rose. Ryou's voice spoke first: "Yugi, attack us now!"

Bakura and Yima were freaking out as this was not supposed to happen. Rose agreed. "You know this is the only way, Yugi!"

Ryou added, "Hurry up and attack us! It's the only way to defeat the Shadow Game Duelists!"

Yugi did not want to be responsible for his friends' deaths. "But…if I do…your souls…"

Tears brimming, Tiki shook her head. "Sister, don't ask him to do this!"

Rose knew that this was a lot to ask for Yugi but she stated, "We don't care."

Ryou agreed. "We prefer death of being controlled by evil beings!"

Bakura and Yima screamed at the same time, "BASTARDS!"

"Yugi" suddenly got an idea: with "his" Millennium Puzzle glowing and the Eye of Horus on "his" forehead, "he" sent an attack to the thieves, causing them to cry out. When their eyes opened, it was clear that Ryou and Rose were in control of their bodies! The Bakuras looked down at the Lady of Faith and were surprised at what they say: the two halves of the Lady of Faith's body were Bakura and Yima! Realizing what happened, Yima yelled, "What the hell is this?!"

Bakura screamed, "This is impossible!"

With "his" friends now out of harm's way, "Yugi" went on the attack. "Dark Magician Yugi, attack the Lady of Faith!"

Having no problem destroying the evil that plagued his friends' minds, Yugi attacked and destroyed Bakura and Yima, sending them to the graveyard. With the game over, the monsters collapsed and the world started to get a little brighter…

* * *

Moments later, the Bakuras and Mutous were the first to wake up. Yugi immediately asked, "You two okay?"

Ryou nodded and Rose said with a smile, "Thank to you."

Relieved that she was all right, Tiki hugged her sister, who hugged back. Yugi was glad that the sisters were all right and decided to give them a moment. Looking at Ryou, he noticed the Millennium Ring and asked, "Where did you get that?"

Looking down at the Millennium Ring, Ryou explained, "As I'm sure Rose has told Tiki, our father is an archaeologist who travels around the world. On one trip to Egypt, he found and bought the Millennium Ring, Thief's Pendant, and a card. He said that the merchant said he was from the Dark World but our father doesn't believe in things like that. He merely bought them because he likes to give us odd souvenirs."

Rose held up her Thief's Pendant and said, "The odd thing were how they were together." Seeing the Mutous' confusion, Rose explained, "The Ring and Pendant were tied together in a very tight knot. In fact, that's why we got both of them."

Remembering something, Ryou asked, "Didn't Father try to untie them and only we could?"

Rose nodded. "The knot came apart in our hands. In fact, Father teased us that it was a sign of we were meant to have them."

Yugi was about to ask more questions when they heard Joey, Tristan, and Tea waking up. Drowsy, Tristan murmured, "What a long dream…"

Because they did not have mystical items, they regarded what happened as a bad dream. Yawning, Joey nodded. "Yeah…a terrifying Bakura and a bitchy Rose were in mine."

As if on cue, Ryou and Rose stepped forward and smiled at everyone. Yelling in fright, Tristan and Joey stood up and grabbed the first thing within reach. After realizing that it was just the Bakura siblings, the friends scolded them for scaring them, only to stop halfway when they realized they grabbed each other. Finding that even more frightening than their dream, they pulled away from each other with a yelp and crashed back on the ground, making everyone laugh. Tea, however, stopped laughing when she remembered, "If I remember correctly, where were two Yugis and two Tikis…was that really a dream?"

The Mutous froze, both mentally trying to figure out how to explain. Ryou just scratched his cheek sheepishly and Rose gave out a nervous giggle. Deep down, however, Yugi and Tiki were grateful that their friends forgot what happened because they were still worried about their friends' reaction in the real world to the revelation that Yugi's Puzzle and Tiki's Necklace held other personalities.

_The night only grew more intense when the group heard screams in the distance. Running towards the source, they found Merina being forced to watch Mai go up against and lose to a duelist eliminator. Furious by the eliminator's tactics, "Yugi" took on the eliminator, putting up "his" star chips and life in exchange for Mai's lost eight. The eliminator happily accepted, especially since there was a bonus to whomever eliminated "Yugi" and he knew that all duelists could not psychologically handle his tactics. However, "Yugi" was not only able to defeat the eliminator but also give him a taste of his own medicine. At first reluctant to take her star chips back, Mai regained her place back in the tournament and was touched by "Yugi's" bravery and Joey's words about friendship. As the ground headed to bed for the night, they hoped that the second day of Duelist Kingdom would go smoothly, even if the remaining duelists were more powerful than those who were eliminated._


	5. Desperation

Chapter 5

Desperation

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers. This chapter will coincide with the sixth chapter of A Star Among Darkness, with each chapter focusing on a different POV.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

_During the night, the group ran into Kaiba, who managed to get away from the suits that were after him at his mansion. While the CEO was grateful that Yugi recovered his deck, he was still as cold and reserved as ever; Joey tried to get Kaiba to be a little more grateful and the CEO shot him down by making the blond the guinea pig for his duel disk prototype. The sting of the humiliation lasted until the next day when Joey was kidnapped by Bandit Keith and his flunkies and forced to duel Bonz in a graveyard duel arena. While he was scared by the zombies duel monsters and their immortality, he eventually found their weakness (zombies had no DEF points) and used Shield and Sword to swap their DEF and ATK to win himself more star chips as his friends finally found him. Despite him winning four more star chips, he was secretly glad that Mai left before they woke up, knowing that he would have gotten an earful from her. They tried to escape but Bandit Keith had his flunkies seal off the entrance. Having no choice but to go through the labyrinth, they were guided by Ryou's Millennium Ring, which was pointing them in the direction of Pegasus' Millennium Eye. Finding another arena deep in the labyrinth, Joey and "Yugi" battled the duelist killers, the Paradox Brothers, in a labyrinth duel and came out victorious, both earning enough star chips to enter Pegasus' castle. But, as they found the exit, they were hit with an unexpected obstacle._

Breathing in the fresh air, Joey celebrated that they were no longer trapped. Tristan, however, wanted to know something before he celebrated: "So where are we now?"

Ryou and Rose looked at the Millennium Ring as one of its spikes pointed upward. They were about to tell everyone when Tea noticed and pointed out that they were right below Pegasus' castle. Joey grinned with delight. "We finally made it, Yugi!"

Tea was about to congratulate Yugi when she noticed that it was the Yugi she knew all her life. She knew that he was a gentle soul but she also knew that he became a different person when he dueled; in fact, she was almost frightened by the look on "his" face when "he" dueled (because she always focused on "Yugi," she was unaware of Tiki's changes). Comparing gentle and sweet Yugi to the scary looking "Yugi," she started to wonder about the differences when she suddenly flashed back to the shadow duel when "Yugi" and "Ryou" battled with "Tiki" and "Rose" watching with her and everyone but Merina being duel monsters in the duel itself. That was the first time she saw the two different Yugis and Tikis. She thought it was a dream but now she was starting to get suspicious. Catching her looking at him, Yugi asked if something was wrong. Tea shook her head, saying it was nothing, and the three turned their attention towards the stairs, which the others had already started climbing. Not wanting to be left behind, the siblings started to run towards the stairs, only for Yugi to trip over a rock and land face-first. Pulling her feet out of the way, Tiki teasingly scolded, "Watch where you're going, Yugi; I just bought these shoes and they're the only ones that go with my purple dress."

Getting up, Yugi knew she was teasing and so stated, "Maybe you should save your money for more important things."

Tiki fired back with, "Says the guy who wastes his allowance on burgers and arcade trips."

Yugi blushed in anger and was about to retort when Tea commented, "Man…you were more reliable back then."

The siblings looked at Tea, not sure what she meant. Tea was referring to when she was attacked by the former gym teacher and Yugi and Tiki saved her. After a few seconds, though, she frowned and asked, "Don't you remember saving my life in the gym?"

Tiki shook her head. "We were thrown in the gym equipment, remember?"

Yugi nodded. "That guy was already knocked out when we woke up."

Taking a chance, Tea decided to tell him, "It's kind of crazy…but it sometimes seems like there's two Yugis and two Tikis: a cool but scary Yugi and a regal but silent Tiki and a gentle but not so reliable Yugi and a smart but childish Tiki."

Tiki was glad that Merina was with the others, knowing that the blond would not be pleased with Tea calling Yugi "unreliable." Too distracted to notice what she called him, Yugi thought for a moment before admitting, "Sometimes…I feel like there's another me inside me too. Tiki's admitted the same thing to me."

Tiki looked at Yugi, surprised that he admitted their secret to Tea. To their surprise, Tea stood up and stated, "Oh well, it doesn't really matter. After all, Yugi is Yugi and Tiki is Tiki."

Yugi was relieved that Tea was nonchalant about their secret. He wanted to thank her but Joey and Tristan yelling at them to hurry up distracted him. Smiling, Tea helped Yugi up to his feet and the three started to head up the stairs. Once the group was reunited, they continued their trek until they reached the bottom of the final flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs, blocking the entrance, was Kaiba and he looked like a man on a mission. When they got close, Kaiba straightened up and stated, "I will not let you pass." Yugi asked Kaiba why not and the young CEO explained, "I now know my fate on this island…and you are involved. As long as you are alive, you will be a thorn in my side, constantly reminding me of what you did. The winds of battle arise like a tornado whenever you and I fight!"

As if wanting to make a point, a gust of wind blew from the ocean. Growing tired of this, Tea snapped, "Kaiba, stop making trouble!"

Merina agreed. "For once in your life, set aside your petty anger and let us pass!"

Joey was fuming with anger as well but his annoyance with Kaiba blocking the path for Yugi was coupled with his anger towards the CEO humiliating him the night before. Wanting revenge, the blond hissed, "Kaiba, I'll be your opponent! This time, I'll punch you into next week!"

Kaiba just laughed, infuriating Joey even more. He would have ran up to Kaiba and punched him but Tristan and Ryou held him back, Ryou even reminding Joey that he was humiliated last time to Joey's dismay. Not paying attention to the gang's banter, Kaiba immediately zeroed in on Joey's 10 star chips. After admitting that he was shocked that someone like him could reach the top, Kaiba turned back to Yugi. "A miracle…I have been searching for such an answer since our last match: 'why did I lose to Mutou Yugi? How did he summon such a miracle at the perfect time?' Finally, I believe I have found the answer: Yugi possessed something I didn't have at that time…" He took out his locket and looked at his picture of Mokuba before continuing, "Yugi! If you want to enter this castle, you must defeat me fist in a duel of fate!"

Even from the distance, Yugi could tell that Kaiba had changed from the night before. There was a fire in his blue eyes that hid something even more urgent. Not seeing what Yugi saw, Ryou said, "Yugi, don't accept this duel!"

Merina agreed. "You've already collected enough star chips. There's no point to this!"

Tiki added, "Plus, Pegasus might be watching. You don't want your strategies revealed where he could be watching!"

Yugi did not see the logic behind Tiki's statement since Pegasus watched the whole island but he knew what Merina and Ryou were doing. As if seeing this, Kaiba said, "You should know, Yugi: it is the blood of a duelist that brought us together like this!"

Hearing that, Yugi knew Kaiba was right and let the now familiar feeling wash over him. This time, Tea and Merina both took note that both Yugi and Tiki had their other faces. "He" stepped forward and declared, "Kaiba, I understand! I accept and I will defeat you!"

Smirking, Kaiba got his briefcase and told them to follow him to the stage of the duel. It was the top of a part of the castle that connected two towers with a walkway. With Kaiba on one side and "Yugi" on the other, each having a prototype duel disk in their hand, the stage was set. Holding up five star chips, Kaiba said that they would each bet five so that only the winner would enter. For a brief moment, "Yugi" had a flashback to when Mokuba challenged "him" and did not have a duel glove, much like Kaiba now. Once they tossed each other the star chips, Joey said, "Beat his ass, Yugi!"

Once the decks were put in the card holder and the life points were set, Kaiba proclaimed, "Yugi! It's time to determine the strongest in the ultimate card battle!"

Not fazed by the type of battle, "Yugi" exclaimed, "I accept any and all battles! And Kaiba? I will defeat you!"

As the duel started, however, it became clear right away that this battle would be different. Kaiba took the first turn, tossing the duel disk to the ground. Spinning rapidly, it produced the hologram of Ryu-Kishin Powered (ATK 1600) and four Duel Monsters cards in front of Kaiba. Everyone was shocked, Joey speaking up, "That's not what happened when I fought him!"

"Yugi," however, was not fazed. Using the same technique, "he" summoned Curse of Dragon (ATK 2000) and four other cards. Impressed that his rival figured it out, Kaiba stated, "While we are enemies, Yugi, we do share the same objectives."

"Yugi" knew what Kaiba was talking about: "Defeating Pegasus!"

Kaiba nodded. "However, if you really want him defeated, then lose to me here. That is your only option because it is impossible for you to beat Pegasus!"

"Yugi" was a little insulted that Kaiba said that "he" could not defeat Pegasus, especially since Kaiba did not know that Pegasus' power came from his Millennium Eye. While "he" sensed that Kaiba wanted to use his duel disk system to thwart the mind scan, "he" did not think that the system would any effect on it when it came to a Shadow Game. Growing impatient, Kaiba barked, "What are you waiting for, Yugi?! Attack my Ryu-Kishin Powered!"

Accepting the challenge, "Yugi" had his monster attack Kaiba's, destroying it and lessening Kaiba's Life Points by 400. Kaiba appeared unfazed as he recalled his duel disk to activate another monster. "As I expected: you came at me with no fear. If taking the first hit and losing a few life points was all it took to make sure you were taking this seriously, so be it."

Joey laughed a little. "All right! Don't be scared by Kaiba's bluff, Yugi!"

Merina admitted, "I don't think that was a bluff. There's something different about Kaiba."

"Tiki" tapped her shoulder and gestured to Kaiba, as if asking "you noticed as well?" The American nodded as Kaiba drew and summoned Swordstalker (ATK 2000). While it did not make sense to summon it since it had the same ATK as Curse of Dragon, Swordstalker had a special ability: channeling the anger of its fallen comrades into his sword, thus raising his ATK by 20%. "Yugi" could not believe it: Kaiba playing a weaker card was all a ploy to get "Yugi" to attack! Kaiba ordered Swordstalker to attack, believing that he would win, but Curse of Dragon disappeared before the sword hit its mark. "Yugi" revealed why: one of "his" cards was the magic card Monster Replace, which replaced Curse of Dragon with the monster card with the highest ATK. That card was Dark Magician (ATK 2500). Once again, one of Kaiba's monsters was defeated, leaving Kaiba with 1500 life points. Joey cheered for "Yugi" before jeering, "Kaiba, don't underestimate Yugi, you ass!"

Instead of getting angry, Kaiba calmly stated, "Yugi…dueling you again…makes my heart beat faster."

"Yugi" ignored Kaiba's words. "He" was not there to chat; "he" was there to get enough star chips to reach Pegasus. With that in mind, "he" returned Curse of Dragon to the field with Dark Magician. In response, Kaiba played Le Jinn, The Genie of the Lamp (ATK 1800). Hubris blinding him, "Yugi" had Dark Magician attack La Jinn, wanting this duel over and done with. That was what Kaiba was waiting for: he activated the trap card Magic Lamp. To "Yugi's" surprise, La Jinn hid inside the lamp, protecting it from Dark Magician's attack, and the lamp's reflective surface deflected the attack back to Curse of Dragon, destroying it and reducing "Yugi's" life points to 1500. Unable to do anything with the Magic Lamp in play, "Yugi" put another card in the four on display and kept Dark Magician in play. Upset at first, "he" soon had a smirk on "his" face. "Kaiba…to trap ME…well done!"

Kaiba said nothing but kept his smirk on his face. Merina nodded in agreement. "Yugi's right. Kaiba laid out a trap perfectly and Yugi fell for it."

As much as Joey did not want to admit it, he knew Kaiba was a very good duelist. Wanting to keep being optimistic, Tea said, "The duel just started! A lot can change!"

"Tiki" nodded in agreement. Thinking through strategies, "Yugi" was determined to defeat Kaiba. However, "he" had to wait for Kaiba to make his move. Drawing his card, Kaiba announced that he found his trump card, the magic card Undo Magic. It seemed odd to everyone that Kaiba would call this a trump card when only he had a magic card in play but he had a strategy: "I'll play this with La Jinn and play La Jinn once again! With La Jinn, I will destroy one magic card on your side of the board!"

When prompted, La Jinn attacked one of the four cards in "Yugi's" "hand." To Kaiba's luck, La Jinn destroyed Swords of Revealing Light. As "Yugi" called back "his" duel disk, Ryou asked, "Can Yugi defeat the combo of La Jinn and its Magic Lamp?"

Tea nodded, almost trying to spread her optimism to everyone else. "There's got to be a way. I know there is!"

Rose looked at Merina, wondering if the American agreed. Merina stated, "If Yugi draws the right card…"

"Yugi" hoped that "he" would get the right card on this draw. To "his" luck, "he" drew the magic card Magic Box. "He" knew that "he" could play it because Dark Magician was in play; now "he" had a way of ridding the playing field of the Magic Lamp. When "he" got "his" cards and Dark Magician on the field, Kaiba teased, "Come and attack La Jinn! You'll only fall into my trap again!"

"Yugi" smirked, not letting Kaiba's taunts get to "him." "Very well, for I will now break the La Jinn and Magic Lamp combo, Kaiba!"

Kaiba could not believe that his combo would be defeated. First, however, "Yugi" could not help but give Kaiba a slap in the face by playing another magic card, The Eye of Truth. "He" knew that hiding one's cards from the opponent was very important to a duel and "Yugi" liked to see Kaiba squirm at having to expose his hand. But one card was the most surprising: Kaiba already had a Blue Eyes White Dragon card! Joey growled, "That bastard! I knew he had something up his sleeves!"

Tristan agreed. "And, with two more still in his deck…"

Hearing that, Ryou turned as white as his hair. "3 Blue Eyes? I had no idea his deck was that powerful!"

Rose looked at Ryou and asked, "Really? Is that card rare?"

Merina explained, "There's only four in existence. The only reason why Kaiba doesn't have all of them is because a deck is only allowed to have three copies of a card."

She did not want to explain the other reason why the fourth was not in Kaiba's hands as Tea firmly stated, "Who cares how powerful the deck is?! Yugi will defeat them; he's defeated them before!"

Merina was impressed with Tea's faith in their friend but there was something bothering her, the same thing that was bothering "Yugi:" if Kaiba already had a Blue Eyes White Dragon, why did he not play it right away and defeat "him" as soon as he drew it? After running through ideas, "he" put "himself in Kaiba's shoes and came up with an answer: Kaiba was going to do the impossible and fuse his three Blue-Eyes! With the realization of Kaiba's ultimate plan, "Yugi" looked at "his" cards and knew that "he" did not currently have a card that was strong enough to beat one Blue Eyes, let alone a combination of all three. Instead, "he" decided to break the current combo and worry about the three Blue Eyes later as "he" activated Magic Box. Seconds later, two boxes appeared on the field, one surrounding Dark Magician and one surrounding one of Kaiba's cards. Suddenly, swords pierced the box that was on "Yugi's" side. But it was a trick: the box opened to reveal the Magic Lamp trap card. Off "Yugi's" command, Dark Magician came out of the other box and waved its finger at Kaiba's scowl, as if amused at Kaiba's anger. Having Dark Magician right where "he" wanted it, "Yugi" had "his" monster attack and destroy a now unprotected La Jinn, reducing Kaiba's life points to 800. Seeing Kaiba's scowl tremble in anger, "Yugi" loudly proclaimed, "Kaiba! I won't let you fuse your three Blue-Eyes! I'll reduce your life points to zero before I allow you to do that!"

His anger spent, Kaiba chuckled. "As I expected, Yugi. You know me well, after all. However, do not underestimate me! You think you know my formula for victory but it's even more perfect than you can even begin to imagine!"

"Yugi" chuckled, thinking those words were nothing but words. Drawing his card, Kaiba placed one card on the Battle stage and another on the Sub stage before tossing the disk back into play. The card he put in play was Saggi the Dark Clown (DEF 1500). As Kaiba ended his turn, "Yugi" wondered what Kaiba was up to. Because of the difference in ATK and DEF, Dark Magician could wipe out Saggi without really trying. Despite this, "he" sensed that there was something wrong. Kaiba was not one to make such a move without having something up his sleeve. Calling back "his" duel disk, "he" drew and got Gaia the Fierce Knight. Remembering that it was Gaia that defeated Saggi in the first duel, "he" changed "his" main monster to Gaia (ATK 2300) and had it attack Saggi. What "he" did not realize until it was too late was that "he" was playing into Kaiba's strategy. When Saggi was destroyed, its body parts became a purple mist that destroyed Gaia, to "Yugi's" surprise. Rubbing salt into the wound, Kaiba pointed out, "Not just Gaia!"

Right before "Yugi's" eyes, the Dark Magician card disintegrated. Laughing, Kaiba revealed the culprit: the deadly trap card Deck Destruction Virus of Death. "When I played Saggi the Dark Clown, I infected him with the Death Virus. When your monster attacked mine, it became infected! Now…the Death Virus will spread to every card in your deck!"

"Yugi" checked "his" deck holder and saw the word "Virus" flashing. Kaiba added, "The Virus card's effect will destroy every monster with 1500 or higher Attack Points!" His smirk growing, the CEO sneered, "I just destroyed your entire deck!" Laughing in his triumph, he taunted, "With nothing but worthless cards left, all you can do is wait for defeat! Yugi…this time, I will teach you the true meaning of a duel of terror."

Joey growled. "Damn that bastard! To use such a card…"

Everyone wondered what "Yugi" would do next, especially since "he" was left with nothing but magic, trap, and low-ATK cards and Kaiba had his three Blue-Eyes. Kaiba let "Yugi" draw a card and put it on "his" disk since neither of them had a monster in play. "Yugi" drew Summoned Skull but noticed that it was lit up with digital lines, showing that it was infected. Seeing "Yugi" frustrated, Kaiba told "him" that he would pass his turn and wait for "Yugi" to play something. Frustrated with Kaiba twisting the blade, "Yugi" knew that "he" was unable to do anything but play Silver Fang (DEF 800). Almost laughing, Kaiba jeered, "As expected, all you have left is junk designed to lose!"

After drawing one card, Kaiba summoned Battle Ox (ATK 1700) and had it defeat Silver Fang. "Yugi" could feel "himself" being backed into a corner, especially with Kaiba reminding "him" that he had stronger monsters but would stick with Battle Ox since "Yugi" could not defeat him with "his" current cards. Thanks to the virus "his" deck was infected with, "Yugi" shifted "his" priorities from keeping Kaiba from fusing the Blue-Eyes to finding a card that could defeat Battle Ox. Looking at "his" current hand, "he" knew that "he" could not at the moment. Marveling in the look on "Yugi's" face, Kaiba teased, "Come now, summon your next monster! Still…it will only be a measly Defense monster, correct?"

"Yugi" blocked the words out and drew a card. By "his" honor, "he" could not give up until "he" truly lost the duel. Seeing that "he" drew the Griffor card, "he" knew there was something "he" could do so "he" summoned Griffor. Chuckling, Kaiba assumed, "Another weak monster in Defense Mode, is it? My Battle Ox will destroy it in an instant!"

Chuckling as well, "Yugi" proudly stated, "My Griffor is not in Defense Mode!"

Before Kaiba could react fast enough, "Yugi" activated "his" magic card, Horn of the Unicorn. Thanks to the extra boost of power, Griffor defeated the Battle Ox, leaving Kaiba with 600 life points. Laughing at Kaiba losing that turn, Joey teased, "All right! Scared now, Kaiba?!"

Rose laughed a little. "He's really showing his ability. I'm impressed."

Blocking out the gang's words, Kaiba sneered, "Thank you for killing off that weak Battle Ox. But of course…such a move leaves you wide open for the rest of the turn."

After he drew a card, the look on his face changed as he played Holy Elf's Blessing, raising his life points by 300. "Yugi" cursed "his" luck: Kaiba must have wanted "him" to attack the Battle Ox so that he could get back his life points and then some. That also meant that Kaiba made "Yugi" put "his" monster in Attack Mode. Relishing in "Yugi's" look, Kaiba summoned his first Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000). Everyone was now worried; "Yugi" even took a step back at the sight of the dragon. Kaiba declared, "This is it, Yugi!"

Off its master's command, the Blue Eyes attacked and destroyed Griffor, leaving "Yugi" with only 400 life points. Almost laughing that the weak monster was destroyed, the CEO said, "Your life will vanish as well very soon. Your turn!"

"Yugi" knew that, no matter what card "he" drew, they would not be strong enough to defeat Blue Eyes in Attack Mode. All "he" could do was put up wall monsters in Defense Mode until "he" could figure out a way to get out of this corner, first summoning Giant Soldier of Stone (DEF 2000). When it was his turn, Kaiba drew a card before almost whispering with venom, "Yugi…ever since that first match…I have had a hunger for victory that has yet to be satisfied…but finally…I can satisfy this hunger! A pain…you will now feel!"

Recalling his duel disk, he did a card combo that made history: the three cards turned to reveal the other two Blue Eyes and the magic card Polymerization. "Yugi" felt the blood drain out of "his" face: despite everything "he" did, Kaiba combined the three Blue Eyes, making a new monster: the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK 4500). It looked like a regular Blue Eyes but it had three heads, each marked with stripes that almost looked like war paint, making them look even more frightening. "Yugi" could not believe it. Laughing at his triumph, Kaiba boasted, "You see? This is the strongest killing machine! The ultimate form!"

The gang was just as speechless as "Yugi." Joey was in frightened awe of the monster's Attack Points. Merina shook her head. "What has Kaiba done?"

Even Rose knew that this was trouble. "Fusing together three of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters…was this what he wanted to do all along?"

Worried about "Yugi" losing, "Tiki" and Tea silently prayed that the Goddess of Victory would be watching out for "Yugi." Looking at the Ultimate Dragon, "Yugi" could feel the power oozing off the dragon. "He" wanted to get out of this corner but now "he" felt more stuck than ever: "his" deck was still infected with the virus, leaving "him" with weak monsters, "he" had 400 life points left, and the Ultimate Dragon had 4500 ATK points. With a weak monster and two magic cards in hand, "he" had nothing to fight against the Ultimate Dragon. Smirking in triumph, Kaiba sneered, "Are you ready, Yugi? Now it's time to YOU to carry the cross of the defeat like I did! With it, you will crawl on the ground in shame!"

With that, he ordered the Ultimate Dragon to attack and destroy the Giant Soldier of Stone. All three heads combined their electric attack, making a more powerful, blinding attack that disintegrated "Yugi's" monster. With "his" field wide open, "Yugi" felt the pressure to win double on "his" back, especially when Kaiba demanded, "Draw a card or surrender!"

"Yugi" went to draw but "he" noticed that "his" hand was trembling, something that had never happened before. Everyone cheered for "him" but it was Joey who reminded "him," "Our goal is to get to Pegasus' castle, right? It's right in front of us!"

Merina agreed. "If you give up now, forget about going through those doors!"

Hearing those words, "Yugi" remembered what was really at stake: "his" grandfather's soul that Pegasus was holding captive. Calming "his" hand down, "he" declared, "I…I will never give up!"

Everyone was proud of "him," especially Kaiba. "That's right…come at me until the very end! After all, I want to crush you when you're at your maximum strength!"

"Yugi" knew that "he" could not surrender but all "he" needed to do was draw the right card. If "he" did not, then "he" really would lose. Blocking out Kaiba's teases that it was hopeless no matter what card "he" drew, "he" drew the card, hoping that betting everything on the card would be a profitable gamble. As "he" looked at the card, everyone held their breath, hoping that "Yugi" got what "he" needed. Based on the look on "his" face, "he" did. After declaring that "he" had drawn the ultimate card, "he" recalled "his" duel disk and summoned the weakest monster in Duel Monsters, Kuriboh (ATK 300). The Ultimate Dragon looked down at the furball monster as Kaiba could not believe his eyes. "I can't believe you! Your ultimate card is the weakest monster with the lowest Attack Points?!"

The gang could not believe it either. Joey stated, "That little guy doesn't look so tough."

Merina stated, "Because he's not. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon can destroy that thing with a flick of its claws!"

Kaiba then laughed. "Yugi, if you want to forfeit the match, it's in your right. But don't embarrass yourself by playing that piece of trash. With the lowest Attack Point and the lowest card level…I'm surprised someone even has it in their deck!" His anger growing, Kaiba stated, "Yugi, if you intend to make a mockery of this match with that pathetic excuse for a monster, I'll never forgive you!"

"Yugi" smirked, trying to ignore the sense of déjà vu raising in "his" heart. "Kaiba, you're wrong. This is my trump card and it will defeat the Ultimate Dragon!"

Kaiba looked at "Yugi" like his rival was delusional. The weakest monster in existence would beat the most powerful monster in existence? But it all became clear what "Yugi" meant when "he" played the magic card Multiply. Because Kuriboh had less than 500 Attack Points, the magic card went to work, slowly but surely covering the field with squealing Kuribohs. Seeing the look on Kaiba's face, "Yugi" chuckled. "True, Kuriboh is only a low level monster with only 300 Attack Points. But never look down on it because of that, for it has hidden powers that can overtake even the strongest of monsters!"

Kaiba refused to believe that. "All you're doing is giving my Ultimate Dragon more bodies to make corpses out of!"

As if wanting to prove his point, he had his Ultimate Dragon attack, not noticing that "Yugi" did not seem the least bit worried. Kaiba, however, found out immediately why: as soon as the electric attack hit the Kuribohs, the furballs exploded, providing a smoke screen for the rest of the little monsters. The answer became clear to the CEO: Kuribohs were like land mines, exploding the second they were hit with an attack. "Yugi" confirmed Kaiba's speculation. "You are correct! Because of the special ability, Ultimate Dragon's attack will never destroy Kuriboh!"

"Yugi" almost laughed at the look of annoyance on Kaiba's face as the number of Kuribohs continued to increase and stated, "Unless you destroy all of them, Kuriboh will continue to multiply. In other words…the only way to defeat me is to defeat every…single…one! Until then, I have a second trump card to play!"

Kaiba did not know what "Yugi" meant, especially when his rival stated that it was a three-card combo guaranteed to destroy the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Yugi" revealed the combo with the three cards in front of "him:" monster card Mammoth Graveyard (ATK 1200), magic card Polymerization, and magic card Living Arrow. Kaiba knew that the Living Arrow allowed "Yugi" to play "his" magic cards on his monsters but why would "he" use Polymerization with it? "Yugi" then revealed "his" master plan: "Just as you fused the three Blue Eyes White Dragons, I will fuse my monster with Ultimate Dragon!"

Kaiba was shocked but unable to do anything as the Living Arrow fired the Mammoth Graveyard at Ultimate Dragon. The sight of Mammoth Graveyard's head sticking out of the Ultimate Dragon's chest almost made Kaiba throw up. "Yugi" twisted the knife even further by saying, "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is a living Light Monster. When it's fused with a Dark undead monster, the effects of the fusion will take effect. Its body will start to decompose!"

Seeing Ultimate Dragon start to smoke and melt almost gave Kaiba a heart attack, especially when Yugi added, "Mammoth Graveyard's Attack Points are 1200. Every turn, Ultimate Dragon will lose 1200 Attack Points as a result. The tables have now turned, Kaiba!"

Kaiba looked at his deck, as if trying to figure out a way out of this mess. Impressed as always, Tristan cheered, "All right! He pulled off another perfect combo!"

Joey nodded. "He'll defeat Kaiba once again!"

Merina smiled and then noticed the confused look on Rose's face. Remembering that she was a novice, the blond stated, "It's like reattaching a dead arm to a living person's body. The dead limb will infect the living host and slowly kill it."

Joey shivered at such a notion. "Don't talk about zombies at a time like this!"

Merina gave Joey a look before saying to Kaiba, "Now you know better than to talk about Yugi and weaknesses!"

"Tiki" clapped with happiness, glad that "he" found "his" way of the defeated corner. "She" looked at Tea and shared a smile with her as Kaiba started to shake. He refused to see that he was going to lose once again. Despite having now 3300 ATK, Ultimate Dragon could still win against Kuriboh so the CEO ordered his creation to attack. Seeing this, "Yugi" told Kaiba that it was useless and "he" was right: it was impossible for Ultimate Dragon to destroy all the Kuriboh when it had all its strength, let alone when it was dying from the inside-out. Kaiba's anger grew as "Yugi" proudly drew a card and ended "his" turn, knowing that "his" Kuriboh wall would protect "him". As the Ultimate Dragon's ATK went down to 2100, Kaiba grit his teeth and continued to shake in anger. How dare "Yugi" just skip a turn? Anger blinding him, Kaiba ordered another attack, amusing "Yugi" at the brunette's once again feeble attempt. "Yugi" let "his" turn pass, ignoring the fact that Kaiba looked like something snapped in his mind. With the Ultimate Dragon having only 900 ATK now, the look on Kaiba's face was truly that of shocked defeat. After a moment of silence, however, "Yugi" started to wonder about Kaiba. "He" had never seen the brunette like this, going into a trance-like shock. "Yugi" even wondered if Kaiba was going to forfeit his turn. Observing Kaiba's actions, Joey did not think anything of it. "Look at that bastard, spacing out like that!"

Tristan wondered, "Does that mean he's accepted defeat?"

Merina pointed out, "Well, his turn is over since he didn't do anything."

Ryou suggested, "Maybe Tristan's right. I can't see a way for Kaiba to get out of this, especially with the Ultimate Dragon's Attack Points still dropping."

"Tiki" looked at Merina and saw that she had the same look. The blond looked at the brunette and nodded once: something was not right. Too focused on the duel to fully notice the change in the air, "Yugi" drew and summoned Celtic Guardian (ATK 1400) and had it attack the dragon. Because of its weakened state, one of its heads dropped to the ground but the dragon itself did not disappear. Rose looked at the gang and asked, "Um, isn't it supposed to disappear right now?"

"Yugi" was about to ask that "himself" when "he" suddenly remembered: the Ultimate Dragon was a fusion of three Blue Eyes and, therefore, all three heads needed to be destroyed to fully defeat the Ultimate Dragon. To "Yugi's" relief, Kaiba's life points dropped to 400 so "he" knew "he" only had to attack once more to win the duel. "Tiki" peeked at Kaiba and wished in her heart, 'Please…Seto…say something…'

Coming out of his trance, Kaiba spoke. "Yugi…this game…has just begun…"

"Tiki" bit "her" lower lip as Merina said, "I don't like this…"

Everyone grew uneasy as Kaiba continued, "I lost 500 life points in that last attack. If one square on the ground equals 100 life points…then I shall move backwards for each lost."

"Yugi" was shocked but thought he was bluffing until, "…500 points…so…five squares…"

With that, Kaiba took steps back. While everyone was scared, they did not think Kaiba would go too far until the CEO climbed onto the ledge. Now everyone was really scared, especially Tiki. She wanted to come out but she did not remember how to do that on her own. Seeing that he had "Yugi's" full attention, Kaiba explained, "I am now at the edge. If you attack on your next turn, you will kill the Ultimate Dragon and will be taking my life." Hearing "Yugi" about to plead with Kaiba to not do this, the brunette smirked and stated, "I will gladly die in the name of a duel!"

No one could believe what they were hearing, especially since it was very clear that Kaiba was being very serious. Getting more and more scared, Tea pleaded, "Kaiba, please! Don't do something that could kill you!"

Because of how Kaiba was on a regular basis, Joey still thought Kaiba was bluffing. "Kaiba, you bastard! You're not playing fair! How dare you try and bluff your way out of Yugi's last attack!"

Kaiba smirked wider and closed his eyes, leading Rose to say, "I don't think he's bluffing, Joey…"

Merina agreed. "You know how extreme Kaiba gets. This is the real deal."

Joey paled at that; he knew Kaiba was extreme but he never imagined that the CEO would go this far. Merina and the brunettes were extra worried because of how "Yugi" was. Merina looked at "Yugi" and noticed, 'Those are eyes of someone who would do anything for victory…'

Tea was thinking the same thing. She knew Yugi almost as much as Tiki and knew that the regular Yugi would not go this crazy. But the Other Yugi? She was not so sure. Looking at "Tiki," Tea asked, "You don't think…this Yugi will…?"

"Tiki" shook "her" head, not sure at the moment. Tiki was worried about Seto, almost scared about how much he was willing to lose to rescue his little brother. Growing impatient, Kaiba stated, "Yugi, your worth as a duelist will be tested on your next turn. This game…it is like two mirrors held against each other…the question now is how will you counter your own moves? Furthermore, you must now place yourself in your opponent's mind in order to obtain victory. If I was in your position…I would push myself over the edge without hesitating for a single second."

Rose whispered, "And that's why you're insane."

"Tiki" gave Rose a look as Kaiba took his turn. His plan was to just draw a card but his deck gave him an unexpected gift: Monster Reborn. With it, he revived the destroyed Blue Eyes head. "Yugi" could not believe what "he" was hearing: was that even possible? To "his" surprise, the head was revived but it was the head of a regular Blue Eyes (ATK 3000). Knowing that he could not attack because the head was destroyed while fused, the brunette gave "Yugi" a cold look and stated, "It's your turn, Yugi!"

"Yugi" looked at the two infected heads and the one healthy head. "He" knew that Kaiba was grasping at straws with reviving one head. No matter what Kaiba did, "he" still had the winning combo of a Kuriboh wall and Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode. "He" knew that "he" would win if "he" had Celtic Guardian defeat one of the weakened heads. But was "he" willing to throw away Kaiba's life for victory? Seeing "Yugi's" hesitation, Kaiba yelled, "Slit my throat with your card!"

When he shouted that, he drew his thumb across his neck. Considering the options, the tri-color haired boy wrestled with himself in his heart. He needed to rescue his grandfather but was it worth hurting Kaiba like this? After a moment of thinking, "he" made a decision. Looking at "Yugi," Tea and "Tiki" felt their hearts drop: "Yugi" was going for it! "Here I come, Kaiba!"

With that, "he" ordered the Celtic Guardian to attack. Shocked by this and hearing Tiki scream in horror, "Tiki" let her take over, knowing that only she could help her brother take control again. As she and Tea ran towards Yugi, time seemed to slow down. Tiki screamed, "Yugi, stop!"

"Yugi" ignored them, believing "he" made the right decision. Growing more and more upset, Tea pleaded, "Yugi, turn back to the normal Yugi!"

"Yugi" looked up and saw the girls running towards "him." While "he" could easily ignore Tea's words, the upset look on Tiki's face was too much. All of a sudden, "Yugi" for the first time felt a forced washing-over feeling come over "his" heart and "he" collapsed to "his" hands and knees. At the same time, Celtic Guardian stopped in front of the dragon, as if it could not sense the will to attack from its duelist anymore. Though unable to see the face, Tea and Tiki knew from the sound of shuddering gasps that it was Yugi. Closing his eyes, Kaiba simply said, "I win."

To seal his victory, he had the strong Blue Eyes head attack and destroy the Celtic Guardian, wiping out the rest of Yugi's life points. Neither Tea nor Tiki paid attention to what Kaiba did; they were too preoccupied by Yugi's crying. Kaiba was unmoved by Yugi's tears. While they could not hear him crying, the gang recognized the shoulders shaking and ran to check on Yugi. Surrounding him as if in a protective circle, he looked at their little friend as he shakenly uttered, "I…I couldn't do it…! If it kept going…Kaiba would have died!"

Now it was clear to his friends what happened. Joey uttered, "You mean you…"

Tristan finished, "You forfeited to save Kaiba."

Ryou understood. "There was no other way to stop this fight…"

Too upset to hear them, Yugi whimpered to himself, "I'm scared…I'm really scared! Of this game…and of…the other…!"

Sniffling, Tiki lowered down with her own teary eyes and hugged Yugi across the shoulders to try and comfort him. Lowering down as well, Tea tearfully said, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Yugi…but…you did…you did the right thing!"

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Tea, as if silently processing what she just said. Scoffing, Kaiba sneered, "In the end, you showed weakness. If you had the cold-heartedness needed to push me off the ravine, you would have emerged victorious. You should know better than you care for your opponent's safety!"

Her anger growing, Tea stood up but Merina beat her to it. "Shut the hell up, Kaiba! You're the one who lost the duel!" Everyone looked up in surprise at Merina's outburst as she continued. "Kaiba…during this duel, you lost the one thing that was really important to you! How dare you bet your life like it was worth nothing! Star chips mean nothing; it's the reason behind your motives that is the driving point! Kaiba…I hope you can look Mokuba in the eye when you rescue him after all the underhanded tricks you used to get him!"

Kaiba shook with anger. But he simply took Yugi's star chips and left for the castle, ignoring Yugi's cries.

_While Tiki left to join Kaiba in the castle at Merina's suggestion, Yugi eventually made it to the castle: Mai got extra star chips to pay Yugi back for helping her and, since he was in shock from "Yugi's" actions and his own interpretation of him stopping "him," Tea dueled for him. She was a novice but she was determined to help out her friend. It was thanks to the words that Tea and Mai exchanged on the strength of determination and the value of friendship that helped Yugi wake up from his trance, making him vow to duel with his own strength instead of always relying on his other self. Though she could have easily won, Mai cancelled the duel, allowing Tea to give him the star ships. They made it into the castle and reunited with Tiki just in time to watch Kaiba take on Pegasus. Sadly, Kaiba could not defeat Pegasus thanks to his Millennium Eye. To add salt to the wound, Pegasus used his Eye to capture Kaiba's soul, devastating Yugi and breaking Tiki's heart. Despite them being rivals, Yugi was determined to get both the Kaiba brothers and his grandfather back. Though he was determined, there were still doubts in his heart regarding his fragile trust towards "him."_


	6. Duel of Revelation

Chapter 6

Duel of Revelation

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

The next morning, Yugi stared out the window. He had a rough night the night before: he had a nightmare where the soul cards holding his grandfather and the Kaiba brothers were pinned to crosses and set on fire, all while the three souls begging for help. Yugi knew that he had to save everyone and the dream, while frightening, made his heart race with his determination. Turning around to get ready, he looked at Tiki, who was sitting on the bed. "How you feeling?"

Yugi was glad that he and Tiki shared a room since she was there to comfort him after his nightmare. He wanted to say that he was all right but he could not; instead, his eyes zeroed on the Puzzle. The duel with Kaiba was still fresh in his mind. He felt tempted to leave the Puzzle behind but he knew that he needed "his" help against Pegasus so he silently put on the Puzzle. Tiki stood up and touched her necklace. "You think you two can do this today?"

Before Yugi could say anything, however, there was a knock at the door so he granted entrance. The door opened to reveal the gang. After greetings were exchanged, Tea smiled. "It's finally here."

Merina nodded. "It's been a long road but you're finally seeing the end."

Joey was getting excited himself: both he and Yugi were given a chance to get what they needed to make their lives better. "Let's head out!"

Wanting to appear confident, Yugi nodded and let the feeling take over him as he put on his jacket. Ready to go, "he" led everyone down the hall up until the point where everyone but "Yugi" and Joey headed to the balcony to get a better view of the duel. Before "she" left, however, "Tiki" reached out and took "Yugi's" hand. To "his" surprise, "he" felt a sense of déjà vu from the touch and "he" looked up at "her." "Her" eyes showed worry, making Joey smirk. "Don't worry about us. Pegasus won't know what hit him."

"Tiki" shook "her" head and mouthed to "Yugi" the word "trust." "She" then left, making Joey ask, "What was that about?"

"Yugi" had a feeling of what "she" was trying to say but "he" had to be ready for the duel so "he" turned and led Joey into the room, where Mai and Bandit Keith were already waiting. Glad she was not alone with the creep anymore, Mai greeted "Yugi" and Joey before looking at "Yugi." "Yugi…the time has come to settle things once and for all."

"Yugi" did not answer, even blocking Keith's jeers towards Joey. All "he" cared about was facing Pegasus. If "he" had "his" way, "he" would face Pegasus here and now since "he" had more at stake than anyone else but "he" knew that "he" had to follow the rules of the tournament. Just then, the pegasus on the door light up and Croquet's voice sounded. "Attention Duelists participating in the tournament. Please forgive the wait. You may please enter the duel stage."

The doors opened, revealing the duel arena between the two balconies. As everyone watched from the balcony, the doors behind the throne opened and Pegasus walked in with Kemo and Croquet. Smirking at everyone, making "Yugi" glare, Pegasus went to his throne and said in a proud voice, "Welcome, Duelists, to such a sacred dueling battlefield! Let the Duelist Kingdom Championship Tournament commence! And keep in mind: the one who happens to survive the tournament shall be given a prize worthy of a champion…and an even greater prize: the right to challenge me."

As if having enough, Tristan blurted out, "Hey, Pegasus! Answer me this: what does the person get if they defeat you?"

Everyone looked at Pegasus, who smirked. "If someone defeats me, the creator of Duel Monsters and founder of Industrial Illusions, he or she shall be recognized as the Duelist King. In simple terms, young man, the one who defeats will be called the world's number one duelist."

Everyone was impressed with such a declaration. Seeing the fires in the duelists' eyes, Pegasus smirked again. "I assume that you four would gladly accept great fortune and fame. Who wouldn't?"

Keith laughed. "Well, ain't that a bitch?"

More excited about what the fortune meant, Joey agreed. "Let's go for it!"

Pegasus teased, "I wonder who will win and challenge me."

As he sat down, "Yugi" felt "his" anger grow. Pegasus was wasting precious time, making "his" patience grow even thinner. "He" had three souls who needed "him," especially since they could be in danger in their current state. Remembering his dream, "he" knew that "he" needed to defeat Pegasus sooner rather than later. It did make "him" feel good that "he" was dueling Mai first, the pairing made last night during dinner: "he" could get this duel over and done with as quickly as possible. As they headed to the duel ring, "his" mind was littered with techniques "he" could use against Pegasus. "He" was so distracted, "he" almost did not hear Croquet ask "him" and Mai for the cards of proof for participating in the finals. Ignoring Merina and Joey's cheers, "he" crossed "his" arms at Mai. "He" knew that Mai wanted to duel "him" but "he" had bigger fish to fry so "he" wanted to get this out of the way as fast as possible. As "he" drew "his" hand and as the duel began, "he" saw that she was holding her cards normally and chuckled. "What's this, Mai? Not going to use your 'aroma tactics'?"

Mai shook her head. "I don't need to use those against you."

"Yugi" smiled. "He" was glad that she was coming at "him" as a true duelist but "he" knew that she was still no match for "him." Mai made the first move, playing Harpie Lady (ATK 1300) and put a card face-down. "Yugi" made note of the card but knew that all "he" had to do was play a strong card and Harpie Lady was done for. Maybe "he" really could finish this duel as quickly as "he" wanted to. "His" duel with Pegasus still gripping "his" mind, "he" played Gaia the Fierce Knight (ATK 2300) and had it attack Harpie Lady. Mai smirked and played her set card, which was the permanent trap card Mirror Wall. Suddenly a wall made out of mirror-like ice appeared in front of Harpie Lady and Gaia ended up attacking it and, therefore, itself. Mai chuckled at "Yugi's" surprise and explained that the Mirror Wall reduced the attacking monster's Attack Points by half and the Wall would always appear when "Yugi" would declare an attack. "Yugi" grew very annoyed that Gaia's ATK was now 1150, especially when Mai equipped her Harpie with Cyber Bondage, raising its ATK to 1800. The now powered Harpie quickly did away with Gaia, reducing "Yugi's" life points to 1350. "Yugi" started to get worried: with Gaia gone, "his" duel with Pegasus was getting further and further away. Mai chuckled. "Yugi…I'm surprised that you fell for something that obvious. Now it's your turn."

"Yugi" gritted "his" teeth but "he" calmed "himself" and drew a card. To "his" delight, "he" drew Summoned Skull. It was more powerful than the powered Harpie so "he" could summon it and try to recover from "his" blunder. However, "he" wanted to be safe as well so "he" set a card first before summoning "his" new monster (ATK 2500). Still annoyed by Mai's comment, "he" growled, "Mai! I'll show you the true extent of my power!"

"He" then had the Summoned Skull attack Harpie Lady but "he" made the biggest mistake of "his" dueling career: "he" failed to register that Mirror Wall was a permanent trap. Once again, "his" monster's ATK was cut in half (ATK 1250). Mai pointed out that "Yugi" did indeed figure out the secret of her trap too late. "Yugi" tried to justify "his" mistake by saying that, under normal circumstances, traps only lasted for one turn but, deep down, "he" knew "he" really screwed up. "He" looked down at the display board and saw that the Mirror Wall did indeed have the permanent symbol on it. "He" tried to block out Mai's declaration that all "his" attacks were useless but "his" eyes were shaking with anger. Up on the balcony, Ryou asked, "What's wrong with Yugi?"

Merina nodded. "He's playing without thinking! That's not like him!"

Joey was getting both annoyed and worried about his friend. "Yeah…it's not like him to fall for the same trick twice!"

"Tiki" bit "her" lower lip. "She" had an idea of what was going on, especially since "he" did not seem to understand what "she" mouthed to "him." Scoffing, Mai stated, "This is such a disappointment…to think: the duelist I've admired from the moment I met him…and he's only at this pathetic level." Ignoring "Yugi's" glare, she continued. "Even from here, I can see it: ever since you stepped into this duel ring, you've been crushed…crushed by an invisible pressure."

Either from annoyance or denial, "Yugi" growled, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Mai ignored the anger and answered, "Yes. When two duelists faced each other, they can feel each other's fighting aura. But now…I can't feel a damn thing from you!"

"Yugi" continued to struggle between anger and denial. "What are you saying? That you can't feel any fight in me right now?"

Deciding to not pull any punches, Mai loudly said, "Yes! Ever since this duel started…no, even before, all you've been thinking about is your duel with Pegasus! Even right now, you're looking right past me! Damn, I always thought you were a strong man…now I see you as nothing more than an arrogant boy! How dare you think you already beat me before this duel even started! Hell, even the thought of Pegasus watching us is a distraction to you and, what's worse, you think of our battle as nothing more than a mere nuisance!"

"Yugi" wanted to continue to angrily deny but her words were starting to get through to "him." Was "he" really feeling the pressure to duel Pegasus? But "he" told "himself" that "he" had every right to do so since "he" had to save three souls. Mentally shaking off her words, "Yugi" stated, "Say whatever you want after you beat me! Got it?! Let's continue the duel!"

Mai almost laughed, recognizing this tactic. "Just like a weak man…trying to intimate his opponent. But you're only fooling yourself against your own weakness!"

Feeling "his" anger grow, "Yugi" spat out, "Don't' screw with me!"

Mai's smirk widened. "Did I hit a nerve? You see…what's why you fell into my trap as easily as you did!"

Everyone grew annoyed at Mai's laugh. Hissing a little, Tristan growled, "What a bitch…always trying to provoke her opponents…"

Joey agreed. He knew from firsthand experience how Mai was against her opponents. "Yugi, just ignore her! Don't let her toy with you!"

Rose shook her head. "Just toying with him? Mai seems to be going a little far for that."

Merina stayed quiet. She had a feeling that Mai was doing this to get "Yugi" out of "his" slump; in fact, she knew she would do the same if she was in Mai's shoes. After all, Mai made it very clear from day one that she was a very proud duelist and demanded nothing but the best from her opponents, something that "Yugi" was not giving her. However, it was clear that, at the moment, all Mai's words managed to do was anger "Yugi." Glaring death glares at Mai, "he" accepted her challenge to take on a real battle. While "he" was still focused on "his" duel with Pegasus, "he" could at least pretend that "he" was involved in the duel. "He" wanted to attack but it was Mai's turn so "he" had to wait.

Mai attacked using an equipment magic card, Harpie's Feather Duster. "Yugi" recognized the card but there was nothing "he" could do but watch as "his" trap card (Spellbinding Circle) was destroyed. "He" commented about what would have happened if Mai attacked "his" monster and Mai stated, "I'm cautious in my duels…sometimes too cautious."

As her turn ended, "Yugi" considered "his" options. "He" could not attack as long as Mirror Wall was in place. So "he" decided to put Summoned Skull in defense mode (DEF 1200) and another card in face-down defense mode until "he" found a way out of this predicament. Chuckling, Mai teased, "You can't win if you're trapped like that."

With her turn, Mai made Harpie Lady even more powerful with the Rose Whip, making Harpie Lady's ATK points 2400. "Yugi" was starting to get annoyed. Was that Mai's plan, to keep powering up her Harpie while hiding behind the Mirror Wall? Mai focused her attack on the face-down defense monster, making Harpie Lady attack and destroy Feral Imp. Getting worried, Tristan asked if "Yugi" would be all right and Joey warned his friend that Mai would soon multiply her Harpie Lady, something he experienced in his duel. Too distracted, "Yugi" played another monster in Defense Mode. "He" knew that "he" was still pinned in a corner, especially with Mirror Wall blocking "his" way from all corners. Drawing a card, Mai smirked at the sight of it and proclaimed, "With this card, my Harpie Combo is now 70% complete! While I wanted my combo to be 100%, this is enough to beat you! I summon Harpie's strongest servant…!"

With that, Mai summoned Harpie's Pet Dragon (ATK 2000). Seeing the red dragon with a green crown on its head and a golden collar with a chain around its neck, "Yugi" felt even more trapped. It was bad enough when "he" just had to deal with Harpie Lady and the Mirror Wall. What made it worse was that the Pet Dragon got 300 ATK for every Harpie Lady on the field. Remembering how Mai always multiplied her Harpies, "Yugi" knew what would eventually happen, especially when the dragon destroyed the Summoned Skull. Chuckling, Mai stated, "Yugi…you really have lost sight of a certain something. Until you find the answer, you can't beat me."

Once again, "Yugi" grew angry at Mai pointing out the obvious, especially since "he" still did not want to hear it. But what Mai said next got "his" attention: "When I fought Joey, he asked me a riddle. Now it's your turn to have the riddle directed to you: something you can show but can't see! Tell me…can you find the answer to that?"

"Yugi" could not believe that "his" own riddle was being given to "him" like this. Joey, on the other hand, felt insulted. "'Ey, don't copy me! Besides, don't you even know the answer?"

Mai smiled and nodded. "I do. Because of you, I came up with an answer that suits me."

Scoffing, Joey proclaimed proudly, "Then I'll answer for Yugi: the answer is…" he hugged him, feeling very full of him, "…the fiery spirit of friendship! How 'bout that?!"

Mai immediately barked, "Wrong, you idiot!" Ignoring Joey's reaction, she continued. "While your answer is cliché, mine is not."

Insulted once again, Joey yelled, "Then what the hell is the correct answer?! By the way, me and Yugi thought of that riddle first!"

He wanted to continue but all his thrashing and over-reacting made him start to fall off the balcony ledge; he would have been serious hurt if Tristan and Merina hadn't grabbed and pulled him to safety. Too focused to pay attention to what almost happened to Joey, "Yugi" pushed the riddle out of "his" head. Now was not the time to be distracted by words; "he" had a duel to win and "he" would do so by "his" own strength. Drawing a card, "he" was happy to see the Dark Magician card. While the Mirror Wall would stop the powerful card, Dark Magician would still the most powerful card in play; as for the wall, "he" decided to counter with another trap as "he" set a card down and then played Dark Magician (DEF 2100). "He" figured that Mai would attack, thus taking the bait and triggering "his" Mirror Force. With the Mirror Wall in play, this was the best way to get rid of the Pet Dragon at the moment. However, Mai was not going to be fooled; instead, she played Shadow of Eyes instead. Before "Yugi" could figure out what the card did, Mai teased, "Just look at your magician: you'll figure it out."

To "Yugi's" surprise, Dark Magician rose to Attack positon and readied to throw a magical attack at Harpie Lady and her Pet Dragon. Mai smirked. "Shadow of Eyes lures enemies into battle! Harpie Lady is giving out battle pheromones; it stimulates an enemy's battle instincts!"

"Yugi" gritted "his" teeth as everyone was registering what just happened. Joey asked, "How the hell did that happen?"

Merina stated, "It's quite simple: Harpie Lady is giving off pheromones so the Dark Magician wants to attack from that scent."

Rose sighed and shook her head. "Are we going to gloss over the fact that we're talking about a Duel Monster being turned on?"

She muttered that so no one heard her. Tristan was more worried about the other obvious part of Shadow of Eyes: "Yugi" could not put monsters in defense mode anymore. Smirking at her victory, Mai told the Dark Magician to attack and the monster had to obey thanks to Shadow of Eyes. However, all the monster attacked was the Mirror Wall, reducing its ATK to 1250. Seeing "Yugi" shake with anger, Mai played Harpie's Feather Duster, getting rid of Mirror Force, and had the Pet Dragon attack and destroy Dark Magician, leaving "Yugi" with a measly 300 life points. Amused that her life points had yet to be touched, she asked, "So what do you think? My Harpie Combo is perfect, yes?"

The gang looked at "Yugi," wondering how "he" would get out of this slump "he" was in. "Tiki" sighed and tried to get "Yugi's" attention by making hand gestures. "Yugi," however, was too distracted by the Harpie Combo, especially since Shadow of Eyes kept "him" from playing monsters in defense. "He" also knew that, if by some miracle "he" could attack, the attack would hit only the Mirror Wall, cutting "his" monsters' ATK in half. "He" felt trapped and "he" did not like this feeling. Having enough, Merina groaned, "Yugi, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Tea tried to point out, "Mai has gotten stronger since she fought Joey and me."

Joey openly wondered if this was Mai's full potential and then asked, "When I beat her…was that just luck?"

Overhearing him, Mai had to answer. "No. It wasn't luck that had you beat me. You might find this hard to believe but I was playing as hard as I could when I dueled you. Also, if I'm being honest…when I lost to you, I was devastated." She closed her eyes as she started to reveal her true self. "I didn't want to face reality so I closed my eyes from the truth, that I was defeated. But even then…I couldn't get your voice out of my head. That riddle: something you can show but can't see. It took me a long time to understand what those words meant…and it was only after I confronted my true self that I found the answer."

Those words got "Yugi's" attention. "Your true self…?"

Mai looked at Joey. "Tell me, Joey: do you have any idea why you got this far in a tournament like this?"

Joey scoffed a laugh. "Duh! It's because of my friends! There's no way in hell a stupid player like me wouldn't gotten this far without them cheering me on!"

Mai sighed softly. "Yeah…you acknowledged your own weakness. With that, you work to become stronger and overcome that weakness. That is the courage that makes a duelist a duelist! That's what I learned from you, Joey." Turning her attention to "Yugi," Mai proudly said, "A duelist's courage isn't tested when you win; it's tested when they lose! When a heart is prepared to lose, that is when a strong heart is born. Tell me, Yugi…do you have that courage right now?"

"Yugi" thought it through. What did it mean to be prepared to lose? For the first time in this duel, "he" looked at "himself" to find the answer. Suddenly, as if the answer was waiting for "him," "he" knew what it was: when "he" faced Kaiba on the ledge and Kaiba put his life on the line, "he" became afraid, not of hurting Kaiba but of losing. "He" did not want to lose and have "his" pride scarred, which is why "he" told Celtic Guardian to attack. But "he" now saw what "he" didn't want to see: there was someone who was not afraid of losing, someone who suffered the most from the loss, and it was Yugi. Retreating into "himself" for a moment, "he" found "himself" standing with "his" back to Yugi, who was on his hands and knees. "He" realized that he had been mentally like that since the duel with Kaiba: "he" was just too afraid to face the truth. As "he" turned around to look at Yugi, "he" admitted that there was strength in him that made up for "his" weakness. As Yugi stood up to face "him," "Yugi" finally saw the answer to the riddle: strength balanced with weakness could both be seen and not seen. "He" opened "his" eyes and looked at Mai. "Mai…I'm proud to say that I was your opponent. Now…this is where the real fight begins!"

This time, "he" was speaking the truth; "he" could even feel the fire being lit in "his" eyes. As "he" started to draw, "he" looked to "his" right and saw Yugi smiling and nodding at "him." His nod confirmed what "he" now knew: "he" was no longer afraid of defeat. With this surge of confidence, "he" drew. As "he" pulled the card towards "his" line of vision, "he" looked at "Tiki," who smiled and mouthed "trust." Finally understanding what "she" was talking about, "he" nodded with a smile and looked at "his" card. As if the deck sensed the change, it blessed "him" with Brain Control, which "he" used to take control of the Pet Dragon. While Harpie Lady yelped in surprise, Mai did not seem concerned. "Nice try. Brainwashed or not, Pet Dragon is Harpie's servant; it would never attack its master!"

"Yugi" smirked. "I know. But who said I was going to attack Harpie Lady?"

As Mai wondered what "he" meant, "Yugi" went to work on getting "himself" out of this corner. "He" set another card face-down on the field and then summoned Catapult Turtle (ATK 1000). As soon as the weapon appeared, "Yugi" put the Pet Dragon on the catapult, making sure to keep the Dragon in Attack Mode. As the turtle aimed, the Mirror Wall automatically went up to protect Harpie Lady but that was exactly what "Yugi" wanted: using Catapult Turtle's special ability and the Pet Dragon as the weapon, the Mirror Wall was torn down, to the delight of everyone and the horror of Mai. "Yugi" smirked at the look on Mai's face. "One more thing: the monster that Catapult Turtle sacrificed was YOUR monster. That means you lose half of the destroyed monster's Attack Points…1150, to be exact."

With Mai at 850 life points, the gang celebrated "Yugi" finally taking this duel seriously. "Yugi" knew that it was because of Mai's words and Yugi's trust that "he" was able to understand that, to grasp true power, a duelist needed to be prepared to lose. "He" then started to wonder why "he" was so afraid to lose before; it was like there was a fearful block in "his" mind that resisted defeat. Before "he" could question "his" feelings further, Mai drew her card and stared at "Yugi," as if considering her options. "Yugi" stared back, knowing what she was thinking: did she dare to attack and risk being hurt by "his" face-down card? After a moment, "he" grew impatient and demanded, "Attack me, Mai!"

Mai's eyes darted between "his" eyes and the face-down card. Seeing that was amusing to "Yugi," evident by "his" smirking, Mai finally made a decision: "I…" She suddenly stopped and smirked. "…won't attack. I already have the advantage so I don't have to make a move this turn."

Instead of attacking, she played Elegant Egotist, making her one Harpie Lady into the three Harpie Lady Sisters (ATK 2450 each). Chuckling, Mai ended her turn and asked, "What do you think, Yugi? You'll be given a treat from the harem of hell on your next turn!"

"Yugi" just chuckled. "It's a shame, Mai." Seeing that "he" had her attention, "he" explained: "If you had attacked me, you would have won. You see…" "he" revealed "his" face-down card, "…my card was nothing more than the Monster Recovery card. Too bad…you missed your chance."

Mai silently huffed as "Yugi" looked at "his" hand. "He" knew that Shadow of Eyes would automatically make any monster card "he" played go into attack mode. While "he" was glad that "he" did not have to worry about the Mirror Wall anymore, "his" current hand did not have what "he" needed to help "him" out so "he" did the only move "he" could: "he" activated Monster Recovery. Once Catapult Turtle and "his" hand was put back in the deck and shuffled, "he" drew five cards, hoping that "his" deck would come through for "him." To "his" disappointment, "his" hand had monsters that could not defeat the Harpie Lady Sisters. As if seeing "his" disappointment, Mai chuckled and reminded "Yugi" that her monsters had a combined ATK of 2700 and added, "Drawing a monster with enough Attack Points to defeat them seems unrealistic, mm? Besides…with Shadow of Eyes, you can't defend. This is the end for you, Yugi."

"Yugi" gritted "his" teeth. While "he" knew how effective such words were, "he" never liked being on the receiving end. Before "he" could continue to go over strategies, Joey yelled, "Yugi, come on! You're not the kind of guy who'd give up like this!"

Merina agreed. "There's a way to beat Mai. You just need to find it!"

Tristan was not convinced. "Hard to find an answer with that pheromone card Mai played."

Tea growled, "Who the hell cares about pheromones?! Yugi, don't let those sluts mess with your mind!"

"Tiki" shuddered at those words as Merina chuckled and teased, "Getting a little touchy that female Duel Monsters are attracting more males than you?"

Tea started to yell at the laughing American as Joey held his friend back. "Yugi," however, felt something switch on. If "his" theory was correct, there was still a chance so "he" played a card in face-down defense mode. Mai smirked. "It's useless! No matter what monster, it'll be switched to attack mode!" But then Mai yelped in surprise: the monster remained in defense mode! "That…That's impossible!"

Mentally sighing in relief, "Yugi" smirked. "Thought so. Let me show you what I played."

"Yugi" revealed "his" defense monster, Mystical Elf (DEF 2000). Amused by Mai's shocked look, "Yugi" pointed out, "Shadow of Eyes is indeed an effective card…against men. It's useless against a woman."

Mai sighed, annoyed. "To think that you could come up with a loophole…"

Tea sighed in relief as "Yugi" ended "his" turn. "Man, was I nervous."

Rose blushed and covered half of her face with her hand. "Again, we're talking about Duel Monsters being turned on."

Everyone gave Rose a strange look as Ryou, focused on the duel, said, "Even if he survived this turn, he's not out of the woods yet. As high as the Mystical Elf's Defense points are, it won't be long before she's defeated."

Mai sighed in an amused way. "My, aren't you tenacious! Still, you're done for."

To prove her point, she played Monster Reborn to bring back Harpie's Pet Dragon (ATK 2000). Everyone was frightened by the dragon coming back, especially when its Attack Points went up to 2900 because of the Harpie Lady Sisters. Mai, however, decided to let the Harpie Lady Sisters attack and destroyed Mystical Elf. "Yugi" gritted "his" teeth as "his" last line of defense was gone. As Mai ended her turn, "he" looked at "his" deck. While "he" was not afraid of defeat anymore, "he" still did not want to lose the duel and, therefore, Solomon and the Kaiba brothers so "he" knew that the next card would decide everything. Before "he" drew, however, "he" asked Yugi for strength, hoping that his faith and character would be enough to have "him" draw the card "he" needed. As "he" drew, Mai chuckled and closed her eyes. "No matter what card you draw, you'll fail."

But Mai and her monsters were rendered silent by the card "Yugi" played: Swords of Revealing Light! Everyone was elated that "Yugi" found a way to survive a few more turns. After getting over her shock, Mai chuckled. "You really are stubborn! But if you want to show me embers of your duelist fire, I can wait. After all, it's just three turns."

"Yugi" immediately said, "No matter what happens in these three turns, my flame for battle will never go out!"

While "he" knew that statement was true, "he" still knew that Harpie's Pet Dragon would get stronger with each Harpie Lady on the board. Because of that, the dragon was the main target: while it was on the field, "Yugi" knew that "he" could not win. With that in mind, "he" knew that there was one way to defeat the dragon. "He" had a legendary warrior card somewhere in "his" deck and "he" now had three turns to draw it. Suddenly Mai loudly proclaimed, "Yugi! You don't have any monsters on the field!"

"Yugi" responded by summoning a monster. To Mai's confusion, "Yugi" summoned Kuriboh (ATK 300). Because she did not witness the duel between "Yugi" and Kaiba, she did not know that "he" had the weakest monster in the game. "What the hell is that?" Her confusion then changed to humor when she noticed, "That thing is…actually affected by my Harpie's pheromones…and it's actually trying to attack her!"

Yugi gave a strong look to Mai. Watching, Rose was about to comment when Ryou covered her mouth. "Don't say it."

Mai laughed but quickly straightened up. "Are you actually making fun of me?! How dare you, Yugi!"

"Yugi" sternly stated, "Never; I'm very serious, Mai. I could have chosen any of the many cards I drew but he was chosen. He is a vital piece of the puzzle to victory!"

Mai was unmoved. "Oh, really? I don't even see why someone would even keep that thing in their deck."

Merina snickered. "Where have we heard that before?"

Shrugged, Mai said, "Well, I can't do anything while Swords of Revealing Light is on the field…so I'll just draw a card and end my turn. But don't forget, Yugi: just two turns left!"

"Yugi" said nothing and looked at "his" hand. With two monster cards and Monster Reborn, "he" did not have what he needed to summon the legendary warrior "he" was looking for, especially since "he" was missing a key card. With that in mind, "he" drew but was not rewarded. Even if "he" did not get the key card, "he" could still get the other pieces together so "he" played Monster Reborn and brought back Gaia the Fierce Knight (ATK 2300). Mai was not impressed and she made that very clear. "Oh, really? Well, I guess he's a step above that pathetic Kuriboh but he's still no match for my dragon."

After she drew, "Yugi" drew and was once again disappointed. Tea and "Tiki" started to get worried but Joey told them, "It's all right, girls. Believe in him."

Merina agreed. "Joey's right. After all, Yugi doesn't look like someone's who been defeated."

Keeping a hard look, "Yugi" ended "his" turn, allowing Mai to draw a card. "He" got nervous when she smiled at the card. Was it something she needed to help her win the duel? When she ended her turn, her Harpies and their dragon relaxed as the Swords disappeared. Chuckling a little, Mai teased, "Looks like you came up empty-handed in those three turns."

"Yugi" said nothing and looked at "his" deck, getting more nervous by the second. "He" reached, "his" heart pounding in "his" chest. Everyone in the room held their breath as "his" hand grew closer and closer. But then "he" stopped, knowing that this card was the door to "his" fate. Sweat dripping down "his" face, "he" imagined "himself" in front of a door that had the design of a Duel Monster card on it. "He" noticed that "his" hand was trembling and wondered if "he" was still scared. "He" thought "he" conquered "his" fear of defeat but what if "he" did not? Too much was riding on this one card and "he" did not want to fail. Suddenly another hand touched "his." Surprised, "Yugi" looked to "his" right and saw that it was Yugi, smiling from ear to ear. Just as suddenly, the rest of the gang appeared around "Yugi", all smiling. As "he" looked around, "he" felt a hand clasp "his" left hand. Looking, "he" saw that it was "Tiki," who seemed to be smiling a special smile. What surprised "Yugi" the most was that "her" touch seemed a little more soothing. But "he" did not give it a second thought because everyone's presence was soothing. Closing "his" eyes, "he" smiled. 'Yes…there is no reason to be afraid of losing. No matter if I win or lose, everyone will stand by me. This card…will it be a dead end or light at the end of the tunnel?' Deciding to find out, "he" took the handle and opened the door.

Back in the real world, "Yugi" looked at the card "he" just drew as everyone continued to hold their breath. "He" then gave them a reason to breathe with "his" words: "Mai…I have…all I need for victory!"

"He" then revealed "his" card: Black Luster Ritual! Mai's eyes widened as "Yugi" played the magic card. Two cauldrons (one behind each monster) and a slab with a seal of a shield and two swords appeared on the field. With all the pieces in place, "Yugi" began the ritual by sacrificing Kuriboh and Gaia because their levels equaled eight, the level that was needed. Columns of blue light shot out of the cauldrons and merged into one, representing one soul going to light and one soul going to darkness. As the ritual started to reach its climax, "Yugi" proclaimed, "Between light and darkness, the gateway of chaos is opened!"

The slab stood up in response and a yellow light leapt out of it. When the light landed on the field, it became clear, making Mai grow pale: it was the most legendary warrior in all of Duel Monsters, Black Luster Soldier (ATK 3000). Covered with blue and yellow armor and holding a blue and yellow shield and a sword, what made the monster more intimidating was the purple aura that surrounded it. Mai barely knew what to say. "Yugi" had this ultra-rare card in "his" deck and "he" managed to summon it at the last possible moment? Wasting no time, "Yugi" had Black Luster Soldier attack. The Harpie Lady Sister managed to fly away but the Pet Dragon was not as lucky as it was ripped apart from the inside from the light attack from the soldier's sword. Mai was in shock as her life points dropped to 750. Joey was speechless as well. "Whoa…"

Merina sighed in awe. "Black Luster Soldier…a legend among cards…"

Even the novices Tristan and Rose were in awe of Black Luster Soldier. "Yugi" and "his" monster watched Mai, waiting for her turn. However, it was clear that Mai's fire had gone out by the look on her face and her arms being the only thing keeping her propped up. When she stood up straight, she made a move that surprised "Yugi:" she placed her hand on top of her deck. "Mai…you're surrendering?"

Confused, Tea asked, "What happened?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, please explain. All she did was put her hand on her deck."

Ryou was about to answer but Merina beat him to it. "It may not seem like a big deal to you but it's a tremendous deal to us duelists. Surrender…a forfeit…imagine what it takes for a strong duelist like Mai to give up like that."

Taking a deep breath, Mai calmly stated, "I can't…I can't watch my Harpies be destroyed. Yugi…I lose."

Having said her piece, she took her deck and stated to leave. However, "Yugi" wanted to say something first. "Mai…thank you." She paused, letting "him" continue. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have regained what I lost sight of during this duel. 'Something you can show but can't see.'"

Taking a deep breath, Mai stated, "There's no such thing as a duelist who is invincible. After all…everyone had some kind of weakness in their heart. Still…even if they know that…they cover it up. 'What you can show but can't see.' Everyone know that…but still put up a bold front. Yugi…you know, there are two ways to lose: the loss that ends everything…and the loss that brings you closer to victory. This loss…I'll make myself stronger because of it!" She turned around to look at "him" and ended with, "With it, I'll grab my dream in the end!"

Touched at Mai revealing this side of hers, "Yugi" smirked and gave her a thumbs-up, a gesture she gave back. This was a duel that both would remember for they came out of it more grown than ever before.


	7. Duel of the Century

Chapter 7

Duel of the Century

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers. As for one duel that is mentioned, I took the approach of the manga because my coauthor and I agreed that was the more appropriate way to handle such a duel. Also, for Yugi's nickname, I chose the version I did simply because it sounds better than the translation.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

_The semifinals continued. Joey dueled and defeated Bandit Keith, shocking the American who thought that he was unbeatable because he stole Joey's entrance card (Mai gave the teenager her card to save his spot), had more dueling experience, had his revenge towards Pegasus in mind, and literally had cards up his sleeve. When he was dragged away after his defeat, Keith threatened Pegasus with a gun; that led Keith to be thrown through a trap door, never to be seen again on Duelist Kingdom. When faced with the idea of dueling each other, Joey and Yugi agreed there was no need for the duel because it would give away their strategies just before either of them would face Pegasus; instead, Joey asked Yugi to put on the burden of battling not only for the souls but also for the money for Serenity's eye operation. Upon agreeing, Yugi prepared himself for what would be one of the most challenging duels he would face._

Standing alone, Yugi flipped through his deck. Taking a deep breath, he said quietly, "All right…I'm counting on you."

He remembered what his grandfather once told him, that a duelist's heart can lose grip in a stressful environment and such feelings would lead the duelist down the road to failure. The final words were what Yugi needed to remember: "Yugi, if you can face your heart in such painful times, you'll be able to win."

Yugi stared intently at his deck, knowing this was one of those situations, before putting away his deck and facing the door. To his delight, his friends and sister were on the other side, looking proud. As Yugi walked up to them, Tristan opened with, "Well…this is it."

Tiki asked, "You ready?"

Yugi nodded, making Joey smile. "You made it. Now you really have to win."

Tea agreed. "Yeah…for your grandfather and Mokuba."

Yugi nodded. Looking annoyed, Merina was about to speak when Tiki said, "And S—Kaiba too."

Everyone gave Tiki a suspicious look, making her blush, but Croquet's announcement interrupted them. "It is time…enter the Duel Ring, challenger Mutou Yugi."

His eyes hardening with determination, Yugi let "him" take over. Knowing what "he" had to do, "Yugi" headed to the arena, soaking in everyone's cheers. Once in place, "Yugi" stared at the other side until the door opened and Pegasus and two suits walked into view. Focusing, "Yugi" prayed to "his" deck, letting them know that they were about to face the master of the kingdom and the creator of the game. After getting his deck from one of the suits, Pegasus continued forward, never removing his prideful smirk from his face. "I must say, Yugi-boy…you truly are a splendid duelist. To survive all the fights that came your way in this kingdom and, on top of that, earning the right to challenge me to his duel…I must commend you."

Getting down to business, "Yugi" declared, "Before we duel, you must swear to me! If I win, you will return my grandfather's soul to me immediately!" As soon as Pegasus agreed, "Yugi" added, "Not only him but the souls of the Kaiba brothers as well!"

Pegasus chuckled. "That's an odd request…I thought Kaiba-boy was your enemy."

"Yugi" sneered, "Right now, my only enemy is you."

"Yugi" remembered the promise "he" made to Mokuba a few days before. "He" knew "he" had to be a man of "his" word and that meant making sure Mokuba would see his big brother again. Suddenly Pegasus chuckled. "Ah…I see: an oath."

Those little words were all it took for "Yugi" to remember that Pegasus had the power of the Mind Scan. Trying not to laugh at "Yugi's" reaction, Pegasus nodded. "Okay, I swear. If you win this match (IF you win this match), I'll release them from their prison."

"Yugi" now knew "he" truly could focus on the duel with "his" bargain being accepted.

* * *

Getting anxious, Tristan said, "It's…it's finally starting."

Joey nodded as Merina said, "Their fighting spirits…I can almost see them clashing from here!"

Tea agreed. "We finally made it this far!

"Tiki" smiled and nodded, looking excited. Worried, Rose asked, "Will Yugi be all right? I mean…this is Pegasus we're talking about."

Ryou agreed. "Yeah. With Pegasus using the power of the Millennium Eye to read Yugi's mind…the odds of winning…"

"Tiki" looked at the siblings as Joey rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you two! Yugi won't lose! After all, he's the real king on this island."

Merina was amused by Joey calling "Yugi" a king but agreed. "Yeah! He'll beat Pegasus' ass!"

Tea nodded and looked to Tristan to agree. Seeing Tristan's doubtful look, Joey barked, "Merina and I just brightened the mood! What's with your depressing attitude?!"

Tristan stated, "Think about it, you idiot! This battle isn't exactly fair. What's it say about Pegasus that he's taking three people hostage just to lure Yugi to this point?"

"Tiki" bit "her" lower lip as Tea pointed out, "Wasn't that just Yugi's grandfather Pegasus captured for this duel?"

Joey shook his head, "No matter what, Pegasus is a duelist himself."

Rose nodded, seeing Joey's side. "Yeah…would Pegasus really do something that low?"

Tristan reluctantly agreed, making Merina smile. "Don't worry about it. You're the most worried one of all of us, just like you were when we first arrived on the island."

Tristan said nothing as Tea excitedly said, "The duel's about to begin!"

Merina grinned. "Let's go to the upper balcony for a better view!"

Joey agreed and the two blonds and Tea left, not noticing that Tristan, Ryou, and Rose stayed behind and discussed something in private.

* * *

Having not paid attention to "his" friends, "Yugi" focused on "his" opponent; "he" was so focused, "he" had to tell "his" brain to listen to Croquet, who said, "Mutou Yugi, you have come to this island to challenge the king of Duel Monsters. Before that happens, show me the Honor of the King's Left entry card."

"Yugi" nodded and showed Croquet the card. Upon seeing it, Croquet revealed, "If you hold that card and are able to defeat the king of Duelist Kingdom, Master Pegasus, in Duel Monsters, Pegasus will give you 60% stocks of Industrial Illusions." Ignoring "Yugi's" surprised look, Croquet continued. "That is, if you so desire, you will become the new president of Industrial Illusions."

No one could believe it, Merina saying what everyone was thinking: "He's willing to lose his entire company over a game?"

As Ryou and Rose joined the group, explaining that Tristan wandered off elsewhere, Pegasus chuckled in a stuck-up way. "What an amazing present I can give! For the one who could defeat me…I can think of no greater award."

"Yugi" scoffed, seeing the gift for what it truly was: "Or you're just convinced that no one on this Earth can defeat you."

Pegasus gestured into a grand shrug. "Yes. Still, great risk is needed to gain such an honor. Oh, yes: that card, Honor of the King's Left…as you can see, there's no image on it. Do you know why, Yugi-boy? I'll give you a hint: once you are defeated, there will be an image on the card."

The hint was all "Yugi" needed to figure out the answer: "My soul will be sealed in the card…just like Kaiba."

Pegasus' eye narrowed a little. "Correct."

Despite knowing what could happen, "Yugi" stated, "I am prepared!"

Hearing that, Pegasus almost giggled. "Such courage…magnificent!"

* * *

Tea grew worried. "If Yugi loses, he'll end up like Kaiba?"

Joey was impressed. "Even with knowing what would happen…he's going ahead with this duel?"

"Tiki" nodded as Merina said, "Of course he's going ahead with it. A true duelist never backs down from a challenge, especially with all he's lost."

Ryou took a deep breath. "Betting his own soul…"

Rose looked at her brother. "Can he really do that? I mean, our soul belongs to us and God."

Peeking at Rose's cross necklace, Ryou shrugged with his head. "I don't know if he can…but remember what Pegasus did to Kaiba and Mokuba."

Rose and Joey could not argue with that as the three girls looked at "Yugi," praying for "his" victory.

* * *

Smirking at Pegasus' comment about "his" courage, "Yugi" smirked back. "Too bad, Pegasus…I don't plan on becoming part of your collection."

Pegasus said nothing as Croquet announced that the Championship Match would now begin. With that, two suits were lowered down to the field and went to each opponent so that the other could shuffle and cut the deck. When the decks were in front of them, "Yugi" cut Pegasus' while Pegasus merely tapped Yugi's, stating it was perfect the way it was. As soon as they got their decks back, the duel began with "Yugi" mentally telling "himself" that "he" would not and could not lose. Taking a deep breath, "he" made the first move, placing a card face down and a monster in face down Defense Mode. "He" then stared at Pegasus, noting that the silver-haired American was not even bothering to hide his Millennium Eye and wondered if Pegasus could see the set cards and "his" entire hand? Pegasus gave an open-mouth smile, making "Yugi" tense up. Pegasus drew and placed a card face-down as well before placing Red Archery Girl in Defense Mode (DEF 1500). As a big clam holding a green-haired, blue finned mermaid with a bow and arrow appeared, "Yugi" wondered what Pegasus was up to since Red Archery Girl was a Normal Water Monster; what troubled "Yugi" was that Pegasus did not bother to even put her in Attack Mode, especially with "Yugi" having a defense monster as well. After a moment of thinking, "he" decided to take a chance, especially with "his" set card being the best against a Water monster. However, "he" hesitated for a moment because of Pegasus' set card. But "Yugi" knew that "he" could not let this chance slip by so "he" switched Beaver Warrior to Attack Mode (ATK 1200) and added Horn of the Unicorn, raising its ATK to 1900 and turning its sword electric. As soon as "he" ordered the attack, however, Pegasus smiled. "A grave mistake you have made."

He activated his trap card, Tears of a Mermaid. As "Yugi" kicked "himself" for falling into a trap, especially against someone with the Millennium Eye, Red Archery Girl's eyes glowed bright, releasing hundreds of tears towards Beaver Warrior, who reared up to attack. The tears created a bubble-like shield around the monster, sending the electric powers back on Beaver Warrior, damaging it and lowering its ATK back down to 1200. As "Yugi" gritted "his" teeth in anger, Pegasus took his turn: he switched his Red Archery Girl to Attack Mode and had it attack and destroy Beaver Warrior, lowering "Yugi's" life points to 1800. "Yugi's" anger grew: as "he" suspected, Pegasus could see through "him" with his Millennium Eye. With such power, "Yugi" started to wonder if there was even a way for "him" to fight against it. Chuckling, Pegasus teased, "Such a waste of a turn, Yugi-boy. Allow me to give you some advice: from cards to choose and the right timing, there are many variables in the game. Once a player starts making a number of little mistakes, he starts down the road to defeat. No need to toot my own horn but…I…NEVER make mistakes."

"Yugi" started to worry. "He" had faced a lot of opponents in "his" gaming career but had never faced one that gave off such confidence quite like Pegasus. "He" knew "he" had to break that confidence in order to win but how?

* * *

Having enough of Pegasus' attitude, Joey scoffed. "Shut up! All humans make mistakes! It's not like you're a god, man!"

Ryou pointed out, "As the creator of Duel Monsters, he's almost like a god."

Rose hesitantly added, "Well…a creator does know his world backwards and forwards…so maybe Ryou has a point."

Merina gave the Bakuras a look. "Way to keep the faith, you two."

Joey nodded. "Yeah! It sounds like you're saying Yugi can't win!"

Ryou shook his head. "That's not what I mean! I don't think Yugi can't win but who else can defeat Pegasus?"

Merina smirked. "Yugi will be the first."

* * *

Shaking off "his" fear, "Yugi" put down a monster in face-down Defense Mode and ended "his" turn. At first, Pegasus did nothing but stare into "Yugi's" eyes. He finally drew a card and put Ryu-Ran on the field (DEF 2600). Once a big egg with wings, legs, and claws came onto the field, Pegasus switched Red Archery Girl to Defense Mode, determined to keep his life points safe. Looking at "his" cards, "Yugi" drew and was pleased to see it was Summoned Skull. But "his" pleased feeling turned to fear when "he" looked at Pegasus, saw the look on his face, and felt like "he" had just been passed through by a ghost: Pegasus knew what card "he" drew.

* * *

Just as Joey was about to cheer on his friend, he noticed Rose and Ryou starting to walk away. "Where you two going?"

Without turning around, Ryou said, "Just…going to look for Honda."

Rose nodded, also not turning. "With the two of us, we can cover more ground."

Tea nodded as well. "Good idea. Thanks, guys."

* * *

Unaware of the siblings' departure, "Yugi" put a card face-down and summoned Summoned Skull (DEF 1200). Pegasus smirked and turned Ryu-Ran to Attack Mode (ATK 2200), making the dragon come out of the egg. As soon as Ryu-Ran attacked, "Yugi" activated Spellbinding Circle. "He" hoped this plan would work. When the trap attached itself to Ryu-Ran, reducing its ATK to 1700, "Yugi" ignored Pegasus' mock cry of worry, switched Summoned Skull to Attack Mode, and ordered the monster to attack. But "his" confidence was shattered by Pegasus saying three words: "Trap Card, activate!"

The card that Pegasus place a few turns ago was Trap Displacement, switching the Spellbinding Circle from Ryu-Ran (now ATK 2200) to Summoned Skull (now ATK 1800). As if relishing in "Yugi's" anguished look, Pegasus teased, "Don't bother thinking your strategies will affect me: I know all of them."

To prove his point, he ordered Ryu-Ran to attack and smirked wider when his dragon defeated "his" demon, lowering "his" life points to 1400. "Yugi" felt defeat touching "his" shoulders. Once again, "he" questioned, 'How the hell do I fight back?!'

Moving slowly, Pegasus drew a card as "Yugi" regrouped "his" senses. The Mind Scan was real, there was no question about that; now "Yugi" had to figure out how to stop it. Suddenly, Pegasus loudly chirped, "No! There's no way to stop my Mind Scan, Yugi-boy."

"Yugi" felt almost violated: Pegasus was reading "his" mind even when they were not dueling. Chuckling sickly, Pegasus teased, "Games…contests between two minds. What's the best way to have a guaranteed win? You must understand the mind of your opponent. While I know every inch of your mind…you haven't stepped one foot into mine! That includes this game I created and the world it lives in. Allow me to give you a taste of what I mean!"

"Yugi" suspected what world Pegasus was talking about and "he" was right: the American summoned Toon World. Remembering what the card did to Kaiba, "Yugi" grew worried as Toon World took Red Archery Girl and Ryu-Ran into its pages. Almost giddy with excitement, Pegasus said, "Toon World…the design of the ultimate game world and home to the greatest monsters of all, the Toon characters!"

Toon World opened and revealed the new cartoon-looking Red Archery Girl and Ryu-Ran. Red Archery Girl's clam gleamed at "Yugi" and Ryu-Ran giggled as Pegasus said, "Just remember: only Toon monsters can kill other Toon monsters." Almost laughing at "Yugi's" furious look, Pegasus mockingly said, "I'm sorry, Yugi-boy!"

Having had his fun, Pegasus had Ryu-Ran destroy the defensive monster, the Giant Soldier of Stone. "Yugi" glared at the giggling Toon, a glare that darkened when the Toon retreated into Toon World. Flipping his hair out of his eyes, Pegasus sneered, "Good luck getting into Toon World…where your monsters are not allowed."

"His" eye twitching from anger, "Yugi" had to reevaluate "his" plan. "He" could not attack Ryu-Ran while it was in Toon World and all "his" cards were only good for Defense Mode. "His" eyes then fell on Toon Red Archery Girl, who was wide open. Deciding to take a risk with an experiment, "he" summoned Celtic Guardian (ATK 1400) and ordered it to attack Toon Red Archery Girl. "He" knew that, because they had the same ATK, both would be destroyed and their life points would not be affected but it was a risk "he" was willing to take. But "his" experiment failed: hand grew out of the clam and caught Celtic Guardian's sword attack. Pegasus looked amused. "It's useless, Yugi-boy! I told you that Toon monsters cannot be destroyed by normal monsters! Consider this as punishment for not listening."

Sneering, the clam grew a foot and kicked Celtic Guardian away, giving its mermaid owner enough room to aim and fire its arrow at the elven warrior, destroying it. "Yugi" felt backed into a corner. 'This is impossible.'

Pegasus nodded. "Of course it is. I'll tell you again: Toons can only be defeated by Toons! They are, indeed, the perfect form of life."

Toon Red Archery Girl and her clam laughed at "him" before retreating into Toon World. With the Millennium Eye and now Toon World, "Yugi" wondered, 'How can I win…?'

After Pegasus set two cards face-down on the field, "Yugi" wondered if they were Magic, Trap, or one of each. Focusing on "his" cards, "he" knew he had to figure out a move, finally deciding to put a monster in face-down Defense Mode. Pegasus chuckled. "Just as I predicted. Just for that, I'll open a set card."

One of his face-down cards was Gorgon's Eye. What confused "Yugi" was that it looked more like a monster than a trap card, an eye surrounded by snakes. Confusion grew to worry when the card activated: its eye opened, making "his" face-down monster Imp appear and turn to stone. Pegasus explained, "This permanent trap card turns all defensive monster into statues. Oh, and when the statues are destroyed, half of their Defense Points are taken from your life points. You know what that means: all you can do is attack my Toons, as useless as that is." He laughed before teasing, "I think I'll follow your suit and summon another lovely, funky friend!"

This time, however, Pegasus revealed the magic card Doppelganger, a card that could turn into card it wanted from the opponent's side of the field. A long, black, cartoon cat bounced out of the field and wrapped itself around Pegasus. "Such a loving cat! So tell me: what card do you want to change into?" The cat whispered in his ear, making the American brighten. "Nice! What a wonderful idea! I'd call you a genius but I'm in the room." Turning to Yugi, he explained, "Yugi-boy, looks like he wants to change into that Summoned Skull you played a few turns ago."

"Yugi" paled. "My demon?!"

Pegasus smirked. "Yes! And don't forget: Toon World is on the field. You know what that means… Go ahead, Doppelganger! Do what you do best!"

Grinning widely, Doppelganger jumped into Toon World. Pegasus chuckled. "Fully protected…and will be even more perfect after it transforms into your demon."

Toon World wobbled a little before bursting with lightning bolts. When it finally opened, there was a pop-up version of a dark village. Pegasus smiled. "A new page has been opened. Now don't be shy! Come on out, Toon Demon!"

Suddenly a monster came out. It was Summoned Skull but, like Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon, it was chibi-sized and cartoon-looking; what disturbed "Yugi" even more was how the Toon was acting, sticking its tongue out and wagging it around by shaking its head. Laughing with the toon (ATK 2500), Pegasus asked, "So…what do you think, Yugi-boy? Maybe it's because I'm its father but he seems to be giving off a lovely aura."

"Yugi" twitched. "You bastard…!"

Pegasus looked unimpressed. "So scary…Toon Summoned Skull, teach him some manners!"

Standing straight, Toon Summoned Skull summoned lightening from the sky and hurled it at the Imp statue. Watching the statue being reduced to dust, Pegasus gleefully stated, "And thanks to the Gorgon's Eye, you lose 500 life points!"

Now with 900 life points, "Yugi" started to shake with anger; it did not help that Toon Summoned Skull mocked its former owner by posing like a bodybuilder before retreating into the book. Almost giggling, Pegasus asked, "So tell me the truth: how does it feel to be attacked by your own monster? I bet it's pretty weird."

"Yugi" did not dignify Pegasus with an answer. Instead, "he" drew a card, making Pegasus chuckle. "So…you drew Dark Magician."

"Yugi" gritted "his" teeth at another reminder of the Mind Scan. Shaking it off, "he" wondered once again, 'How the hell do I get out of this situation?'

"There is no way," Pegasus said. "You can't get out and you can't defeat me. Do keep thinking you can, however: it's amusing to watch your will to fight drift away. Still…if you want to forfeit the duel, Yugi-boy, I wouldn't blame you."

From the balcony, "he" could hear "his" friends tell "him" not to give up, especially with three souls on the line, but "he" felt tempted to yell at them because they did not understand what "he" was going through. But "he" knew they were right about one thing: if "he" gave up now, Solomon, Mokuba, and Kaiba would never return. Taking a deep breath, "he" played Dark Magician (ATK 2500) and hid it under one of the Magical Hats, hoping this would work. Pegasus, however, looked amused. "I see…trying to stall for time until you find a way to stop Toon World. Not bad…but a waste of time. Do you really think my Mind Scan can't get your subconscious to tell me where the Dark Magician is hiding? If your conscious knows, then I will able to find it." "Yugi" tried to hide the Dark Magician's location but it was too late: "So…the Dark Magician is in the Magical Hat on the far left"

"Yugi" clenched "his" fist. With this tried and true method not working, "he" was out of ideas. Pegasus smirked, feeling victory when the Magical Hat on the left was destroyed by the Toon Summoned Skull. But he then looked at the duel table. "Why?!" To his confusion, Dark Magician was still in play. "Unbelievable! How did I miss the Dark Magician?! I hit the right hat!"

Yugi explained, "No, you didn't. I managed to hide the true location of the Dark Magician. Looks like you couldn't read my mind."

Pegasus grew pale. "Another mind of Yugi-boy!"

Up in the balcony, Joey asked, "Tea, what's Pegasus talking about?"

Tea took a deep breath. "The other day, Yugi and Tiki told me that they had other people in them."

Merina looked at Tiki. "Tiki, is that true?"

Tiki looked at Merina and nodded. "I'm afraid it is."

Very confused, Joey frantically asked, "What did you mean by that, Yugi?!"

Tiki looked at Yugi and said, "I think it's time to tell them."

Yugi nodded at his sister before looking at their friends. "I haven't been honest to you guys: the one who duels…isn't me. You see, I'm always resting and watching in my heart because I let my Other Self out to duel."

Tiki asked, "But why are you out now? You've never done this before."

Yugi stated, "I couldn't just sit and watch my other self suffer!" He then remembered their conversation.

* * *

"_Yugi" clenched "his" fist. With this tried and true method not working, "he" was out of ideas. It was then that "he" heard a voice from within "his" heart calling out to "him." "Please! Can you hear me?!"_

"_Yugi" recognized the voice and followed it into the Millennium Puzzle, making it glow in response. "He" found "himself" in a hall. On the left was a blue wall made of bricks that looks like puzzle pieces while on the right was an ancient-looking stone wall, covered with vines with a door that had an Egyptian eye in the middle. Standing in the doorway of the blue wall was Yugi. "Other Me! You finally heard me!" "Yugi" nodded as Yugi excitedly said, "This is the first time we've met in our hearts. I can't believe it…I can finally talk to you. I've always called out to you, especially since I can feel when you're hurt…and this is the first time it's reached you._

"_Yugi" was happy for Yugi but "he" was also focused. "Why did you call me?"_

_Taking a deep breath, Yugi said, "Let me fight too! Pegasus' power can't be handled by just one person!"_

_Focusing on the vine-covered wall, "Yugi" said, "Even if you were to help, there's no way to fight against the Millennium Eye."_

_Yugi thought for a moment. "That's true…but…what if…? We know Pegasus can read your mind…but maybe he can't read mine."_

"_Yugi" realized what Yugi was saying. "I see. If Pegasus can only read one mind at a time, we might have a fighting chance." Staring into his eyes, "he" asked, "Will you lend me your strength?"_

_Yugi nodded and took over._

* * *

Looking at Pegasus and in turn talking to his friends, Yugi stated, "You might find this hard to believe but it is truth. Ever since I solved the Millennium Puzzle, me and my other self have been taking turns living, as has Tiki and her other self who lives in the Queen's necklace."

Joey, Tea, and Merina were stunned by Yugi's revelation. Tea asked to herself, "That 'other Yugi' Yugi was talking about…it actually exists?"

Joey clutched his head. "Multiple personalities?! Switching places?!" He then calmed down and asked Merina, "'Ey, isn't that what they call split personalities?"

Merina shrugged. "I guess."

Yugi drew a card and placed it face-down on the board before teasing, "Well, Pegasus, can you tell me what card I just played? Go ahead and read my mind…if you can."

Pegasus quietly growled before recovering. "Of course." He performed the mind scan and exclaimed, "Why?! I can't see the image of the card!"

"Yugi" chuckled in amusement. "Sorry, Pegasus. But even I don't know what that card is so reading my mind is pointless. It looks like our theory was right: it takes you a while to read an opponent's mind, which gave me plenty of time to switch minds." "He" smirked. "The perfect way to beat your Millennium Eye: the Mind Shuffle!" "Yugi" stared at "his" opponent, glad that "he" and Yugi found this counter. "Your turn, Pegasus."

Pegasus muttered, "Unbelievable…not only do I have to find Dark Magician, I now have to deal with the set card…all hidden in the other Yugi-boy's mind." As he looked at "Yugi" and saw both looking back, the silver-haired American smirked. "But…you still can't attack me as long as I have Toon World on my side. Your Dark Magician can hide but only for three more turns."

"Yugi" chuckled smugly. "Then pick the correct hat and destroy my Magician…or are you too afraid to? Have you been relying on your Millennium Eye for too long that you can't make a move without it?"

Pegasus chuckled back just as smugly. "While it is true that I haven't used my instincts in several years…"

Off the call of its name, Toon Summoned Skull popped out of Toon World and attacked the middle hat. "Yugi" chuckled at Pegasus' outraged cry. "Too bad, missed again. Even if you're the creator of Duel Monsters, let me remind you: every game has a winner and a loser but what separates the two? I'll tell you: good judgment in knowing the rules and in assessing the game's situation and instincts to decide when and how to act. If you have both, you will become a winner. After all, judgment comes from experience and confidence and instinct needs divine courage. Too bad you've relied on your Millennium Eye all these years; you've lost your Duelist's instincts. As for courage…I should know: my aibou is far superior to you."

Yugi smiled brightly at his new nickname before taking over. To his delight, he drew Living Arrow. Not wanting to give Pegasus a chance to read his mind, he played it face down and quickly switched with "Yugi," who almost laughed at Pegasus' annoyed look. Looking down at the board, "he" saw there was a new card in play; while "he" did not know what it was, "he" thought, 'I trust my aibou.'

Still annoyed, Pegasus drew a card and exclaimed, "Great! Magical Neutralizing Force Field!"

"Yugi" watched in horror as a whirlwind enveloped the two remaining Magical Hats before disappearing with the hats, revealing the Dark Magician. Pegasus teased, "I believe this is what you call the end, Yugi-boy. By the way, SKILLED duelists don't need instincts; they need their brains to strategize and avoid risk-taking. Come on out, Toon Summoned Skull!"

"Yugi" felt trapped again with the invincibility of Toon Monsters. As soon as Pegasus ordered the attack, however, Yugi took over and activated Living Arrow. Yugi admitted, "I'm surprised you didn't notice: while I was drawing cards, the other me was just stalling you…all to get you frustrated enough to get you to play a card that would take out the Magical Hats."

"Yugi" took over, glad that the plan worked. "Now thanks to the card you played, we can send its magical effects right back to you!"

"He" shot the Living Arrow, infused with the Magical Neutralizing Force Field, at Toon World, destroying it. Pegasus looked worried but recovered when he remembered, "No matter! You can't stop the Toon Summoned Skull's attack!" When the lightning struck, Pegasus rejoiced, "Dark Magician is defeated!

Yugi proclaimed, "Wrong!"

He revealed why by activating the other set card: Mirror Force. The trap card surrounded itself around Dark Magician and deflected the lightning back. Thanks to the Living Arrow destroying Toon World, the Toons returned to their normal forms (Red Archery Girl, Ryu-Ran, and Doppelganger) and were destroyed by the lightning. Screaming in shock, Pegasus stuttered, "Unbelievable…! My…my precious monsters…! All…! This is…this is a nightmare, a bad dream! No! This can't be happening!"

Pegasus clutched his head, on the verge of a panic attack, but Yugi was all smiles. "Yes! The Toons are gone!"

"Yugi" smiled with pride. _Yes! And it was your courage that defeated them!_

As Pegasus' life points dropped to 600 and Yugi's friends and sister cheered for him, Yugi thought the Mind Shuffle would continue to help him and "Yugi." Pegasus then smiled. "Wonderful! This is…exactly what I would expect from someone the Millennium Items chose as a holder. I have been playing around…but maybe I've done so for too long. You must forgive me: I will now battle you with the power and respect you so richly deserve." Yugi grew nervous as Pegasus continued. "From now on, Yugi-boy, this duel will be a fight that is truly between two Millennium Item chosen people. Therefore…let us settle this with a Shadow Game!"

Faster than anyone could react, a ball of dark energy surrounded the duel ring. Pegasus chuckled darkly. "Now…let the real game begin."

* * *

As the dark energy grew, Joey wondered, "What the hell is going on?"

Just then, Tristan returned with three unconscious bodies, Mokuba in the crook of his arm and Ryou and Rose over his shoulders. "I managed to get Mokuba."

As he put down the three, Merina asked, "What happened to Bakura and Rose?

Tiki grew worried as she checked on her sister. "Is my sister all right?"

Tristan explained, "They're just unconscious." He then noticed the darkness around the duel ring. "What the hell?! It's here too?!"

Joey asked, "What do you mean, here too?"

Tristan started, "Look, you know I don't believe this stuff…but…"

Merina demanded, "Tell us what you saw!"

Tristan took a deep breath. "A Shadow Game…that's what I saw."

The group grew more worried. Tiki bit her lower lip. "What's happening in there?"

Merina suggested, "Let's take a closer look. That might help."

Tiki looked up at the group, still worried about her sister. "What about them?"

Tristan shook his head. "Sorry, Tiki. But they'll have to wait here. They'll be fine."

Merina nodded. "Besides, we need to figure out what's happening to Yugi first."

Taking a deep breath, Tiki nodded and stood up, following her friends down to the duel ring. Once they got close enough to the dark orb, no one knew what to do. Joey wondered, "What the hell is this?"

No one could answer.

* * *

Yugi looked around worried. Both he and "Yugi" were worried about the Shadow Game Pegasus started. Still smirking, Pegasus explained, "From now on, this will be a wizard's battle. Keep in mind, no normal being can endure this kind of battle. Yugi-boy…I wonder which mind will hold up the most."

At the moment, Yugi found that he was having trouble breathing and his heart was pounding; he felt like his diabetes was suddenly acting up. Sensing the toll to the body, "Yugi" realized that Yugi could not handle this type of Shadow Game and quickly took over. "Don't worry, aibou. I can handle this duel from here on out."

As "he" drew, "he" heard Yugi speak. _But if you take over and don't let me play, Pegasus' Millennium Eye will see through you and your cards. I'll be fine! Just let me fight with you!_

"Yugi" did not like it but agreed. His smirk widening, Pegasus played a new monster, the Dark Eyes Illusionist (ATK 0). A yellow-skinned, tattooed creature came out of the shadows, which surprised "Yugi." Pegasus stated, "In a Shadow Game, we don't need the hologram projectors from KaibaCorp. All we need to bring the monsters to life is our willpower. Oh, and I should mention: if that willpower runs out, your life might run out as well."

After making a mental note about what Pegasus said, "Yugi" focused "his" attention to the Dark Eyes Illusionist. While it was tempting to attack it since it had no ATK, "Yugi" did not want to take a chance in case the monster had a special ability. Instead, "he" played Curse of Dragon (ATK 2000). Before "he" could argue, Yugi came out to give "him" time to come up with a plan. He almost immediately regretted it as he murmured, "What…is this…? My chest…it hurts…!"

As he struggled to breathe, "Yugi" looked at "his" vessel. "He" could sense that Yugi's willpower was rapidly decreasing from keeping both Dark Magician and Curse of Dragon on the field. When Yugi almost collapsed and had to use his hand to keep him propped up, "he" told him, _Hang in there, aibou!_

Yugi mentally nodded but he could still feel himself getting weaker and weaker.

* * *

Tea and Merina winced and Tiki yelped in pain. Joey asked if they were all right and Tea worriedly explained, "I don't know how but…I sense…"

Tiki finished frantically, "…my brother's in pain in there!"

Merina nodded. "I sense that too."

Joey admitted, "You're not the only ones. My chest hurt a second ago."

Tristan admitted feeling the same. When everyone looked at him, Tristan explained, "Earlier, when I freed Mokuba from his prison cell, I saw Bakura and Rose summon Duel Monsters to life using what they called 'power of darkness.'"

Everyone looked back at the dark globe. Merina said, "This might be the same…"

* * *

Pegasus put a card face down on the field. Yugi could feel his body starting to shut down with more shortness of breath and trembles. Not wanting him to suffer anymore, "Yugi" took over and had the Curse of Dragon attack the Dark Eyes Illusionist. But Pegasus chuckled and activated his monster's special ability. Its eye flashed, creating a glowing eye in the middle of the dragon's chest. "While he's useless in regards to attack and defense points, he does have a special ability: he can steal his opponent's abilities. But, as terrifying as that is, the Illusion Monsters' terror is only just beginning."

Before "Yugi" could react, Pegasus activated the Illusion Ritual, sacrificing the Dark Eyes Illusionist to summon Relinquished (ATK 0). A green and tan monster that looked like a cross between a demon and a machine appeared. Soon as it appeared, Pegasus activated Relinquished's special ability. The pulsating, mouth-like opening widened to reveal a black hole that sucked in Curse of Dragon. When it was "his" turn, "Yugi" ordered Dark Magician to attack. However, Pegasus was ready. "Shield!"

Relinquished's wings wrapped around itself, revealing Curse of Dragon on its right wing. "Yugi" realized, "It's using Curse of Dragon as a shield?!"

Dark Magician's attack destroyed Curse of Dragon and left Relinquished untouched; because Curse of Dragon was "Yugi's" monster, despite being stolen, "his" life points lowered to 400. At his turn, Pegasus activated Relinquished's other special ability. Its eye glowed purple and shot energy at Dark Magician. Now surrounded by electrical energy, he obeyed against his will when Pegasus ordered, "Be absorbed by Relinquished!"

"Yugi" growled at seeing Dark Magician being a part of Relinquished's wing/shield. Pegasus chuckled. "What to do, Yugi-boy? You need to attack to win but, if you do, your own life will be reduced."

"Yugi" grit "his" teeth as "he" looked at "his" cards. "He" had no idea until Yugi spoke up. _Don't give up! If you do, Pegasus will read your mind again! Let me out; I'll stall so you can think of something._

"Yugi" mentally shook "his" head. _No. You barely survived the last time. I won't allow you to risk it!_

Yugi stared at "him." _I want to fight…no matter what!_

"Yugi" looked at Yugi, not convinced. _You do realize, if your strength reaches its limit, you'll…_ "He" could not finish but "he" could see the determination in Yugi's eyes. "He" then realized what Yugi was going to do. _Don't…!_

Yugi forced his way out and almost collapsed right away. Trembling as he felt his strength trickle away, he reached for the deck, praying he could draw be a card that could defeat Pegasus. Gathering the last of his strength, he drew a card and peeked at it before setting it face-down on the board. While he was getting weaker and weaker, he did not want to leave "Yugi" completely empty-handed so he played Feral Imp (DEF 1400). Looking at the face-down card, he whimpered mentally. _Other me…use this…to defeat…Pegasus…!_

Yugi was about to let "Yugi" take over but Pegasus reacted quickly, telling Relinquished to attack with Dark Magician's power. As Feral Imp was destroyed, "Yugi" tried to shield Yugi since "he" still has all "his" strength. But, to "his" shock, "Yugi" collapsed, whispering, "You must…defeat…Pegasus…"

Pegasus chuckled coldly. "Goodbye, Yugi-boy."

* * *

Suddenly, everyone was struck with a jolt of pain. Touching her head to stabilize herself, Tea asked, "Guys…did you feel that…?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah…"

Merina bit her lower lip. "It felt like Yugi…"

Tiki shook her head, tears forming. "No…"

* * *

_In "his" heart, "Yugi" was shaking Yugi, trying to wake him up. "Aibou! Don't do this! Pull yourself together! Aibou! Wake up! I beg you…don't do this to me!_

* * *

Pegasus chuckled. "Looks like Yugi-boy wasn't up to snuff to play a Shadow Game. Your other mind is now dead…"

* * *

Joey growled. "Are we really supposed to be trapped out here, unable to do anything?! I hate this!"

Tears falling, Tiki looked at the dark orb and was struck with an image: Yugi collapsed at the Duel Ring. Shaking her head, she ran to the orb, determined to get to her brother. But when she entered, she immediately came back out. Seeing her friends, her eyes widened a little. "What…?"

Curious, she went to the darkness and stuck her hand in. To her shock, her hand stuck out of the darkness, making her pull her arm back in fright. Joey raised his eyebrow. "What the hell is going on?"

Tristan boldly said, "My turn!"

He took a running start and entered the darkness. When he did not come back out, everyone was surprised and worried. Merina called, "Tristan, can you hear us in there?"

A moment later, Tristan came out, looking very confused. Tiki frantically asked, "Is Yugi okay?"

Tristan admitted, "I have no idea. I ended up on the other side of the platform."

Merina growled, very annoyed. "So we're really locked out of this Shadow Game?"

Joey growled as well. "Our friend's in danger and we can't even support him!"

* * *

Gathering his emotions, "Yugi" took over and stood up. "Pegasus…you…I'll never forgive you!"

Pegasus chuckled. "Yugi-boy…now that your other mind is gone…looks like you can't do your Mind Shuffle anymore. Too bad: it really was the only thing stopping my Millennium Eye. But I must ask: with your key weapon gone, are you still determined to continue dueling?"

"Yugi" boldly said, "Of course! Until my heart is broken beyond repair, I will never call game over!"

Pegasus shrugged in amusement. "Very well. Continue the game, by all means. But you might want to not use your Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, unless you want to make him an easy target."

"Yugi" growled at Pegasus teasing "him" about the card "he" just drew. 'Back to square one,' "he" thought. "He" then looked at the card Yugi set. 'An unknown card…I'll have to bet everything on it!'

Deciding to bid time, "he" summoned Winged Dragon (DEF 1200) but the monster was destroyed by Relinquished almost immediately. Pegasus then summoned Jigen Bakuden, a bomb that looked more like a jester's head and arms. "Yugi" grew worried, making Pegasus more amused. "Yes…a self-destructing monster that can't be attacked. You have two turns left; after that, Jigen Bakudan will destroy every monster on my side. Of course, that doesn't affect me since Relinquished has no Attack Points. But for you…"

"Yugi" knew what Pegasus was hinting at: if Dark Magician was destroyed, "Yugi" would take heavy damage. Chuckling, Pegasus asked, "Can you stop this combo? I doubt it: all that comes from the sacrifice combo is the path of destruction!"

"Yugi" studied "his" cards. 'Nothing…even if, Pegasus knows what they are! If I draw something…it'll still be useless under Pegasus' mind scan! Damn it…what can I do?'

Suddenly a voice rang out in "Yugi's" mind. "Yugi!"

_Feeling Yugi's body against his legs, "Yugi" looked up and saw Solomon standing there. "Grandpa!"_

_Solomon calmly but sternly said, "You have something else to believe in, something other than those cards."_

_As Solomon put his hand over his heart, "Yugi" tried to understand what he meant. "I do…?"_

_Solomon explained, "Yugi isn't the only one who has a special place in his heart for you. You may not have noticed but there are others here, supporting you."_

_As Solomon faded away, another image flashed in front of "Yugi," an image that had five people in it._

* * *

Tiki reached up to wipe her tears and caught a glimpse of her hand. Suddenly she remembered and looked at her friends. "There may be a way to reach my brother!"

Everyone looked at her, wondering what she meant. To give them a hint, she showed the back of her right hand. Merina smiled. "Of course…"

Tea's eyes brightened. "You remember the ring of friendship I made?"

Joey and Tristan suddenly remembered. Merina smiled. "Our hearts are connected to Yugi's!"

Tiki nodded. "Yep! Even separated, we're always with each other."

Joey agreed. "Power of Darkness, the hell with it! Nothing can break our bond!"

Putting their hands together, they stared at the ball of darkness and tried to reach out to Yugi.

* * *

"Yugi" suddenly felt a change in "his" heart and drew a card. When Pegasus started the mind scan, "Yugi" did "his" best to conceal the card. Suddenly, Pegasus exclaimed, "What?! What is blocking me from entering Yugi-boy's mind?! I can't see the card! How can that be?! There's no way that even a strong mind can fend off the power of darkness!"

A tough voice answered Pegasus from "Yugi's" mind. _Pegasus! Don't you dare even think about invading Yugi's mind! Now get the hell out!_

As Pegasus stumbled backwards, "Yugi" looked behind "him" and saw a great sight: Tea, Joey, Tristan, Merina, and Tiki holding her brother. Glaring at Pegasus, Tiki hissed, _Pegasus, my brother won't lose!_

Joey smirked. _He'll kick your ass instead!_

Tristan started, _So get ready, Pegasus…_

Merina and Tea said at the same time, _This is it!_

"Yugi" thanked them as Pegasus twitched with anger. "Unbelievable! How would have thought your friends could be a shield against me?!"

"Yugi" stated, "No matter how powerful your Millennium Eye is, it will never be powerful enough to break down our wall!"

With that, "Yugi" played the Mystic Box. The boxes surrounded Dark Magician and Jugen Bakudan, switching them and, in doing so, saving Dark Magician from the bomb monster. After cussing at "Yugi," Pegasus drew a card and ended his turn but he grew worried when "Yugi" drew and smirked. "Yugi" played Brain Control and took control of Relinquished, which made Pegasus worry until he started to laugh. "The youth really is stupid. Have you forgotten about Jigun Bakudan? With that move, you really will lose Dark Magician and the duel!"

"Yugi" asked, "Oh, really? You must have forgotten about my set card…the one left behind by my aibou!"

"He" played it, revealing the card to be Black Magic Ritual. A sacrifice table and two tall, smoking goblets appeared on the field and "Yugi" used Dark Magician and Jugen Bakudan in the ritual. When the two monsters disappeared, a dark whirlwind pierced the darkness and gave passage for a new monster (ATK 2800). Blue skinned with black lines under his eyes and black haired, the magician was clothed in black leather with purple straps on his legs and arms. He had a black and purple magician's hat on his head and a long black staff in his arm. "Yugi" stated, "When my aibou collapsed, he left behind one card." "He" then looked at the Magician of Black Chaos. "Magician born of chaos…fusion of light and darkness…controller of insanity…master of all magicians…our trump card and what I will use to defeat you!"

"Yugi" saw the fire in Pegasus' eyes and knew these last few moves would determine the outcome. "He" put a card face down on the field and a monster face down in Defense Mode, knowing Pegasus could not read them. When Pegasus angrily started his turn, he got Relinquished back. Smirking, he stated, "I'll teach you and your comrades that meaningless this 'friendship' is!"

Deciding on a different tactic, Pegasus combined Relinquished with the Thousand Eye Idol, creating the Thousand Eye Restrict (ATK 0). Relinquished turned brown and was covered with eyes. "Yugi-boy! This really did the grand finale of Duelist Kingdom…and you will be given a cruel defeat!"

"Yugi" growled in response, "The result is not known until the end!"

Pegasus chuckled. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the special ability of the Thousand Eye Restrict; not even your Magician of Black Chaos can do a thing."

"Yugi" studied the eye-littered monster and noticed Thousand Eye Restrict still had 0 ATK. 'Still, it can absorb the Magician of Black Chaos and steal its power. But that won't happen! I swear on my aibou!' "No matter what, you can't make me break the promise we made."

Pegasus shouted in response, "Final turn!"

As the Thousand Eye Restrict started to open its many eyes, Magician of Black Chaos took a defensive position. Once the eyes were fully open, green beams shot out until the magician glowed green and was forced into an open position, making Pegasus chuckle. "And with that, your monsters are paralyzed. Oh, by the way, the Thousand Eyes Curse is a permanent special ability. Now all I have to do is activate the central Evil Eye; then your magician and all its powers will be mine! It's over, Yugi-boy."

Pegasus activated the Evil Eye, not paying attention to the fact that "Yugi" activated "his" magic card. As the golden eye on its head glowed red, Pegasus laughed in delight. "Once touched by the light of the Evil Eye, Magician of Black Chaos will be absorbed!"

"Are you sure?"

Pegasus looked up and, to his horror, saw a swarm of Kuribohs forming around the powerful magician. Smirking with pride, "Yugi" said, "Such a grave miscalculation. When you activated your Evil Eye, it also affected by face-down monster Kuriboh."

Pegasus demanded, "When the hell did you…?!"

"Yugi" added, "Also, I activated my other card, Multiply. Because of that, Restrict has no choice but to absorb every single Kuriboh affected."

To Pegasus' horror, Thousand Eye Restrict' eyes became covered in Kuribohs, giving the creature 300 ATK. "Yugi" chuckled. "My plan is coming through…for you should know about Kuriboh's special ability of acting like a living land mine."

Pegasus reacted just as the multiple Kuribohs exploded in a blinding light. "Yugi" stated, "My lift points do go down 300 points but it was worth it to have all of Thousand Eye Restrict's eyes destroyed! And, with that, my magician is freed from the curse! Prepare yourself, Pegasus!"

"Yugi" did not wait for Pegasus to answer and ordered the Magician of Black Chaos to attack with Death Ultima. The attack destroyed Thousand Eye Restrict. When the field was cleared, Pegasus screamed in shock and "Yugi's" head was lowered. Taking a deep breath, he looked up and said, "Pegasus…we've won!"

"Yugi" and their friends stared down Pegasus, who was too stunned to answer and could only collapse to his knees and shake. Standing straighter, Yugi sighed in relief before going into his heart and meeting "Yugi." For a moment, they stared at each other, both with newfound respect for each other. Yugi stated, "Other me…"

"Yugi" smiled and nodded. "He" knew what Yugi was going to say and gave a thumbs-up in response. Smiling wider, Yugi gave "him" a high-five, to which "Yugi" replied, "We did it, aibou!"

Yugi added, "We and everyone else did it."

They looked behind Yugi and saw the image of their friends. Joey gave them a thumbs up and Tristan, Merina, Tea, and Tiki were smiling, Tiki smiling the biggest of all. "Yugi" then noticed: there was another face behind Tiki, one who looked like Yugi's sister but with curly hair. "She" smiled and winked at them. "Yugi" looked at Yugi to ask if he saw her but stayed quieted, assuming he did. Looking at "her," "he" smiled in thanks to "her."

* * *

As everyone stared, the orb of darkness started to disappear. The friends stared and grew anxious when they saw a figure standing at the playing field. They knew immediately who it was. "Yugi!"

Looking behind him, Yugi smiled at his friends. "Guys! Thanks—a"

He was interrupted by Tiki tackle-hugging him with teary eyes. "Yugi…!"

Yugi laughed and patted Tiki's back. "Easy there. I'm all right." After a minute of hearing Tiki crying on his shoulder, he blushed a little. "Um…you can let go now."

Tiki squeezed him tighter. "No!"

Reaching over Tiki, Joey touched Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi, don't say a thing! I know…I do! Yugi…I felt your pain while—"

Annoyed, Merina tossed Joey back as Tea completed what Joey said: "I felt your pain while you were right."

Merina ended with, "And your joy in victory."

Joey came back and tried to quickly say, "Yeah, me too!"

Tristan admitted, "As impossible as it sounds, I felt like we were fighting with you."

Joey quickly nodded his head. "Y-Yeah! What he said! So…!"

Loosening her grip, Tiki looked at Yugi. "We're so happy for you!"

Annoyed, Joey started to throw a temper tantrum. "Come on! You stole everything I wanted to say!"

Merina grinned. "Chill, dude. It's all cool."

Joey straightened up with a smile. "You're right…because…"

Everyone jumped and cheered, "Yugi won!"

Yugi smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Tea suddenly remembered. "Wait! Pegasus! He still needs to return the souls he stole!"

Tristan agreed. "No matter what, we'll make sure he keeps his promise!"

Yugi nodded and turned, only to find Pegasus' side empty. Joey growled, "Where the hell did he go?!"

Merina murmured, "For some reason, I'm not surprised."

Growing more annoyed, Tristan declared, "Come on, let's go find him!"

Tiki looked up. "What about Bakura, Mokuba, and my sister? We can't just leave them…"

Suddenly, to their surprise and relief, they heard two voices calling out to them. They looked up and saw Ryou and Rose waving. Everyone but Tristan was happy to see they were all right; Tristan, on the other hand, asked, "So you guys are back to normal now?"

Ryou lowered his hand in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rose added, "And can someone explain why we were laying on the floor?"

Tristan asked, "How can you two not remember? That freaky ring necklace of yours took over you two again."

Ryou blinked in surprise as Rose shuddered. "I told you to get rid of that thing."

Realizing what Tristan was talking about, Yugi quickly turned to Tristan. "The ring!"

Tristan shrugged a little. "It creeped me out so I tossed it off the balcony."

Tiki asked, "You did that to the ring but not the necklace Rose wears?"

Tristan raised his eyebrow. "Yeah. The ring was creepy, not the ruby."

Ryou sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

Rose nodded and hugged Ryou's arm. "You saved my brother! Thank you, Tristan!"

Everyone accepted things were all right with the Bakura siblings so Tea asked, "Sorry to do this but can you watch over Mokuba?"

Merina nodded. "We need to find Pegasus but we don't want one of his goons to find and hurt Mokuba again."

Ryou stuttered, "Um…sure…but…"

Rose nudged her brother. "Come on, it's the least we can do."

Joey then got serious. "Now let's go find that bastard."

Off Yugi's nod, everyone turned and started to run, hoping they could find Pegasus before he did anything to the souls he stole.


	8. What Will Come

Chapter 8

What Will Come

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers. In the recap part at the end, I barely gloss over the virtual game between Rebecca's duel and Duke Devlin's duel because it will be written in detail in A Star Among Darkness.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

The group ran through the castle until they reached the outside. After a few seconds, Tea stopped suddenly and said, "He's probably…in there."

Yugi raised his eyebrow as everyone regrouped. "Where?"

Tea explained as calm as can be, "At the top of the tower…where his secret room is." She looked at the tower. "My memory isn't clear…I thought it was a dream…"

Tristan looked at the tower. "You too? I gotta give you props for bringing it up: I didn't want to in case it was a dream."

Joey scratched his head. "What the hell are you guys talking about? Stop speaking in code!"

Tea looked at Tristan. "Looks like it was real after all. Let's go!"

As Tea and Tristan ran off, everyone followed, Joey still demanding them to explain. They ran to the tower but stopped at the stairs. Croquet was leading two suits down the stairs, one of whom was carrying Pegasus over his shoulders. Worried, Yugi went up to Croquet. "What happened?"

As the two suits walked past with Pegasus, Croquet said, "Master Pegasus was just attacked."

When they walked by, Yugi saw Pegasus was breathing so he turned back to Croquet and asked frantically, "What about Grandpa? And Kaiba and Mokuba?"

Croquet brushed past Yugi. "Now is not the time for such foolish questions!"

Merina sneered. "Rude, much?"

Joey was more curious about, "Who attacked Pegasus?"

Tiki shook her head. "They're probably close by…but we saw no one exit the tower…"

Tristan shrugged it off. "Who cares? Let's check the room."

Merina agreed. "It's the only way to find clues."

They headed upstairs and found the room was a small bedroom, with a bed, desk and chair, and curtains. Joey and Tristan were drawn to the painting of a beautiful, young blonde woman on the wall and Tea found a book on the desk. "It looks like Pegasus' diary."

As she flipped through the pages to confirm, a Duel Monster card fell to the floor. As Yugi went to pick it up, Joey peered over Tea's shoulder and choked. "It's in English!"

Tea gave Joey an exasperated look. "What did you think? He's an American!"

Joey looked at Merina. "You read it."

Tea puffed up a little. "Excuse me! I can read English! I'm not like you, who thinks classes are just a place to take naps!"

Merina took the diary from Tea. "Nonetheless, English is my first language so Joey has the right idea."

Merina looked at the diary; at the same time, Tiki noticed the card in Yugi's hand and that he was staring at the painting. She peeked over his shoulder and saw that the card showed the same woman. She was about to ask why when Merina read aloud: "'To the one who is the new Duelist King. Why did I create Duel Monsters? In order to explain, I need to first speak of her.'"

Tea suggested, "He must have wrote this on the chance he lost."

Turning back, Yugi revealed the card. "Take a look."

Everyone looked. Joey nodded. "Yep, that's the same girl."

Merina continued to read.

_In the diary, Pegasus explained that the girl was Cyndia, his deceased lover, whom he met in Las Vegas when he attended one of his father's parties as a boy. He went on to say how much he and Cyndia meant to each other and to each other's dreams as they grew up. However, Cyndia grew ill and died when they were seventeen; her death devastated Pegasus and left him emotionally empty for months. However, he felt a glimmer of hope when he learned that Ancient Egyptians believed life continued after death. Hoping to see Cyndia again using an Ancient Egyptian technique, he traveled to Egypt. But things changed at a small village where he meet a teenaged boy. While he had met a lot of teenagers in his travels, this boy stood out because he told Pegasus to leave at once because the American would not find what he was looking for and that his grief for a deceased loved one would not be healed in the village. Stunned by the stranger knowing his wish, Pegasus followed him._

_The teenager went into a house and down a basement, all the while Pegasus following him. When they reached the basement, Pegasus was amazed: the basement was a secret chamber that appeared to be built in Ancient Egypt, evident by the hieroglyphs, idols, and overall design. The American, however, was quickly captured by guards as the teenager revealed he knew Pegasus followed him. The teenager calmly explained that he was the guardian of the Millennium Items and the only way to leave was to be a chosen owner of a Millennium Item. Pegasus pleaded to be set free but the teenager ignored him. Revealing the Millennium Eye, the teenager said that, if Pegasus was chosen, the Millennium Item would grant the American a wish: he would see Cyndia again. Just before pushing the Millennium Eye into Pegasus' left eye socket, the teenager added with a sneer that only death awaited someone who was not chosen._

_It was a painful, bloody experience but Pegasus survived. As he regained his bearings, he looked up and saw Cyndia floating down towards him. His heart overflowing, he embraced her; but she disappeared just as fast as she had appeared, breaking his heart once again._

"'It might have been the affection that returned but, after that, I had to see Cyndia again. It was at that time that I learned about KaibaCorp's Virtual Simulation System. With this card with Cyndia's image, KaibaCorp had to be mine, no matter what,'" Merina finished.

Tea sighed. "He wanted to meet his dead lover."

Tiki nodded. "And was willing to take over an entire corporation to do so."

Joey moaned in thought. "True love, huh?"

Merina set down the diary as Tristan said, "Well, right now, we need to get the Bakuras and Mokuba some help before things get dangerous."

Tiki added, "Don't forget Kaiba."

Merina agreed. "Then let's go."

Everyone nodded and started to leave. Tiki, however, paused and looked at Yugi, whose eyes were fixated on the desk. "Yugi?"

Yugi murmured to himself, "These cards…"

Tiki was about to ask what he meant when Joey called out to them. "What are you doing, guys? Let's go."

The siblings acknowledged him and started to head downstairs but stopped. A ripple suddenly appeared before them, floating just above the stairs, and an Egyptian man came out of the ripple. Wearing a tunic, cloak, and turban with gold earrings, he had a golden ankh-shaped pendant around his neck. When he looked at the siblings, his eyes widened in shock. Tiki blinked in response. "Who are you?"

The man did not answer. Instead, he stepped forward and took off his pendant, holding it out in front of him. Growing scared, Yugi and Tiki took a step back and Yugi demanded worriedly, "What are you doing?"

The man pressed the tip of the ankh to Yugi's forehead, prompting Tiki to grab Yugi's hand, and turned it like a key.

* * *

The man walked down the passage into Yugi's mind, his pendant the Millennium Key having given him passage. But he stopped in surprise: there were four rooms. He then remembered that Tiki grabbed Yugi's arm: he was seeing both of their souls. 'They must be twins,' he suspected, 'or they both have a connection to the Millennium Puzzle.'

He studied the rooms. The two on the left displayed innocence, one with toys and the other with flowers. Therefore, he concluded that the owners of these doors were not the thief of the Millennium Eye. His attention then turned to the wooden door on the right as it opened. A young woman with curly brown hair and wearing a purple dress peeked out and stared at him with emotionless eyes, as if "she" knew he did not belong. Bowing his head, he asked, "My Lady, who are you?"

"She" did not answer; instead, "she" closed "her" door and went to the metal door he was standing next to. "She" looked at him as the door opened, revealing another man inside: "he" looked almost exactly like Yugi but with blond streaks up "his" hair and had fiercer eyes. "She" elegantly walked past him and stood next to "him," who chuckled. "Never thought I would have someone investigating my room. Come in if you're brave enough. A game awaits."

He walked in, all the while observing the room. Of all the rooms of the heart he had visited, this room was unique: it reminded him of a tomb for an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. "He" stated, "I don't know how you came into this room. State your business."

He stated, "Answering is a common courtesy. For 3000 years, royal families have passed down dark Millennium Items. It has been said that all seven items can have the owner rule the world; because of that, an infinite number of people have tried to collect them. I am the guardian of two of the items. Right now I am searching for the third item I gave to Pegasus, the Millennium Eye."

"She" looked worried as "he" chuckled again. "And you think I am the criminal?"

He responded, "With a single glance into one's room, I can sense if there is power within."

"I see. So you've found my room and truth is revealed. But this is a game…a shadow game."

He nodded. "I accept."

"He" snapped "his" fingers, lighting up the room. The room was a complex maze with stairs on the floor, walls, and ceiling. Looking at "him," the Egyptian assumed that the room was designed to hide the truth. Chuckling, "he" said, "If you don't take the first step, you'll never start."

As "they" faded away, "she" smirked and mouthed 'Good luck' to the Egyptian. Now alone, he started his journey. There were hundreds of doors to choose from; he learned quickly not to trust most of them as he opened one and was almost flattened by a large stone. After that, he relayed on his instincts to show him the way. 'This maze must be designed to have me lose my way.'

After minutes of walking, he came to a door. Confidant he made the right choice, he opened and was surprised to see "him" sitting in a chair. While he was still cautious, he had to know if he was right so he took a few steps in. Suddenly, the ground gave way under his feet, revealing a dark abyss. Clutching a stone that remained glued to the floor, he tried to figure out a way out when he felt two hands grab his. He looked up and, to his surprise, saw Yugi and Tiki. Yugi smiled. "We got you."

The siblings helped the Egyptian up, who bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you. I did not expect you two to help me."

Yugi stood up. "Other me, that's enough. Stop this game right now!"

Tiki stood up as well. "You've both gone too far with this game! Now show us!"

The "two" did not appear or respond but a light revealed another door. The three walked in and found two lines of stone tablets. Tiki looked around. "What is this?"

The Egyptian told them, "3000 years ago in Ancient Egypt, there were stone tablets that were under the control of magicians. This was the beginning of the battle for the Pharaoh's throne. When the magicians were wiped out, the stone tablets and the magic within them went dormant and their legends were recorded in historical records. Eventually they were made into cards, which started the card game."

Tiki went up to the tablet that had the Beaver Warrior on it. "That explains why these images look like Duel Monster cards."

Yugi touched the Kuriboh stone tablet. "So this is Duel Monsters in its original state?"

All of a sudden, an electric storm appeared in front of them. Shielding their eyes, the three looked up and saw Dark Magician standing where the storm was a second ago. Staring at them, Dark Magician pointed his staff at them, making the Egyptian grow pale. "He is the protector of this room. He will kill us."

Tiki whimpered. "What a way to go."

He said, "If we're defeated, we'll be trapped here forever." He then noticed what they were standing on. "Blue Eyes White Dragon! If the card is truly like the monster, the dragon will defeat the magician."

Using his Millennium Key, he started to summon the dragon but Yugi called out, "Stop!"

The Egyptian looked at Yugi, puzzled. "Why do you stop me?"

Yugi looked at the Duel Monster. "Dark Magician is my card."

The Egyptian looked at Tiki. "Talk sense into your twin."

Understanding what Yugi was saying, Tiki raised her eyebrow. "One, we're not twins. Two, you should listen to him."

He watched as Yugi stepped forward. "Dark Magician, we are not here to cause chaos. Allow us to leave!"

Dark Magician stared at Yugi with intense eyes before pulling back his staff. Stunned, the Egyptian stopped the summoning ritual. 'How can he, a mere child, make the Pharaoh's most powerful and loyal monster, Dark Magician, obey him? Unless…his other self…and this girl's other self…impossible…"

The Dark Magician glowed brightly, making the three shield their eyes.

* * *

As the Egyptian dropped the Millennium Key, he looked at the siblings. "Tell the Other Yugi and the Other Tiki this: I apologize for accusing him of being a thief and of stealing the Millennium Eye." He turned to leave but added, "In my quest to find a thief, I met two unexpected people. Heed this: starting today, you two and your other selves will unlock the true power that is within the Millennium Puzzle…a secret that has been buried for 3000 years…for that is the fate of the one who solves it."

As he started to leave, Yugi asked, "What do you know about the Millennium Puzzle?"

The Egyptian paused to give a warning. "Do watch out, both of you. There is another seeking the Millennium Puzzle: that person is close and is a Millennium Item possessor."

Tiki's eyes widened. "Really? Another like my brother?"

Yugi started to think. "Do you mean Bakura? I thought Tristan threw away his Millennium Ring." Looking up, he saw the Egyptian starting to disappear. "Wait! I still have things to ask you!"

As he disappeared, he said, "My name is Shadi. This is the first time I've ever told someone my name. Siblings, we will meet again."

Yugi and Tiki stayed silent, processing what Shadi said.

* * *

When they arrived back at the balcony, the friends saw Ryou and Rose helping Mokuba sit up. Looking down, Joey saw Mokuba was awake and smiled. "Welcome back, kid."

Just then, Yugi and Tiki caught up to them. Tristan asked, "What took you two?"

Tiki was about to tell them about Shadi when Yugi said, "Sorry, had things to do." He then looked at Mokuba. "Hey! The seal has been removed!

Exhausted, Mokuba frantically asked, "Where's my big brother? Where is he?"

Before anyone could answer, Croquet appeared. "Master Pegasus has been sent to a hospital."

Yugi and Tiki peeked at Ryou and Rose. Was it them or whatever was in the Millennium Ring? With the Ring and the spirit within tossed away, were Ryou and Rose innocent after all? Yugi's focus turned back to Croquet, who presented him with a card. The image was that of a praying, blonde angel and the name at the top was Bonds of Friendship. Croquet explained, "Master Pegasus gave me instructions to give this to Mutou Yugi." When Yugi took the card, Croquet said to him and Joey, "You two did well in your duels. You have earned this prize money."

He pulled out of his jacket an envelope. Yugi gestured to it with his head while looking at Joey, making Joey smile and take the envelope. Merina smiled. "Looks like Serenity will be taken care of."

Joey nodded, his face full of brotherly bliss. Croquet nodded. "Now…excuse me."

As Croquet left, Tea realized something. "Yugi, Tiki, if the seal on Mokuba is broken, doesn't that mean…?"

Yugi and Tiki smiled and said at the same time, "Grandpa!"

* * *

With their things, the friends watched in the courtyard as Mokuba cried out for Kaiba. Yugi wondered, "Where is Kaiba?"

Just then, the metal doors opened to reveal Kaiba standing there. Crying, Mokuba ran to his brother and hugged him. The friends decided to hang back and let them have their brotherly reunion. When the brothers had their moment, Kaiba stood up and looked at Yugi. "Yugi, you save my brother. For that, I owe you."

Yugi slightly shook his head. "It was nothing."

Kaiba then turned serious. "But never forget: our duel is not over yet." Yugi agreed and Kaiba added, "I look forward to duel you again."

Having said his piece, he turned and started to leave with Mokuba. The group watched him, feeling the bond between the brothers. Smiling, Tiki took Yugi's hand and smiled at him. He smiled back and then heard "him" say, _Good job._

Retreating into their hearts, Yugi and Tiki smiled at "Yugi" and "Tiki." Yugi chirped, "Thank you! This was all thanks to you!"

"Yugi" chuckled. "We did it. Well…not just us."

Yugi nodded. "Victory belongs to everyone: my friends, my sister…"

Tiki nodded. "Yep!" She then looked at "Tiki." "And…um…"

Tiki blushed, realizing she did not know "hers" or "his" name. "Tiki" smiled and spoke using her mind: _Tima._

Yugi, Tiki, and "Yugi" looked at "her" in surprise: they never heard "her" speak before, verbally or mentally. "You can talk?"

Tima mentally chuckled. _Only this way. I lost my voice a long time ago. So long ago, I don't even remember how._

Tiki smiled. "Still, it's a very pretty name!"

Tima smiled again. _Thank you._

"Yugi" peeked at Tima. "He" felt déjà vu when "he" heard her name but did not know why. But "he" was distracted when Yugi asked, "What about you?"

"Yugi" looked at his friend. "I do not have a name."

Tima looked at "him" with a sad look. Tiki thought for a moment. "Well, we can't just let you go without a name. I mean, that's not right."

Yugi then got an idea. "What about Yami? Since you're my other self…"

Tiki giggled. "Yami Yugi. Are you calling him your dark side?"

Yugi gave Tiki a look. "Not that extreme." He then looked at "him." "What do you think?"

"Yugi" thought for a moment. 'Yami…' "He" looked at Tima, who nodded. "He" smiled back and looked at Yugi. "Yami it is."

Tiki and Yugi grinned with delight before returning to their friends. Suddenly Joy had a thought. "Hey…how the hell are we going to get off this island?"

Merina said, "You guys realize Kaiba has a helicopter, right?"

There was a moment of silence before everyone freaked out and started to race after the Kaiba brothers, calling out of them not to leave them behind. Because they were too focused on catching them, no one saw Ryou and Rose stay behind and look at the prize they acquired a few hours ago.

* * *

_When they got back to Domino, it was too late for them to pick up Solomon so they had to wait until after school to pick him up. Yugi and Tiki were very happy to see him and were happy to take him home with their friends. However, they were distracted by a young American girl named Rebecca, who claimed that Bandit Keith told her Solomon stole her Blue Eyes White Dragon. She wanted to duel him for the card but Yugi took her on because Solomon still needed to heal. He thought she would be an easy opponent, so much so that he did not let Yami take over. To his surprise, Rebecca was a bratty but formidable duelist, worthy of being the American Duel Monsters Champion, and the granddaughter of Arthur Hawkins, Solomon's friend and the original owner of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. In the end, Yugi gave up the duel and Solomon revealed the ripped card that he taped together, making Rebecca even more upset until her grandfather appeared. Surprised by his appearance, Rebecca became even more surprised when Arthur revealed the truth about why he gave Solomon the Blue Eyes White Dragon and that Yugi lost on purpose. Realizing her error, Rebecca apologized and Yugi gave her the Bonds of Friendship card._

_The next day, the gang was hanging out when Mokuba came to them, asking for help with Kaiba, who was trapped in a virtual game thanks to the Big Five. Using prototypes at KaibaLand, Mokuba, Yugi, Mokuba, and Tiki helped Mokuba free his brother and get revenge against the Big Five._

* * *

After a few normal months, Yami and Tima got closer with their hosts but Tiki noticed Tima seemed to be frustrated that she could not speak verbally so, one night, Tiki met with Tima in her dream. "Tima, can I do something for you?"

Tima looked at Tiki. _What do you mean?_

Tiki smiled. "Come with me."

She took Tima by the hand and led her to Yugi's soul room, where Yugi and Yami were waiting. Tima looked at everyone. _What's going on?_

Tiki smiled. "I'm going to teach you how to speak."

Tima looked at Yugi, who shrugged. _How? I don't have a voice._

Tiki smiled. "You don't need a voice to speak."

When she spoke, her hands and arms moved in a synchronized motion to each word. Yami asked, "What are your hands doing?"

Tiki smiled and answered verbally and with her hands, "Sign language. It's how you talk with your hands."

Yugi was impressed. "I didn't know you knew sign language. When did you learn?"

Tiki smiled. "At the orphanage. When I was three, a deaf girl moved in. After watching the nuns talking to her with their hands, I wanted to learn."

Tima smiled with delight. Thanks to watching Yugi and Tiki's classes, they knew other languages existed but this was the first time they learned there was a language for the voiceless. Tima's smile widened. _That sounds wonderful!_

_Thus began their nightly lessons of sign language. At first, Tiki focused on teaching Tima because, while Yugi wanted to learn, he had trouble learning, especially with him having trouble learning English during class. However, Yami took a keen interest in learning the language, wanting to learn how to communicate with Tima while she and Yami were out._

* * *

_When they entered their second year, they met a new transfer student named Duke Devlin, who was the creator of a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters. Jealous of Duke getting all the attention from the ladies, Joey tried to defeat him at Duel Monsters but his ego got in the way and Duke humiliated him. Having enough, Yami challenged Duke to a rematch and Duke accepted but with his game DDM with the condition that, if he lost, Yami would give up the Duelist Kingdom title and never duel again. While he had trouble with the new game, Yami eventually got the hang of it, especially with help from the hint computer, and defeated Duke. Humbled by the defeat, Duke became their friend and even got a contract from Pegasus to take DDM global._

_Halfway through their second year, the group started to feel like things would go back to normal. However, things turned dark one day when Yugi and Tiki met a fortune teller who took an interest in the Millennium Puzzle._


	9. Familiar Face, New Enemy

Chapter 9

Familiar Face, New Enemy

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

One morning, Tiki knocked on Yugi's door. "You ready to go?"

Yugi called out, "In a minute! I just need to finish something."

As Tiki opened the door, they heard Solomon call out from outside, "Yugi, Tiki! Tea's here!"

Yugi started to frantically finish what he was doing. "Okay! Coming!"

Tiki sighed and shook her head. "The second you hear it's Tea, you go running." Yugi glared at her as she asked, "So what are you doing?"

She moved to the side and saw what Yugi was looking at in his desktop mirror: the Millennium Puzzle was now on a metal chain. Tiki raised her eyebrow. "What is that?"

Tima appeared next to her host and chuckled. _Trying to keep the Puzzle safe?_

Appearing as well, Yami "leaned" against Yugi and smirked. "_Not half bad, aibou."_

Yugi looked up at Yami. "Really? You don't think it's too flashy?"

Yami chuckled. "_Actually, I don't think it's flashy enough! Try wearing a bracelet or something."_

Yugi was surprised. "That wouldn't suit me at all!"

Tiki teased, "This coming from a guy who wears a leather collar every day."

Blushing at Tiki's tease, Yugi took his backpack and the siblings started to leave the room. Not being able to resist, Yami said, "_Go. You know Tea's waiting."_

Seeing Yugi freeze, Tima chuckled. _Go show her how cool you are._

Yugi blushed. "What are you talking about?"

Tiki giggled and patted her brother's back. "Oh, like you don't think they haven't figured it out."

Wanting to escape, Yugi burst out of his room, almost knocking over his mother. As Tiki came out, their mother said, "Oh, so it was Tiki you were talking to."

Tiki nodded. "Of course, who else would he be talking to?"

Their mother said, "Well, it sounded like you two were talking but there were too many pauses in between to be a real conversation."

Tiki and Yugi knew they could not explain what was going on so they started to leave, saying goodbye. But they paused when Yami said, "_Stick with me and I'll have Tea falling for you in no time!"_

Tiki burst into a fit of giggles as Yugi said in a flustered tone, "Stop picking me, would ya?!"

Tima smiled. _Yami's only trying to help._

Tiki nodded, still giggling. "If nothing else, this is very entertaining to me."

The siblings continued down the stairs, forgetting that their mother saw and heard the siblings' "one-sided" conversation. Once they made it outside, they were greeted by Tea. "Good morning, Yugi. Good morning, Tiki."

Tiki smiled. "Morning, Tea."

Yugi nodded. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Tea then noticed, "A chain?"

Yugi laughed and touched the Puzzle. "This is really important to Yami, my other self, so I want to make sure it doesn't get damaged."

Tiki nodded. "That and it's an excuse to wear something edgy."

Yugi gave Tiki a look before looking at Tea and noticing her looking at them with a puzzled look. "What's wrong, Tea?"

Tea woke up and smiled. "Nothing. Come on, we don't want to be late!"

The siblings nodded and the three headed out. As they walked, Tea asked, "Do you have some free time this Sunday, Yugi?"

Yugi peeked back. "Why?"

Tea smiled. "I don't have anything to do so…if you have time…want to go do something?" She kept walking and, upon hearing silence, looked back. "Is that okay?"

To her surprise, Yugi and Tiki were standing in front of a fortune teller station. Going up to them, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Yugi smiled. "I'm getting my fortune told!"

Tiki nodded and grinned. "He called us over and said he would tell us our future."

While Tea looked annoyed, she said nothing. The fortune teller, a man dressed in a black cloak with two gold chains and an Egyptian eye on the forehead that covered everything but half of his face and hands, started to study his crystal ball. Looking up, he said, "You have something quite magnificent around your neck…both of you."

Yugi and Tiki looked at their treasures. Seeing the Queen's Necklace, Tea scolded, "You know you can't have that showing at school."

Tiki blushed as the fortune teller held out his hand. "May I see them?"

Yugi shook his head. "No way! It's too important!"

Tiki nodded and covered her necklace. "You can study us all you want; just leave these out of this."

The fortune teller gave a very small smile. "It'll only be for a moment." As the siblings started to protest, the fortune teller explained, "I have studied countless rare treasures from around the world. If I were to study those, I may be able to determine what I'm looking for. Please…"

Taking a deep breath, Yugi said, "Only if it's just for a moment."

Tiki agreed and the siblings took off their treasures, giving them to the fortune teller. Holding both in his hands, he started to study them. "Incredible…these are unlike anything I've ever seen before."

Suddenly the fortune teller kicked the table, knocking the siblings down, and took off into the alley. Tea went to them. "Are you two all right?"

Yugi and Tiki quickly got to their feet and followed the fortune teller. Yugi called out, "Tea, go to school! We're going after him!"

Tea nodded. "I'll get the others!"

Tiki cursed. "I can't believe we fell of that!"

Yugi said, "We'll find him!"

As they turned a corner, they paused: the walls were littered with arrows. Tiki raised her eyebrow. "Well, this is suspicious."

Yugi agreed as they followed the arrows. "Why is he leading us somewhere?"

The siblings agreed that things were suspicious but they had to get the Puzzle and Necklace back so they continued to follow the arrows until they eventually came to an old warehouse. The two pushed the heavy door open and walked in, noticing the warehouse was littered with machinery. Taking a few steps in, Yugi called out, "Anyone here?"

Tiki yelled, "Give us back our Millennium Puzzle and Queen's Necklace!"

Suddenly there was a sharp chuckle. "Mutou Yugi…Mutou Tiki…"

Two lights came on. One showed the Millennium Puzzle's chain latched onto a steel peg, attached to a blue wall. One showed the Queen's Necklace being displayed on a mannequin's head, surrounded by candles and sitting on a one-legged table that was bolted to the floor. Tiki asked, "What is this?"

The voice called out, "You want me to give them back?"

Tiki yelled, "Damn straight!"

Yugi agreed. "Give them back!"

The voice said, "Mutou Tiki, the Queen's Necklace is yours." As Tiki went to get it, the voice continued, "If you want me to give back the Millennium Puzzle, defeat me in a duel."

All the lights turned on, blinding the siblings and revealing that the blue wall was the blue duelist section of a duel ring. Seeing the fortune teller, Yugi demanded, "Who are you?! Why are you forcing me to duel you?"

The fortune teller said, "There's no need for me to answer you. You have two options to choose: you accept the duel or you don't."

_Far away, someone was looking through the fortune teller's eyes. Dressed in a similar fashion and holding a golden rod with an Egyptian eye in the center (a Millennium Item), the Egyptian chuckled. "So…that's Mutou Yugi…the one who defeated Pegasus and became the king of Duelist Kingdom. He doesn't look like much." Hardening his purple eyes, he peered through his blond bangs at the Millennium Puzzle and wondered, "Was it the power of the Millennium Puzzle and the 'other Yugi' who defeated Pegasus? Just who is residing in the Millennium Puzzle? Who is the identity of the 'other Yugi'? That I must know; if he is who I think he is …" his eyes turned to the Queen's Necklace, "…she is nearby. So…where are you…my love?"_

As Yugi demanded to know why the fortune teller wanted the Millennium Puzzle, Tiki looked at mannequin's head and noticed that it was an exact replica of Tima's head and that the candles were surrounded by rose petals. As she took the necklace, she muttered, "If this was supposed to be romantic, someone failed."

Tima agreed. _This is very unsettling._

Putting the necklace back on, she turned to look at the men as the fortune teller teased, "What will you do?"

Yugi sighed. "I get it. But you better keep your promise!"

The fortune teller nodded and turned, pausing at Tiki. "And you…put on the handcuffs."

Tiki raised her eyebrow until she peeked at the rose petals and saw they were covering a pair of handcuffs. "Forget it!"

Grabbing her wrist, the fortune teller started to put on the handcuffs on her, stunning Yugi. "Leave her out of this!"

Wrapping the handcuffs and Tiki's arms around the table's leg, the fortune teller coldly said, "I can't have her running off." He looked at Tiki and murmured, "You're too important to him."

Tiki backed up and told Yugi, "Forget about me! Just focus on the duel!"

Yugi nodded and looked at the Puzzle. _Yami. Can you hear me?_

Yami's voice sounded. _Yugi._

Yugi sighed in relief. _Good. I can still call to you._

Yami's voice sounded worried when he said, _Don't! This time, you have to duel alone!_

Yugi was confused. _Alone? But why?_

_I sense something very strange…like someone is trying to see my true identity._

_So you can't lend me your power, can you?_ When Yami confirmed, Yugi nodded. "All right. I'll fight for you. I'll get back the Millennium Puzzle!"

Yami ended the conversation with, _I'm counting on you, aibou._

Hearing Yugi, Tiki assumed that Yami was not going to duel this time. Getting an idea, she contacted Tima. _Hey. Are you feeling anything? Something must be wrong if Yami's not coming out._

Tima said, _I feel scared…kind of like that girl on your show last night._

As Yugi and the fortune teller took their places, Tiki thought back: last night, she watched her favorite American crime drama, a show that focused on sexual-type crimes. Remembering the episode was about a stalker, she asked, _You feel like someone's watching you?_

Tima shuddered. _Yes…_

Feeling her uncomfortableness, Tiki focused on the duel, hoping that would help her hide. The fortune teller chuckled. "Good. You're ready."

The duel ring activated and the duel began. Yugi went first, playing Celtic Guardian (ATK 1400). In response, the fortune teller played a monster face down in defense mode. Looking at the fortune teller, Yugi said to himself, "I know I've heard that voice somewhere…"

The fortune teller calmly but firmly said, "Hey…it's your turn."

Yugi drew a card and saw the Celtic Guardian attack the defense monster. But as the monster was about to attack, the fortune teller smirked. "Well done."

The monster turned out to be a Cyper Pod (DEF 900). It activated its special ability, destroying itself and the Celtic Guardian. Another special ability Cyber Pot had was that each player had to draw five new cards from the top of their decks and summon any and all monsters that were level four or lower in attack mode. Yugi peeked at his new hand before summoning Silver Fang face down (DEF 800). The fortune teller summoned Mechanical Chaser (ATK 1850) and Ground Attacker Bugroth (ATK 1500). Seeing the monsters, Tiki scrunched her eyes. "Wait a minute…"

Yugi noticed the same thing: the deck was a machine deck and there was only one duelist he knew who used such a deck. "You're not…are you Bandit Keith?"

The fortune teller took off his hood, revealing himself to be Bandit Keith. Tiki shuddered, remembering how Keith acted towards her at Duelist Kingdom. "Sadly, the handcuffs now make sense."

Tima looked at Keith, noticing his glazed eyes. _No…something isn't right._

After getting over his shock, Yugi demanded, "Why are you here?"

Keith smirked. "It's true that this man is called 'Bandit Keith.'" Yugi and Tiki's eyes widened as "Keith" continued. "After he brandished a gun at Pegasus, Keith was thrown into the sea…where he was found."

Yugi was confused. 'Why is he talking like he's another person? And why is he after me?'

"Keith" sneered. "It's no surprise he has a grudge against you. If it weren't for you, Keith would have become rich while gaining back the 'Number One U.S. Champion Duelist.'"

Suddenly he let out a "Goddamn, Yugi!" before starting "his" turn. Seeing that, Tiki asked, "You think that was the real Keith?"

Tima nodded. _Maybe._

"Keith" summoned Machine King (ATK 2200) and its ATK rose to 2500 because of the two machine monsters on the field and Cyber Pot in the graveyard. With its new power, it destroyed Silver Fang. Having nothing to combat Machine King, Yugi put another monster in face down defense mode. "Keith" chuckled. "Looks like you're scared of my machine army. Allow me to scare you even more."

"He" played Megasonic Eye (ATK 1500), raising Machine King's ATK to 2600. With another power boost, Machine King reduced Yugi's defense monster (Giant Soldier of Stone) to dust. "Keith" sneered, "Your monsters have been annihilated…one by one…" Seeing Yugi's glare, "he" asked, "What's wrong? Why don't you call out your other self like you always did at Duelist Kingdom?" "He" then peered at Tiki. "You'll have to call out your other self too…something I'm looking forward to."

Tiki hid behind the table as best she could. Yugi was more surprised that Keith knew about Yami and Tima; Keith never knew about them on the island.

_Looking at Yugi through Keith's eyes, the Egyptian chuckled. "Yugi…reach for the Millennium Puzzle…and call out the soul within. And Tiki…call out Tima…let me see her…"_

Yugi shook his head. "You won't have things your way!"

Tiki nodded. "Keith or not, you're not going to see them!"

Yugi agreed and played Curse of Dragon (ATK 2000) and Gaia the Fierce Knight (ATK 2300) before combining them to create Gaia the Dragon Champion (ATK 2600). The first target was the Mecha Hunter; once it was destroyed, Machine King's ATK dropped 100 and "Keith's" life points decreased to 1250. To protect the rest of "his" life points, "Keith" changed Megasonic Eye and Ground Attacker Bugroth to defense mode. "He" also played Machine Conversion Factory, increasing all the machines ATK and DEF by 300 (Machine King became ATK 2800 and DEF 2300, Megasonic Eye became ATK 1800 and DEF 2000, and Ground Attacker Bugroth became ATK 1800 and DEF 1300). Now more powerful than Gaia the Dragon Champion, Machine King quickly destroyed Yugi's monster, lowering Yugi's life points to 1800. "Keith" asked, "What's wrong? Are you really content to just sit and watch yourself lose? If you really want to keep your Duelist Kingdom title…?"

_The Egyptian continued, "…or did another man defeat Pegasus? Be serious like you usually are!" While he spoke, he reached up with his free hand and gripped a locket necklace that had an ankh on it._

Yugi put himself in Yami's shoes. 'Let's see…if I were Yami, I would analyze my enemy and try to find a weakness.'

He looked at the machine army and tried to figure out their weakness. As he thought, he drew Summoned Skull. He then remembered a move Yami did in Duelist Kingdom and realized that it would work here as well. "Even machines have weaknesses! Let me show you!"

Tiki smiled. "That's my brother! Always finding a way to turn things around!"

Yugi played Makiu, the Magical Mist. As the mist surrounded the field, the three machines became rusty and lost ATK (Machine King became 2500 and Megasonic Eye and Ground Attacker Bugroth returned to 1500). Yugi then summoned Summoned Skull (ATK 2500, 3250 thanks to Makiu). Tiki cheered as Machine King was destroyed, lowering "Keith's" life points to 500.

_The Egyptian studied Yugi. "He's better than I thought. I've been holding back, hoping to see the other soul in the Millennium Puzzle and Tima, but no more! It's time to get serious! I'll use our replica cards to attack and force out the other soul!"_

"Keith" played Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two. However, what Yugi and Tiki could not see was that "he" had a hidden mechanism up his arm that gave "him" three cards. With "his" new cards, "he" exclaimed, "Zera Ritual!"

A throne with a hooded figure sitting in it appeared on the field. Yugi blinked in surprise. "Zera Ritual?"

Tiki looked at Yugi. "What card is that?"

Yugi explained, "It can allow the player to summon Zera the Mant if a sacrifice of monsters equaling 8 stars or more are made."

"Keith" nodded. "Exactly. Zera is the strongest demon-fiend monster."

Yugi protested, "But this is impossible! There are only three cards in existence! Even I've never seen it! It's THE ultra-rare cards of all ultra-rare cards! That's what Grandpa himself told me!"

Yugi was shocked when "Keith" held up "his" Zera the Mant card. Seeing it, Tiki paled. "How the hell did you get one?"

"Keith" did not answer and sacrificed Megasonic Eye and Ground Attacker Bugroth to summon Zera the Mant (ATK 2800). A large blue demon with black stripes and wearing a purple cape, Zera ripped apart Summoned Skull (its ATK went back to 2500 after Maiku disappeared). Yugi backed up a little, barely noticing that his life points were now 1500. "The ultra-rare card…I can't beat it!"

_The Egyptian growled impatiently. "What's wrong with you? Just reach out your hand to your other self in the Millennium Puzzle. I must know his true form and see if she is all right!"_

"Keith" stated, "You have nothing left. Where is the invincible Yugi everyone knew from Duelist Kingdom?"

Yugi looked down at the Puzzle. 'At this rate, I won't get it back! What do I do?'

Looking at her brother, Tiki said, "Don't give up, Yugi! You've been in tougher jams than this!"

Hearing that, Yugi closed his eyes. 'Calm down…don't forget that Keith's acting strange…especially with all these rare cards that have nothing to do with a machine deck.'

Refocusing on his tactics, he drew and placed the monster in face-down defense mode.

_The Egyptian chuckled. "Go ahead…I'll continue to torture you with my rare cards and back you into a corner. If I do, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle will surely come out." His grip on his locket tightened._

"Keith" summoned Seiyaryu (ATK 2500) and placed a magic card face-down (after "he" switched it with another card with "his" arm mechanism). "He" then ended "his" turn by playing Stop Defense, forcing Yugi's Koumori Dragon to attack mode (ATK 1500) and making it an easy target for Zera the Mant. With his last line of defense gone and only 400 life points left, Yugi gripped the playing field to stay steady on his feet as "Keith" stared at him.

_The Egyptian gripped his Millennium Rod tighter. "Come out, other Yugi! Are you the man I believe you to be? Tima…show yourself…prove to me you are more beautiful than your picture."_

Yugi peeked at the Millennium Puzzle. 'Don't come out! I'll be fine!'

Grateful this Stop Defense was not permanent, Yugi played another monster face down in defense mode, which was quickly destroyed by Seiyaryu. "Keith" completed "his" turn by playing two cards face down for later and switching Zera the Man to defense mode (DEF 2300). "Your turn…even if you don't have any monsters on your side!"

Yugi ignored "his" taunts before putting one card face down, summoned Dark Magician (DEF 2100), and hid him under one of the four Magical Hats. "Keith" chuckled. "A waste of a turn."

"He" played Magic Jammer, a card that destroyed the Magical Hats after "Keith" discarded one card. Tiki tried to sit up but was stuck thanks to the handcuffs. "How is it possible that he has so many rare cards?"

"Keith" finally played Curse of Fiend, switching Zera the Mant and Dark Magician to attack mode and Seiyaryu to defense mode. "He" had Zera attack the Dark Magician, making Tiki look away. Yugi activated Mirror Force but it was all for naught: "Keith" played Solemn Judgment, stunning Yugi. "No way! That's another ultra-rare card!"

At the expense of half of "Keith's" life points, Mirror Force was destroyed and so was Dark Magician by Zera's attack. "Keith" chuckled at Yugi's stunned face. "It's true: I only have 250 life points left. But you have only 100…and are barely able to stand!"

Tiki growled and went forward, ignoring the handcuffs digging into her wrists. "Don't listen to him, Yugi! You've had tougher opponents than him!"

Hearing that, Yugi gritted his teeth. 'I made a promise to Yami…I would get the Millennium Puzzle back! This isn't over yet!"

As Yugi drew, Tiki prayed, "Please, God…give my brother the miracle he needs."

Yugi drew and smiled before putting a card face down and another monster face down in defense position.

_Looking through Keith's eyes, the Egyptian wondered, "Is he really planning to continue fighting me? Just come out, you bastard hiding in the Millennium Puzzle! You'll come out once I play this!"_

"Keith" pulled a magic card from "his" sleeve, Tribute to the Doomed. Yugi's eyes widened. "Another ultra-rare card?!"

Tiki groaned. "This is getting old! There's no way one deck can have that many ultra-rare cards!"

Activating the card by discarding one from "his" hand, "Keith" played the card, summoning a mummy who shot its wrappings at Yugi's defense monster. But Yugi glared. "I don't think so!"

Tiki looked up as Yugi played Living Arrow, shooting it at Zera the Mant and turning Tribute to the Doomed on Zera, destroying it. Just as "Keith" was getting over "his" shock at losing "his" monster, he suddenly opened his eyes wider.

_Almost losing his Millennium Rod, the Egyptian glared. "What the hell was that shock?! Power of darkness…! Tima's vessel doesn't have that power! Who else is here?!"_

Hyperventilating, Keith hunched over his playing field. "What…what the hell am I doing here?!"

Not hearing Keith's words, Yugi declared, "That's what you get for not believing in your own deck and relying solely on the ultra-rare cards! You can't stop me now!"

Keith looked up in shock. "Yugi?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Suddenly he screamed, scaring Tiki and worrying Yugi. "What's wrong, Keith?!"

_The Egyptian was trying to get Keith back with his Millennium Item. "Keith! Return to me! I command you to continue dueling Yugi until the Yugi inside the Millennium Puzzle comes out!"_

Keith whispered, "Millennium Puzzle…?" Gripping his head, he thrashed around and demanded, "Who's there?! Who the hell is trying to order me around?! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Tiki whimpered. "This is like a horror movie!"

Yugi nodded. "This must be what Yami was talking about!"

Tiki nodded as well. "Tima sensed something too. Someone's controlling Keith!"

_The Egyptian continued to try and get back Keith. "You are my slave! I have complete control over you!" Ignoring Keith's cries of pain, the Egyptian demanded, "I must know who is hiding in the Millennium Puzzle! I demand you continue until I see him!"_

Keith looked up and saw the Puzzle. Ignoring the Duel Monsters, he bolted across the field and grabbed the Puzzle. "Is it this thing that makes me…?!"

Tiki tried to stand up, almost breaking her wrists in the process. "Stop!"

Yugi tried to reach for the Puzzle. "Don't do it, Keith!"

It was too late: Keith shattered the Puzzle against the duelist stand, making the Mutou siblings scream.

_The Egyptian grinned. "Keith!"_

Gripping his head, Keith screamed in pain and thrashed around. Suddenly Ryou and Rose flew down via two pulleys and knocked Keith away. The American stumbled backwards until he fell off the duel ring, knocking himself out. Seeing Tiki, Rose went to her while Yugi jumped down to Ryou. Turning, Ryou explained, "Tea told us what happened."

Rose nodded and took out a bobby-pin from her hair. "We had to make sure you were okay and it's a good thing we came."

Tiki watched as Rose started to pick the lock of the right handcuff. "Where did you learn to do this?"

Concentrating, Rose said, "Father had Ryou and I take self-defense classes in England."

Ryou looked at his sister. "That wasn't part of the class; you learned that on your own."

Rose smirked as she unlocked the handcuff. Massaging her wrists, Tiki went to the duel ring, more worried about the Puzzle than the dangling handcuff on her left wrist. Ryou helped Yugi pick up the pieces until they collected them all. "Well…looks like you'll have to put this back together again."

Rose nodded. "I'm sure that's what the Puzzle would want."

Yugi nodded and took the pieces that Ryou had. "Thank you. But…who knows how long it'll take me to put it together again. It took me eight years the first time." He looked at the Puzzle's base that was still attached to the chain. "Who knows…when I'll see you again."

Tiki waved it off. "Your muscles will remember what you did and it'll be faster. Besides, I know you: even if it takes you ten years, you'll still complete it!"

Yugi nodded with a smile. Ryou stepped forward. "You forgot a piece."

Yugi smiled brightly. "Thank you!"

Tiki giggled. "A puzzle is not complete if even one piece is missing!"

Rose nodded. "That's true."

Ryou suddenly realized, "We should get going or we'll be late for school!"

As the Bakura siblings started to climb down, Yugi and Tiki said at the same time, "Thank you!"

Rose landed on her feet but Ryou ungracefully landed on his rear. Blinking in surprise, Yugi asked, "Are you okay?"

Rose shook her head in amusement. "Smooth, Ryou."

Ryou chuckled and stood up, embarrassed. "Yeah. We'll be going on ahead."

Tiki nodded as the Bakura siblings started to walk away. "All right. We'll be right there."

Yugi added, "After we get the piece of the Puzzle that's still attached!" As he started to try and reach the lock that kept the chain on the peg, he asked, "How will you explain the handcuffs, Tiki?"

Tiki dangled them in front of her face. "Maybe Joey will know how to get out of them."

Yugi looked at her. "Bad joke."

Tiki shrugged but smiled. As they looked at the lock, they suddenly heard Keith call out, "Who are you? Who the hell are you?!" Grabbing a nearby pipe, he started to swing it around wildly. "Get out of my head!"

The siblings ignored him until he cried out. Looking, the blood drained from their faces: Keith's wild thrashing hit the controls and ripped a power cord onto gas cylinders, starting a fire. Yugi grabbed the Puzzle. "We need to hurry!"

Tiki nodded and tried to pull the Puzzle off the peg with Yugi. Tiki shook her head. "It's no use! It won't budge!"

As the fire raged on, Yugi panicked. "If I don't do something, the Puzzle will…!" He looked at the shattered Puzzle. "Yami! What should I do?! Tell me!"

Tiki wiped the sweat from her forehead. "It's no use…"

Yugi's eyes were glued on the Puzzle, his mind racing. Making a decision, he said, "Tiki, save yourself! I'm going to solve the Puzzle!"

Tiki shook her head. "No way! I'm helping you!"

Yugi shook his head. "I can't lose you too!"

Tiki glared at Yugi, trying to ignore the heat. "The longer you argue, the less time you'll have on the Puzzle. Now get to it!"

Seeing that Tiki's mind was made up, Yugi nodded and got to work putting the Puzzle together. As he worked, he tried to reach Yami. "I'm sorry. Your soul is broken because of me!"

Tiki leaned against the duelist's stand, moaning from the heat. _Tima…can you sense Yami?_

Tima said nothing, very worried. Yugi stated, "Don't worry. I will complete the puzzle! When I do, we'll meet again!"

Tiki nodded. "You can apologize then. Just keep going…"

Yugi kept working, trying his best to ignore the heat and destruction around him. Tiki lowered down to the ground and passed out from the heat. Yugi could feel his mind fading but he pushed through. "Almost there…just a little more…and I can see you again…"

He was so focused on completing the Puzzle, he did not hear Joey and Tristan bust through the door. Seeing him, Tristan called out, "What the hell are you doing, Yugi?! We gotta get out of here!"

Yugi looked up. "I have to finish the Millennium Puzzle! It was shattered!"

Tristan shook his head. "What's that idiot talking about?!"

As the two started to go towards the siblings, Yugi finished the Puzzle. "Yes…I did it…"

He passed out, still clutching the Puzzle. He thought he felt someone tug him but he continued to clutch the Puzzle, mumbling, "Not…without…the Puzzle…" He hen passed out completely.

* * *

An hour later, Yugi and Tiki woke up to find themselves in a hospital room. They were dressed in their pajamas and their wounds were treated (Yugi had a few bandage on his face and Tiki's wrists were wrapped). Looking around, Yugi saw the Millennium Puzzle on a nearby table and grabbed it, glad it was complete. Taking a sip of water, Tiki grumbled, "You almost got us killed in there…"

Yugi looked up at Tiki, a little hurt. "You would have done the same thing."

Tiki thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah…it's just…we almost died…forgive me for being scared."

Yugi nodded as he put on the Millennium Puzzle. "I understand."

Just then, a nurse came in. Seeing them awake, she scolded, "Do you kids realize how lucky you are that you got out of there alive?! If it weren't for your friends, we would be using dental records to identify your bodies!"

Yugi winced and apologized as Tiki asked, "What do you mean, our friends?"

The nurse made some notes on their charts. "The blond punk and the guy with the spiked hair. They said they used a pole to remove a peg that necklace, a necklace your brother was clutching. You, young man, need to have more respect for your life and your sister's!"

Yugi winced again and nodded. As the nurse left, muttering about how irresponsible teenagers were with their lives, Tiki looked at Yugi. "Our friends saved our lives…"

Yugi nodded with a smile. Tima whispered to Tiki, _Thank Yami too. He's the one who gave Joey the idea of how to free the Puzzle._

Tiki looked at Yugi, who was smiling at the Puzzle, and saw Yami standing behind him. He caught Tiki's eye, who mouthed "Thank you," and smiled with a nod.

* * *

Later that day, their friends visited them. Yugi looked at the Puzzle and sighed. "The first time, it took me eight years to put the Millennium Puzzle together."

Tiki giggled. "To do it in five minutes…that must be some kind of record!"

Tea gave Tiki a look. "This is not the time to be encouraging him."

Merina patted Tiki's back. "Save that for when you're out of the hospital."

Yugi nodded and added, "This time, it was almost like Yami was helping me put the puzzle together."

Seeing everyone's confused look, Tiki explained, "Yami is what we call Yugi's other self."

Now understanding, Joey nodded. "I know what you mean.

Merina asked, "What do you mean?"

Joey looked up. "Back there, I heard Yami's voice telling me what to do."

Tristan scoffed in a teasing way. "I know you couldn't come up with a plan like that on your own!"

Joey grabbed Tristan's shirt. "Excuse me?!"

Tristan yelled back, "It's true and you know it!"

Joey growled, "What the hell, dude?!"

Yugi told them, "You shouldn't fight in a hospital."

Tiki agreed. "Besides, if you behave, I'll let you have my ice cream."

Hearing both, Joey and Tristan calmed down and apologized. But Tristan did add, "Still, I thought we were goners."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you, guys!"

Tiki nodded. "You saved our lives!"

Joey waved it off. "It was nothing. Anyone could have done it."

Merina smirked. "Seeing you two so humble…it's a weird look."

Joey and Tristan growled at her, making her and the siblings laugh. Just then, Tea announced, "I'm going to get everyone something to drink."

As she left, Merina said, "All joking aside, we're glad that you two are all right."

Yugi and Tiki nodded; while they were glad to be alive, they were also glad that Yami and Tima were safe as well.


	10. Clues

Chapter 10

Clues

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything that has to do with YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers.**

**When a sentence is written with two stars, **like this**, it means it's in sign language. I am glossing over a bulk of a certain episode because it was a filler episode and really doesn't move the story forward. This and Chapter 10 of A Star Among Darkness will go hand-in-hand since they happen on the same two days.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

A few days after the fire, Yugi and Tiki were walking home. Tiki was going on about how she could not wait for summer to start. After a few minutes of chatting, though, she looked at Yugi. "Hey. You in there?"

Yugi did not answer and kept staring at the ground. Tiki tried to get a closer look. "Yugi?" With the faraway look, Tiki guessed, "You're thinking about the fire, aren't you?"

Yugi did not answer as they crossed the road. Tiki ran ahead and walked backwards to look at him. "Come on, we're all right. We got out of there…and so did Yami and Tima."

With that, Yugi looked up. "We almost lost them, though…"

Tiki sighed and nodded. While she was happy they were alive, she understood why Yugi was more shaken than she was.

* * *

Late that night, Tiki was tossing and turning in bed. Moaning, she tried to get comfortable with the sweat forming on her face. Thrashing a little more, she alerted Tima, who appeared on the bed. _Tiki…wake up._ When Tiki did, Tima smiled sadly. _Still dreaming about the fire?_

Tiki sat up and nodded. "I know we got out of there alive…but we almost didn't."

Tima sighed heavily. _I know what you mean. But remember: you're all right. In the end, that's all that matters._

Tiki looked at Tima. "Tell that to my brother. He's more shaken up than I am."

Tima nodded. _Why don't you tell him? He'll listen to you more than me._

Tiki nodded and went to Yugi's room, putting on her robe. Knocking on the door, she asked, "Can I come in?"

Yugi uttered, "Yes."

Tiki walked in and saw Yugi, still dressed in his black clothes from earlier, sitting on the bed holding his knees to his chest and staring at the Puzzle. Sitting next to him, Tiki asked, "How you feeling?"

Yugi said nothing, even after Tiki hugged him across the shoulders. They then heard Yami speak up. _"Thank you." _Yami appeared next to Yugi and Tima appeared in front of them. Yami continued. _"You risked your life to put the Millennium Puzzle back together."_

Still looking at the puzzle, Yugi pointed out, "It was Joey and Tristan who saved us."

Tiki nodded in agreement. Tima smiled softly. _Yeah, you're right._

Yami nodded and looked at the siblings. _"We have good friends." _Yugi halfheartedly agree, still distracted. Getting concerned, Yami asked, _"What's on your mind, aibou?"_

Yugi stayed silent. Yami and Tima were worried but Tiki hugged him tighter, sensing what was bothering him. Standing to give them space, Yami stood in front of the bed. Tima leaned forward a little. _Yugi, if something's bothering you, you should tell us._

Pulling away from Tiki, Yugi looked over Tima's shoulder and looked at Yami. "Just…who exactly are you? I want…I have to know!"

Yami raised his eyebrow. _"Why?"_

Tima looked at Yami with a concerned look. Yugi looked at Yami confused, caught off guard by Yami's question. "What do you mean, 'why'?"

Yami shrugged. _"Why do you have to know?"_

Yugi lowered his head. "Well…"

Tiki tried to help Yugi find his answer. "We've known you two for more than a year…and yet we know so little about you. So…if you could tell us…"

Tima shook her head. _It's not that simple._

Tiki looked up. "What do you mean?"

Yami smirked. _"We don't know ourselves." _Tima looked hurt for a split second, catching Tiki's eye, as Yami continued. _"I knew you two were going to ask us this one day. Know this: we will not lie to you. I don't know where I came from…or even my own name. The past is nonexistent."_

Tima smiled sadly. _So you ask us who we are. I don't know._

Tiki grew confused. "Wait, time out. How do you know your name, Tima?"

Tima shook her head. _I don't know. Maybe it's the one thing that hasn't faded yet. But that's all I got._

Yami looked at Tima. _"I will admit, Tima: your name sounds familiar, like you were someone to me. But…I have nothing more than that."_

Tima looked relieved, catching Tiki's attention. Seeing Tiki's look, Tima explained, _At least one memory survived, if not the feelings. In the end, all you need to retain your own personality is a single memory._

Tiki thought there was something else that was making Tima look relieved. Feeling guilty, Yugi turned and sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you two in the first place…"

Tiki touched her brother's shoulder. "Yugi…"

Yugi shook his head and said quickly, "Let's just forget this conversation."

As Yami moved to lean against the desk, Tima stated, _If that's what you want…_

Yami stated, _"There's one thing I know for sure: as long as you have the Millennium Puzzle and as long as Tiki has the Queen's Necklace, we exist."_

Yugi lowered his head. "Stop it…"

Tiki and Tima noticed Yugi getting upset; Yami did not and continued, _"Still, I…"_

Yugi suddenly stood up, clutching the Millennium Puzzle, and cried out, "Stop it!"

Yami looked at Yugi in surprise and noticed the tears in his eyes. Tiki stood and, seeing the tears, hugged him tenderly. Tima stood next to Yami and grew worried. _"Yugi…"_

Yami smiled softly and said, _"As I was about to say, I want to say with you two forever."_ Yugi was surprised to hear that as Yami added, _"I don't even care if I don't get my memories back."_

Tima nodded. _The memories we have since you completed the Puzzle are enough for us._

Yugi stepped forward, taking Tiki with him. "Me too! I…! I…" Tears started to flow. "I'll give you my memories!"

Tiki nodded. "And I will give you mine, Tima."

Yami smiled and touched Yugi's hands. Tima reached out and touched Tiki's shoulder. The four stood there, letting the moment live.

* * *

Minutes later, Yugi was asleep and Tiki was starting to leave for her room. Looking back at Yami, Tima said, _That was very brave of you, saying that you didn't care if we got our memories back._

Tiki smiled, hearing them. Yami looked at Tima and, seeing that Tiki did not turn around, signed to her, _**It's what they had to hear…but now I'm not so sure.**_

Tima wanted to ask what he meant but Tiki left before she could.

* * *

A few days later, Yugi and Tiki were putting on their shoes to go home from school. Tiki asked, "He still quiet?"

Yugi nodded. "Ever since our talk the other night, Yami's been very distracted. Half the time, I don't think he even hears me when I try to contact him."

Tiki nodded. "I know what you mean. Tima's been trying to reach him and she's getting nowhere as well." As she pulled out her umbrella, she looked at the door and pointed, "Maybe she can help."

Yugi looked up and saw that Tiki was pointing to Tea. "You think so?"

Tiki shrugged. "Worth a shot. She's always been good for helping a friend in need and we're getting nowhere with Yami."

Yugi agreed and approached her. "Tea!"

Tea turned and smiled at the siblings. "Hey. Heading home?"

Tiki nodded. "In a minute. But first, Yugi has to ask you something."

Yugi glared at her for putting him on the spot as she stepped to the side and gestured for him to ask. Getting nervous, Yugi looked down and asked, "Tea…um…well…are you free…this Sunday?"

Tea blinked in surprise. "Uh…yeah…"

Yugi looked away and sighed. "I'll be honest: Yami has been very quiet lately. He won't talk to me, Tiki, or even Tima. It's not like him." He looked up and smiled, "I just thought that, if he talked to you, he'd feel better!"

Tea was surprised. "Yami…? Tima…?"

Yugi nodded, not noticing Tiki giggling at how oblivious he appeared. "Yep. Well, gotta go help Grandpa with the store! Let's go, Tiki!"

Tiki nodded and opened her umbrella. "Righty-ro!"

The siblings took off. Tea tried to get their attention. "Hang on a second…!"

Yugi waved at Tea. "Meet us at the Domino Station at 10am on Sunday!"

The siblings continued to run home.

* * *

That Sunday, Tiki looked at her outfit. She was wearing a short pink skirt and a white blouse with puffy sleeves. As she put on her platform sandals, Tima appeared next to her. _Going somewhere?_

Tiki bit her lower lip. "Um…errands downtown?"

Tima gave Tiki a look. _Come on, you know you can't lie to save your life. Now where are we going?_

Tiki sighed. "All right. Yami's been worrying Yugi and me since you two revealed that you have no memories before Yugi solved the Puzzle so we thought that maybe Tea could get him and maybe even you to open up about the amnesia."

Tima blinked. _And I need to be there because…?_

Tiki looked at Tima, a little confused. "You two are in the same boat."

Tima thought things through and nodded. _You're right. Let's see if Yugi is ready._

Tiki was suspicious that Tima almost seemed to forget that she had no memories but she figured that Tea would have more luck with getting her to open up. She went to Yugi's room and knocked. Hearing Yugi grant entrance, she walked in and stared at the scene before her. Various shirts and pants were thrown on the bed and Yugi was checking himself out in the mirror. He was wearing black pants, a black, sleeveless shirt, his collar, two belts, had a blue ribbon wrapped around his upper right arm, and gold bracelets on his wrists. "What should I wear? This does stand out a lot…Tiki, what do you think?"

Tiki blinked a few times. "Why is it that, when you're not in your uniform, you go all emo and bondage?"

Yugi blushed. "Shut up!"

Tima appeared next to Tiki and looked at Yugi. _Interesting look._

Yugi sulked a little as Yami appeared, sitting on the bed. _"What's up, Yugi? It's not like you to be so nervous."_

Yugi smiled at Yami. "I promised to meet Tea today."

Yami smiled with pride. _"Really? A date, huh? About time! Way to go!"_

Adjusting his collar, Yugi said quietly with a sly wink, "While it's a date, it's not going to be with me."

Tima looked at Tiki and whispered, _You never said this was a date._

Tiki quickly signed, **This is news to me. Will you be all right?**

Tima took a deep breath and looked at Yami. Slightly blushing at his outfit, she made the sign for yes. Seeing Tima's blush, Tiki started to wonder: did Tima like Yami in that way? Thinking about what could happen, she thought to herself, 'I hope this won't get too awkward…'

* * *

Moments later, the siblings were running towards Downtown Domino. Along the way, Tiki said, "You should have told Tea that Tima would be joining them."

Though focused on getting there in time, Yugi said, "True. Too late to change it now."

Tiki shook her head and murmured, "Again, so oblivious…"

Yugi wanted to ask Tiki what she meant but they saw Tea leaning against a pillar at the station. Looking down at their items, they wished the two luck and retreated, giving Yami and Tima control of the body. Since Tima knew what was going on, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves but jumped when Yami started to freak out. "Hey! Yugi! What the hell are you doing?!"

Hearing him, Tea looked at them and blinked in surprise that Tima was there as well. Looking at Tea, Yami quickly gathered himself and said, "Yo."

Tima waved. As Tea walked up to them, she said a little annoyed, "I didn't know you were joining us…um…I guess you're Tima?"

Brushing off Tea's tone, Tima nodded and took Tea's hand. Tea almost took it back since the grab caught her off-guard but Tima used her finger to write on Tea's hand: Yugi's Mistake.

Chuckling awkwardly, Tea took her hand back. "Um…shall we get going?"

Tima and Yami nodded.

* * *

They found themselves at a coffee shop with shakes. Tea was drinking hers and feeling how awkward it was with Yami staring out the window and Tima fiddling with her straw, looking at Yami. Suddenly Tea remembered. "I got something we could check out."

Yami woke up from his trance and both looked as Tea pulled out a magazine. It was open to a page that had a picture of an artifact with the Eye of Horus on it. Tea explained, "It's an Ancient Egyptian exhibit!"

Yami got both interested and defensive. "Why do you want to go there?"

Tea was surprised that he was defensive but recovered and pointed to the picture. "This mark…you have the same one on the Millennium Puzzle, right? So maybe there's some connection between the Puzzle and Egypt…you know?"

Yami looked at his Puzzle in quiet. Tima looked at Yami. 'So he really is bothered by his amnesia…'

Tea grew worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

Yami shook his head. "No. It's just…" He sighed and looked at the bracelets. "Look at these. Yugi put them on this morning. I didn't know it was because of this…in order to fit in, he hides his true self."

Tima smirked. **That's one way to put it.**

Tea looked at Tima and said, "I didn't know you knew sign language." Tima nodded and gestured back to Yami. Tea caught on and looked at Yami. "He's worried about you, you know."

Tima wondered why Tea did not refer to her as well but she remembered that Yugi originally told Tea that only Yami was the one bothered so she looked at Yami. Yami looked out the window and got defensive. "He doesn't need to worry about me. He doesn't even know what he wants for himself."

Tima had to repress a smile, knowing what Yami meant by that. Tea did not catch on and asked, "What do you mean?"

Yami explained, "Just like Tima and me, Tiki and Yugi looking for their true selves." He then lowered his eyes. "Who am I? Where do I come from? The questions Tima and I ask…and we don't know how to find out…that's the worst part." Tima reached out and touched Yami's shoulder to comfort him. Ignoring her, Yami looked out the window. "But it's fine…we're fine the way we are now."

Tima looked at Yami and signed, **Liar.**

Looking out the window, Yami did not see what Tima signed. But Tea's words got their attention. "You know…I don't know who I really am yet either. But that's okay…because everyone's like that. For example, I told you…or I told Yugi and Tiki…that my dream is to become a professional dancer and that I want to go to America after school to pursue that dream."

Yami nodded. He remembered hearing that through Yugi's ears. Tea continued, "The dream is getting closer and closer…even now. You could say that time's running out."

Yami smiled softly. "Don't worry. I know you'll achieve your dream, Tea."

Tea chuckled softly. "I know that it's not an easy dream to obtain. But if there's even the slightest chance that I'll get it, I want to believe in it."

Tima nodded. **That's good.**

Getting excited, Tea stood up. "Let's go, Yami! Let's go explore the city! I'm sure you'll find out who you are if we walk around! Come on!"

Yami nodded and stood up. As they started to leave, however, Yami stopped and looked back. Tima was still sitting at the table and she looked hurt: she noticed that Tea was more focused on helping Yami and had all but forgotten her. Stopping Tea, Yami went back to the table. "Ti—"

Suddenly Tima stood up and slammed her hand on the table, shocking Yami and startling Tea. Tima looked at Yami and he was surprised by what he saw: she was upset and jealous. **Go on…go have fun with your GIRLFRIEND!**

She put extra emphasis on "girlfriend" because Tiki told her that, the more emphasis in the sign, the greater the emotion. Having signed her piece, she stormed out of the coffee shop. Tea was confused and went up to Yami. "What happened?"

Yami remembered what Tiki said about more emphasis and knew something was wrong. "Excuse me, Tea. We'll be right back."

Leaving her, Yami rushed out of the coffee shop, hoping to find Tima.

* * *

About a block away, Tima stopped walking and sniffled, wiping her teary eyes. She sighed and leaned her head back, feeling guilty. 'I can't blame him…it's not his fault he…'

She took a deep sigh and lowered her head, becoming startled by a young man leering at her up close. "Hey, sweetheart. Pretty girls like you shouldn't cry. What, did your boyfriend dump you?"

Feeling a shiver go down her spine, Tima turned to leave but the man grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, sweetheart. Talk to me; I'll help you forget all your troubles."

He then started to drag her away. She tried to fight back but he was holding her very tightly; she knew she could not scream for help. As she struggled, another hand suddenly reached in and grabbed his wrist, making him drop Tima's. "She's mute so back off!"

Tima looked up and saw that it was Yami who saved her. Seeing the fierce look in his eyes and the sharpness in his voice, the man ran off as Yami approached Tima. "Are you all right?"

Tima's eyes widened a little. Despite what she did, he still went after her and protected her? Feeling guilty, she lowered her head, making Yami more worried. "Tima…" he touched her shoulder, "…sign to me, please?" He then glared. "Did that bastard do something to you?"

Tima heard his tone and felt guiltier so she slowly signed, **I'm sorry…**

Seeing this, Yami shook his head. "No…I should be apologizing." Tima wanted to protest but he stopped her. "I have no memory and how I reacted to Tea's words must have hurt you. But know this: you give me déjà vu all the time. I remember your name…but there's something else. I just…don't know what it is."

Looking up, Tima smiled with hope. **Maybe we can find out more about our past…together.** Off Yami's look, Tima added, **For now, let's relax and hang out with Tea.**

Yami nodded and took Tima's hand, making her blush. "Let's go."

Tima nodded and had a special smile on her face as he led her back to the coffee shop.

* * *

After Tea apologized, the three went about their day; however, there were moments where she acted like it was a date between just her and Yami and Tima had to almost remind Tea that she was there. The three went to the music store, walked around the park, and saw a movie. After the movie, Tea and Tima jogged down the street to find something else to do but paused when they saw Yami almost hypnotized by a hobby store window. "I didn't know there was a card shop here."

The girls joined Yami and saw what he was looking at: a Duel Monsters poster. Tea said, "Well, it did just open. Wanna go inside?"

Yami nodded and they went in. The girls hung back and noticed how enthused Yami was to be around Duel Monsters. Tea was slightly amused while Tima tried her best to not laugh: this was the happiest Yami had been all day. Picking a booster pack, Yami saw the cards he got and was excited. "Sweet! Lightforce Sword! I got lucky!"

Tea smiled. "Good for you."

Yami agreed. "Aibou will be thrilled too!"

As if feeling out of place with this conversation, Tea suggested they go to the arcade. Yami and Tima agreed, knowing that Yugi and Tiki sometimes went there after school with Joey and Tristan. Once inside, Tea was challenged to a dance battle by Johnny Steps and won. What she did not know was that her dancing got Yami thinking.

* * *

At dusk, the three found themselves at the shore. Still on a high from the dance battle, Tea squealed. "That was fun! Who would have thought that all it took to renew my dream was a 100 yen game?"

Yami stared out at the ocean. "Your dream…you can maintain it even if you don't go after it."

Tima looked at Yami as Tea said, "Is that a healthy way to thinking?"

Yami leaned his arms against the railing. "I want to know more about myself…and where I came from. I'm sure Tima wants the same thing too." Tima started to rub her back, both to make him feel better and to confirm his beliefs. "But…if I keep things going the way they are…I'll get to stay with Yugi. Yugi said he wants the same thing."

Tea hesitated before saying, "Even with two hearts, you need to take control of your own. You do that by being true to yourself and your heart."

Tima's fingerprints pressed a little deeper into Yami's back. Yami noticed and was about to ask Tima if she was all right when Johnny Steps ambushed them and challenged Tea to a duel. Yami took the challenge, making Tima smile; she knew he was trying to defend Tea's honor, especially when Johnny demanded that Tea be his girlfriend if Johnny won. The duel, however, was cancelled a few turns in when Johnny learned who Yami was. When Yami and Tima joined Tea's side after she told Johnny off about abandoning his dreams so easily, she looked proud of herself. "Did I sound arrogant?"

Tima shook her head. Yami said, "No. Let's go to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit."

Tea was surprised but nodded.

* * *

At the front steps of the Domino Museum, the three friends looked up at the building. Yami took a deep breath. "There are clues about Tima's and my past here. We must go in…but my heart is resisting me. It's like…"

Tima finished, **Like you're afraid to learn the truth.**

Yami nodded and looked at Tea. "But it was thanks to hanging out with you that I made this decision." He looked at the building. "Who am I? Where am I from? The answers…are in there."

With that, the three started to walk inside.

* * *

The three walked around the Egyptian exhibit for about 20 minutes. While nothing stood out to Yami and Tima, they continued to look. As they reached the end of the exhibit, Tea and Tima turned to leave but Yami stopped, eyes fixated on a door leading to the closed off basement. The girls noticed that Yami was not with them and turned in time to see Yami open the door. The girls looked over his shoulder, Tea asking, "I wonder what's down there."

Tima shook her head in confusion. As if in a trance, Yami walked down the stairs. Tea and Tima followed him down to the room where they stopped at the doorway. Directly across from them as a large palette. At the top were wings. Below the wings were the three creatures surrounding the Millennium Puzzle, which appeared to be radiating light. Below them were two creatures in Battle. Below them were two men reaching out to each other with their hands above a fire. Behind the two figures were two tablets. The rest of the tablet was covered with hieroglyphics. Amazed at the sight, the three walked closer. Tima reached out and touched the glass. Yami noticed, 'The Pharaoh…there's no doubt: that's me!' Touching his Millennium Puzzle, Yami said, "Tea, Tima, I now know who I am: the soul of an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who was trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle thousands of years ago. That is my true self." Yami then chuckled. "No wonder I don't remember anything."

Tima looked at Yami, wondering if she should chuckle too. Seeing no mention of Tima on the palette, Tea looked at Tima. "I'm sorry we couldn't figure out who you are."

Tima looked at the palette and nodded slowly. She signed and Yami translated. "'The necklace and Puzzle came together so maybe I had a connection to Yami but not to what's depicted here.' So you're just as clueless as I am."

Tima silently chuckled with embarrassment. Suddenly a female voice rang out behind them. "We have been waiting for you."

The friends turned around to see an Egyptian woman approaching them. She was wearing a cream-colored, off-the-shoulder dress that was decorated with black designs around the sleeves' rims and collar. Her black hair was held out of her face by a golden tiara/headband; parts of her hair was tucked behind her ear and held in place with golden ornaments. Yami tensed up a little and asked, "Who are you?"

The woman stated, "My name is Ishizu Ishtar. For 3,000 years, my family has protected a piece of the Pharaoh's memories; I am the currently protector."

Yami was about to ask what she was talking about when Tima grabbed his hand and pointed to Ishizu's neck. Yami looked and saw it was a necklace with an Egyptian eye jewel. "That's a Millennium Item!"

Ishizu touched her necklace. "The Millennium Necklace allows me to glimpse into the future. That's how I knew you two were coming…and how I know that a great battle will soon take place in town." Seeing Yami's reaction, Ishizu continued, "You came of your own vocation. Therefore, you have chosen the destiny of battle."

Tima's face scrunched in confusion as Yami repeated, "Destiny of battle?"

Ishizu said, "In order to regain your memories, you need to gather all seven Millennium Items."

Tima and Yami tensed up. The last two people who talked about gathering Millennium Items turned out to be their enemies. Stepping forward, Yami demanded, "Tell me! Are you friend or foe?"

Ishizu remained as calm as ever. "My Millennium Item is not your enemy." She touched her necklace and closed her eyes. "However…I see…the enemy that will appear to you will be the possessor of the last Millennium Item. The battle that will result will be a battle to regain your memory."

Yami's eyes widened as Tima signed, **What do you mean?**

Ishizu said, "When you leave, you will understand." She turned to leave. "It is there that you will choose your own destiny."

As she started to leave, Yami asked, "Wait! I don't understand."

Ishizu paused. "You must discover the rest on your own."

Ishizu left as Tea looked at Yami. "A destiny of battle?"

Yami and Tima looked at the palette. Yami's mind was racing. 'Why is my soul inside the Millennium Puzzle? And my memories…why are they sealed in the Millennium Items? And the other man…'

Confused, Tima tapped his shoulder. **Is it me or does your opponent look like Kaiba?**

Yami nodded and thought of something. 'This carving seems to have predicted out present-day battle.' He touched his Puzzle. 'Is that really the only way to find my lost memories?'

Tima looked at the palette and wondered her own questions. 'Why was it made? What was the battle between them? So many questions…and no one to ask.'

* * *

As the three made their way to the station to depart for the night, Yami was deep in thought. Tima was about to get his attention when he said, "Tea…aibou doesn't know that I saw the stone slab today." He looked at her with serious eyes. "I don't want you to tell either him or Tiki about the stone or what Ishizu said. Tima and I want our memories back but Yugi and Tiki know what that means. I don't want him to worry about me…not yet, anyway."

Tima nodded. **Same here.**

Yami took out his deck. "We made this deck together. Half of it is his…his soul's work. The day he knows who I really am…that will be the day this deck will show its true power."

Tea nodded. "I know that day will come."

Tima nodded but thought, 'Question is, when?'

Yami smiled in appreciation but suddenly started to look around. 'I sense a hostile aura…but where…?"

Tea blinked and asked, "What's wrong?"

Yami shook his head. "Nothing."

Tima looked at Yami and was about to ask him herself when they heard a voice, "Hey, Yugi!"

The three turned around and Yami smirked. "Valentine Mai!"

Beaming, Mai ran up to them. "Long time no see! How you doing?"

Tea chuckled. "As spirited as ever, Mai."

Mai touched Tea's and Tima's shoulder. "You know how I do." The blonde suddenly put the two brunettes in headlocks and whispered, "So tell me: is this a three-way date?"

Tea blushed. "No!"

Tima shook her head, blushing deeper than Tea. Seeing their blushes, Mai gave Tea a noogie with the arm that had Tima locked. Unable to breathe and unable to tell Mai, Tima started to sign "breath." Seeing this, Yami sighed and gave Mai a look. "Mai…Tima can't breathe."

Mai blinked at Yami. "Tima who?"

Feeling movement, Mai looked down and saw Tima signing quickly. Embarrassed, Mai let her go, allowing her to get air, but kept a hold of Tea. Wanting to change the subject, Yami asked, "So what are you doing here, Mai?"

Mai looked at Yami with a surprised look as she let Tea go. "What am I…? You're here and you don't know?"

Yami nodded. "I was told that I could find my future here."

Mai was surprised. "Future? Well, that could be true. A few days ago, some news was announced on the internet. It said to 'go to where ancient duelists and card engravings are.' Some sort of message, I guess."

Yami's eyes widened a little. "'Ancient duelists and card engravings?'

Tima looked at Yami. **You don't think…**

Yami nodded to Tima: the message was about the slab they saw in the museum. Not seeing the exchange between the two, Mai continued. "The message also came with a time and date: today at this time. There's a rumor that they're supposed to announce a duel tournament here, one even bigger than Duelist Kingdom." She then looked at the crowd around the station. "Yugi…you must have at least sensed it by now."

Yami agreed and peeked at the crowd. "Yes…I do feel duelists' hostility. It's potent."

Mai nodded. "Everyone here is a duelist from around the country. Take a look: you'll see some familiar faces."

Tima and Tea looked around and saw what Mai meant: Tea saw and shuddered at Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood hanging by the station pillars, Mai pointed out a teenager with teal hair as Espa Roba, a duelist with "special abilities," and Tima pointed out Mako Tsunami munching on grilled fish off to the side. Yami tensed up a little. "So that's why this place is crawling with duelists."

Tea looked up. "Look!"

Everyone looked up and saw Kaiba on one of the screens in the square. As his face filled every screen in town, Mai stated, "Rumor is HE'S the one who gave out the information."

Yami was a little surprised. "Kaiba's hosting the tournament?"

All three looked at the screen as Kaiba started to talk. "Fellow duelists, listen up! In one week's time, in this very city, KaibaCorp will be hosting a Duel Monsters tournament! There are two requirements to joining the tournament: you must have a deck of 40 cards, including one rare card, and…" the screen showed the duel disk on his arm, "…you must possess a duel disk." The crowd buzzed with excitement and wonder about the new duel disk as Kaiba continued, "Duels will be played by Battle City rules, with an ante rule: the loser must give the rarest card in the deck to the winner."

Tima looked at the screen in shock. **You're kidding…**

Yami was just as surprised. "A rare care ante?"

Mai shook her head. "That Kaiba…setting such a tough rule."

Kaiba smirked. "In other words, the final champion will have the rarest cards from everyone."

Everyone cheered but then started to wonder where the tournament would take place. Suddenly there was a gust of wind. Everyone turned around and saw a KaibaCorp helicopter lower down enough to see Kaiba standing on one of the legs. Yami and Kaiba locked eyes and glared at each other. Tima looked between them and sensed, 'Such a powerful battle aura between them…like always…'

With the screens now showing a live feed of Kaiba on the helicopter, Kaiba held up his hand that had the Duel Disk and announced, "The stage for the tournament will be all of Domino City! In one week, this town will become Battle City!"

Yami was surprised to hear what Kaiba said but he was determined to face any and all obstacles if it meant getting his and Tima's memories back.

* * *

Far away, a man had just been told news. "Battle City, you say?"

A group of men stood in a circle, surrounded by blue flames. Dressed in the same fashion as Bandit Keith was when he was brainwashed, one man spoke up. "Yes, Master Marik. Duelists from all over the country have gathered in one place: Domino City."

Chuckling, Marik, a 16 year old Egyptian holding the Millennium Rod, chuckled. "When prey is gathered in one place, it is convenient for the hunters. How interesting." Looking up, he ordered, "Assemble the Rare Hunters from around the world. Next target: Domino City!"

The men bowed their heads to Marik and left to carry out his orders. Left alone, Marik took a deep breath. "I hope you are there, Pharaoh…so I can set her free."

Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a round, silver locket with an ankh on it. Opening it, his eyes softened. 'Hold on, my love…I shall save you.'

He lowered down and kissed the picture of Tima he stole from the book when he was child.


	11. Marik's Moves

Chapter 11

Marik's Moves

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers.**

**When a sentence is written **like this**, it's in sign language. The duels in this will be summarized because what happens before and after is more important for the overall storyline.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

After a week of anticipation, the first day of Battle City arrived. That morning, Tiki was looking through her clothes. "What should I wear?"

Tima appeared behind her. _I don't know why you're so nervous: you're not dueling._

Tiki blushed. "I know. But I want to look nice."

Tima smirked. _You mean, in case you run into Kaiba._

Holding up a red shirt, Tiki turned as red as her shirt. Embarrassed, she asked, "That obvious?"

Tima chuckled. _To me._

Tiki grumbled and toss her shirt onto her bed. She then got an idea and dug in her closet until she grinned. "This is perfect!"

Tima looked at the dress Tiki pulled out. It was a white, off-the-shoulder summer dress with puffy sleeves and a ribbon around its waist. Tima nodded. _Very nice._

Tiki nodded as she started to change. "It's my lucky dress. Every time I've worn it, something good has happened. I think Yugi would appreciate the luck that will come with it."

Looking at herself in the dress, the small brunette nodded and started to accessorize with ribbon sandals, a ribbon choker, and a hair pin that had three roses in it. Looking down at the dress on her as well, Tima was impressed. _Very pretty._

Tiki smiled. "All right, let's get the boys." She made the trek to Yugi's room and knocked. "Yugi! You up?"

When there was no answer, she checked the door and found it was unlocked. Peeking in, she saw Yami out and excited. "Yes! The deck is done!"

Yugi appeared next to Yami and saw the sun. _"Morning already?!"_

Yami kept looking at the deck with pride. "I can't believe we spent all night deciding on that magic card."

Tiki pinched the bridge of her nose. "I can."

The boys turned around and were surprised. Tima smiled. _Tiki, you know how they get when it comes to Duel Monsters._

Yami smiled at Tima. "Exactly. By the way, how come you're not out?"

Tiki and Tima looked at each other. Tiki suggested, "Maybe we have to be near you for that to happen."

Yami accepted that and turned to Yugi. "Aibou, I have to tell you something before we join the tournament." Seeing he got Yugi's attention, Yami continued. "This Battle City…it's not just a Duel Monsters battlefield; it's a battlefield to discover who Tima and I are."

Yugi was surprised. "Really?"

Yami nodded. "For me, this is more than just a regular tournament. But know this: I can't win this fight without your help, Yugi…and your help too, Tiki. No matter what, I have faith in the deck we created. Keep that in mind."

Yugi smiled. "I know."

Yami got curious but defensive. "You're not going to pry for more details?"

Tima sighed in amusement. _One of these days, you're going to have to lower those walls of yours._

Tiki playfully hit Tima's arm as Yugi explained, "I figured you would be a part of this for an important reason, not just getting rare cards. That's enough for me. Whatever it is, take your time in telling me. I'll always believe in you and in our deck."

Yami smiled with pride and let Yugi take over. Putting the deck in his belt, Yugi snapped the belt into place, ready to help Yami in this tournament.

* * *

Arriving at the town square, Yugi and Tiki stared at the card-shaped piece of plastic that had a puzzle piece in the middle. Tiki asked, "This came with the Duel Disk? What's on it?"

Yugi stated, "It's part of the Domino City map. You should know that."

Tiki blushed. "I'm not the one who used to think maps were maze games."

Yugi blushed a little and then noticed they were at the clock. "They say this is the starting point."

They suddenly heard their names being called out. Looking to the right, they saw Mai running up to them. "It's finally going to start!" She then looked around. "Where's Joey?"

Yugi looked around as well. "He should be here."

Mai squealed. "So he is participating! He is a chosen duelist!"

Tiki was suspicious of that: when they picked up Yugi's duel disc, Joey was registered as a level two duelist, too low to qualify, a rating that miraculously changed to level five after Joey threw a temper tantrum. She was about to bring that up when they heard, "Long time no see, you three!"

The three looked up and saw Rex and Weevil, scowling as they walked up. Tiki gagged. "Where's my bug spray?"

Rex stated, "Listen up! You are going to pay for what you did on Duelist Kingdom!"

Tiki raised her eyebrow. "What did Yugi and I do to you?"

Rex ignored her. "You better remember that!"

Weevil sneered annoying. "If you think I'll be easy to defeat again, you'll be sorry! My insect deck has powered up since we last dueled…"

Weevil started to laugh but he was startled into silence by Mako sneaking up from behind and putting him in a headlock. "I figured you guppies'd be causin' trouble again!"

As Mako, Rex, and Weevil argued, Mai and Tiki sighed in annoyance as Yugi chuckled awkwardly. Mai murmured, "Guys like you tire me out…" When the three departed, Mai looked at the siblings with a smile. "I'll be going too. See you at the finals!"

The siblings agreed and, once alone, Tiki asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Yugi led her to the playground on the roof of a nearby building. "This is my starting point."

Tiki looked around. "Now what?"

Yugi shrugged. "Kaiba should be broadcasting the starting ceremony any time soon. What I want to know is how you duel at places like this?"

Suddenly Kaiba's voice rang out. "Fellow duelists, welcome to Battle City!"

The siblings and every duelist in the tournament looked around, trying to find Kaiba. They quickly discovered where it was coming from: a screen that featured Kaiba's face attached to the underbelly of a blimp. Smirking, Kaiba began, "Here are the rules. All those who came here were specially chosen by KaibaCorp as level 5 or higher. The duel disk is proof of your worthiness. All of Domino City is the stage for the tournament. No matter where you are in the city, if you face a duelist, you can fight! Use your 40 card deck; the loser must surrender his or her rarest card to the winner. In Battle City, your deck will become stronger with every win! Only eight can participate in the finals."

Yugi's eyes widened. "That's all?"

Tiki nodded. "Guess so."

Kaiba continued, "The location of the finals is hidden within the city." He chuckle and added, "Since I am participating in this tournament fairly, even I don't know where the finals will be. One final thing: look at the plate that came with your duel disk." He held up his own and explained, "It is a locater card. When all 48 puzzle cards are gathered, it shows a map of Domino City. The cards have a special prismatic coating; when six are stacked, a light will shine on a certain spot on the plate. That spot is the location of the finals! Finally, the winner must also take the opponent's locater cards, for the finalists will be those who collected six! Now…Battle City duelists…scatter across the city and locate your enemies!"

Hearing the cheers below, Yugi got focused. "All right!"

Tiki nodded. "Can't let your guard down." She then noticed in the crowds, "Is that Joey?"

Yugi looked. It was Joey and he was heading straight for the café, looking furious. Worried, the siblings ran down to the square and up to Joey, who was yelling at a man with silver hair sitting at a café table. Joey growled, "That bastard stole my Red Eyes!"

The siblings paled. Two nights ago, Joey was ambushed and mugged of his Red Eyes Black Dragon; he was so injured physically and emotionally that he almost missed his sister Serenity's eye operation. Yugi looked at the man and said to Tiki, "He's a Rare Hunter!"

Tiki looked at the man. "You mean those creatures who run the gaming underworld? I thought they were a myth."

Noticing that the hunter was staring Yugi down, Joey got between them. "Yugi, don't even try to fight this bastard!"

The hunter closed his laptop. "Oh? You want to fight me again? Even though you LOST your Red Eyes?!" Joey tensed up as the hunter came around the table. "Unfortunately, without rare cards, you mean nothing to me. However…" he pointed to Yugi, "…Mutou Yugi! YOU will be my opponent!"

Joey shook his head. "No way, man! This is my problem!"

Yugi stepped forward. "No…I accept."

Joey wanted to talk Yugi out of it but Tiki shook her head. "Let my brother handle this."

Yugi glared at the hunter. "A duelist's cards are their life! Those who steal them…"

Yami took over and finished, "I can never forgive them! Trash like you is a disgrace to this city! I'll take you out right now!"

Tima smiled with pride. **Good luck.**

Nervous, Joey warned, "Yugi, they'll do anything to win. They have hundreds of powerful cards and bootlegged rare ones too! In his deck alone—"

Yami stopped him. "Stop right there, Joey! No matter the cheap tricks, it's not right for me to know the enemy's strategy before a game. In fact…" he tuned to the hunter, "…use your strongest tactics on me. My deck will crush yours!"

The hunter laughed. "I must admit, I like guys with high fighting spirit and great confidence. It means nothing in a duel! I'll teach you that your worthless justice means nothing to us Rare Hunters! All that truly awaits you is the despair of losing your rare card and failing your friend!"

Tima sighed, getting annoyed. **Can you shut him up?**

Seeing her sign, Yami smirked and put his deck in the duel disk. "Really? We'll see."

The opening duel for Battle City was intense and historic. The hunter had bootlegged copies of the Exodia pieces and kept using Graceful Charity to draw the pieces he needed and defensive monsters to try and distract Yami. Joey wanted to warn Yami but Yami stopped him, wanting to fight fairly as a true duelist. Yami did eventually figure out what the hunter was doing (he remembered Joey risking his life on the way to Duelist Kingdom to save the Exodia cards) and set out to destroy Exodia. With the combination of Time Seal, Lightforce Sword, Chain Destruction, and good timing, Yami made history: not only was he the first person to ever play Exodia, he was the first person to destroy Exodia. When the duel ended, Joey and Tima were smiling from ear to ear, Joey especially. "All right, Yugi!"

Yami took the hunter's deck as his friends joined him. He smiled at them and flipped through the hunter's deck until he found what he was looking for: the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Taking the card, he said, "As per Battle City Rules, I'll be taking Joey's Red Eyes and your locater card."

The hunter did not respond. Yami looked through the deck and found the rest of the Exodia cards. Looking at and feeling them, his eyes narrowed into a glare. "These are fake!"

Tima frowned. **Disgusting!**

Agreeing, Yami ripped up all the Exodia cards. As the pieces of the cards fell, the hunter's hand twitched. "I…lost…my…perfect deck…"

The hunter stood up weakly. Suddenly he clutched his head and screamed at the top of his lungs, scaring the four. Joey jumped and Tima hid behind Yami, whose eyes widened as the hunter whimpered, "Help me…it's him…he's here…!"

Joey shuddered. "What the hell is going on?"

Yami was about to ask the hunter about who he was talking about when a glowing Egyptian eye appeared on his forehead. Yami immediately recognized it as the same symbol that was on all the Millennium Items. The hunter whimpered, "Master…Marik…" before his arms dropped and he went very still. Leaning forward, the hunter's body went limp as a different voice came out of his mouth. "Yugi…the great duelist…the one who defeated Pegasus…it's been a long time."

Tima peeked out. 'What is this?'

The "hunter" looked at Tima and sighed with a shudder that shook "his" body." "My queen…my Tima…you're a vision…even more beautiful than I imagined…my angel…"

Tima hid behind Yami again as he growled, "Leave her alone!"

The "hunter" turned back to Yami. "I feel I must apologize: the man you faced was the weakest of all the Rare Hunters. The rest…well, they have much more strength!"

Joey whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Um…what the hell is this guy talking about?"

The "hunter" chuckled. "Oops…didn't mean to frighten you."

Tima shuddered. 'Too late.'

The "hunter" explained, "The man speaking is not the man before you." Realizing what "he" was saying, Yami pushed Tima further behind him as "he" added, "I am in a place further away, for I have implanted a bit of myself into him. He is my toy to control, letting me do whatever I want. For example…"

The "hunter" suddenly started to move erratically like a rag doll, disgusting the three friends. Joey gagged. "That's not right!"

Having enough, Yami demanded, "Who are you?!"

Standing still, "he" stated, "Like you, I have been chosen by the Millennium Items. With the power of my Millennium Rod, I can control everything he does!"

Hearing the words "Millennium Rod," Yami remembered the warning Ishizu gave about the enemy possessing the final Millennium Item. "He" continued with, "Anyway, I only came here to introduce myself to you and to the most beautiful woman in history." Chuckling darkly, "he" said, "My name is Marik."

Yami stepped forward. "Marik, what are you after?!"

Marik explained through the hunter, "To gather the God Cards that have been revived in this world…and to have something more precious than diamonds…"

Not paying attention to the last thing Marik said, Yami focused on, "God Cards?"

"He" said, "According to ancient texts, there were three stone slabs that contain the power of darkness: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. The one to have all three and take the title 'Pharaoh' will gain a power strong enough to control the entire world! We have already obtained two of the God Cards; the final God Card is in the hands of someone in town. Yugi…the game is afoot: there is a Rare Hunter lurking in town with a God Card. If you meet him…it'll be instant death…even for someone like you…"

Yami brushed off the threat. "We'll see about that! I will never hand over the title of Pharaoh or the power to control the world over to the likes of you! And even if I meet the Rare Hunter with the God Card, I will not lose!"

"He" laughed. "I look forward to testing that theory."

Yami remained stone-faced. 'I will find my lost memory in this battle. Marik…your Millennium Rod has called me to battle! I will defeat you!"

The "hunter" chuckled. "Well, chosen one…let the Millennium Battle begin! I look forward to playing with you…both of you."

The hunter collapsed in a heap. Joey stared down at the body. "Damn…the power to control people. Just what the hell is this Marik dude?"

Yami decided to not answer as it was his burden. Instead he held out the Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Here, Joey."

Joey stared at the card before sighing. "I can't take it back…not now. If I take it now…I feel like…like I'm taking steps back from becoming the true duelist I want to be. Besides, he wouldn't approve either. I must admit, Yugi, you're the closest I've ever seen to being a true duelist. Back in Duelist Kingdom, I felt like I was fighting for something. But…I lost that feeling. Your duel with this nut job proved something to me: even when facing someone who's using cheap tricks, you fight them fairly. As a result, you taught me something else. What I lost was a duelist's pride. Sure, Red Eyes means more to me than another card in the world and he's been my fighting partner for so long. That's the reason why I can't take him back now! Hell, who am I kidding? Right now, with how I am, Red Eyes won't let me take him back so easily. So…I'll let you hold onto it for now. But don't worry: I have a new 40 card deck for the tournament and I still have my locater card so I'm still qualified. Also, I still have my Time Wizard, my last rare card to bet. I want to be a true duelist…someone I can respect. No, scratch that: here in Battle City, I'll become one!" He turned to Yami. "When I win this tournament and I can truly call myself a true duelist…please duel me."

Having been taken aback by Joey being so honest with him, Yami smiled. "I understand. We'll fight each other then, Joey!"

Jeoy thanked Yami and shook his friend's hand. Tima beamed from ear to ear. 'I can't wait to see that duel.'

As they turned to leave, Joey burst out, "All right! This tournament's just getting started! Who wants to fight me?!"

Joey and Yami with Tima went their separate ways to find opponents.

* * *

_An hour into Battle City, Joey met up with Merina, dressed in skinny jeans, a white spaghetti strap shirt, a belt with a duel deck box, and knee-high black boots. Deciding to stick with her, Joey found an opponent after seeing a crowd surround a duel involving Rex Raptor. Rex had just lost to a duelist named Espa Roba, a duelist who claimed to have psychic powers. Unafraid by the powers and not knowing that Yami and Tima were watching from afar, Joey took the challenge. While he had a rocky start (he forgot the new rules about using sacrifices for high level monsters and Espa appeared to really have powers), Joey came back when he realized that Espa was a fake (Espa was prepared for two Graceful Dice cards when Joey really only had one Graceful Dice and one Skull Dice). Espa managed to make a comeback with his card Jinzo, a card that destroyed all trap cards, but Joey, using his gamble deck and with confidence from Serenity delivered by Tea, won, winning another locater card and Jinzo._

* * *

Sitting on his throne, Marik listened. "So…you found the new owner of Obelisk."

Standing before him was a Rare Hunter. All that was shown of his black face was below his eyes, revealing part of a scar-tattoo on his left check. "Yes, in North C Block of Domino City. His name is Kaiba Seto."

Marik scoffed. "Should have known."

Another Rare Hunter wondered, "How did he get it?"

Marik looked at the Millennium Rod. "I can speculate…he hosted this tournament because he received Obelisk. His goal is to own all three gods." He then thought, 'As I thought…it was you…' He still remembered that day.

* * *

_At the hiding place of Ra, Marik used his Millennium Rod to make the guardian open the safe. Once he had Ra in his hands, he erased the guardian's memory and calmly walked out, running into Ishizu. "Marik…my Millennium Necklace warned me about this." Ignoring Marik's growl, she added, "For 3,000 years, our tribe has protected the king's tomb. If you do this, you will defy them. Is that your intent?"_

_Marik growled, "What am I sacrificing myself for?! Someone has to take a stand against this crap! Once I obtain all God Cards, I will gain the rightful title of Pharaoh! I will free our tribe from this curse and I will free my love from his evil grasp!"_

_Ishizu boldly said, "You are betraying our tribe! I will not let you pass."_

_Marik hissed, "You don't know me."_

_Ishizu said, "And you don't know the queen."_

_Marik held up his Millennium Rod, ready to attack. "More…now."_

_Ishizu remained stone-faced. "Can you use your Millennium Rod against me?"_

"_For the sake of our future and for Tima, I can. I would do anything for my lovely Tima…even against you, dear sister."_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Marik stopped thinking about that day. 'Sister…you have the last card, didn't you? Your Millennium Necklace must have shown you the future, making you give Kaiba Seto Obelisk and inspiring him to hold this event. With the god's guidance, you knew my fate would eventually intertwine with the Pharaoh. But know this: in the end, the final god card will belong to me…along with the title of Pharaoh…and my love.'

Marik reached up and clutched his robes where his locket was. The black Rare Hunter asked, "Shall I assemble a team to attack Kaiba? He is still in the North Block."

Relaxing his body, Marik smirked. "No. Let him be for now." 'I finally found my love after all this time…and still in his clutches…' He then got an idea. "Assemble Arkana for a duel!"

The Rare Hunters obeyed.

* * *

Later on, Yami stopped in a park and looked at the Red Eyes Black Dragon. 'Aibou…this card we're holding is Joey's courage."

Yugi appeared next to Yami. _"You mean Joey's fighting to get the card back."_

Tiki appeared next to Tima. _"I'm sure Joey will do find in Battle City."_

Yami smiled. "Yes. When that time comes, I will accept that challenge, when it is made by the duelist Wheeler Joey!"

Yugi smiled. _"It won't matter who wins or loses. It'll just be a good memory for us."_

Tiki added, _"Like the memories we have of playing with Grandpa."_

Yugi suddenly remembered. _"Yeah…you and Tima don't have memories from before the four of us met."_

Tima half-heartedly nodded. Yami was about to answer Yugi when he heard jingling bells. Looking to their left, he and Tima saw a jester, who bowed. Yami immediately went on guard. "Rare Hunter?"

The jester pointed to his left. Tima got nervous. **I think he's telling us where to go. I don't like this.**

Yami looked and saw a tent with the sign "Magic Show" on it. He turned to the jester in time to see him leap into the bushes. Taking Tima's hand, Yami led her to the tent. Once inside, they found a stage with a trap box. The box opened to reveal the jester, who gestured for them to join him before disappearing into the box again. Seeing no choice, Yami led Tima into the box. The other end of the box opened, revealing they were at another building. Stepping out, they started to wonder where they were when the computer in front of them turned on, showing his Battle City credentials. Suddenly the Dark Magician changed: the outfit turned red, his hair turned grey, and his skin became tan. He suddenly appeared as a hologram above the computer. "Welcome, Yugi. My master Arkana will be your opponent."

Tima looked physically ill as Yami wondered, "Arkana?"

The red Dark Magician sneered. "I'll show you that there is only one true master of the magician spellcaster-type…" he pointed his scepter at Yami, "…Master Arkana, the conjurer!"

Yami chuckled and looked around. "Enough with the petty tricks! Face me, Rare Hunter!"

To their left, a man in a red suit, red top hat, and a black and blue stripped tie that matched his mask appeared, wearing a duel disk and holding the Dark Magician card. "Welcome. I am Rare Hunter Arkana, better known as the Conjurer and master of the Dark Magician."

Yami felt insulted. "Master of the Dark Magician?"

Tima glared. 'Like he'd let you be his master.'

Arkana stepped forward. "Yugi, I am well aware of you often using the Dark Magician to defeat your opponents. But you cannot defeat my Dark Magician for I am the master of magicians!"

Getting over his initial surprise at the appearance of Arkana, Yami became almost amused. "We'll see. Duelists choose their cards they trust the most in building their deck. But, once in a while, cards choose their duelist. When the hearts of the card and the duelists beat as one, that is when the card's true power is unleashed!" He took out his deck and started to shuffle. "Rare Hunters know nothing of the duelists' heart." He drew his Dark Magician as Arkana growled. "Okay. I'll take you; my Dark Magician will defeat you!"

Tima saw the Dark Magician appear behind Yami. They locked eyes and Tima mouthed "Look after him," making the Dark Magician nod. Arkana chuckled. "As expected. It's been said that you accept any duel; it appears that I'm no different." As the two duel monsters disappeared, Arkana looked around. "Well, this room is a bit crowded. But I have prepared a special duel ring for us. If you please…"

Arkana bowed and gestured behind him. Noticing stairs leading to the basement, Yami turned to Tima. "Go find everyone."

Arkana grinned. "Oh, she can't leave. The building is sealed off."

Tima looked at Yami. **I'll be fine with you.**

Yami was not sure but he figured he had no choice and followed Arkana down to the basement. As they went, Arkana mentioned, "Truth be told, Master Marik told me you would be in this area."

Yami grew a little worried, remembering that Marik introduced himself as a Millennium Item holder and the leader of the Rare Hunters. "Where is he now?!"

Arkana peeked back at Tima. "I must say, you're as lovely as he described."

Tima shivered as Yami demanded. "Answer me, Arkana!"

Arkana gave a half-shrug. "Who knows? Where is he…?" He looked back at Yami. "He's VERY close. In fact…you could say…" he tapped his hat, "…he's right here."

Yami knew what Arkana meant: with the Millennium Rod capable of controlling people, Marik could be watching them through Arkana's eyes at that very moment. Coming up to a door with a question mark on it, Arkana smiled. "Now, please enter, for this is our duel ring!"

The three entered and took in the room. The ceiling was littered with coffins and torn curtains. In the middle was a small replica of a circus ring. Proud, Arkana asked, "What do you think?"

Tima shuddered. **Morbid.**

As the golden square in the middle of the ring rose to make a table, Arkana stood on one side. "Cards have often been used here during special occasions. Besides, this is the perfect arena for a Dark Magician duel: solid vision can be used here but KaibaCorp can't locate us."

Yami joined Arkana at the table. Yami shuffled his deck but noticed how Arkana shuffled: the same manner a card dealer shuffled a deck of playing cards. Keeping his eyes on Arkana, he stated, "You'll damage your cards with the way you cut and shuffle."

Arkana shrugged his head. "I'm used to this way."

Suspicious, Yami told Arkana he would cut the deck. As Yami did, Arkana said, "You know, there's an old saying among gamblers: trust your friends but always cut the cards."

Yami almost laughed. "Friends? Like I'd call you that!"

Arkana took his deck. "Pity. Still, now that we're committed to dueling, allow me to show you proof that we truly are blood brothers!"

Suddenly the platform moved Yami and Arkana back and locks pinned their ankles. Yami demanded, "What is this?!"

Arkana smirked. "Both of us can't escape from here!"

Looking back at Tima, Yami demanded, "Get out of here!"

Smirking, Arkana snapped his fingers. Faster than she could react, a large, colorful board used for knife-throwing lifted from the ground, slamming into her back, and locks pinned her wrists and ankles. Arkana laughed. "I do love an audience!"

Yami growled, "Let her go!"

Arkana ignored him. "Allow me to show you the greatest show in history, as I, Arkana the Conjurer, escape from the jaws of death!"

Buzzsaws appeared on the walls. Arkana laughed at the look of horror on Yami's face. "It's the saw you see in magic shows! Do you now understand the rules?"

Yami looked and saw what Arkana meant: along the buzzsaws' path were numbers, starting at 4000. "The life points? The closer you get to zero, the closer the blade gets to us?"

"Correct! A nightmare game where the loser's body will be sawed apart! But there is another element! Look at your feet!" A box with a life point monitor raised from the ground between both their feet. "In the box is the key that will open our feet's shackles. It will only open when your opponent's life points reach zero! In other words, only the winner will escape with his life!"

Yami was horrified. "You bastard!"

Arkana grinned darkly. "This is like Pandora's Box…where Zeus created a box containing the world's misfortune, only to have a woman sharing the same name open it and unleash the horror within. All that was left within was a tiny bit of hope. The key in this box is our last hope!"

Arkana laughed but stopped when Yami asked, "Is this fun…? A battle with people's lives on the line…tell me! Is this fun to you?!"

Arkana sneered, "Of course…because I will win."

Yami growled furiously. "You bastard! I'll show you what a true duelist's fight looks like!"

It was a difficult duel, especially with Arkana using dirty tricks with his cards; Yami was not worried about the tricks and took steps to assure that Arkana would be punished for his tricks. The climax was the face-off between the two Dark Magicians, with Yami and Arkana using magic cards to help their magician come out on top. When the battle ended in a stalemate, Yami asked why Arkana, someone who was skilled, would fall so far as to become a Rare Hunter and Arkana revealed his past and that Marik promised to reunite him with his lost love Catherine with the power of the Millennium Rod if he killed Yami, even revealing that Catherine was watching from behind a curtain. In the end, however, Arkana's obsession to win was his undoing: he extracted his Dark Magician's betrayed soul with Ectoplasmer, an attack that was blocked by Yami's Dark Magician (the magic card affected both since they were the same type) and Yami summoned Dark Magician Girl thanks to Arkana's magic card (Dark Magic Curtain), who drew power from both fallen Dark Magicians to defeat Arkana. Watching Dark Magician Girl, Tima smiled brightly. 'She's perfect…well done.'

Yami almost felt sorry for Arkana. "For a duelist not to cherish the bond with your cards…you walked down the path of failure. You lost…because you disrespected your Dark Magician!"

Arkana was shocked, shown by him shaking. "Im-Impossible! Respecting cards?! Cards are only supposed to obey their master!"

Yami was disgusted. "Someone like you who threw away the bonds with your cards, focusing solely on victory…you've lost the duelist's soul! Arkana, all that awaits you is your final act of cruelty!"

As Arkana started to panic as the buzzsaw got closer and closer, the box between Yami's legs opened, revealing a locater card and a key with a top hat on top. Ignoring Arkana, Yami got the work on freeing his feet. Peeking back at Tima, he said, "I'll get you free. Give me a moment."

Tima gave him a look and wiggled her pinned arms. 'It's not like I can go anywhere.'

Yami kept working on his feet until he was free. Suddenly Arkana loudly whimpered, "Save me!" Yami looked and saw that Arkana had a key (he hid it in his sleeve) but looked petrified. "Please forgive me, Master Marik!"

Tima tensed up. 'He's here.'

Arkana looked at the key. "What? The key…the key's gone! It was in my hand a moment ago!"

The conjurer dropped the key and struggled to get away from the buzzsaw. Yami was a little tempted to leave Arkana, especially when he heard his friends on the other side of the door, but Yugi was not: Yugi took over and saved Arkana just in time. When Arkana was free, the locks on Tiki's wrists and ankles opened, freeing her. Panting, Yugi scolded Arkana, "You shouldn't throw your life away for a game!"

Giggling with insanity, Arkana turned and ran to Catherine. Hugging her through the curtain, he whispered, "Never leave me…not again…"

Tiki helped Yugi stand up as the curtain fell, revealing a mannequin. Arkana continued to mumble his apologies to the mannequin, his sanity all but gone, as Tiki winced. "That's disturbing…"

Yugi asked, "What's going on? Arkana…"

Dropping the mannequin, Arkana turned, showing blank eyes and a glowing Egyptian eye on his forehead. "Why the hell did you have to do that? Hmm…you two are the vessels, aren't you?" "He" looked at Tiki and grimaced. "So plain…you don't do Tima justice…"

Tiki was too creeped out to be insulted. Yugi tensed up. "That's a different personality! Who are you?!"

Talking through Arkana, Marik almost laughed. "So it's true: I haven't introduced myself to the vessels. My name is Marik. I can control people from anywhere; I can even alter memories. If I ease off just enough, their voices can still be heard. That's what I did with Keith."

Tiki paled. "That was you?"

"Correct. Just to prove that your other selves existed, to see if you were truly chosen to solve the Millennium Puzzle, and to see if the other Yugi was who I thought it was. When you solved the Puzzle again, you confirmed his existence, which in turn, confirmed the existence of my Tima."

Tiki hid the Queen's Necklace with her hand. "Why are you after us?!"

Yugi demanded, "Why do you want our lives?! Answer us!"

Marik glared. "That does not concern either of you. This involves the Pharaoh. This is revenge…revenge of the tomb keepers who lived 3,000 years in darkness. The heir will avenge them!"

Yugi and Tiki was not expecting to hear that. Yugi asked, "Tomb keepers?"

Tiki asked, "Revenge? What did they do to you?"

Marik looked away. He left out his mission to save Tima from the Pharaoh but he did so because it was his own personal mission. "On the border of Giza Necropolis of Eygpt, the tomb keepers guarded the Pharaoh's secrets, living apart from the world. Hiding in the shadows and passing on the task from parent to child, my clan was to avoid all contact with the outside world: our sole existence was to protect the Millennium Items we were given…" he growled, "…even dying for this fate. We were given the mission to return the Pharaoh's memory to his soul."

Yugi asked, "Does that mean the Pharaoh's memory stone tablet and the Millennium Items are related?"

Marik nodded. "Yes. I hold one of the seven. I am to guard it with my life until I present it to the Pharaoh: this is what I have been taught since I was a child. The only hitch: finding the Pharaoh's soul. There is only one clue in the hieroglyphic text in Pert Em Heru or Book of the Dead: you will know the Pharaoh by the three Gods he wields. In other words, the Pharaoh is he who holds all three God Cards and who regains the Millennium Items and the lost memories!"

Tiki asked, "What are the God Cards…?"

Yugi focused on something else. "Lost memory?!"

Ignoring both of them, Marik said quietly, "For generations upon generations, my clan has protected the Millennium Items, enduring countless pain and endless suffering…" he spat out in anger, "…especially my father! I will be the one who will stop this curse given to us. To do that, I will take revenge on the Pharaoh's soul by killing him a second time! If the prophecy says the Pharaoh will wield the three God Cards, then I will obtain the cards and become the new Pharaoh! This was my sole purpose for forming the Rare Hunters: locating the God Cards. I already have two of them; the third is in Battle City!"

Yugi told himself, "Now I know what Yami is looking for in this tournament."

Tiki nodded. "His and Tima's lost memory."

As Tiki wondered why Yami was more driven to find his memories than Tima was, Marik continued. "I will obtain the three God Cards! Yugi, once I kill you, I will be freed from this cursed fate and the world and my treasure will be mine!"

Yugi did not hear Marik; his mind was elsewhere. 'If we don't locate the God Cards and their lost memories, Tiki and I can stay with Yami and Tima forever. But…' he gripped the puzzle's chain, '…Yami knew that in his heart, that for his and Tima's precious memories, he saw our future. They don't know their memories so they only stay…but they still search. If that's true…Tiki and I can't be sad about it. Even if the four of us separate when Yami and Tima obtain their memories, Tiki and I will gladly help them!"

Tiki looked at Yugi and touched his shoulder. Looking at his sister, they shared a smile; even though they were not twins, it was obvious to each other that they were thinking the same thoughts. Glaring, Tiki said, "We won't let you take Yami and Tima's lives!"

Yugi agreed. "We will fight you!"

Marik laughed. "You two are merely vessels and plain ones at that. When the time comes, you can die with him and you can join her." Off their glares, Marik smirked. "In Battle City, there is a Rare Hunter lurking…one who wields a God Card: Slifer the Sky Dragon! He'll appear sooner than you think. For now, remember this: beware the Silent Doll. We'll meet again…little ones."

With that, the Egyptian eye vanished and Arkana started to fall but Yugi and Tiki caught him in time. Yugi looked at Tiki. "We'll fight to get their lost memories back!"

Tiki nodded. "No matter what it takes!"

Just then, Tristan burst through the door, leading Tea, Mokuba, and Solomon. Tea asked, "Are you two all right?!"

Tiki and Yugi said at the same time, "Hi, guys!"

Solomon sighed in relief. "You two had us worried!"

The siblings smiled.

* * *

Marik hissed, "Just you wait…along with your brazen vessel, I'll bury you in utter darkness…as for the child…I will bury you so deep, you can never come out…making Tima all mine…"

From behind, the black Rare Hunter asked, "How will you get the God Card?"

Almost amused that the Rare Hunter distracting him, Marik stated, "Simple: use a God Card against a God Card. I hold Ra and, therefore, I will enter Domino City soon."

The Rare Hunter came around and faced Marik. "You intend on going against Kaiba personally, Lord Marik?"

"Eventually. I am focusing on Yugi and Tiki for now. Unleash the Silent Doll." When the Rare Hunter agreed, Marik smirked. "No doubt he'll make things fun…and it will help Tima see the Pharaoh for who he truly is. What a delightful sight."

Getting up, Marik walked to the case where the Winged Dragon of Ra rested. Opening it, he picked up gently. 'Yugi…with these hands…'

He took off his robes, revealing the scar-tattoos that covered his entire back. With the wings on top, the hieroglyphics, and the three Gods, it looked like parts of the palette that was in the museum. 'By the scars on my back, I will defeat you and get my revenge!'

Gripping his locket, he whispered, "My sweet Tima…love of my life…you must hold on. I shall save you from his grasp…you will be safe in my arms."

He then hugged himself. 'Sister…I cannot forgive him…our clan's slave master…my love's captor…and our father's murderer!'

His eyes turned as murderous as his intentions.


	12. Duel with God

Chapter 12

Duel with God

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers.**

**When a sentence is written **like this**, it's in sign language. When a sentence is written **_**~like this~**_**, a certain someone is talking (no spoilers).**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

The next day, Yugi, Tiki, Joey, Merina, and Mai met in the town square. After their greetings, Mai teased, "Still pressing on?"

Joey grinned. "Duh! Don't worry about me when you have time to worry about yourself!"

Mai almost laughed. "No need to say that to me."

With that, she held up four locater cards, shocking Joey. "You have four already?!"

Tiki giggled. "As expected!"

Yugi nodded as the three duelists compared their locater cards. "I have three."

Joey held his hand with the locater cards to his forehead in a dramatic fashion. "I'm the lowest…still…"

Merina rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. You still have plenty of time."

Mai stated, "Not by much, I think. Many duelists should have been weeded out from yesterday."

Yugi guessed, "So we're down to about half?"

Mai nodded. "While we still got time before the finals, we can't sit around here."

Merina agreed. "You three better get a move on if you want to duel in the finals."

Joey smirked. "Tell me something I don't know! I'm off to find my next prey!"

Mai started to leave. "Don't leave the tournament before the finals."

With a kiss, she left. Merina stated to Joey, "I'll go with you…" she gave him a teasing look, "…so I can make sure your 'prey' isn't a big bowl of ramen!"

Joey yelled, "'Ey, I was hungry after dueling Roba!"

Merina and Joey continued their banter as they left. Tiki giggled and was about to say something to Yugi when she noticed the look on his face. "What's on your mind?"

Yugi touched the deck box. "Marik talked about the God card…I'm almost certain we'll run into him."

Tiki stated, "We won't know until we do."

Yugi agreed and the siblings left, not noticing a bald Goth boy standing nearby in a mime position…

* * *

_Joey had a rocky start to the day. When a boy approached him for an autograph, the child asked if he could hold the duel disk and, ignoring Merina's warnings, Joey agreed, only to have the child take off with it. Joey and Merina were able to get help from Tristan (he, Tea, and Solomon were looking for Yugi) and the child apologized, admitting he stole the duel disk to get revenge on a duelist who stole his rare card. He described the duelist and everyone knew who it was: Weevil Underwood. Furious at Weevil playing dirty again, Joey swore revenge and, upon finding him, dueled him. Weevil, unfortunately, had a trick up his sleeve: the boy was his accomplice, sneaking in a Parasite Paracide card into Joey's deck to power up Weevil's insects. While it put a hitch into Joey's plans, he found a loophole with Gearfried the Iron Knight (the parasite could not feed on metal) and defeated Weevil with Gearfried and a little help from Grave Robber. Now Joey had Insect Queen and two more locater cards; as an added bonus, he joined Yugi in being the second person to defeat Japan's national champion._

* * *

Near a bridge by the city river, Yugi and Tiki were looking out at the water. Taking a deep breath, Tiki said, "We should talk to them."

Yugi agreed and the two called Yami and Tima, who appeared next to them. Tima asked, _Is something wrong?_

Tiki stated, "We know, you two."

The spirits were confused until Yugi said, "We know what you're fighting for in Battle City: your memories…right?"

Tima stayed stone-faced but Yami was surprised. _"You know?"_

Tiki admitted, "Not at first…"

Yugi added, "But we were curious as to why you entered the tournament when you didn't care about the rare cards? Now it makes sense: you wanted to find something more important." He looked at the Puzzle. "When Tiki and I were little, we found the Millennium Puzzle and I tried for years to solve it. When I finally solved it…I met an important friend."

Tiki nodded. "We both did."

Yugi admitted, "Tiki and I wanted friends and you two gave us the courage to gain them."

Tiki giggled. "Now we have many friends…and it's all thanks to the two of you."

Yami chuckled. _"No, that was all you two."_

Growing happier, Yugi said, "This time, I'll lend you strength."

Tiki smiled. "We'll fight all together…even if we can't do much."

Tima patted their heads. _Don't sell yourself short._

Yami nodded. _"It's because of you, aibou, that I'm able to fight as strongly as I have been…now and forever."_

Yugi nodded but noticed that Tiki was staring at Tima. "I'm sorry, Tima. But I have to get this off my chest: why aren't you as driven to find your memory as Yami is?"

Yami looked at her. _"What are you talking about?"_

Tiki gave him a look. "Haven't you noticed? You're the one who's always so gung-ho about getting your lost memory back and Tima seems more focused on helping you than helping herself. I want to know why."

Tima fidgeted a little before signing a word Yami did not recognize. Tiki, however, did and said, "Seriously? You're going to say that? That's not fair."

Yami asked, _"What did she say?"_

Yugi said, "That was your favorite sign, Tiki, when we were ten. What was it…?"

Tiki stated, "Spoilers…that's the word she signed."

Tima looked away. Yami was about to ask Tima to explain when he suddenly looked over his shoulder with a tense look on his face. Sensing his worry, Tima disappeared with him. Yugi and Tiki looked around. Yugi speculated, "Something's coming…!"

Tiki looked some more. "But where…?"

Suddenly a bald Goth jumped from the bridge and skidded in front of the siblings. Dressed in red pants, black shoes and shirt, had shackles on his wrists, upper arms, and neck, and had ring piercing all over his face, he had the tell-tale Egyptian Eye on his forehead. "He" chuckled darkly, making Yugi glare. "Who are you?!"

The man spoke. "Vessels…we meet again."

Tiki shuddered. "Marik!"

"He" chuckled. "Well done, you remembered. You are correct: I am controlling this doll of a man. This Silent Doll is merely an empty shell, a puppet on Strings. With the power of my Millennium Rod, this creature has severed all ties with his heart's emotions. Therefore, there is no longer what you call a being in front of you. In fact…it's more like scrap…controlled only by my Strings."

Hearing enough, Yami took control and glared at Marik/Strings. When he came out, he took his arms out of the jacket, leaving it on his shoulders like a cape. "Unforgiveable! You're misusing the Millennium Items' power for your own, personal gain! For that, I can never forgive you!"

Marik/Strings smirked. "This has been destined for 3,000 years."

Yami stood tall. "If this truly is destiny, I have to accept. I accept!"

Marik/Strings stared Yami down. "If I win, this doll will kill you and bring Tima to me. Try to run: this creature will chase you down until it fulfills its mission."

Yami stood in front of Tima to protect her. "Get out of here. Find our friends."

Marik/Strings chuckled. "Oh, she can't leave. No matter where she goes, my Rare Hunters have orders to bring her to me. Besides…I want her to see your death."

Yami scoffed. "That's IF you can beat me."

Yami appeared next to Yami. _"Be careful. He has a God Card!"_

Yami was surprised to hear that but he took the advice. "Very well. I will defeat God!"

Tima was unsure. Could Yami defeat God? Yami's face showed determination towards the impossible task. 'I must win…to recover Tima's and my lost memories!'

With Tima watching from the side, Marik/Strings took the first turn. He set a card face-down on the field and summoned Humanoid Slime (ATK 800). Yami was suspicious; he knew Marik/Strings was luring him to attack. 'He must need me to in order to activate his reverse card trap. Very well…two can play that game.'

He set a facedown card and summoned Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (ATK 1500). When Yami ended his turn, Marik/Strings nodded. "Awfully cautious to not attack…or, rather, cowardly. You can't even hope to defeat me like that."

Yami glared. "We'll see."

Marik/Strings sneered, "Do me a favor: don't die until you see Slifer the Sky Dragon with your own eyes."

Getting impatient, Yami declared, "Shut up and draw."

Marik/Strings did, summoning Worm Drake (ATK 1400) and using Polymerization to create Humanoid Worm Drake (ATK 2200). Yami pointed out, "Too bad: fusion monsters can't attack when they're summoned. I am safe."

Tima took a deep breath. 'For now.'

Marik/Strings' eyebrow twitched. "Are you? The card I set earlier…the one you thought was a trap…you were wrong: it wasn't a trap. Allow me!"

He revealed that the card was in fact the magic card Quick Attack. "You see, unlike you, I do not fear my opponent's cards. I don't play it safe until I have the upper hand. I am not a coward like you who cowers at the sight of one reverse card!"

Marik/Strings had Humanoid Worm Drake attack Gazelle, a move that Yami was waiting for. "Reverse card, open!"

His card was De-Fusion, splitting Humanoid Worm Drake into Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake and, therefore, cancelling the attack. "Marik, you gave your strategy away the moment you summoned Humanoid Slime: I knew you would combine it with another monster."

Marik/Strings was furious. "You knew?!"

Yami nodded. "Unlike Sacrifice Summon, Fusion Summon can help you summon a high-attack monster without wasting a turn. Well, Marik? I'm sure you're already started planning your next move. Well, I've planned for the move after that!"

Marik/Strings smirked. "How fun."

Yami glared. "Your moves aren't strong enough to touch my life. You're weak!"

Tima looked at Yami nervously. 'Please don't piss off someone who has a God Card.'

Marik/Strings brushed off the insult. "Merely testing the waters. I cast a pebble and see how big of a ripple you make…while testing your skills as a duelist."

Yami scoffed. "That move didn't even make a ripple for you to study."

Marik/Strings disagreed. "A duelist is a vessel; strategy is the water poured into the vessel. That water is formed into the shape of the vessel. Should the vessel be shallow enough, you can see the bottom. I have heard rumors and I can now say they are true: you truly are a duelist with great depth. But…once I cast the great stone I have, it shall shatter the vessel itself! The great stone with the name of a god: Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Focusing on his turn, Yami summoned Magnet Warrior Beta (ATK 1700). Off Yami's commands, Magnet Warrior Beta destroyed Worm Drake and Gazelle destroyed Humanoid Slime, dropping Marik's Life Points to 3000. 'Now that his side of the field is empty, I have the upper hand."

Marik/Strings laughed in a creepy manner. "You just don't get it; you've been cornered!" He drew. "Before, I compared water to strategy. Allow me to show you the ultimate strategy…for water can sometimes become a shield that can protect against any attack and sometimes it can become a sword sharp enough to pierce the enemy's heart…just like this monster!"

He summoned Revival Jam (DEF 500). He then added the magic card Slime Breeding Machine, a machine that could produce one Slime Token, a water monster with 500 ATK. "Until the machine is destroyed, unfortunately, I can only summoned Slime Tokens."

Yami figured it out. "You want to sacrifice the tokens to summon a high-level monster!"

Marik/Strings smirked. "Of course. To summon Slifer the Sky Dragon, I must sacrifice three!"

Yami was nervous about Slifer. 'Does he already have it in his hand?' He looked at Buster Blader in his hand. 'Before he can summon Slifer, I have to lower his Life Points to 0!"

With that in mind, he sacrificed Gazelle and Beta to summon Buster Blader (ATK 2600). Marik/Strings recognized the monster dressed from head to toe with purple armor. "The legendary swordsman known for slaying dragons."

Yami had Buster Blader attack Revival Jam. He was glad that one obstacle was down but Marik/Strings said in a low voice, "Look closer…"

The slime droplets that were Revival Jam came together to revive the slime monster. Tima's eyes widened. 'What just happened?!'

Marik/Strings laughed. "Surprised? Revival Jam has a regeneration ability. It is just like water: no matter what you do, it will always return unharmed."

Yami's heart skipped a beat. "Regeneration ability?!"

Marik/Strings scoffed. "Didn't I tell you? Revival Jam is the perfect shapeless, invincible shield. As long as he remains on the field, you can't touch me."

Yami considered his options. 'A monster that returns after being defeated…damn, I can't reduce his life as this rate!'

Marik/Strings sneered, "You can't do a thing…for this is the ultimate strike combo, designed for the sole purpose of summoning God. You have…three turns left!"

As Marik/Strings drew, a Slime Token (ATK 500) was created. He put a reverse card down and ended his turn before giggling insanely. "So…what now?"

Yami planned out loud. "When a Slime Token is created…you can sacrifice them to summon Slifer when you have three. It's a good strategy…but it has one fatal flaw! Buster Blader has 2600 ATK, stronger than your Slime Token by 2100 points! If Buster Blader defeats the Slime Token, your Life Points will be severely damaged! You won't even make it to the third turn; you will be finished in two!"

He had Buster Blader attack the Slime Token, making Marik/Strings activate his facedown card: Jam Defender. To Yami's horror, Revival Jam jumped up and took Buster Blader's attack, defending the Slime Token before being revived. "What the hell did you do?!"

Marik/Strings stated with a numb voice, "Jam Defender forces the opponent to battle only with monsters with the word 'Jam' in it for as long as it's in play. Just like you, I was able to predict your moves. I knew my Life Points were wide open if you focused on the Slime Tokens."

Yami growled as Revival Jam was revived and another Slime Token was created. Marik/Strings hissed, "One more turn…God will come. But, to prepare for that, there's something I want to give you."

Marik/Strings summoned the magic card Nightmare's Steelcage. Suddenly streams of fire burst out of the ground around Yami and Buster Blader. They came together to form a steel cage with golden spikes. Marik/Strings almost laughed. "With Nightmare's Steel Cage, neither of us can attack for three turns."

Yami cursed his luck. "He'll use those turns to generate more Slime Tokens."

Marik/Strings confirmed. "I may not be able to have a Battle Phase but that doesn't stop me from summoning Slime Tokens."

Yami could feel the sweat forming. 'This gut feeling…there's no mistake: he has the God Card in his hand."

Marik/Strings lowered his head. "Burn this image of me in your mind…the moment I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Yami paled as Marik/Strings sneered, "Your turn…even though you can do nothing against me."

Tima looked at Yami. **Don't give up.**

Marik/Strings glared at Yami. "So…how does it feel…to have your freedom snatched from you…forced to be locked within that cage? Humiliation? Despair? That's the fate I've been handed since birth! What you have given my clan and my love!"

Yami was confused. 'What did I do to Marik, his clan, and his love?'

Marik/Strings smirked. "The moment I kill you and claim the title of Pharaoh…that will be the moment my love and I will obtain true freedom!"

Yami sighed silently. 'I am the Pharoah…yet have no memories of that. That's why I can't lose here! For everyone waiting for me…for the promise to fight a friend who is battling to become a true duelist…for aibou's life…for Tima and her personal journey to recover lost memories…and to get back my lost memories!'

He drew and ended his turn, unable to do anything with Nightmare's Steel Cage still in play. Marik/Strings laughed. "At last…the moment has come!"

He drew, creating another Slime Token. Yami and Tima held their breath, knowing what was coming. Marik/Strings hissed, "Behold…God!"

As if the God Card in hand could affect the weather, dark clouds rolled in and lightning struck the ground surrounding the duelists. A lightning bolt struck the Slime Breeding Machine, destroying it and the three Slime Tokens. The burnt pieces of the tokens flew into the air, creating a whirlpool. A bright column of light appeared and quickly faded, revealing a monster unlike any other.

A dragon with the body of a snake with two clawed hands and two very large wings, its scales and spikes down its spine were red and its belly was black. Its head had a blue jewel in the middle of its forehead, surrounded by five horns. Its yellow eyes stared down its snout and two mouths down at Yami. Marik/Strings declared, "Slifer descends!"

Slifer roared loudly; Yami could feel the resonance in his very soul. "Slifer the Sky Dragon…!"

Marik/Strings chuckled. "Correct. This is one of the three God Cards!"

Yami felt his body freeze; he suddenly felt very humble before the mighty god. 'It's not just the cage…I'm frozen in fear…because of Slifer! I've never felt a more powerful aura! Even the sky is shaking!' He asked himself, "How can I possibly defeat God?!"

Marik/Strings barked, "You can't! Slifer cannot be defeated! All are powerless before his Infinite Attack…even you!"

While still afraid, Yami was curious. "Infinite power?"

Marik/Strings held up his two cards. "Slifer's ATK is 1000 times the number of cards in the player's hand. Right now, my doll has two, meaning Slifer has 2000 ATK. But if I do this…"

Marik/Strings played Pot of Greed, giving him a hand of three cards (he lost one when he played Pot of Greed). With Slifer now at 3000 ATK, Yami growled, "It'll be 4000 next turn!" He then remembered, "Duel Monsters rules state that duelists are limited to a maximum of six cards…which means Slifer's ATK can reach up to 6000!"

Marik/Strings chuckled, catching Tima's attention. 'Something's wrong…'

Before she could alert Yami, Marik/Strings said, "One more thing: Slifer has another special ability. When your turn comes to an end, the Nightmare Steel Cage will disappear; when it does, you won't be protected from Slifer's attack. So take your turn!"

Not noticing Tima getting more and more nervous, Yami considered his options. 'Slifer currently has 3000 ATK. Buster Blader gets 500 ATK for every dragon on the field and Slifer qualifies. So Buster Blader has 3100 ATK. If I attack, I can defeat God…but I can't as long as this steel cage is trapping me. If he draws next turn, Slifer will gain another 1000 ATK.'

Marik/Strings smirked. "What's wrong? Are you paralyzed with fear before God?" Laughing at Yami's angry look, Marik/Strings stated, "Because of Nightmare Steel Cage, Battle Phase is complete…but, as futile as it is, you can still play a reverse card or summon a monster. Please…indulge me and at least pretend you haven't given up hope. Now…show me your struggling, agonizing form in that slice of hell!"

Yami took a deep breath. "I…will not lose!"

He drew and studied his hand. 'There has to be a way to defeat Slifer…'

Coming up with a plan, he peeked at Tima. She nodded. **You can do this.**

Yami nodded and set two face down cards and summoned Kuriboh (DEF 200). Marik/Strings sneered, "Finally…the Nightmare Steel Cage is gone…too bad; that was the only thing protecting your life."

As the cage disintegrated around him, Yami felt his fear grow. When the cage was gone, Slifer roared and Yami felt the full impact of it, almost being knocked down by it. Marik/Strings drew, giving Slifer an additional 1000 ATK (now ATK 4000). Marik/Strings ordered Slifer to attack with Thunder Force, an attack that made the Blue Eyes White Dragon's electric attack look like a barely-flicking light. Yami, however, quickly activated Lightforce Sword, making Marik/Strings lose a card and lowering Slifer's ATK back to 3000. With ATK 3200, Buster Blader dodged the attack and attacked back. Tima was proud of Yami but remembered, 'It's not going to work!'

Tima was right: Revival Jam jumped up and took Buster Blader's attack. Marik/Strings smirked. "How pathetic that you forgot: you can't attack me as long as Jam Defender, a PERMANENT trap, is on the field." As Revival Jam revived itself, Marik/Strings added, "And now, a continuous magic card."

It was Card of Safe Return. Tima looked confused as Yami asked, "What is that?"

Marik/Strings smirked. "When a monster returns to the field, I'm allowed to draw three cards from my deck…giving me five in my hand."

He held up his current hand, showing off his five cards and that Slifer now had ATK 5000. With the new ATK, Slifer destroyed Buster Blader. Laughing as Yami's life points dropped to 2100, Marik/Strings asked, "Do you get it now? Nothing can stop God; with every card I draw, Slifer grows more powerful! And the best part: this isn't even the extent of his power. You'll see Slifer's other terrifying ability on your next turn!"

Feeling sweat form on his forehead, Yami looked at his field with Kuriboh in defense mode and a face down card. Looking at his hand, he grit his teeth. 'Nothing…nothing can save me. The next card in my deck…I have to bet on this card!"

He drew Magic Cylinder. Looking at Dark Magician Girl, he knew, 'I have no choice but to use this!'

He sacrificed Kuriboh to summon Dark Magician Girl (DEF 1700). Marik/Strings smirked. "Summoned a new monster? Slifer's other special ability activates!"

Before Yami could process what was happening, Slifer's second, smaller mouth opened and started to make a ball of white, purple-rimmed lightening. Marik/Strings explained, "When a new monster is summoned, Slifer automatically delivers 2000 points of damage to the opponent, reducing either the ATK or DEF depending on the mode. If the monster has less, it is destroyed."

Yami paled: Dark Magician Girl had 1700 DEF. Slifer attacked, despite it still being Yami's turn. Marik/Strings yelled, "Feel the wrath of God!"

Yami activated his face-down card as the attack hit Dark Magician Girl. Marik/Strings chuckled darkly. "Too bad…your girl's life was cut short."

Yami glared. "We'll see."

Marik/Strings looked and glared at the sight before him: Dark Magician Girl was hiding thanks to Magical Hats. Yami smirked. "Shame…Slifer didn't guess correctly."

Marik/Strings laughed back. "Try your best: it's still useless to resist."

Yami stared at Marik/Strings calmly but firmly. "As long as I have life points, I will fight!"

He set two cards face down and hid them in two hats. Marik/Strings was unimpressed and drew, giving him six cards and Slifer 6000 ATK. He did point out, "According to the rules, I can't hold more than this. But…this one card can give me an unlimited number of cards!"

He played the magic card Infinite Cards. Seeing Yami and Tima's shocked looks, Marik/Strings smirked. "You know what this means…"

Yami looked at Slifer, who stared back. "Slifer can raise its ATK infinitely!"

Tima shivered and held herself. 'Man…and I thought the duel with Pegasus was tough.'

Slifer attacked the hat on the right with its main attack. Tima looked at Yami as he said to himself, "Bullseye…"

Marik/Strings laughed smugly. "I am accurate."

Tima paled and looked away as the attack hit. Yami grit his teeth. "My final bet!"

Marik/Strings laughed. "Dark Magician Girl has been destroyed! I—what the hell?!"

Hearing Marik/Strings' reaction, Tima looked and smiled in relief: Dark Magician Girl was in the hat on the right; so were Magic Cylinder and Spellbinding Circle. Slifer was trapped by the Spellbinding Circle, reducing its ATK to 4300, and its attack was directed back at itself. Yami sweated as he watched. "Let me defeat God!"

Tima got excited but her excitement and his hopes were dashed when Marik/Strings said quietly, "Useless…don't you remember? No one can defeat God."

Revival Jam jumped up and took the attack. Yami cursed his luck. "That Slime can block even redirected attacks?!"

As Revival Jam revived, Marik/Strings drew three cards, giving Slifer 7300 ATK, and drew one more for the draw phase, resulting in 8300 ATK. Marik/Strings added, "By the way, Spellbinding Circle doesn't work against God; it lasts one turn and then disappears!"

With the trap gone and back to full 9000 ATK, Slifer attacked and disintegrated Dark Magician Girl. Yami's heart dropped as Marik/Strings smirked. "Behold: the ultimate combo, the God Five! Perfect…invincible…they complete every small flaw and make it completely untouchable!"

As Slifer roared, Yami's arms became lead and he dropped to his knees. Seeing this, Tima covered her mouth in shock. 'No!'

Stunned, Yami said to himself, "I can't win…" he leaned forward, using his hands to steady himself, and closed his eyes, "…I can't…defeat him…"

Tima cursed herself that she was mute. She wanted to tell him to not give up but she needed his attention first. Before she could get to him, however, a familiar voice rang out: "Stand up, you bastard!"

Yami and Tima looked up and saw the Kaiba brothers watching him and Kaiba looked furious. "Your life as a duelist doesn't end here; I will not allow it! You are the only duelist worthy of my praise! I am not going to allow you to have a shameless loss with me watching!"

Yami grit his teeth as Tima looked at Yami. 'He's harsh…but you need to hear this.'

Kaiba said, "I can see it and you can too: our road of battle goes farther than we can see! Are you truly going to give up here?! If you have a God in your way, destroy God! Now stand up!"

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Yami stood up. "Just you wait, Kaiba! I will defeat God!"

Tima sighed in relief and smiled her thanks to Kaiba. Marik/Strings chuckled at Kaiba. "How convenient: the holder of the final god Obelisk the Tormentor, Kaiba Seto! After I crush Yugi, I'll defeat you, Kaiba!"

Kaiba said nothing as the duel continued. Yami looked at his hand. 'Just three cards in my hand…Magnet Warrior Alpha, Berfomet, and Big Shield Gardna…none of these can even hope to touch Slifer's ATK, let alone defeat him.'

He drew and got Monster Reborn. He set it face down on the field and summoned Big Shield Gardna (DEF 2600). When Big Shield Gardna appeared, Slifer's second mouth attacked, leaving Yami's monster with DEF 600. While his drive was strong, Yami grit his teeth. 'I barely managed to hold on…that alone won't help me win. Big Shield Gardna will be destroyed next turn…leaving me wide open. I'll lose and Tima will be taken…I can't have that…but how do I defeat a God…?'

Marik/Strings chuckled. "Yes…suffer in despair…quiver in fear before me!"

Marik/Strings drew, giving him eleven cards after Lightforce Sword disappeared. "I now have 11000 ATK!"

Slifer attacked and disintegrated Big Shield Gardna. Yami lowered his head with gritted teeth, feeling the weight of his defeat growing. Marik/Strings taunted. "See the truth! God's power is infinite!"

Yami could not deny that. 'His hand gives Slifer infinite strength…how can I defeat him?'

A small pebble suddenly hit Yami's head. Yami looked at where the pebble came from and saw that it came from Tima. He was about to tell her off when she signed, **What does infinite mean?**

Yami was confused by why she was asking for a definition and was about to answer when he thought about the word "infinite" and realized, "That's it!" He smirked. "I found God's flaw!"

Kaiba nodded. "You finally realized."

Marik/Strings scoffed. "Flaw?"

Yami nodded, making Tima smile. "Yes. Everything will be determined on this next turn. In this one turn, we will truly determine which one of us is stronger!"

Marik/Strings laughed. "What the hell are you talking about? Do you really believe you can escape this hole I've trapped you in with just one turn?"

Yami proclaimed, "Yes!"

Marik/Strings was taken aback as Yami drew, praying his draw would work. He looked at his card and held it up with a prideful smirk. "I win!"

He activated Monster Reborn to bring back Buster Blader. Marik/Strings scoffed. "You plan to bring him back in defense mode just to protect your life points. You can't win like that."

Yami almost laughed. "Who said I summoned him in defense mode?"

Marik/Strings took another look and saw that Buster Blader was in attack mode (ATK 3100 thanks to Slifer being a dragon). Sensing Marik/Strings' confusion, Yami stated, "I drew the key card, the one that completes the infinite combo beyond the limits of God."

Marik/Strings was confused. "Infinite Combo?" He then laughed. "Beyond the limits of God?! What the hell kind of crap is that?! There is no power greater than the infinity of God! Besides, look at my lineup, especially Card of Safe Return. Its power encompasses the entire field; that means you reviving one of your monsters has benefited me."

He drew three cards, giving Slifer 14000 ATK, before having Slifer's second mouth attack Buster Blader, reducing it to 1100 ATK. Tima got worried but Yami said, "Endure it, Buster Blader!"

Marik/Strings scoffed. "So he managed to live. But he now has a measly 1100 ATK. Do you still plan to attack Slifer?" He chuckled. "It's not too late, you know: if you want, I'll allow you to switch it to defense mode."

Yami growled, "Buster Blader is in attack mode and in attack mode is where he'll stay! I'll show you: the infinite combo beyond the limits of God!" Yami almost yelled, "Battle Phase!"

Marik/Strings growled, "Bring it on! You won't know you're dead until it's too late!"

Yami had Buster Blader attack Slifer. When the monster did, Revival Jam jumped up to take the hit. Marik/Strings smirked. "Every time your attacks fail, Slifer will follow with an immediate counter-attack! No matter the sword, Slifer can't be harmed! Hell, you can't even scratch him! You have waste your last chance at a counter-strike!"

Yami chuckled. "I knew Revival Jam would become Slifer's shield! Besides…this was the moment I was waiting for!"

Revival Jam was starting to put itself back together. As it did, Yami played Brain Control. Marik/Strings laughed. "Nice try but let me tell you: it won't work against God! Your counter-attack against Slifer has come to an end!"

Just as he was about to order Slifer to attack, Yami smirked. "Hang on, Marik. I never said I was using it on Slifer. Don't ever misunderstand me: I'm using this card on something else."

To Marik/Strings' shock, Revival Jam appeared on Yami's side of the field. "What are you up to?!"

As if figuring it out, Tima covered her mouth to try and hide her smile. Yami taunted, "Come now, Marik: a monster has been revived. Thanks to Card of Safe Return, you get to draw three cards from your deck!"

Marik/Strings scoffed. "I don't know what the hell you're planning but all you're doing is increasing Slifer's ATK! Idiot…Slifer now has 17000 ATK! Attack, Slifer! Deliver the final blow to the bastard Pharaoh!"

Yami held up his hand. "Hold on. Before you counter-attack, remember: I regenerate-summoned Revival Jam. That means…"

Marik/Strings watched in horror as Slifer's second mouth attack and destroyed Revival Jam. Unable to resist, Yami teased, "What do you think happens now?"

Tima snickered through her nose before she could stop herself. Marik/Strings horror grew as Revival Jam regenerated, his puppet drew three cards, Slifer's second mouth attacked, and the cycle started all over again. This went on about ten times before Yami pointed out, "When a duelist can no longer draw a card from his deck, he can no longer continue playing! You said this, right? That your hand is infinite and Slifer's ATK is also infinite. But that's wrong!"

The cycle went through two more times before the puppet reached for new cards and found that he had none left. Yami proudly proclaimed, "God's power is not infinite! It is limited to the number of cards in your deck!" As the puppet dropped to its knees, Yami said, "I win, Marik!"

Slifer screamed in anguish as it fell and disappeared. As Mokuba went to get Slifer and the locater card, Yami looked at Tima, who was smiling proudly. He was about to ask if she was all right when she suddenly ran up and hugged him. He was surprised but pleasantly so. "Tima…"

Realizing what she was doing, Tima blushed and pulled away. She tried to sign her explanation but she was too embarrassed to do so. To her surprise, however, Yami reached out and took her hands with a smile. "I'm glad I was able to protect you."

Tima smiled brightly. **I'm happy for you! You won! I was so worried for you!**

Yami smirked. "It just took figuring out that Slifer's attack wasn't really infinite, that's all."

Tima gave him a look and was about tell him off when a voice sounded off in their heads: _~But it was enough to defeat God, my Pharaoh.~_

Yami looked around. "What the hell…?"

Tima smiled and looked up towards the sky. Yami looked at her, confused, when a yellow feather floated down in front of him. Looking up, he and Tima saw a large yellow bird fly down and land on Yami's shoulder. It has flowing feathers, a long tail, and a large crest on its head. Tima's smile widened as Yami looked at the bird. "Um…"

The bird looked at Yami with sparkling eyes and a voice sounded. _~It's been a long time, Pharaoh.~_

Jumping, Yami looked at Tima. "Did you hear a voice?"

Tima nodded and pointed to the bird, whose eyes sparkled more, as if smiling. _~That was me, my Pharaoh. My name is Tarra, the lightening phoenix.~_

Yami looked at Tima. "How did you know it was her?"

Taking a deep breath, Tima signed, **No one else is here. Logical choice. Besides, Tiki likes mystical stories; some of them feature phoenixes.**

While he knew that about Tiki, Yami was still a little confused and looked back at the phoenix named Tarra. "Tarra…"

Tarra nodded. _~That is who I am and you are my Guardian.~_

Yami's confusion grew. "How?"

Tarra nuzzled him for an answer. Yami was suddenly hit with déjà vu as he caressed her, making Tima smile. "You seem…so familiar…"

Tarra gently tapped Yami's forehead. _~All will make sense when you find this.~_

Yami scratched Tarra's chest, feeling more déjà vu. "You're a clue…towards finding my lost memory."

Tima smiled a little more. **One step closer.**

Yami was about to ask Tarra more when Mokuba came to Yami with the locator card and Slifer the Sky Dragon. "Yugi, as the winner, you are now the owner of Slifer the Sky Dragon." When Yami took them, Mokuba smirked. "Just don't get too attached: Slifer will soon belong to Nii-sama!" He then blinked. "Nice bird."

Yami and Tima looked at Tarra. Assuming that the Kaiba brothers wouldn't understand a phoenix like Tima did, Yami smirked and scratched Tarra's chest. "This is Tarra; I got her the other day. I guess she flew out of her cage."

Tima pressed her lips together in a tight smile as Tarra gave Yami a look. _~A cage?~_

Yami mentally told her, 'First thing that came to mind.' He then looked at Slifer. "A God Card…"

Just then, Kaiba came up to Yami. "Yugi. You are now one of the chosen to wield a God Card. Just as well: I want my enemies to be nothing short of the best. Otherwise, what's the point of defeating you?"

Tarra stiffened a little. _~Well, isn't he a ray of sunshine?~_

Yami touched her chest to calm her as Kaiba continued. "You know this, right? When two duelists come face-to-face, the area becomes a field of battle! I challenge you, Yugi!"

Tima sighed and rolled her eyes. 'Nothing surprises me about Kaiba anymore.'

Yami agreed with Tima but he wanted to focus more on the Rare Hunters than Kaiba's obsessive need to defeat him. Just then, Marik/Strings quickly stood up. "Yugi!"

Mokuba jumped back in fear as Tarra hissed. Yami growled, "You want your God Card back? You never give up, Marik!"

Joey/Strings chuckled. "Oh? No matter; all the God Cards will soon return to me. But I did forget to tell you out of courtesy: I will soon be arriving at Domino City. Once I arrive, my plan will be set in motion."

Yami grew concerned but curious. "Plan?"

Joey/Strings explained, "Right now, I have three visions. One is seeing you and the most beautiful Queen in history through this puppet; one is seeing the Domino City port harbor; one is downtown in the city through the eyes of the Rare Hunters stationed there. There…I can see your friends…including the duelist named Wheeler Joey." Seeing Yami pale made Joey/Strings laugh. "Using your friends, it'll be easy to take back the God Cards…especially since the Rare Hunters had been keeping a VERY close eye on your friends. I can use them whenever I desire."

Yami growled, "How low can you go, Marik?!"

Joey/Strings scoffed. "This is on you. If you had done what you were supposed to and lost to me here, your friends would have been left alone."

Tarra hissed again as Yami growled, "You bastard!"

Joey/Strings glared. "I am the one who can't forgive! The suffering of my tribe and the humiliation of the love of my life is much more than this!" Taking a breath, Joey/Strings said, "For now, Yugi, hurry up and find your friends; if you don't, something bad might happen!"

With that, the puppet collapsed. Realizing what Marik meant, Yami took Tima's hand and started to run, determined to find Joey first. But he stopped when Kaiba yelled, "How dare you run away, Yugi!"

Yami growled, "Kaiba, our duel will have to wait! Joey is being targeted by the Rare Hunters! I can't let my friends be harmed!"

With that, he and Tima continued to run. Tarra flew off Yami's shoulder. _~I'll search from the skies!~_

As she flew off, Yami and Tima looked around, Yami praying he would find Joey in time. 'Joey…where the hell are you?'

* * *

At the harbor, Marik's yacht pulled up. 'I'll get Slifer back soon enough. With my Millennium Rod, I can turn your friends into my underlings. As for Tima…she'll have a chance to give me her heart…if not…"

He got off the boat and had his Rare Hunter unloaded his prized possession: his motorcycle. Taking a moment to remind the vision he had to riding off into the sunset with Tima, he got on, hooked his Duel Disk and Millennium Rod in the side bag, and took off into the city. 'Kaiba has Obelisk…the Pharaoh has Slifer…but I have the most destructive God: the Winged Dragon of Ra! I have the power of the Pharaohs! Tima…you will be my queen…whether you like it or not.'

While he hoped that Tima would join him willingly, he was prepared to force her.


	13. Playing Dirty

Chapter 13

Playing Dirty

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers.**

**The skyscraper duel is in Chapter 11 of A Star Among Darkness. As I explained in said chapter, I used bonkotsu because it's funnier. I'm also sticking with Serenity's nickname for Joey because, like Nii-sama, it sounds better.**

**When a sentence is **like this**, it's sign language. When a sentence is **_**~like this~**_**, it's phoenix speech.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

Yami and Tima ran through Battle City, searching for their friends. Yami asked, 'Any sign of them, Tarra?'

Up in the sky, Tarra looked around. _~Nothing. It would be a lot easier if one of them had a phoenix.~_

Yami was disappointed but knew it was not Tarra's fault. Suddenly two Rare Hunters (one tall and lean with green hair and one short, fat, and bald) stood in their path. The short smirked, "Mutou Yugi, right? To get by us, you must defeat us."

The tall added, "By that, we mean a duel."

Tima silently groaned. **This is a stalling tactic.**

Even without seeing Tima's sign, Yami knew and yelled, "Move it, bastards!"

The short sneered, "No. If we do that, Master Marik will have our heads."

The tall pointed out, "Besides, if you refuse, your friends will be the ones who pay the price."

The short looked at his partner. "So…who should go first?"

The tall smiled. "You go first."

The short "acted" noble. "No, that won't do."

The tall glared. "It will."

The short came a solution: "Rock-paper-scissor for it?"

The tall agreed and they started, always ending in a tie. When they realized that, they tried again; they still always ended in a tie. Tima got annoyed and tapped Yami's shoulder. **Is there a way to sneak around them?**

Yami looked around and saw they were stuck. He growled at the Rare Hunters, "Will you bastards cut it out?!"

The tall chuckled, as if embarrassed. "Sorry! No helping it! We have to play you one at a time!"

Just then a familiar voice sounded behind them. "Come at us as a tag, you weaklings! I'll pair with Yugi."

Everyone looked back and saw Kaiba marching up to them. The tall was intrigued. "Tag match, huh?"

The short pointed out, "Well, we do have the right number of people."

Kaiba put his deck in and said to Yugi, "Don't misunderstand. I held Battle City for the sole purpose of getting the God Cards and eliminating the Rare Hunters. They are an evil group who counterfeits cards; I will not allow them to continue to prosper. As for that bonkotsu of yours, I could care less what happens to him." He then smirked. "But…since you've just obtained a God Card…maybe you don't need my help."

Yami said nothing. The short laughed. "This is better than our original plan."

The tall agreed. "Oh yeah. If we get rid of both of you, Master Marik will be overjoyed."

The short leered at Tima. "And…if we get the lovely lady for him…he would be ecstatic."

Tima shuddered as the duel started. The short teased, "This will be short."

The tall added, "We'll rip you two apart."

Kaiba was not amused. "If you focus on spouting meaningless threats, you're not going to win."

He drew and played Pot of Greed before playing Lord of Dragon (ATK 1200) with two Flutes of Summoning Dragon. Tima was surprised. 'Wow, he's not wasting time.'

Using the two flutes, he summoned all three of his Blue Eyes White Dragon (ATK 3000 x3) and Hyozanryu (ATK 2100). The tall was shocked. "FOUR dragons right off the bat?!"

Kaiba pointed out, "First player can't attack. My turn is over. So…come at me. Don't think I'll hold back just because I'm up against weaklings."

The short played a monster in face-down defense mode. Yami placed two cards face-down, annoying Kaiba. "Mind your own business, Yugi! I have no intentions to ask you for help."

Yami was half annoyed, half not surprised. "Excuse me?"

Kaiba smirked. "I alone am more than enough to tackle these two."

Deciding to give Kaiba a taste of his own medicine, Yami teased, "How about I just sit back and watch?"

He ended his turn after summoning Kuriboh (DEF 200). The Rare Hunters were nervous. The short pointed out, "We're in trouble."

The tall gave him a look before playing a monster in face-down defense mode and setting a card. Kaiba scoffed, "Trap, magic, it's useless no matter what."

Yami looked at Kaiba, wondering why Kaiba was egging them on. "Be careful. They could be aiming for something."

Kaiba growled, "I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Yami was about to tell him off when Kaiba stated proudly, "Allow me to show you mine. For you see…I wield one too."

Yami stopped, knowing what Kaiba was hinting at. Kaiba sacrificed his three Blue Eyes before summoning Obelisk the Tormentor (ATK 4000). Obelisk was a towering blue, muscle-bound monster with wings on its back, horns on his head and shoulders, and appeared to be made of a stone-like material. Everyone, including Kuriboh, was shocked at the sight. Kaiba laughed with a touch of insanity. "Behold: the first God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Obelisk grabbed Hyozanryu and Lord of Dragons, absorbing their strength and making its ATK infinite. Kaiba activated Obelisk's special ability, allowing the God to destroy the defense monsters, before having Obelisk attack. The tall Rare Hunter activated Mirror Force but Kaiba sneered, "Tricks don't work on God!"

Obelisk punched through Mirror Force like it was smoke and destroyed both Rare Hunters' life points. Kaiba laughed in his pride. "Do you see, Yugi?! My God!"

Yami was stunned. "Kaiba's God Card…"

With the duel done, Yami went to the short Rare Hunter and demanded, "Where's Joey?!"

The short was knocked out, frustrating Yami. Behind him, Kaiba said, "These pathetic weaklings had 1 locater card each? I almost feel insulted. Yugi, this is for you."

Yami turned in time to catch the locater card Kaiba tossed him. "I have to look for Joey!"

He and Tima started to run but they stopped when Kaiba called out, "Stop!"

Assuming Kaiba was going to demand a duel, Yami growled, "Stop being so persistent! I can't—"

Kaiba ignored him and looked back at Mokuba. "Contact Head Quarters."

Mokuba asked, "You going to look for Joey and the others?"

As Tarra flew down to Yami, Kaiba looked at him. "Using our system, we'll be able to find that bonkotsu the moment he duels someone, no matter where in the city." Yami was about to thank Kaiba when Kaiba stated, "The moment we find him, however, be prepared to duel me and bring about our conclusion!"

Yami agreed and the four walked. Tarra looked at Yami. _~Don't worry, Pharaoh. We'll find him.~_

Yami said to himself, "The sooner, the better."

* * *

After a while, Mokuba stopped everyone and opened the briefcase to find Joey. But he groaned in frustration. "The buildings are interfering. I have to go higher."

Kaiba understood and Yami looked at Tima. "Go with him." Tima was about to ask why when Yami said quietly, "Tiki knows a lot about computers. She might be able to help."

Tima nodded and left with Mokuba as Yami and Kaiba kept walking and Tarra flew up to get another aerial view. Sometime later, Kaiba got an alert. After listening, he said, "I found your friends' location."

Yami nodded. "Sorry about this."

Kaiba scoffed. "Once again, don't misunderstand me. I have no interest in that bonkotsu; I just want to get this over with so I can get your God Card."

Yami stopped, having enough. "Let me say this one thing: Joey right now is a very talented duelist…so stop insulting him! I promised him that I would battle him in Battle City…as true duelists…in a true match!"

Kaiba looked at Yami over his shoulder and said, "Just follow me."

The two walked until they reached Domino Aquarium. Stopping in front of the entrance, Yami said, "They must be around here."

Kaiba agreed. "Our satellite search system should catch any duel your bonkotsu—friend—engages in."

Yami ran in to start searching. He made it to the center orca pool but did not see his friends. 'Where…?'

Tarra flew down to Yami's shoulder. _~Still no luck.~_

Yami sighed. "Another dead-end…maybe Tea will know where he is."

Digging in his pocket for change, he and Kaiba found a pay phone and Yami called Tea, Kaiba and Tarra waiting outside. After a few rings, the phone answered but there was no voice. "Hello? Tea, are you there?" He thought he heard Tea's voice but it was too far from the phone for him to be sure. "Hello?! Tea?!"

The phone went dead, increasing Yami's worry. Hanging up, he speculated, 'Did they already…?'

Yami left the payphone, making Kaiba look up. "Tea didn't answer her phone. They may have already been attacked by the Rare Hunters!"

Kaiba smirked. "Don't panic. I told Mokuba to contact me as soon as their location was found; with your sister helping him, your friends will be found in no time." Yami said nothing, making Kaiba chuckle and start to leave. "But do tell me…how does it feel...walking side-by-side with your sworn enemy? I myself tremble with desire…for right now…" he turned to look at Yami, "…I can't think of anything else but how much I want to defeat you."

Yami was annoyed that Kaiba was still focused on their duel but he did not want to egg him on since the brunette was helping him. "Right now, I'm focused on Joey and the others."

Kaiba smirked, as if amused. Tarra asked, _~Is he always like this?~_

Yami mentally sighed. 'You have no idea…'

Just then, Kaiba's coat collar beeped. He activated it and Mokuba's voice rang out, "Nii-sama! It's weird…I've lost trace of Joey and the others."

Tiki's voice rang out. "According to Mokuba, it looks like Joey's duel disk has been locked."

Mokuba stated, "I'm going back to headquarters to search for alternatives!"

Tiki finished with, "Stay there and I'll join you!"

Kaiba nodded. "Very well. Good job, Mokuba." He turned to Yami. "We can't find that bonkotsu. KaibaCorp's satellite system is perfect but…"

Yami and Tarra did not like hearing that.

* * *

Mokuba closed the briefcase and stood up with Tiki, who asked, "Will you be okay by yourself?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah. I'm not a target."

Just then, they sensed they were being watched and turned, spotting three Rare Hunters watching them. The two ran but Mokuba was slow because of the heavy briefcase. Still running, Tiki looked back. "Toss it to m—!"

She and Mokuba suddenly ran into another Rare Hunter. Very tall, the black Rare Hunter stared down at them menacingly. As they were surrounded, Mokuba was too scared to run but Tiki got up and tried to run past the black Rare Hunter. He quickly grabbed her arm, making her scream, "Let go of me!"

As two Rare Hunters tied up Mokuba, the Rare Hunter with teal hair came up behind her and covered her face with a rag soaked with chloroform, knocking her out. He smirked. "Too easy."

The black Rare Hunter looked at him. "Our orders are to bring her unharmed."

The teal-haired Rare Hunter smirked. "She's knocked out; it's not like she can fight back."

The black Rare Hunter let go of her arm, expecting her to drop. But she stood up and glared the teal-haired Rare Hunter through her curly hair. Before he could react, Tima slapped him and kicked the black Rare Hunter before running to Mokuba. But the black Rare Hunter hooked his arms around her from behind, locking her arms in place. She struggled to get free but he was too strong. "Stop struggling."

Tima refused and continued to struggle as the four Rare Hunters left with their victims.

* * *

Yami (with Tarra on his shoulder) and Kaiba kept walking. As they did, Yami suddenly winced and paused, touching his chest and catching Tarra's attention. _~Pharaoh?~_

Yami said nothing but he was worried. 'This feeling…what…?'

Kaiba noticed that Yami had stopped and stopped himself. He was about to ask what was wrong when a small Rare Hunter suddenly jumped in front of them. Chuckling evilly, he pointed behind them. "Look!"

The two looked behind them as the wind kicked up from the helicopter coming around the corner. Yami and Tarra were blinded by the wind but Kaiba saw what was dangling from the copter. "That's…!"

Yami opened his eyes and saw. "No!"

It was Mokuba, his yells drowned out by the helicopter blades, and Tima, struggling against the tight ropes wrapped around her. Tarra screeched as the two rivals were furious that the Rare Hunters captured someone special to each of them. The helicopter stayed still, as if to tease the two with their prey. Kaiba yelled, "Damn you bastards!"

Yami growled at the Rare Hunter, "Let them go this instant!"

Kaiba added, "If you harm Mokuba, I'll crush you with the entire weight of KaibaCorp!"

The small Rare Hunter mockingly laughed. "So scary! But do try to touch us: if you do, that cute little brother and that sexy woman will…well, why spoil the surprise?"

Kaiba growled, "Damn you!"

Tarra hissed. _~Please let me electrocute them!~_

Yami was very tempted but the short Rare Hunter pointed to a nearby glass-covered skyscraper. "We'll be waiting for you atop that skyscraper. If you don't show up…who knows what my comrades will do to them?"

The helicopter took off, taking Mokuba and Tima. The small Rare Hunter added, "By the way, you should come, Yugi, to also save that little friend of yours."

Yami paled. "They did…!"

The small Rare Hunter laughed. "They ain't in the way. Now hurry!"

He left, using parkour to leap through the buildings. Kaiba growled but looked at Yami. "Yugi! We need to go!" As Yami agreed, Kaiba hissed, "We'll crush them with everything we've got! But once again, don't misunderstand me. I'm doing this for Mokuba."

Yami agreed as they looked at the skyscraper. Getting an idea, he asked, 'Tarra, can you fly around the city some more? You can follow the helicopter to their location.'

Tarra said, _~I'll try,~_ and left. Just then, a familiar voice called out: "Yugi!"

Yami looked around and was relieved. "Merina!"

Having stopped in the bathroom after Joey's duel with Mako Tsunami, Merina was lucky enough to not be found by the Rare Hunters. The blonde ran up to the boys, stopping for breath when she was in front of them. Between pants, she managed to get out, "Joey…Tea…Rare Hunters…taken!"

Yami growled, "I know. We'll get them back."

Having finally caught her breath, Merina stood up and noticed, "Where's Tiki?"

Kaiba growled, "She and my brother were captured by those bastards!"

Merina's eyes widened before narrowing with rage. "What the hell do these Rare Hunters want?! Yugi, start explaining!"

Yami knew their leader was after him but had no time to explain. "I'll explain later. For now, Kaiba and I need to face two Rare Hunters to get Mokuba and Tima back. You should stay—"

Merina held her hand up. "Don't you dare say 'stay out of it'! I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

Seeing how heated she was, both Kaiba and Yami decided to not argue and led her to the skyscraper.

* * *

Silently moaning, Tima slowly opened her eyes. On the helicopter ride, a sudden jerk knocked her out. Sitting up, she held her head and looked around, finding herself in a lounge. She was on a couch and the table in front of her had a bottle of champagne on ice and two filled glasses on a glass table. She looked out the window and saw she was on a yacht. 'What…? Where am I?'

She tried to contact Tiki but was met with silence (Tiki was still knocked out from the chloroform). She hugged herself and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. Suddenly, she heard a voice: "My Queen?"

She looked up and saw Marik standing in the doorway leading to stairs, Millennium Rod in hand. Scared, Tima backed up and braced herself. She felt the couch shift as he sat and grew tenser. He then said, "You're as lovely as I imagined." Tima peeked at him and saw him giving her a loving smile. "I've fantasized about your beauty for years…but they scarcely do you justice."

Tima was very confused about Marik's behavior but was still on edge. 'I won't let my guard down! He'll do anything to get to Yami, including using me!'

Seeing how tense she was, Marik's smile softened. "My Queen, you have my solemn vow that I am not here to harm you." Tima continued to stare him down, making him frown. "You do not trust me. Why?"

Tima glared at him. 'Why do you think, idiot? You're trying to kill us.'

Marik scooted forward. "Will you not speak to me?"

He reached over and touched her shoulder, only to have her smack his hand. He jumped but chuckled. "Feisty, are we? I can only imagine your voice: harmonious…but apparently with a little spice."

Deciding to get it out of the way (and hoping to gain a little sympathy), Tima wrote on the champagne bucket's condensation I AM MUTE. Reading that, Marik's face quickly fell to anger and despair. "What…? No…no, you can't be." He looked at her. "How…how?!"

Tima winced. Too upset to notice, Marik angrily smashed the table with his Millennium Rod. Now even more scared, Tima ran for the stairs leading up to the top deck. When she opened the door, she was blocked by the black Rare Hunter. She tried to move around him but he was so big, he blocked the whole doorway. Suddenly she felt a power overtake her: her eyes glazed over and her body went very still. The black Rare Hunter looked behind her and saw Marik, using the Millennium Rod. "You said you wouldn't use it on her."

His eyes locked on Tima, Marik took her hand. "She had her chance. I have been denied the chance to hear her lovely voice; I will not be denied this. You may leave us, Odion."

Odion nodded obediently and closed the door as Marik led Tima down the stairs to the lower level, to the bedroom. "Don't worry. I would never have sex with you without your consent. I'm not the monster you think I am."

Under his spell, Tima said nothing. Setting aside the Millennium Rod, Marik felt his heart racing. Approaching her from behind, he touched her shoulders and shuddered with delight before moving his hands down to her sides and wrapping them around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and nuzzling her neck. Moaning softly, he whispered, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this…"

Tima did not respond, a rag doll for him to hold. But her heart was screaming, especially as Marik made her sit on the edge of the bed and sat next to her, putting his head on her shoulder. "Mm…so many fantasies…you comforting me…me holding you…"

Wrapping his arms around her, he pushed her down onto the bed and hid his face in her neck. "You are mine, Tima…my beautiful Queen…my one and only…"

He continued to hold and snuggle her until he felt something wet on his temple. He sat up and saw Tima shed a few tears. Growing concerned, he wiped them away. "Tima…what's wrong?"

Wiping her eyes, she shook her head. Marik propped himself up by his elbow and made her look at him. "Please…help me make you happy. That's my number one goal with you…to make you happy and comfortable…especially since I freed him from his clutches."

He wiped her tears away and traced her lips. "So beautiful…the drawing doesn't serve you justice…" He then smirked. "Now…for what I really want…"

Before Tima could process what was going on, Marik leaned down and kissed her neck. Her heart shuddered before skipping a beat: his kisses were going up her neck. Tima mentally panicked: Marik was going to give her a kiss, thus taking her first. 'No…stop…!'

Having kissed her cheek, Marik gave her a loving look before lowering down. Tima wanted to move her head away but the spell was still in effect. 'No…not you! It has to be…!'

Just before Marik made contact, Tima broke free for a split second and bit his lower lip, causing him to recoil with painful surprise. He held his mouth before removing his hand, seeing a little blood. He looked at Tima, who sat up and stared at him. He growled, "What the hell was that?"

Tima took a deep breath and held out her hand. Confused, Marik took it and watched as Tima turned it over and traced on his hand: Wait. Marik looked at Tima. "Wait? I've wanted for this for years and you're making me wait?!"

Worried, Tima wrote again: Kiss Is Prize For When U Win. Marik both accepted the answer and did not believe it. "You are not supposed to be against me, my love…but I am not going to lower myself to hurt you. The Pharaoh has done that to you and I will not be like him. So…" he sat behind her and hugged her, "…you better keep your end of the bargain when the Pharaoh dies."

Tima mentally shuddered: when Marik took control of her, she got a glimpse of Marik's plan involving Yami and Joey. As Marik nuzzled her cheek, she remained stone-faced but she prayed, 'Please, God…guide Yami to find the path that will save Joey and himself…and protect me. Our fates…are in Your hands.'

* * *

After explaining everything to a believing Mokuba and Merina and a skeptic Kaiba, Yami focused on what Marik said through Lumis: Joey and Tea had been brainwashed and he was going to do something horrible to Tima. While he was focused on saving Joey and Tea, what Marik said ("As for my love…well…Tima truly looks lovely when she's passed out") made his skin crawl. But part of him also wondered why Marik seemed to think Tima needed saving. 'She's never given me indication that she is here against her will. Unless…her amnesia made her forget the truth about us.'

He then shook his head and looked out the window. To his surprise, Tarra was flying next to the helicopter. _~Forgive me, Pharaoh. I followed them for a while until they shot at me. By the time I managed to stop all the bullets, they got away. ~_

Yami nodded. 'At least you are safe.' Tarra nodded. Yami mentally sighed. 'Please…be safe, everyone.'

* * *

After a few more minutes of snuggling, Marik took Tima out to get things prepared. Getting Joey, Tea, and the rest of his Rare Hunters, the Egyptian led them down the docks. Putting his arm around Tima, Marik smirked. "Those two should be here soon…to save their precious friends and the crowned jewel of the world." He looked back at Joey and Tea. "Look, my dear. Joey and your female friend have become my puppets."

Tima said nothing with the spell still on. Marik pulled her closer and kissed her head as they walked. Just then, a voice rang out behind them. "Lord Marik."

Marik stopped and peeked behind his shoulder. "Odion?"

Odion revealed what he had in his hand. "As per your orders, I have secured 12 locater cards for the Battle City Finals."

Wrapping both arms around Tima, Marik made her turn so he could face his servant. "Well done. That's just like you: took on enough duels for two and won every one…with that trap strategy. There's no need to take control of you; after all, I know you would never betray me."

Odion was touched as he gave Marik six of the locater cards. Still holding Tima, Marik took them. "I am now qualified for the finals…as are you, Odion. Now give Joey the special deck we prepared for him."

Odion gave Joey cards and Joey obediently added the cards to his deck. Odion stated, "Now his deck is a banned deck that was assassinate a player."

Marik chuckled darkly. "Now you shall feel the fury of our clan. You will be sent to the next world by your dear friend, Yugi!"

Odion let Marik laugh until he pointed out, "Master Marik…Tima is crying."

Marik looked and saw Tima did have a few tears coming down her face. He quickly kissed them away. "Do not worry, my love…the Pharaoh can't hurt you anymore."

* * *

Yami prayed Joey was all right. Hearing that, Kaiba said, "You are naïve. If Marik truly has the power to control people, Joey will be a very easy target for him. In fact, he's probably already turned that bonkotsu into a wild animal…at least, that's what I'd do."

Merina growled, "You're a jerk."

Yami hissed, "I don't know what he's up to, Kaiba, but, if it means saving Joey, I'll put my life on the line!"

Kaiba almost rolled his eyes. "I know…but you made a serious self-contradiction when you decided to follow the self-righteous path you're always preaching about."

Merina asked tensely, "What the hell does that mean?"

Kaiba smirked. "In our tag duel, you showed me the power of working together. But if you and Joey are forced to fight each other this time…where does the power of working together lie?" Yami said nothing so Kaiba egged on, "Well? Tell me."

Yami struggled to find an answer as Mokuba looked out the window and saw, "There's someone down there! It's…!"

Merina looked and confirmed, "It's Joey!"

Yami looked and saw Joey standing in the middle of the pier. As the helicopter lowered, Yami looked at Kaiba. "The answer lies ahead of us!"

Kaiba smirked. "Interesting."

The helicopter landed and the four got out. Joey grinned evilly. "I've been waiting for you, Yugi."

As Tarra landed on Yami's shoulder, Yami saw the look in Joey's eyes, heard the growl in Joey's voice, and knew what it meant: 'He really is being controlled by Marik?'

Even Mokuba noticed, "Joey…doesn't seem right!"

Kaiba asked, "So this is Marik's power, controlling people?"

Merina nodded. "It's frightening…"

Yami took a few steps forward. "Joey! You need to wake up!"

Joey sneered. "Wake up? But I am…more than awake enough to beat you to hell!"

Yami cursed his luck. 'It's no use! His mind is completely controlled by Marik!'

Joey's look turned darker. "Yugi! You can't run away from me or this duel! A duel with our lives on the line, where we'll fight to our last breath!"

Yami and Merina were sickened by what Joey said. Mokuba asked, "Nii-sama…what just…?"

Kaiba firmly stated, "A duelist must be prepared to crush any and all challengers, even if it's their friend. That is the duelist's way. If one were to go against it, one can never get anywhere in life."

Mokuba looked at Kaiba. "Duelist's way?"

Merina looked at Mokuba. "As sad as it is, your brother has a point. This might be the only way to free Joey from Marik's control."

Kaiba stared at Yami, whose eyes were fixed on Joey. "Joey…listen to me. From the bottom of my heart, I want to duel you in Battle City! But only as true duelists with our pride on the line! What you said when Battle City began…those words touched me. I think the reason we've gotten this far was so I could keep that promise. I believe that with all my being. But this battle…this battle is a trap set by Marik! This is not the true duel we promised each other!"

Joey turned and sneered over his shoulder, "Follow me! Our Death Duel will happen over here."

Yami felt like he had been stabbed. As Joey walked off, Yami tried to get his friend's attention but his cries fell on deaf ears. Suddenly he heard a familiar evil voice. "It's no use, Yugi! No matter what you say, there is no escape from this duel!"

Yami turned around and saw the source of the voice. Marik's voice was coming out to Tea's mouth as "she" walked down the stairs from the nearby ship. "Joey has become my puppet; his emotions and his memory are infused with my anger!"

Yami growled. "Tea, too?!"

"Tea" walked past Yami, as if "she" did not see him. "Now, Yugi! Joey is waiting for you!"

His anger towards Marik growing, Yami started to follow but stopped. "Merina, take Tarra and go look for Tima."

Merina glared at Yami. "You really think I'm going to leave you alone like this?!"

Tarra agreed. _~I am not losing you! Not again!~_

Yami gave them stern looks. "Do this for me. I need to make sure she is safe. Joey and Tea are under Marik's control but he's holding Tima hostage. I need to do this so please…help me."

Merina looked at Yami. "All right. Just…don't die. I don't like the idea of a death duel."

Yami nodded. As Merina and Tarra left to look for Tima, Yami and the Kaiba brothers followed Tea until they reached a square-shaped pier; the pier had a huge square in the middle, revealing the ocean. Above the hole was a large, rusty anchor. Joey stood on one side in front of the life point gauge all the Rare Hunters used. There was another life point gauge across from him. Determined to save his friends, Yami went to the life point gauge. "This is our stage?"

He felt an ominous feeling, especially when "Tea" revealed two large handcuffs. "Before this begins, you will each attach one to your ankles."

As "she" gave one to Joey, who immediately put it on, Yami demanded, "Where is Tima?! Your anger is with me so leave her out of this!"

"Tea" smirked as "she" went to him and gave him the other handcuff. "She's where she belongs: in my arms. I must say, I never imagined her skin would be this soft."

Yami growled at "Tea" as he put the handcuff on his ankle. He was about to demand that Marik let Tima go when he noticed what the handcuffs were attached you. "What the hell…?! They're attached to that anchor!"

Joey nodded. "An anchor that weighs 600 pounds! When either of our life points drop to 0, the bomb attached to it will explode within 30 seconds, causing the anchor to fall! Look at your feet: the box shows your opponent's life. When it reaches 0, it will open, giving you the key to your handcuff. That means only one of us can escape a watery grave!"

Yami did not like this. "The loser will be dragged to his death."

Joey grinned darkly. "Right…it could be either of us."

Yami shook his head. "No! I refuse to have a dangerous duel with Joey!"

From behind him, "Tea" stated, "You don't have a choice!" As "Tea" was tied to the chair where "she" sat, "she" added, "The explosive device on the anchor has been activated. Even if you refuse, it will still explode in 40 minutes! Best case scenario: you both sink into the sea!" Seeing Yami hesitate, "Tea" tilted "her" head. "Come now…it's very simple. All you have to do to save Joey is to lose. Either way, this will free Tima from your prison for good, letting her truly give her heart to me."

As "Tea" chuckled, Yami growled, feeling his blood boil. "Marik! I'll never forgive you!"

Having enough of the horrors before them, Mokuba cried out, "We have to stop them! This can't be allowed!"

Agreeing, Kaiba declared, "I cannot accept this! I will not allow this bastard to do what he wants in my Battle City!"

Just then, a large crane holding a large container rolled into sight and moved until the container was above Tea's head. Yami turned and, seeing the container, hissed, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Tea" smirked. "Watch…there is another bomb on top of this container."

Everyone looked and paled at the sight of the bomb. The Rare Hunter in the crane, the teal-haired Rare Hunter who knocked out Tiki, wiggled a remote for everyone to see. "Try anything, I press the switch and you get to watch the girl become a bloody mess!"

Kaiba growled. "How dare he go this low!"

"Tea" smirked. "I am not a monster; be grateful Tima was able to change my mind about this girl holding a cyanide pill in her teeth. So, Kaiba, I would appreciate it if you just stayed there, shut up, and just watch the greatest show in existence. In fact…I'll even let this girl enjoy the show!"

"Her" head slumped forward. As she looked up, she noticed she was tied down. "What the hell is this?!"

Yami turned and yelled, "That's a dirty play, Marik! Let Tea and Tima go!"

* * *

On his yacht, Marik had his arms wrapped around Tima. Hearing Yami's yells made him tighten his grip on her. "Yes…suffer more! This is not even close to the suffering my clan, my love, and I have endured throughout the years! Suffer more…suffer more! Then die a painful, agonizing death!" He looked at Tima and kissed her neck a few times. "That'll be a lovely sight…almost as lovely as you."

Tima's eyes watered as her body stayed still.

* * *

Joey smirked. "I almost forgot: I could care less if you drown in the sea but I won't allow you to take Slifer with you! Take it out of your deck right now!"

Yami took off his accessory belt with the deck box. "I keep it in here!"

He opened the box and was about to take it out when he saw the other card: Red Eyes Black Dragon. 'I have no choice but to fight him…but if I do this…' he put Red Eyes into his deck, '…I can use it to regain Joey's duelist heart!"

Assuming the card Yami added was not Slifer, Joey demanded, "Put Slifer on the floor!" When Yami tossed his belt aside, Joey sneered, "Now only the survivor can get their hands on God."

With Tea, Kaiba, and Mokuba watching, the duel began. Yami looked at Joey. 'How can I fight when one of us will die? Marik is sadistic and he still has Tima. Please hang on, Tima…I'll get you away from that monster!"

Joey growled, "Let's go! Why are you stalling?! Play a damn monster!"

Yami growled and played Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts (DEF 1200). Feeling the weight of this duel growing on his shoulder, Yami ended his turn. Joey played the magic card Raigeki, destroying Gazelle, and played Alligator's Sword (ATK 1500). Laughing as Alligator's Sword attacked Yami directly, reducing his life points to 2500, Joey teased, "Not so tough after all, huh?! Show some backbone: it's too early to fear me! Bring it, Yugi!"

Yugi glared before playing Big Shield Gardna (DEF 2600). Joey scoffed. "Putting up a wall monster…it's no use!"

He revealed why with his next magic card: Hinotama. A huge fireball hit Yami, burning him and reducing his life points to 2000. Tea was horrified by the sight; so was Kaiba, for a different reason: "Magic cards that directly damage the player are banned!"

* * *

Marik nuzzled Tima's neck and rubbed her sides. "Adding illegal cards printed by my Rare Hunters to Joey's deck…no store-made deck can beat this deck! Just the punishment the Pharaoh deserves for keeping you imprisoned, my diamond."

Just then, Odion came up behind them and bowed on one knee. "Master Marik, I just received word that Yugi's friend brought Joey's little sister to Domino."

Still keeping his arms around Tima, Marik looked back at Odion. "Joey has a sister? Hmm…she could be a valuable asset to avenging my clan; not only that, Tima could use a friend when we're ruling. Very well! Bring her to me at once!"

Odion nodded as Marik put his head on Tima's shoulder. "I can't have you be lonely…even if I will never let you out of my sight." He then made Tima look at her. "I know you said I should wait…but I want my kiss." Tima curled her lips into her mouth, making Marik growl a little. "You're lucky I love you."

He held her closer, making her mind whimper.

* * *

Hurt by the burn, Yami looked at Joey, who teasingly asked, "How does it feel…being burned by the illegal Hinotama?"

He laughed evilly, making Yami's skin crawl. "Joey…!" He stood in physical and emotional pain. 'I don't want to fight you…this is not the duel we wanted! But I have no choice! I know Joey's duelist heart is still in there! I will not stop until I call it back!'

Tea cried out, "What the hell are you doing, Joey?!" She turned to the Kaiba brothers. "What's going on?! Please don't tell me Joey's joined up with the Rare Hunters!"

Mokuba said, "Joey…is apparently under Marik's control, the guy who's in charge of the Rare Hunters. He said he's avenging his clan for 3000 years of suffering…and avenging his love. Believe me, this makes no sense to me!"

It made sense to Tea: "This is a battle related to Yami and his lost memories?!"

The teal Rare Hunter popped his head out of the crane. "Shut up over there, sweet thing. Actually, keep running your mouth; give me an excuse to flatten you with that container!"

Seeing the container, Tea got brave and dared the Rare Hunter, "Go ahead and try it!"

The Rare Hunter did not expect that dare and hesitated. Seeing that, Tea looked at the Kaiba brothers. "Forget about me! Stop Joey and Yugi!"

The Kaiba brothers did not know how to do so, especially with Tea's life on the line. Joey growled, "Let's go, Yugi! How long are you planning to stall?! Put out a monster now!"

Yami quietly studied the field. 'Joey has Alligator's Sword with 1500 ATK…I have Big Shield Gardna with 2600 DEF…I don't have any cards that can fight Alligator's Sword. All I can do is strengthen my defense and buy more time.'

He set a card face down and played Kuriboh (ATK 300), making Joey raise his eyebrow. "Attack position? What the hell is this?! If my Alligator's Sword attacks your furball, your life points will take a serious hit!" He then smirked. "Oh…that's the point. You want to save me by dying!"

He laughed, only to be silenced by Yami stating, "Joey…I will not die! And neither will you!"

Joey spat. "This duel can only end with someone's death!"

He had Alligator's Sword attack Kuriboh but Yami activated Spellbinding Circle, reducing its ATK to 800 and stopping the attack. Kaiba growled, "That won't work against a banned deck!"

Tea teared up a little. "Please…stop!"

Joey sneered. "So what? Doesn't matter whether I play a monster or not…all I need to do to win is drain your life points! So have another taste of this!"

Joey played Hinotama again. As Yami's jacket flew off from the blast, Yami screamed in pain as his life points went to 1500, making Joey laugh evilly. Tea screamed in horror, making Joey laugh harder. "My deck is more powerful than ever thanks to these banned cards! Hell, I don't even need monsters!"

In a lot of pain, Yami struggled to stay standing. "Joey…don't you…feel pain…in your duelist's heart?"

Joey scoffed. "Duelist's heart? I don't know what type of nonsense you're spouting!"

Regaining his footing, Yami stared at Joey long and hard. "This pain I'm feeling…it's not the burns from your cards…it's the sadness seeing you lose your duelist's heart!"

Joey's face softened for a split second.

* * *

Now making Tima sit on the railing and lean on him, Marik gripped his Millennium Rod. "Go ahead and scream all you want…it's pointless. Nothing can combat the memory of hatred I put in Joey. Slowly but surely, he is becoming more and more my puppet, whose sole existence is killing you!"

Tima suddenly clutched Marik's back. Marik smiled and hugged her gently, taking her grip as something else. "All right, you don't have to sit there if you don't feel safe." As he helped her down, her nails dug into his back, making him wince. "Enough of that."

He strengthened his hold on Tima's mind until her nails loosened. "Good girl…"

* * *

Joey smirked. "Yugi…I will destroy you!"

Yami's heart sank. 'What do I have to do…? How can I get your heart back, Joey?!"

Tea cried out, "Joey, wake up! Please!"

Yami grit his teeth. Suddenly he heard Yugi. _"Yami!"_

Yami met Yugi in the Millennium Puzzle and acted like he was fine. "Yes, aibou?"

Yugi was not fooled. "I've never felt you hurt this much."

Yami sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah…"

Yugi offered, "I might be able to cut that pain in half…but I have a favor to ask in return: let me fight Joey!" Yami was shocked but Yugi continued, "Long ago, when I was afraid to everyone and everything, Joey called me his best friend; he even risked his life to save me and Tiki from the fire! He's always helping me! It's my turn now!"

Yami shook his head. "Absolutely not! This duel is too difficult for you!"

Yugi puffed his chest. "I know. But you once told me that it wasn't the Millennium Puzzle's power that got me friends; that I did that all on my own. I want to prove that in this duel! If I can get Joey's heart back, then I'll truly make a wish come true on my own. Then I can say that proudly!"

Yami could see and feel how strongly Yugi felt about this and nodded. "Very well. But the second I feel your life is in serious danger, I'm taking over!"

Yugi agreed and took over. "Joey! I'll be your opponent now!"

* * *

Marik growled, gripping Tima's arm and the Millennium Rod. "What the hell?! That's the damn vessel! Damn it! I don't want the vessel! Unless I can defeat the Pharaoh himself, my vengeance means nothing!"

Tima mentally gasped, just as surprised that Yugi came out. She then grimaced and touched his arm. He looked and saw how red her arm was getting due to his grip. Growing pale, he loosened his grip and hugged her tightly. "Tima…oh no. What have I done? I vowed to never hurt you like he has…and I just…! It's the Pharaoh's fault for hiding!"

Tima stayed still. Lowering his head on her shoulder, he started to chuckle darkly. "Oh well…if I torture that child of a vessel, the Pharaoh will appear and 'save' his vessel."

As he implanted the command to kill Yugi and make Yami appear again, Tima closed her eyes. 'Yugi…be strong…'

* * *

As Yugi started his turn, he heard Yami. _"Aibou, there's only one card that can truly awaken Joey's heart!"_

Yugi agreed and drew while praying. To his relief, he drew Red Eyes Black Dragon. Yami was relieved as well. _"Aibou, this card holds Joey's duelist's heart."_

Yugi silently agreed. 'The card that's been with Joey for so long…Joey needs you now, Red Eyes!' Seeing Joey's eyes shake, Yugi said, "I will fight to get your heart back and to prove our friendship!" He prayed, 'Red Eyes…speak to Joey with all your soul…awaken his duelist's heart!

Growing impatient, Joey growled, "Let's go! What the hell are you waiting for?!"

Yugi did not answer and looked at his two monsters. 'If I sacrifice them, I can summon Red Eyes.'

He was about to play it when Yami interjected, _"Hang on, aibou. We only have 1500 life points left. You need to proceed with caution; don't forget this is a death duel where the loser dies. If I don't find a way to save you and Joey in time…"_

Joey spat out, "Hurry the hell up, you bastard!"

Ignoring Joey, Yugi noticed the card behind Red Eyes and got an idea. 'I have to make sure of something…before I play Red Eyes. But…if it doesn't work…'

Tea cried out, "Please remember Joey! Our 'circle of friendship' we made! That bond we swore has not disappeared!"

Yugi silently agreed. 'She's right…our vow of friendship is still in our hearts. I know it's still in Joey's! I…I believe in Joey! Yami, do me a favor: don't say anything and just watch what I'm doing!'

Yami saw the card Yugi was about to play. _No!_

Yugi played Exchange. At first surprised, Joey then chuckled darkly. "Man, your hand must suck if you're playing that. Well, if you insist…"

He walked over to Yugi. Yugi grew more and more nervous with each step Joey took. 'I sure hope this works…'

Once he was in front of Yugi, Joey demanded, "Show me your lame-ass hand." Yugi took a deep breath and showed his hand, making Joey scoff. "I bet nothing but junk—"

He then froze: Yugi made sure Red Eyes Black Dragon was in plain view. Refusing to look at Joey, Yugi said calmly, "Go on, Joey…take whatever card you want."

Joey stared at Red Eyes, suddenly finding he had a little trouble breathing. He heard Marik's voice: _Just as I thought, the vessel is inexperienced…but I didn't think he was THIS bad! To just give up such a rare card…Joey! Take the Red Eyes!_

Joey grinned insanely. "Damn straight! I will take…I have nothing to lose if I have this! It's mine anyway; I'm taking Red Eyes back!"

He touched Red Eyes, breaking Yugi's heart. 'It didn't work…!'

Yami grew worried. _If he really takes it, we can't get Joey's heart back._

Deciding to face his fears, Yugi slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, Joey was still gripping the Red Eyes card but his hand was shaking and his face looked torn. The more torn he looked, the more his hand shook. Finally, he screamed and gripped his head with his free hand. "Wh-Why…? Why can't I take it?!"

Marik growled in Joey's head. _What the hell are you doing?! Take Red Eyes Black Dragon, Joey!_

Struggling to breathe, Joey finally took a card: Card Destruction. Yugi's heart soared. "Joey!"

Joey stayed still until Marik demanded an explanation. Joey looked at Yugi and sneered with a slightly strained voice, "I don't…need monster cards…to defeat you…my banned cards are more than enough to crush you!"

Yugi was all smiles. "Now it's my turn to draw a card from your hand."

Joey showed his hand and Yugi took Magical Arm Shield. Joey started to walk away but Yugi pointed out, "Joey…I now know: you truly haven't lost your duelist's heart." Joey paused as Yugi continued, "You promised to battle me with your pride on the line; you also swore to not use Red Eyes until then."

Joey growled, "Shut up…"

Yugi stated, "That's why you couldn't take Red Eyes!"

Joey almost yelled, "I told you to shut up with that load of crap!"

Joey glared back at Yugi, who did not back down. "I just proved it! With this Red Eyes, I can call back your duelist's heart!"

Joey smirked evilly. "Whatever, Yugi." He started to walk back again. "But try that shit on me again, I'll do away with your life points and send you to the bottom of the ocean!"

Yugi brushed off the threat and continued his turn. 'Joey…we will be friends forever…so allow me to use your card!'

He sacrificed Big Shield Gardna and Kuriboh to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK 2400). Back at his spot, Joey's eyes twitched at the dragon. "Red…Eyes…!"

* * *

Marik was furious. "Why?! Why the hell did you not take Red Eyes like I commanded you?! Is he breaking free from my spell? Or is that pathetic child's blabbering stronger than my Millennium Rod?"

Standing off to the side (Marik did not want to risk hurting her again), Tima was mentally worried about Yugi and Joey. 'Please, God…give them strength.'

Just then, Odion came up from behind. "Master Marik, it appears Yugi's friends managed to get away."

Marik glared at Odion. "Don't you dare come and report that to me personally!" He turned around and slapped Odion across the face with the Millennium Rod. "How dare you think I would forgive this failure!"

Tima quickly grabbed Marik's arm, only for him to take it back. "Hurry the hell up and bring them to me!"

Odion silently obeyed. Tima looked at him, making Odion say, "Forgive my intrusion, milady."

As Odion left, Marik pulled Tima into a tight embrace. "You are the one person who can never disappoint me."

* * *

Joey stared up at Red Eyes and the dragon stared right back. Mokuba commented, "That used to be Joey's rare card…Yugi's using it to get Joey's heart back!"

Kaiba asked himself, "But will it work?"

Trying to drive the point home, Yugi pointed out, "Joey…you should be able to see how sad Red Eyes looks…Red Eyes wants your duelist's heart back!" He started to cry as he loudly proclaimed, "To do that, we will fight!"

Yugi had Red Eyes attack. He noticed that Joey's face seemed frightened, making Yugi's eyes well up more tears. 'Please, Joey…I have faith in you!' Red Eyes destroyed Alligator's Sword, reducing Joey's life points to 2400. Joey screamed in pain, making Yugi hopeful.

* * *

Gripping Tima's hand, Marik growled, "What the hell are you doing, you bastard?!"

He strengthened his hold on Joey. When he did that, Tima's eyes became a little clearer.

* * *

Joey stood up and grinned evilly at Red Eyes. "That attack was shit! My turn…with my illegal cards! You're finished!"

Yami got Yugi's attention. _"That's enough, aibou! This is getting too dangerous for you! I'm taking over!"_

Yugi stated numbly, "No, you're not…I am fighting 'till the end!"

Yami was horrified with what Yugi did next: Yugi took off the Millennium Puzzle. _"Aibou, stop!"_

Yugi took a deep breath to try and calm his emotions before meeting Yami face to face. "When I solved this…I wished for a friend. When I met you, I gained courage. Not only did I get those things, Tiki and I gained even more friends! But…still…somewhere inside me…I believe…if I hadn't met you, I would have remained a coward. Even now, I feel that way. That's why I have to get Joey's heart back with my own strength!" Yami was about to protest but Yugi cut him off. "So I ask…just watch."

Yami refused. _"This is an incredibly dangerous duel! You make the slightest mistake, you will die!"_

Yugi stated, "I know…but I trust Joey!"

Seeing Yugi's determined look, Yami knew he was fighting a losing battle. _"Very well. If you insist on going all the way, I'll back off._ _But do me this: do not die!"_

Yugi nodded. His hand started to shake as he knew what he had to do. 'If I keep the Puzzle away from me, Yami can't take over me."

Joey suddenly growled, "How long are you going to stand there like an idiot?!"

Yugi said nothing. 'Yami…you've always protected me up until now…but, if I don't get stronger, you'll never be able to leave!

Joey glared. "You'll have plenty of time to think when you're dead!"

Yugi ended his thought with, 'From now on, this is my personal battle!'

Having enough, Joey played his final Hinotama. Yugi was knocked off his feet as the fire burned him. He struggled to get up as Joey taunted, "Get up! What's wrong with you?! It's too soon for you to be on your knees!

As Yugi struggling to stand up, feeling pins and needles every time he moved, Tea cried out, "Please! Stop already, Joey! Kaiba! Mokuba! Don't just stand there; stop them!"

Mokuba looked at the Rare Hunter with the remote. "But if we do…!"

Kaiba agreed and hissed, "They're scum…!"

Yugi continued to try and stand up. "I can't…bring your life points…to 0 after all…" He started to walk. "So…hear my wish…"

Joey growled, "Shut up! I'm not done yet!"

He summoned Rocket Warrior (ATK 1500). Seeing this, Yugi pleaded, "Joey…please…"

Joey ignored Yugi and played the permanent magic card Attrition, not hearing what Yugi said next: "I want you…to take my…precious puzzle…"

Joey put Rocket Warrior in its Invincible Mode and had it attack Red Eyes Black Dragon. The dragon's ATK was reduced to 1900 and its left wing was destroyed. As Red Eyes screamed in pain, Yugi continued to walk in pain. "I don't want…the Millennium Puzzle…to sink…into the sea…"

Ignoring the words and screams, Joey activated Attrition, reducing Red Eyes' ATK to 400. Almost dead, Red Eyes collapsed, struggling to breathe and groaning with every breath. Joey smirked evilly until he felt a few very powerful heartbeats. Yugi almost whispered, "So…when the time comes…"

Joey clutched his head and grunted painfully. "I-It hurts…! Wh-What the hell…is this?!"

He collapsed to his knees, clutching his head and breathing painfully. He did not know where Yugi was until he heard Yugi next to him. "Joey…I want you…to keep this…"

Stunning everyone, including Joey, Yugi put the Millennium Puzzle around Joey's neck. The blonde looked down at the Puzzle as Yugi quietly walked back to his spot. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the timer on top of the anchor. 'We got about 20 minutes before the time limit's up. If neither of us wins by then…we'll both be in the ocean…but I won't give up…never. Not much time…but if I can get Joey's heart back…there has to be a way out…' When he reached his spot, he looked at the heavily injured Red Eyes Black Dragon. 'Red Eyes…if you have any strength left…fight with me!'

Joey continued to stare at the Millennium Puzzle, not knowing what to do. Suddenly Marik's voice rang out in his head. _Take off that piece of crap! Smash it and the Pharaoh's soul into pieces!_ Joey gripped the chain, feeling more pain, as Marik grinned evilly. _That pathetic vessel has actually handed us the Millennium Puzzle! That's proof that he's given up!_

Hearing that, Joey slowly grinned. "I won…!"

Marik's evil grin widened. _Yes! We have won!_

Joey laughed with a touch of insanity and took off the Puzzle, making Yugi worry. Marik glared at the Puzzle. _I wanted to inflict more pain and suffering to the Millennium Puzzle and that bastard of a Pharaoh…but, as they say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. If he wants to keep hiding, we'll break him!_

Joey held the Puzzle and took off the center piece with the Egyptian Eye. Marik's words echoed in his head. _Yes! To ensure the Puzzle will never be solved again, throw the pieces into the ocean!_

Joey gripped the puzzle piece. "Sayonara, sucker!"

He went to throw the piece into the ocean…and paused with a yelp. He suddenly remembered when he tossed that same puzzle piece into the school pool after stealing it when he and Tristan were tossing the box around, teasing Yugi and Tiki. He remembered Yugi and Tiki defending him and Tristan after the hall monitor beat them up, pretending to be the siblings' "bodyguard." He remembered how rotten he felt and later retrieving the puzzle piece. Everyone was shocked as his entire body shook before collapsing to his knees. "Shit!"

After taking a moment for his body to stop shaking, he stood up and put the piece back on the puzzle. As he put the puzzle back around his neck, he heard Marik demanding an answer. "I…am a duelist…I don't give a rat's ass about revenge from 3000 years ago. I will settle this with a duel! Take your turn, Yugi!"

Yugi mentally sighed in relief. 'Joey…Marik's brainwashing must be starting to wear off. 14 minutes left…I'll fight you as a duelist. Until I get your heart back, Joey, I will not quit!'

When Yugi started his turn, Red Eyes' ATK went up to 900 (Rocket Warrior's special ability wore off). He drew Beta the Magnet Warrior. 'Rocket Warrior has 1500 ATK and its invincible mode. Beta has 1700 ATK; I can beat Rocket Warrior! But that's not enough to get Joey's heart back. Only one card can do that…'

He set two cards face down and summoned Beta (ATK 1700). When Yugi ended his turn, Marik whispered in Joey's ear, _He just made a huge mistake! He left his pathetic Red Eyes in Attack mode! We can finish him off this turn!_ Seeing Joey draw Panther Warrior, Marik sneered, _You'll win if you attack that dying creature with Panther Warrior!_

Joey whispered, "I'll…win…?"

Marik chuckled. _Yes. You will beat Yugi!_

Joey's voice trembled. "Beat…Yugi?"

Yami peeked over Yugi's shoulder. _This isn't good; Marik's control over Joey is getting stronger!_

With Marik's kill command ringing in his head, Joey summoned Panther Warrior (ATK 2000). Rocket Warrior then changed to its invincible mode, ready to attack.

* * *

Marik sat in the yacht's lounge and had Tima sit on his lap. As he started to fill his glass with ice, he told Tima, "That Red Eyes is on its last breath with 900 ATK…while Panther Warrior has 2000 ATK. The different is 1100; that vessel only has 1000 left. This attack will be the death of him!" He licked Tima's neck. "Once he's dead and you give me my kiss…we'll celebrate in a more…proper way."

Tima mentally shuddered. With Marik strengthening his hold on Joey's mind, she was regaining more control of hers. As he stood up and ordered Joey to attack Red Eyes, Tima noticed a red bird land on one of the nearby windows. She noticed the bird looked similar to Tarra; her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a male voice in her head. _~My Queen, are you all right?~_

Her body still under the spell, Tima struggled to answer but she managed to get out, 'He's…controlling…'

The phoenix nodded. _~Please be patient. I'll get my mistress.~_

As he flew off, Tima started to plan her escape.

* * *

Despite the order, Joey ordered Rocket Warrior to attack Beta instead.

* * *

Marik could not believe. "What the hell are you doing?! Obey me!" He used the Millennium Rod to knock over the bucket and glass, making Tima wince. "You bastard! Why are you not attacking Red Eyes with Panther Warrior?!"

* * *

Joey watched in silence as Rocket Warrior started its attack. Yugi counterattacked with Magical Arm Shield, forcing Rocket Warrior to attack and weaken Panther Warrior (its ATK went to 0 because of Rocket Warrior and Attrition). 'Joey…I'll fight…until your heart is recovered!"

* * *

Pulling Tima in front of him and hugging her from behind, Marik scoffed. "It appears that you have no intention to obey me, Joey." He started to stroke Tima's hips, making her wince a little. "Let me say this: the ones I hate the most are those who do not obey me. Once the vessel sinks to the bottom, Joey…I'll destroy the Millennium Puzzle and you!"

* * *

As Yugi took his turn, Panther Warrior's ATK became 500. Yugi sacrificed Beta to summon Archfiend of Gilfer (ATK 2200). Gilfer attacked and destroyed Rocket Warrior, lowering Joey's life points to 1700. Yugi hoped that attack worked on Joey. "Joey!"

Joey sneered, "Not yet, Yugi! You can't reduce my life to 0 with weak attacks!"

Yugi grit his teeth. 'Damn it, that wasn't enough to bring back your heart. Only Red Eyes can stir Joey's soul but it's barely alive. Damn it…what should I do?!'

* * *

Sitting down again, Marik had Tima sit on the floor next to him and lay her head on his lap. Stroking her hair, he said, "Less than ten minutes…if I make Joey do nothing this turn, both of them will die when the timer goes off. Well…that will be amusing to watch. In less than eight minutes, my clan's grudge will come to an end…and you shall truly be free, my love."

Tima looked up at Marik. She hoped the phoenix and his mistress would get here soon. 'Please…hurry…'

Marik's hand went down her hair and touched her back. "You two bastards can share the 'bond of friendship' for all eternity!"

* * *

Joey stared at his hand (Graceful Dice, Skull Dice, and Yugi's Card Destruction). Marik started to whisper in his ear again. _Just relax. You don't have plan a strategy or even think. Don't fight anymore. Just wait patiently until the timer goes off…_

Joey lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes. As if feeling Joey's struggle, Yugi tried, "Joey…remember what happened at Duelist Kingdom? You fought so hard for your sister…fought as a brother and as a duelist. You won the money she needed for her operation!"

Joey whispered under his breath, "Se…re…ni…ty…"

He remembered being with Serenity right up until she was wheeled into the operating room. Yugi added, "Now…you promised me…"

Remembering asking Yami to battle him once he became a true duelist, Joey looked up and stared at Yugi before setting two cards face down and keeping Panther Warrior in Attack Mode.

* * *

Standing up so fast that he knocked Tima over, Marik crushed a stray ice cube with his foot. 'Damn it all…! You've ignored my orders and are insisting on dueling, Joey! But how? My brainwashing couldn't have worn off; that's why Tima is still mine. It must be…he's fighting on pure instinct!'

Seeing Tima on the floor, Marik helped her up and made her wrap her arms around her. "Hold me…you're the only thing keeping me sane. You're the only one who keeps me sane."

He kissed her head, not noticing her eyes were all but clear.

* * *

Yugi felt his heart swell a little. 'Yes, Joey. We have to fight. It's the only way to get your heart back. I have to hurry; we're almost out of time!'

As he drew, Joey growled, "Bring it, Yugi!"

Yugi placed one card face down and attacked Panther Warrior with Gilfer. Joey smirked. "You fell for it! I left him in Attack Mode to lure you into attacking!"

Yugi yelled back, "I know that!"

As Gilfer attacked, Joey played Graceful Dice and Skull Dice. Joey teased, "Your monster is as good as eliminated!"

Yugi declare, "I won't allow you!"

Yugi played De-Spell, eliminating Graceful Dice. Joey growled. 'Damn it, now Panther Warrior can't get stronger. I'll just have to hope Skull Dice reduces Gilfer's ATK enough.'

Skull Dice rolled its die and Joey could not believe the number it rolled. "A two?! Shit!"

While Gilfer's ATK was cut in half (now 1100), it was still stronger than Panther Warrior. Panther Warrior was destroyed and Joey's life points were reduced to 1100. Yugi took a deep breath. 'The gap between our life points is gone. If there was a way to make both mine and Joey's life points 0 at the same time, we both might be able to escape.'

* * *

Just then, a small blue car pulled up. Mai was behind the wheel, Tristan and Duke were in the back, and Serenity (still with her eyes bandages) was in the passenger seat. Seeing everything, Tristan and Duke ran up with Tristan demanding, "What the hell is going on?!"

Mokuba ran up to them and stopped them. "Stay back!"

Tristan asked, "Why, Mokuba?!"

Mokuba pointed out the container over Tea's head and the teal-haired Rare Hunter in the crane. Tristan was nervously confused. "What the hell is this?!"

Mokuba stated, "They took Tea hostage."

As Mai led Serenity up to the group, Tristan asked, "Why?"

Mokuba looked at the duel. "So we don't interrupt that!"

Everyone turned and saw the duel between Joey and Yugi. Tristan asked, "Why the hell are they dueling in the first place? And why are they attached to an anchor?"

Kaiba numbly said, "It's a death duel."

Mai felt sick. "You mean…?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yugi's been fighting to get Joey's heart back from the Rare Hunters…putting his life on the line!"

The three older teenagers could not believe what they were hearing. Serenity was in shock too and started to take her bandages off, to see for herself. Seeing this, Tea called out, "Stop, Serenity! Don't take off your bandages!"

Serenity was startled by Tea's voice but obeyed. "Oniichan…"

Mai held the small teenager close. "It's all right…have faith in Joey."

* * *

Yugi nervously looked at the timer. 'Less than four minutes…! If things keep up like this, we'll both end up sinking into the ocean!'

Joey drew and Marik giggled with insanity at the card. _Meteor of Destruction…fine draw, Joey! Use that card to finish him off! If you insist on finishing the duel and killing Yugi, use that card to do so. You're running out of time; this turn will determine the outcome. If you use that, I will spare your life; if you choose otherwise, you will both die!_

Duke growled, "How can we stand here and do nothing?!"

Finally having enough, Mokuba looked at Kaiba. "Nii-sama, we're almost out of time!"

Tea pleaded, "Please stop them! If this keeps up, they'll both die! Don't worry about me; just save Yugi and Joey!"

Kaiba gritted his teeth, not willing to sacrifice Tea. The teal-haired Rare Hunter, now sporting the glowing Eye on his forehead, stepped out of the crane and mocked Kaiba with the detonator. Kaiba looked at his deck. 'I have to make a gamble…'

As he started to talk into his coat mic, Joey continued to stare at Meteor of Destruction and listen to Marik. _It does cost 500 life points to use but Yugi will receive 1000 damage points. Now! Time to finish off Yugi!_

* * *

Standing at the end of the lounge, Marik felt his angry mix with his glee. "What's wrong, Joey? You won't toss aside your duelist's heart and insist on defying me; have the pleasure of killing your friend!"

Now with a clear mind, Tima bit her lower lip, growing scared. Just then, the red phoenix flew into the window. _~My Queen, my mistress is just outside. She can't come in without being seen. You'll have to run.~_

Tima nodded and started to inch towards the railing.

* * *

Marik added, _I'll even do you the honor of branding your friend's murder into your memories permanently!_

Joey twitched. "My…memories…?" Feeling pain, he clutched his head. "My…duelist…memories…"

He suddenly remembered everything: traveling with his friends to Duelist Kingdom, defeating Mai in his first Duelist Kingdom duel, defeating Rex Raptor and gaining Red Eyes Black Dragon, working with Yami to defeat the Paradox Brothers to qualify for the Duelist Kingdom finals, his humiliating duel with Kaiba and the duel disc prototypes, Mai giving him the qualifying card for his semi-final duel when his was stolen, defeating Bandit Keith, asking Yugi to battle Pegasus not only to free Solomon but to win the money for Serenity's operation, defeating Espa Roba in Battle City and gaining a new friend, defeating Weevil, and defeating Mako. But one memory stuck out: his vow to become a true duelist and asking Yami to duel him once that goal was achieved. Marik growled, _Kill him! Kill him! KILL YUGI!_

Joey grabbed his head and screamed in pain. Collapsing, he continued to cry out in pain.

* * *

Unaware that Tima was starting to climb over the railing, Marik demanded, "Kill your best friend! Kill your memories! Obtain the ultimate victory!"

* * *

Struggling through the pain, Joey screamed, "SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT THAT IN MY MEMORIES!"

* * *

Just as Marik was about to order Joey again, he heard the clicking of shoes on concrete. He looked over the railing and paled: Tima was running away. "No! Tima!"

He tried to use the Millennium Rod on her but she ran out before its powers could reach her. She wanted to keep running but a hand suddenly reached out, covered her mouth, and pulled her into a corner. Having enough and feeling Tiki awake, Tima retreated into the necklace. Tiki looked up and saw the hand belonged to Merina. "Merina!" she cried against the hand.

Merina shushed her. "Rare Hunters are everywhere. Torru and Tarra are leading them away."

Tiki removed her hand. "What the hell is going on?!The last thing I remembered was running into a black Rare Hunter and…" she paled, "…I was knocked out…all this time."

Merina looked at Tiki. "Are you all right?"

Tiki looked at her necklace, sensing Tima's feelings. "I'm fine…Tima's not. She's been in control this whole time…what the hell did Marik do to her?"

Merina looked up. "We'll have to discuss that later. Torru said the coast is clear."

Tiki nodded and the two girls started to run, praying they would get back to their friends without running into any Rare Hunters.

* * *

With Tima gone, Marik was more furious than ever. With the image of Tima running away repeating in his head, his eyes welled up with tears as he gripped the Millennium Rod. "Silence, Joey! Shut your mouth and do as you are told!"

* * *

Joey covered his ears in pain as Marik yelled at him. _Finish Yugi off now!_

Joey's body shook and he kept groaning in pain. Yugi stood up a little straighter. 'Joey…you're fighting against Marik's brainwashing, aren't you? You're trying to find yourself…but we're almost out of time! No matter what, I won't let you die!'

He called out, "Marik! I know you're watching somewhere around here! This duel is not yet over but the loser has already been determined! It's not me and it's not Joey!" He pointed, as if he was standing in front of Marik himself. "It's you!"

Hearing that through Joey, Marik's anger from losing control of Joey and losing Tima grew hundredfold. "What?!"

Yugi continued, "You can implant all the evil thoughts you want within Joey using your Millennium Item! But Joey will never succumb to you! Joey will beat you!"

Joey heard that and his eyes reacted. Yugi looked at the timer. "There's a minute left in this duel! That's more than enough time to get Joey's heart back!"

Joey looked at Yugi through pained eyes. "Yu…gi…"

Yugi proclaimed, "When I do, it won't matter if both of us are dragged into the ocean and die! Your failure will be branded in your memory forever, Marik!"

* * *

Marik was now so angry, his entire body shaking. What killed him was that part of him knew Yugi was right. Refusing to openly admit that, he screamed, "You're nothing but a vessel!"

* * *

Yugi glared. "Fight, Marik! Will I get Joey's heart back or will you reduce my life points to 0 first?! Attack me, Marik!"

Marik glared a death glare at Yugi. _Fine! I will assassinate you myself!_

Suddenly Joey's hand started to tremble. Growing pale, Joey struggled against it. "Don't…"

* * *

Wiping away his tears, Marik yelled, "Silence! I have no further use for you! I will take over your body and do it myself!"

* * *

Feeling the possession take over, Joey screamed and grabbed his head. But it was too late: Marik possessed Joey and gave Yugi an insane look. "Die, you bastard!"

"Joey" activated Meteor of Destruction. Standing and laughing over Joey's spirit who was huddled in a fetal position, Marik grinned. "It's finally over!"

As the meteor started to hurl itself at Yugi, Joey's spirit whispered, "Yugi…" His mind cleared enough to see the meteor about to hit a very calm Yugi. Traumatized immediately, he screamed, "DON'T DIE, YUGI!"

To Yugi's delight and Marik's fury, Joey severed the connection between his possessor and himself and took back control of his body. Marik yelled, "That's impossible! How the hell could Joey revive his heart when I have complete control over it?!"

Feeling Marik leave his body, Joey looked at Yugi. "Yugi!"

Yugi nodded with a smile and a few tears. 'You got your heart back, Joey!'

Seeing the meteor get closer and closer, Yugi activated Mystical Refpanel, capturing the meteor in the card's mirror. Kaiba wondered what Yugi was doing, especially since he knew Yugi could use Mystical Refpanel to attack either Joey or himself. Joey looked down at the Millennium Puzzle and then back at Yugi. "Um…why are we fighting?"

Yugi smiled with a heavy heart. "It's all right, Joey. Our fight is over. I believe—no, I knew—we weren't the ones fighting. You were battling Marik in your heart; I was fighting and guarding our friendship with my own strength, even though that meant fighting myself! We both won!

* * *

Kaiba glared at the timer, showing 30 seconds left. 'They're so damn slow! Where the hell are they?!'

Suddenly, from behind, a KaibaCorp helicopter rose into view. Flying on autopilot, the helicopter flew towards the container. The teal-haired Rare Hunter was surprised and Kaiba took his chance: he drew a card, praying it was a common card. But he caught a glimpse of it and his heart broke. Still, he needed this shot so he threw it and yelled, "Forgive me!"

The teal-haired Rare Hunter looked up just in time for the card to pierce his hand, making him drop the remote. He tried to reach for the remote but Kaiba was too fast: he ran up to the Rare Hunter and kneed him in the face, knocking him out. At the same time, the helicopter hooked onto the wire that held the container and dragged the neck of the crane, the container, and itself into the ocean. As soon as the bomb hit the water, it exploded. Everyone but Serenity ran up and freed Tea. Tea smiled. "Thanks, Mokuba!"

Mokuba chuckled. "Now we're even!"

Tea looked at her friends and said, "Come on, we gotta get Yugi and Joey!"

Everyone left but Kaiba took a moment to take back the card he threw at the Rare Hunter. He hated that it was his Blue Eyes White Dragon. 'Of all the times to be good at drawing…'

* * *

Yugi explained, "I only played Mystical Refpanel to buy a little time…so I can say everything I wanted at the end."

Joey paled. "What do you mean, at the end?"

Yugi ignored the question. "Joey…you taught me so much; most of all, you taught me that I wasn't alone and taught me courage. You…you're my best friend." Joey's heart broke as Yugi started to quietly cry and admitted, "Joey…I love you."

Joey's eyes teared up. "Yugi…!"

Yugi looked at Mystical Refpanel. "Aim the meteor at me!"

The card complied, turning around and firing the meteor. Everyone was shocked at what Yugi just did. Yugi took the attack quietly and slowly fell facedown to the floor, his life points at 0. Joey's box opened up, revealing a key. The alarm on the anchor's timer went off, starting a new countdown with 30 seconds. Hearing the alarm, Yugi painfully looked up and whimpered, "Joey…the bomb…is activated…30 seconds…left…please…use the key…and escape…please…before the anchor…drops into the ocean…"

Crying, Joey yelled, "You stupid bastard! I will not leave you behind and run!"

Believing there was no way for him to survive, Yugi took off his duel disc. 'Thank you…my precious deck…'

Seeing that, Joey growled, "What the hell can I do?!" He suddenly remembered Meteor of Destruction's other special ability: he was allowed to force one of Yugi's monsters to attack. "Red Eyes! Attack me and reduce my life points to 0!"

Hearing the call of its true master, Red Eyes perked up and sent a fireball at Joey. Joey screamed in pain but gave Red Eyes a strong look as the dragon cried out in relief before disappearing. 'Thank you.'

Yugi's box opened but Yugi was passed out. Joey growled, "Yugi, I won't allow you to die!"

When Yugi did not respond, Joey took off his duel disc and the Millennium Puzzle. "No time for my own key!"

He used the chain that was on his handcuff to hurl himself to Yugi's side. As soon as he grabbed Yugi's key, however, the bomb went off, dropping the anchor and the two of them into the ocean. Tristan tried to grab Joey but he was too slow. Just then, Merina and Tiki joined them. Seeing the splash, Merina asked Kaiba, "What the hell happened?!"

Tiki asked, "Where are Yugi and Joey?!"

Hearing Tea cry out of the two boys, Tiki looked at the ocean and paled. She tried to run to them but Kaiba stopped her. Tiki cried, "Let me go!"

Kaiba refused. "You are not throwing away your life for theirs!"

Tiki tried to break free but Kaiba was too strong for her. Giving up, she started to cry, prompting Kaiba to hold her in comfort. A minute later, however, Kaiba let her go. "You might want to check on your brother."

Tiki looked up and, to her relief, saw Yugi was being helped out of the water by Tristan. As she ran to join her friends, she heard Mokuba said, "Joey didn't grab his key!"

Tiki and Tea pulled Yugi out as Tristan told the child, "Grab the other key! I'll go get him!"

Mokuba agreed. But he stopped when he saw Serenity without her bandages jumping into the ocean with the key. With Yugi out of the ocean, Tiki hugged him tightly and cried. Yugi caught his breath and whispered, "Joey…"

Tiki teared up again and was about to explain that Joey went down when he and Serenity cleared the surface. Joey was more surprised that Serenity was there. She innocently said, "Everyone brought me here."

Yugi's eyes lit up. "Joey!"

Joey smiled. "Yugi! Guys!"

Tristan and Mai helped get the siblings out of the water. Joey looked at Yugi, whom Tiki was refusing to let go, and said, "Yugi…I…I…" Hating himself, he spat out, "Sorry!"

Yugi smiled. "It's all right, Joey."

Joey shook his head. "No, it's not! What I did to you…"

Yugi waved it off. "You protected what was important between us."

Tiki pointed out, "That's enough for my brother; you should know that by now."

Joey refused to believe it. "It's not enough! I might not have any memories of when it started; that bastard was controlling me. But…as time went on…I became more and more aware of what was happening; I knew what I was doing to you. Even then…! I couldn't…stop myself! I can't forgive myself for that. I'm…I'm a failure as a duelist!"

Merina was about to talk some sense into Joey but Mai beat her to it, starting with a slap to Joey's face. "Will you stop being such a baby?! I can't believe you're the type of man who would throw away your duelist's pride just like that! You fought so hard at Duelist Kingdom to restore your sister's sight! Now you're going to crawl into a hole because of something shameful you did?!"

Joey yelled back, "I can't have Serenity see me like this! I'm a failure as a brother! I can't recover from this!"

Having enough, Merina said, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you bastard!"

Tristan agreed. "The point of Serenity coming here was to give you courage!"

Joey stopped and looked at Serenity, finally registering, "You took off your bandages!"

Serenity nodded. "You're given me more than enough courage, Oniichan! The first thing I saw…you putting your life on the line to save your friend!" Joey was touched as Serenity added, "We were separated…but I'm…I'm by your side now…because your friends supported me." She hugged him and whispered, "I finally found you…"

Everyone was touched by this display. After a moment, Yugi looked at Tiki. "Where were you all this time?"

Tiki shook her head. "I'm not sure. When I was taken, a Rare Hunter knocked me out with chloroform. I'm just lucky that red bird found Tima with Marik."

Joey looked at Tiki. "Tima was with that bastard? Does she know where he is now?"

Tiki stated, "Tima needs time to herself." She then turned to Merina. "Thank you."

Merina smiled in response as Tea asked, "How were you able to find her?"

Merina chuckled. "Oh…I didn't." Everyone gave her a confused look, making her smile widen. "May as well show you."

She whistled and the red bird flew down and landed on Merina's shoulder. Tiki reacted, "That's the bird Tima followed just before you grabbed her."

Merina nodded and scratched the bird's chest. "This is Torru. He and Tarra helped me find Tiki."

Duke asked, "Who's Tarra?"

Just then, Tarra flew down and landed on Yugi's shoulder. Mai's eyes widened. "Wow! They're gorgeous!"

Torru puffed up his feathers with pride. Yugi chuckled, embarrassed. "Tarra really belongs to Yami…" Tarra started to nuzzle him, "…but she is a sweetie."

Tarra's eyes sparkled. _~Thank you.~_

Mai was about to ask who Yami was when Joey closed his eyes and whined loudly. "Man, you two got the cool stuff! Why can't I have an awesome pet?" He opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him funny. "What?"

Merina tried not to laugh as she pointed, "Your head."

Joey raised his eyebrow. "Wha?"

Suddenly the head of a brown bird appeared in front of Joey's face. _~Hi!~_

Startled by the appearance of the bird and the voice in his head, Joey jumped back with a yelp. Unfortunately, he accidentally fell back into the ocean. Everyone laughed as he propped himself on the dock with his elbows. "Did you guys hear that?!"

Duke raised his eyebrow. "Hear what?"

Merina settled herself down and, catching Joey's eye, subtly pointed to the brown phoenix that landed in front of Joey. Joey looked at the phoenix, whose eyes sparkled. _~Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Earthzina, the earth phoenix. I have been waiting for the right moment to come to you. The moment you overcame Marik was when you showed you were ready for me~_

Despite being confused and weirded out, Joey found himself at ease with Earthzina, as if she was an old friend. Serenity and Tristan helped Joey out of the ocean and Earthzina flew up to his shoulder. Serenity smiled. "I think you made a friend, Oniichan."

Joey looked at Earthzina, who nuzzled his head, and smiled. "I think you're right."

Tea asked, "What's the bird's name?"

Joey stated, "Her name's Earthzina."

Duke raised his eyebrow. "That's a regal name…too regal for you to think it up."

Joey was about to explain that Earthzina herself told him but she said, _~Don't explain; they won't understand. And don't say I'm a phoenix; that's private information for guardians only.~_

Joey did not understand himself but he had something more important to do: he gave Yugi back the Millennium Puzzle. "I believe this is yours." 'Thank you. You saved my life back there.'

Yugi looked at the Puzzle. 'Yami, Joey and I won. I got his heart back.'

Yami looked at Yugi and thought of himself, _Aibou, you taught me something today: kindness is the greatest strength of all. One day…you'll surpass me in every way. When that day comes…_

Just then, Kaiba started to leave with Mokuba. Yugi called out of him and Kaiba paused long enough to say, "Tell the other Yugi…I got my answer." As he left, he told everyone, "I'll be waiting for you at the final stage of the Battle City tournament!"

Joey looked at Serenity. "By the way, I can finally say this to you: watch me…with the courage you gave me, I can truly obtain glory."

Serenity nodded as Mai put her arm around Serenity and teased, "However, Serenity, reality can be cruel sometimes. Allow me to be completely honest here: if your precious big brother loses to me pathetically, you're not allowed to look away."

Serenity did not know how to respond but Joey did. "What the hell, Mai?! I ain't gonna lose!"

Earthzina puffed up her feathers in agreement. Mai ignored him and looked at Yugi. "Something else to you, Yugi. Don't underestimate my Amazoness deck."

Yugi was surprised. "You have a new deck?"

Mai nodded. "And don't think your exotic pet will help you out either."

Yugi chuckled half-heartedly as Tarra gave Mai a slight glare. Joey pointed out. "I didn't forget our promise, Yugi. I still owe you a proper duel, one where we fight as true duelists."

Yugi agreed and Joey put all six locater cards on his duel disc, revealing a holographic map of the city. In the middle of an arena but it did not look familiar. Tea pointed out, "Isn't that one of the areas that's under construction by KaibaCorp?"

With that, everyone piled into Mai's car and she started to drive them to the location with the phoenixes following in the air. Along the way, Joey wondered, "I wonder who else got to the finals?"

Mai shrugged. "Won't know until we get there."

To their luck, they figured out they were going the right way because Kaiba's helicopter went in the same direction. During the drive, Yami appeared to Tiki. _"How is Tima? Is she all right?"_

Tiki acted like she did not hear him, not wanting to draw attention to herself, but she discreetly signed, **Ask her yourself.**

Yami grew more concerned as he looked at the necklace. _Tima…if you can hear me, come to my soul room._

He then went to his soul room and waited. He did not have to wait long: she walked through the door, her eyes down and with her right arm hugging herself. Yami immediately went to her. "What's wrong?" She remained silent, even as he took her hands. "Tima, please…talk to me…"

Tima closed her eyes, unsure of what to say. Marik did not assault her but her personal space and mental well-being was violated. Just remembering his arms all over her made her squeeze her eyes tighter, making Yami rub her hands. "Tima…I'm worried about you. Not hearing you or seeing you sign…it worries me. Please…tell me you're okay…my mind was on you when you were taken."

Tima looked at him with slight surprise before closing her eyes again in sadness. Feeling tears forming, she whimpered, _He used…the Millennium Rod…I…couldn't move…_

Yami was not expecting to hear that Marik took control of Tima. His eyes then narrowed as scenarios played out in his head. "What did he do? Did he hurt you…anywhere?" Tima did not answer so Yami said a little louder, "Please! Tell me something!"

Crying, Tima clutched her head and lowered down to a crouching position. _His hands…everywhere…rubbed everywhere…how could he do this to me?_

While Yami was thankful that Marik did not assault her (he knew Tima would tell him if Marik did or Tiki would tell since it was technically her body), he was still furious. Getting down on his knees, he pulled her into an embrace. Tima's eyes popped open. She almost pulled away when she realized that the embrace was tight but protective. She closed her eyes softly and leaned into him. Her arms made their way around until her hands clutched his back. Yami rubbed her back gently and whispered, "I will never let him near you again…he will never touch you again. Tima…I promise to protect you…and I will do anything to keep you safe."

Tima just nodded. Yami looked down at her. 'Strange…right now, the way we are…it feels so familiar…' Feeling her slightly tremble, he glared. 'Mark my words, Marik…you'll pay for what you did to Tima.'


	14. Evil Awakening

Chapter 14

Evil Awakening

**Author's note: just to not get in trouble, I should remind everyone that I don't own anything YuGiOh. I just own my characters and Dark Mage of the Sea owns hers.**

**Kaiba's duel with Ishizu will chapter 12 of A Star Among Darkness.**

**What Ryou calls Rose falls into the same category as Nii-sama and Oniichan.**

**When a sentence is **like this**, it's sign language. When a sentence is **_**~like this~**_**, it's phoenix speech.**

**Thank you, Dark Mage of the Sea, my coauthor and best friend.**

When everyone arrived at the stadium, they found Kaiba. Joey, Yugi, and Mai showed their locater cards and were given key cards. Soon the other finalists arrived. The first was Marik but Joey and Tea recognized him as Namu, the guy who helped them when Ryou was stabbed. Merina strangely felt déjà vu and asked him if they had met before; Marik hesitated before saying no. Joey was a little suspicious since "Namu" got away from the Rare Hunters when he and Tea did not but Tea seemed unaware, introducing "Namu" to Yugi and Tiki. The siblings shook hands with him but Tiki also felt déjà vu when their hands touched. Because she had never met him before now, she was about to talk to Tima about it when the next finalist arrived.

To everyone's surprise, it was Ryou, accompanied by Rose. Everyone demanded to know why he was out of the hospital, especially since his bandaged arm was still bleeding, but he claimed he was fine, especially since he had six locater cards. Yugi was very suspicious: Ryou was not a duelist but Bakura was. Ignoring everyone's questions, Rose pointed out the seventh duelist: it was Odion. Everyone assumed he was Marik and Odion verified their suspicions. The three phoenixes hissed at him and Tiki clutched her necklace as if to hide Tima. Himself furious over everything Marik did, Kaiba considered disqualifying him but decided against it because Marik held the Winged Dragon of Ra. With seven of the eight finalists present, Kaiba's assistant Roland announced Domino Stadium was not the real location for the semi-finals. Just then, a huge blimp lowered down, making Mokuba announce with pride the finals would take place in the sky. Everyone was surprised but accepted it.

Everyone got on the blimp (Kaiba did not care if the non-duelists were present so they were allowed on) and the blimp took off after the final eighth duelist arrived. After Kaiba suggested/demanded Yugi use Slifer so Kaiba could achieve it, everyone settled in their rooms (Tea, Tristan, Duke, and Merina with Torru hung out in Joey and Serenity's room, to Joey's annoyance and Earthzina's amusement) and focused on their goals: Joey wanted to become a true duelist, Kaiba wanted the God Cards and the title King of Games, Mai wanted what she could not achieve in Duelist Kingdom, Odion wanted to do right by Marik, and Marik wanted to kill Yugi and Yami and have Tima back in his arms. They knew this tournament was the place to get those things.

* * *

In their room, Yugi was looking at Slifer. "Yami and Tima are looking for their memories. We must win to accomplish that."

Tarra looked at Yugi. _~This will be a difficult battle but it needs to be done.~_

Tiki agreed as Yugi put Slifer in his deck. "It's finally starting, Yugi…the fateful battle for Yami and Tima."

Yami agreed. _"Yes. But the question is will I regain my memory when the battle is won?"_

Tima nodded. _I believe so._

Tarra nodded but Yami was not sure. _"We have to fight a Millennium Item holder and owner of the Winged Dragon of Ra, Marik, and the owner of Obelisk, Kaiba! A battle of the gods! I must win!"_

Yugi pointed out, "There are two things that are bothering me. Ryou, for one thing."

Tiki nodded. "Yeah. Ryou seemed pretty bad by how everyone reacted."

Yugi added, "And why did he enter the finals?"

Tiki asked, "First off, how did he get a Duel Disk? I doubt he can afford one since he and Rose are living on their own."

Tarra asked, _~Is he a duelist at all?~_

Tiki shook her head as Yugi admitted, "When he arrived, he did seem like he was being controlled by his dark personality."

Yami agreed but Tiki pointed out, "Rose didn't seem that way. She seemed like her normal self."

Hearing that, Yugi started to think. "Even with Rose that way…but it can't be the being that was in the Millennium Ring; Tristan said he chucked it into the forest at Duelist Kingdom."

Yami stated, _"Never underestimate the dark powers of the Millennium Items."_

Tarra's eyes widened slightly. _~Did you say Millennium Ring?~_

Tiki nodded. Yami wanted to ask Tarra what she knew when Tima suggested, _Maybe it has something to do with the necklace Rose was wearing. It wasn't thrown away._

Tiki was confused. "Why would an ordinary necklace have connections to the Millennium Ring?"

Tima hesitated. Not seeing this, Yami stated, _"Nonetheless, Ryou may be under the control of that being again. Aibou, what was the other thing that's bothering you?"_

Yugi simply said, "The eighth duelist."

Tarra tilted her head a little. _~What about that duelist?~_

Yugi explained, "No one knows who it is."

Tiki nodded. "You got a good point."

Yami admitted, _"I was thinking the same thing."_

Tima sighed. _Let's hope it's a friend and not a foe._

Everyone agreed as the screen in the room lit up, showing Roland. "All participating duelist and guests, please assemble in the central assembly hall for the start of the finals!"

Yugi put the deck in the Duel Disk and allowed Yami to take over. As Tarra flew to Yami's shoulder, Tima looked at Yami. **Good luck.**

Yami nodded. As he turned to leave, he remembered something and took Tima's hand, making her blush. "My promise still stands: I will protect you."

Tima smiled softly. **Thank you.**

He nodded and led her out to the assembly hall. It was a ballroom with tables of refreshments. Tarra joined Torru and Earthzina on the chandelier. Yami went to talk to Mai while Tima went to get some food. Looking up, Tima saw Odion leaning against the wall. She paled, making Tiki pat her shoulder. _"Don't worry. He can't get you."_

But Tima was not looking at Odion: she was looking at Marik who was in the same line of sight as Odion. With Tiki comforting her friend, she did not see Marik look at Tima with a glint of lust in his eyes. He put his finger (conveniently covered with whipped cream from the dessert in his other hand) to his lips in a hushing motion before seductively licking his finger clean. Shuddering, Tima looked at Tiki. _Can you take over? I can't be near him._

Tiki nodded and took over. "It's all right, Tima. Nothing will happen to you."

Tima nodded, though still scared. She wanted to tell everyone that "Namu" was Marik but she was scared of him retaliating: her arm was still slightly bruised from him accidentally gripping it too hard. Coming up from behind, Merina got a shrimp. "Everything okay with the other Tiki?"

Tiki nodded. "Yeah…she's just too spooked to be around Marik."

Merina glared at Odion. "I don't blame her. To think of what that creep did to her…he's lucky I don't stick Torru on him."

Tiki stated, "If he does anything, Yami may get Tarra to do something before you can." Merina chuckled before Tiki asked, "How come you haven't told us about Torru before?"

Merina shrugged. "Phoenixes are extremely rare. Usually only their guardians know about them. Besides, I didn't know that Yami and Joey were guardians; I thought the only ones were at my old school."

Tiki nodded before registering what Merina said. "You know other phoenix holders?"

Merina said nothing. Tiki was about to demand an answer when the lights went out and the stage lit up, revealing Roland and a Blue Eyes White Dragon designed bingo machine. "We will now draw lots to determine the first round! Every match will be determined this way, using this bingo machine. The next draw will be held when the winners of each duel are determined. That way, you won't know your opponent's identity until moments before your duel."

Tristan asked, "Why use a bingo machine?"

Duke speculated, "No mistakes."

Roland continued, "This machine has been equipped with each number we assigned you. It will randomly choose two."

With that, the machine started, eventually spitting ball 6 (Ryou) and ball 3 (Yami). Everyone tried to persuade Ryou to rest, especially since he looked pale, but he and Rose insisted he was fine. Roland announced that the duel would take place on a special ring. He told Ryou and Yami to take the center elevator to the arena and had everyone else take another elevator. Ryou and Yami were led by Roland to the top of the blimp, where a duel ring was waiting for them. When they got to their spots, the arena raised, high enough for everyone to see everything. Before the duel started, Rose joined Ryou's side. Roland tried to stop her but she insisted; Kaiba let her, wanting to get the duel out of the way. They soon found out why: Yima wanted to be by Bakura's side.

The duel started one-sided with Yami significantly lowering Bakura's life points. But that was all a ruse to summon Dark Necrofear (it could only be summoned when three demon monsters were sacrificed in battle). Despite kicking himself for letting his guard down (and ignoring the déjà vu he felt towards the monster), Yami recovered by summoning Dark Magician Girl and destroying Dark Necrofear. But it was still according to Bakura's plans: with Dark Necrofear gone, he was allowed to play the field card Dark Sanctuary, which came with a ghost that could possess any of Yami's monsters it wished and attack Yami if Yami happened to choose the possessed monster; the added bonus was that Yami lost half of the possessed monster's ATK from his life points and Bakura received them. With Dark Sanctuary, Ouija Board (guaranteeing Yami's defeat in four turns), Dark Door (making Yami attack only once per turn), and Dark Spirit of the Silent (used once to force the possessed Dark Magician Girl to attack, thereby hurting Yami and benefiting Bakura) it appeared Bakura was going to win.

However, Yami started to turn things around with Collected Power (transferring all equipment cards, including Dark Sanctuary's ghost, to Kuriboh), Exile of the Wicked (destroying Kuriboh and the ghost with it), and Monster Reborn (resurrecting Dark Necrofear and cancelling Dark Sanctuary). While Bakura managed to destroy Dark Necrofear and get Dark Sanctuary back with Jowgen the Spiritualist's special ability and teased he was going to use another Dark Spirit of the Silent, it was all for naught: Yami summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon. Bakura and Yima were frightened by the sight of the God and believed they could not win, especially when Dark Sanctuary's spirit was snuffed out when it tried to possess Slifer. But Marik had an idea…

Just as Yami was about to have Slifer attack, the Millennium Puzzle reacted, making him pause. Looking behind him, he saw Odion walk out with the "Millennium Rod." The three phoenixes hissed at him as Tiki clutched her necklace. Seeing that, Merina said, "Tima, come out."

Ignoring what was going on with everyone else, Tiki looked at Merina, a little confused. "What did you say? You want Tima to be around the guy who violated her?"

Merina looked at Tiki with a strong look. "Yes. Look, I know she's afraid of him; I don't blame her. But the more she fears him, the more power he has over her. If she comes out, she'll take control back."

Tiki was about to protest but Tima stopped her. _No…she's right._

Tiki hesitated but Tima took control. At the same time, Odion "severed his control" of Ryou and Rose, letting the hosts take over and letting Ryou feel every ounce of pain from his arm injury. Panicked for her brother, Rose tried to comfort him. "Ryou! Hang on!"

Very scared, Ryou looked up and say Yami. "Yugi! Where am I?! Why am I here?!"

Rose looked down at Ryou's bandaged arm. "What happened to you?!"

Ryou looked. "I don't know…Ane, I'm scared!"

Rose hugged Ryou, trembling, as Odion explained, "The boy is badly wounded. Yugi, an attack from God will have you win…but the damage could take his life…and I do not believe girl could live with her precious brother dying in her arms. Are you willing to take such a step?"

Tarra screeched with anger as Yami glared. "You are using their lives as shields?!"

Joey was also furious. "You bastard!"

Tristan looked at the siblings. "Hang in there, you two!"

Odion left, having done his job. Tima looked at him but was looking at Marik out of the corner of her eye. Seeing that, Marik winked at her, making her look back at the duel. Marik almost chuckled. 'What a good girl to not tell them the truth…there's hope for us, my sweet.'

Ryou continued to clutch his arm. "It hurts…it hurts, Ane…!"

Yami started to go to the siblings but Roland stopped him. "It is strictly forbidden to have contact with your opponent! If you leave your platform, you are admitting defeat!"

Yami growled but stayed. 'If I attack, I win…but I can't!'

Tea pleaded, "Stop the duel!"

Merina agreed. "We need to get Ryou some help! He'll die if we don't!"

Roland ignored them and ordered Yami to continue the duel. Yami hesitated, trying to figure out how to both win the duel and make sure Ryou and Rose were safe. Kaiba and Roland ordered him to attack but Yami still hesitated. After a minute, however, Bakura and Yima took control again. Bakura sneered, "I'll admit defeat this time! Go ahead and attack us!"

Yami was surprised, making Yima laugh. "Stop worrying about your pathetic little friends! They won't die so attack already! I'm bored up here!"

Bakura agreed. "Look, I won't lie; this host is important to me! I simply can't allow him to die!"

Yima peeked at Bakura. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this child."

Bakura muttered, "Shut up, bitch." Yima smirked with amusement as Bakura declared, "Come at us! I dare you!"

With no hesitation, Yami had Slifer attack and destroy the rest of Bakura's life points. As they were attacked, they both had messages. Bakura yelled, "I'LL BE THE ONE WHO WILL WIN IN THE END!"

Yima looked at Tima out of the corner of her eye. "I'M STILL COMING FOR YOU!"

When the light cleared, Ryou and Rose were passed out but alive, without the Millennium Ring and the necklace. The duel ring lowered and everyone was allowed to take Ryou and Rose to their room, where Tea elected to stay and watch them while everyone else went to try and convince Kaiba to land the blimp to get Ryou and Rose to the hospital. When Kaiba refused but had his doctors go check on the siblings, everyone had no choice but to accept Kaiba's decision.

* * *

During the break, everyone went their separate ways: the siblings went to their respected rooms and Tristan and (a reluctant) Duke went to look for the missing Millennium Ring and necklace. Yugi spread out his deck and then put it back together. Tarra blinked in confusion. _~What was the point of shuffling like that?~_

Tiki giggled. "Tarra, I learned a long time ago to never question my brother's motives. You should just accept them."

Yugi gave Tiki a playful glare as Tarra looked at the window and screeched in surprise. Yugi and Tiki looked and were surprised: Shadi was in their doorway. Tarra tensed up. _~Who are you?!~_

Tiki patted her head. "Don't worry. We know Shadi."

Tarra looked at Shadi and noticed he had the Millennium Key. Deciding to trust him, the phoenix settled down as Shadi stated, "In my investigation of Duelist Kingdom, I learned the Millennium Puzzle's seal had been broken. Based on what has happened since, it would appear you two have learned the identities of your other selves."

Yugi stood. "Yes. Yami is the soul of a Pharaoh."

Tiki added, "And Tima was his queen."

Shadi stared at them. "Correct, young ones."

Yugi was confused. "How did you get here?"

Tiki looked at Yugi. "Did you forget how we first met him?"

Yugi remembered Shadi appearing in the stairwell of Pegasus' castle. "True…you do always appear in incredible ways."

Shadi looked at his Millennium Item. "I am a guardian of Millennium Items. As of now, all seven items are on this ship…along with the God Cards. Everything that is required to open the door to the Pharaoh's memories are here."

The siblings said at the same time, "Really?"

Shadi nodded. "But listen well, young ones: the Millennium Items and the God Cards may only be used by those chosen. If someone who is not chosen attempts to use them…they will suffer God's wrath."

Tiki shuddered. "That's creepy."

Yugi asked, "Why are you telling us this?"

Shadi stated, "In the past, Pegasus traveled to Egypt, trying to resurrect his lover. Soon after he was chosen by the Millennium Eye, he discovered palettes with images of monsters. He was being tempted by the palettes; thus, he visited Egypt several more times; what he truly sought after was the stones depicting the truth about the Pharaoh and his Royal Court. That was the beginning of the creation of Duel Monsters. Pegasus studied the palettes for years; through his studies, he learned of the God Cards. It was then that he decided to locate them himself."

He told the story of how Pegasus got the God Cards: he searched everywhere but found nothing. Seeing Pegasus' dedication, Shadi decided to show Pegasus where the God Cards were. He took Pegasus and a few of his workers to the tomb guardians' underground village, shielding them from sight with the power of the Millennium Key. Finding the palette with the Gods on them (the same palette that was currently in the museum), Pegasus was ecstatic, especially as his two companions took video and pictures of the palette for later. As he remembered Pegasus leaving for America, he admitted, "Even I had no idea of the terror to come. At that moment, I thought…whether those chosen by Millennium Items could control the Gods as well. Pegasus did complete the three God Cards himself, but he personally experienced the terrible power of the Gods. After that, he decided to seal the cards. When he came back to Egypt to do so, he received a visit from the woman the Pharaoh and Queen met."

Yugi looked up. "You mean Ishizu?"

Shadi nodded. "Young vessels, please deliver my words to them."

Tiki chuckled. "Tell them yourself."

With that, Yami and Tima came out. Seeing the two, Shadi got down on one knee. "My sincerest apologies. All the Millennium Items are on this ship. All that needs to be done now is win the duels and open the gate." He looked at Tima. "My Queen. I have a message for you personally…from Ra himself."

Believing Shadi was talking about God, Tima nodded. Shadi stood up and looked her in the eyes. "He has spoken: listen to your feelings…those that tell you to act…and those that tell you to retreat."

Tima looked confused but nodded. Yami was just as confused. "What does that mean?"

Shadi said nothing. Just then, there was an announcement for everyone to report back to the main lobby. The two looked up for a brief moment but, when they turned back, saw Shadi had disappeared. Yami asked, "What do you suppose his message meant?"

Tima shook her head. **I wish I knew…but God has spoken.**

Yugi smiled at Yami. _"We're counting on you, Yami!"_

Yami smirked. "Yes! I will gather all three!"

Tarra squawked in agreement.

* * *

The second duel was Joey and Odion as Marik. With Earthzina by his side, Joey was glad he could finally take his anger out on the man who brainwashed him, especially after Odion scared him with the fake Millennium Rod. While the duel started rocky (Joey almost lost his cards in the wind, embarrassing the earth phoenix, and Odion had trap strategies and a calm demeanor that kept angering and hurting Joey), Joey managed to get his bearings back for a moment when he assumed Odion had nothing but trap and magic cards. However, Odion revealed the big surprise in his deck: he had trap monsters. Three of the trap cards he played were his Embodiment of Apophis cards. Joey did his best to hang on in the duel but it was easier said than done. The blonde almost surrendered but it was the combination of Earthzina pecking his temple, Mai reminding him of the three he defeated in Battle City, Serenity's passionate words, Odion asking Joey what he was searching for in Battle City, and Yami reminding Joey of the riddle (what you can show but you can't see) that relit the fire in Joey's heart. Thanks to a couple of cards, he summoned the one monster that could destroy the trap monsters and stop Odion's trap strategy: Espa Roba's Jinzo. With Jinzo, Swordsman of Landstar, and Battle Warrior, Joey almost completely destroyed Odion's life points. Odion was impressed and congratulated Joey for such a victory, which made Yami pause. 'Is this really the same Marik that made Tima and my life hell during Battle City?'

Tima looked at Odion but was really looking at Marik out of the corner of her eye. He winked at her, making her shudder and focus on the duel. Odion played Swords of Revealing Lights, saving himself from attack; that did not stop Joey from summoning Mako's Legendary Fisherman and Weevil's Insect Queen, keeping all his monsters in DEF. After taking a moment from drawing a card, Odion played a card inside the ark of his field card and played a ritual card to summon Mystical Beast of Selket, all to protect the card in the ark: the Winged Dragon of Ra. Joey started to panic, especially when Selket ate his three monsters, taking on half of their ATK until it was 5825. Joey ended his turn but had something to say: "'What you can show but you can't see…' You know, I have a funny feeling. I knew and accepted a while ago that I was going to lose. When winning and losing didn't matter…that's when I could see…something I couldn't see before. I'm kicking myself for not figuring it out sooner. Hell, could have been the heat of battle. Marik brainwashed me and forced me to fight my best friend in a death duel…a duel that will haunt us forever. I can't forgive that bastard for what he did!"

Odion stated, "Curse me all you want. Your anger towards me can't defeat me."

Joey growled, "Will you shut up and let me talk?! When this duel started, I hated you! But…I don't anymore; I even tried to remember how it felt when that bastard took over my mind and infected me with his anger!" Tima peeked over her shoulder at Marik and gave him a slight glare as Joey continued, "But you…you didn't use any cheap tricks; you fought me fair and square! If I lose to you, fine; doesn't mean this hasn't been one of my best duels! You truly are a true duelist! I may not know your reasons but one thing is clear: you, sir, are not Marik!"

Yami himself agreed. Tarra looked at Tima. _~Pharaoh…what is the Queen looking at?~_

Yami turned to Tima and where she was looking, at "Namu." Odion took out his fake Millennium Rod. "Enough with this bullshit! The Millennium Rod is proof of my name! This duel will continue and no one will listen to a loser!"

He had Selket attack a very calm Joey and Earthzina but stopped at the last minute, deciding to use a different tactic instead. Sacrificing Selket and half his life points, he summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra from the ark in the temple. It was a frighteningly beautiful and fiery sight, especially with its special ability to absorb the ATK of its sacrifice, giving it now 5825 ATK. But as soon as Odion ordered Ra to attack, Ra disintegrated with a scream and lightening started to attack the duel ring. Odion (and his fake Millennium Rod) and Joey were struck, knocking them out; Earthzina was spared because Joey pushed her away in time. Off Kaiba's order (Kaiba knew his hologram had a safety feature), Roland gave them five minutes to stand up, thus allowing the stander to win. Odion almost stood up but could not. Earthzina did her best to try and push Joey up but he was too heavy. While worried about Joey, Tima froze when she heard a familiar voice in her head: _Tima…help me…_

She looked behind her and saw Marik clutching his head, groaning loudly in pain. She was worried but still scared. 'No…this is a trick…it has to be!'

Marik looked at her through pained eyes and whispered, "Help…me…"

Tima hesitated but her attention was drawn to Joey standing up. A little confused, Joey asked, "Is this the City Tournament?"

Merina raised her eyebrow. "How hard did you hit your head?"

Mai snapped, "Why the hell are you spacing out?!"

Earthzina pecked his head. _~Don't you scare us like that again!~_

Joey blinked and looked at Odion. "What happened to him?" He then remembered. "Oh yeah…when he summoned Ra…we both were attacked." Roland announced Joey as the winner, making him blink again. "Wait, I won?"

As the duel ring lowered, Joey and Yami with their phoenixes went to Odion to check on him. Joey propped up Odion. "Hey, come on! Pull yourself together!"

Odion weakly opened his eyes. "Joey Wheeler…it was…an honor…to have fought…against you…"

Earthzina cooed as Joey smiled. "Me too! You really are a true duelist…but you're not Marik. So who are you?!"

Odion weakly shook his head. "Forget…about me…just…please…! Help…Master Marik…!"

He pointed to a suffering Marik. Everyone was surprised at the revelation. As Marik continued to clutch his head and cry out in pain, Tea noticed what he was holding in his hand. "Wait! That Rod…!"

Taking a shaky deep breath, Marik turned and smirked at everyone, ignoring the sweat on his face. "Yes…I am Marik."

Tea backed up a little. "That means…that Namu…!"

Marik scoffed. "A name from a book…an alias to get close to you."

Joey growled, "That bastard!"

The phoenixes hissed at Marik, who laughed. "Just call it sacrificing your friends for a better cause…a cause that started 3,000 years ago. Yugi, in order to destroy you and take Tima as my own, I will do whatever it takes!"

He then clutched his forehead and continued to cry out in pain. Joey cursed him until Odion grabbed his shirt. "Please…! Stop him…! Marik's…other…! If I fall…that…thing…will gain power to…awaken…a…gai…"

He passed out before he could finish. Joey tried to revive him but was distracted by Marik's screams. Gasping for air and struggling, Marik looked at Tima with pleading eyes. "Please…help me! Keep me sane…keep me sane!"

Tima backed away. 'Is this a trick? It must—'

She suddenly remembered what Marik said on the yacht: "You're the only thing keeping me sane. You're the only one who keeps me sane." She looked at Marik, about to reach for him, when he threw his head back and screamed. When he stopped screaming, he lowered his head but he looked very different: his hair was wild, his eyes were dull and cruel, and there was a glowing Egyptian eye on his forehead. He sneered with a deep but chilling voice, "I'm finally free…"

Tima paled and ran behind Yami. 'No…no…why him? Why is he here?'

Yami touched her trembling hand as the new Marik said, "I don't need a shadow anymore…when he is here, I am hidden…"

Tima hid a little more as Yami asked, "Hidden?"

"Marik" chuckled. "Compared to me, Marik is a child…hence why he could finish a duel…properly." "He" leaned "his" head back and whispered to "himself," "He's just like he was back then…" "He" said a little louder, "That fool is afraid of the darkness. Me…" "he" gave Yami a creepy look, "…I love the darkness."

Yami felt a touch of fear from the look "Marik" gave him. 'Does Marik have another personality?' He felt Tima continued to tremble. 'She seem…genuinely afraid of him…'

"Marik" looked at all of them. "To me…every single one of you are shadows." "He" peeked at Odion. "That one…most convenient shadow to disappear."

Joey growled, "You bastard!"

"Marik" shuddered with delight at the foul word. "In your duel, that man proved something: the only ones capable of controlling the God Cards are who with connection to Millennium Items. Right Kaiba?"

Kaiba scoffed. "Ridiculous. Don't give me your occult nonsense; Obelisk obeys me as my loyal servant."

"Marik" chuckled darkly. "So you say…maybe your memories also stretch back 3,000 years."

Yami immediately thought back to the palette at the museum. He did think back then that the Pharaoh's opponent looked a lot like Kaiba. "Marik" scoffed. "Never mind. We'll know sooner or later. Yugi…the REAL Millennium Battle has begun. We are headed towards true darkness…where none of us can turn back."

"He" laughed evilly and walked away. Everyone backed away, giving "him" space, growing scared of "him." Once "he" left, everyone helped Joey get Odion down to his room. Once they were alone, Yami looked at Tima. "It's all right, he's gone."

Tarra looked at Tima. _~It's okay, my Queen. He can't hurt you.~_

Tima nodded as Yami took her hand. "Whether it's one Marik or another, the promise still stands: I will protect you."

Tima smiled at him.

* * *

The third duel was between Mai and "Marik." Mai was furious with Joey for saying she was not in the dream that helped him stand up (she really was but he was too embarrassed to admit it) and told everyone to not cheer for her, falling back to her old ways of believing she needed only herself to win. Such an attitude made "Marik" cruelly intrigued to take apart piece by piece.

Mai took the first move but "Marik" wanted to get ready for more powerful monsters, starting with Revival Jam and Slime Breeding Machine. Yami recognized them and tried to warn Mai but Mai stopped him, reminding him it was against the rules to give advice. "Marik" chuckled darkly, especially when Mai attacked Revival Jam and it regenerated. Mai took care of the magic and trap cards "he" played and destroyed the slime token, damaging "his" life points. But it only made "Marik" even more insane with glee. After toying with her with "his" monsters, "he" decided to make things more interesting by covered the duel ring with darkness summoned by the Millennium Rod, starting a Shadow Game. Yami's friends recognized the clouds as similar to Pegasus' cloud at Duelist Kingdom. Mai was still determined to win, despite Yami warning her of how dangerous it was. She did not know that her words sent a tingle down "Marik's" spine.

Mai summoned a monster but was surprised by it glowing, something "Marik" teased was her very essence. "He" proved "his" point by letting her attack her monster "he" possessed a turn earlier. "Marik" did lost life points but, since it was originally her monster, she suffered the most: "Marik" revealed that each monster represented a human memory and the memory she just destroyed was Tea. Mai looked at Tea as "Marik" teased that "he" knew what she truly feared: being alone. She grew more scared, especially when she tried to remember Tea but could not; she even could not see Tea when she looked at the group. She could hear Tea but had no idea who it was. Everyone looked at Mai and grew very worried.

"Marik" tried to have some more fun but Mai managed to hold her ground and destroy his new monster. Despite losing a memory, "he" openly admitted that "he" did not care, scaring Mai even more. "Marik" got "his" monster back and destroyed Mai's monster. To Mai's horror, the memory was Joey. When he was forgotten, Mai collapsed to her knees, traumatized; "Marik" enjoyed every second of Mai's torment. Tima looked at Yami. **Help her.**

Yami nodded and stepped into the shadow game. In the shadowy realm, he found Mai wandering aimlessly with "Marik" watching with sick glee. When he made his presence known, Mai turned around. "Who…? Yugi…?"

"Marik" growled, "Stay out of this, you bastard!"

Yami ignored "Marik." "Mai! Don't be brought down by Marik's illusions!"

Mai was hesitant. "You mean…I'm just…imagining this loneliness?"

Yami nodded. "That's correct. In a Shadow Game, the key to success is willpower! Such illusions are created by the fear and terror that lives in your heart!"

Mai lowered her head, her eyes watering. "Yugi…I feel…like I've lost something…something important to me…" she hugged herself, "…something deep within my heart…something I cherished…"

Suddenly Joey's voice rang out in the darkness. _Mai! Mai, don't give up!_

Mai looked around. "That voice…! I don't know who it is but…it warms my heart…so warm…"

Yami gently but firmly stated, "Mai, you have to win! If you do, Marik's illusion will disappear! Don't ever let the light of your heart go out! Take back your lost memories!"

Mai was touched and agreed, making "Marik" growl. Yami returned and looked at Mai, who resolved to continue thanks to Yami's words and Joey "anonymously" giving support. While "Marik" was furious that Yami interfered with "his" fun, "he" was almost turned on Mai's determination. 'She'll be fun to break.'

Mai summoned Amazoness Chain Master but it was captured and tortured by a new monster "Marik" had. Having enough again, Yami demanded, "Marik, stop this now!"

"Marik" leered at him and Tima, making Tima hide behind Yami, and teased, "Nothing can stop this now…the moment that bitch loses in this game, she'll fall into a deep slumber! Don't think this is meaningless. Torturing your friends like this…it's fun."

Yami shook with anger. "You bastard!"

"Marik" shuddered with delight. "Yes…yes, Yugi! Hate me! Tell me more! I've been wanting to fight you for 3,000 years! Let out your anger and let it attack me! Even better, that bitch of yours came with you! Ooh, the things I have in mind for her…!"

Tima shivered as Yami spat out, "You won't get away with this, Marik!"

Mai shouted, "Yugi, this is my fight so stay out of this! I am a duelist so I'll fight him to the end!"

Yami silently agreed, despite Joey worried by what "Marik" meant by "deep slumber." Mai used her trap card to send her monster to the graveyard. In doing so, she activated Amanozess Chain Master's special ability, stealing the Winged Dragon of Ra from "Marik." With it in hand, she felt invincible, despite "Marik" not worried. After using a magic card to help her destroy "Marik's" monster, "Marik" used a trap card to replenish "his" hand, capturing and torturing Mai's new monster. That, however, was part of Mai's plan: after rescuing her monster, she quickly summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra after sacrificing the three Harpie Sisters. But there was a very big problem: Ra was curled up into a sphere and its light revealed the previously hidden hieratic words needed to fully activate Ra and all its special abilities.

No matter how hard she stared at the card, Mai knew she had no chance of translating it. "Marik" revealed that even Pegasus himself could not decipher the text but "he himself" could because tomb guardians were taught the language. Laughing at her inability to control Ra, "Marik" summoned Holding Legs to accompany Holding Arms "he" played a couple turns earlier. Thanks to Holding Legs, Mai's face down card was returned to her hand; thanks to both monsters, the Sacred Stone of Ojhat was summoned behind Mai. "Marik" had Holding Arms and Holding Legs attached her to the stone, revealing they were not holograms, and had the two electrocute her, almost knocking her out. Tima looked away as Tarra screeched and Yami demanded, "Stop it, Marik!"

"Marik" looked to see the glowing eye on Yami's forehead. "He" scoffed. "Entertaining, isn't it? Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare my sacrifice of darkness! Listen: Ra has three special abilities! I'll be nice and reveal one!"

Staring up at the orb, "Marik" started to chant in hieratic, crossing "his" arms in respect. To everyone's shock, Ra unlocked itself and stood on "Marik's" side (the special ability "Marik" activated was Ra serving the player who could summon it via hieratic chant). The Winged Dragon of Ra was truly a terrifyingly beautiful sight, even more so than the fake Odion used. It was a dragon made of golden metal. It had feather-like ornament on each side of its brid of prey-like head and on its elbows. Its wings were long and feathered. Everyone felt afraid before it. Unable to even surrender thanks to Holding Arms pinning her, Mai lowered her head in defeat, making "Marik" grin insanely. "Burn to ash, bitch!"

Yami yelled, "Stop! This duel is over! You don't need to attack her!"

"Marik" glared at Yami. "Watch, you bastard! Watch me sacrifice this bitch to the darkness! Draw out all your hatred while you watch!" Yami grew angrier, giving "Marik" an idea. "Let me tell you a secret: carved on my back is the seal of memories. A secret my family has protected for thousands of years: the location of the Pharaoh's memories! All to present to the resurrected Pharaoh." That caught Yami's attention as "Marik" closed "his" eyes and covered them with "his" hand. "For that purpose…and that purpose alone…countless generations have lived and died. Our only birthright…was darkness…a deep scar…despair…pain…nothing more…"

"He" started to shake in sorrow until "he" revealed "he" was really laughing. "I could barely do that with a straight face! But that was the trauma that dominated my weaker self! Darkness robbed him of freedom and even more darkness was born from his pitiful heart! That pain and hatred in his dark heart…that was me. I found him, or came to be, when he was ten, when the Rite of the Tomb Guardians was performed on him. His father filled him with pain and sorrow; he was so pathetic he almost killed himself. That's how I found him: his sadness had the perfect scent for me to follow. He thinks he created me to keep on living. As soon as I latched onto his soul, I knew I would eventually take over. Still, there were two things standing in my way: I could only take over when he's filled with rage and…Odion…Tima…without knowing, those two sealed me away."

Yami looked at Tima, who shook her head. **I don't know what he's talking about.**

"Marik" continued, "Odion did it with the carving on his face. As for the bitch queen…it was the drawing he stole from one of his books. He fantasized about her every second he could, eventually falling in love with her…though I can't say anything about his taste. Whenever he felt depressed or overwhelmed, he would take out that picture…keeping me at bay with his love for the Queen he could never have."

Tima's heart broke hearing that. Marik was not pretending when he acted lovingly to her and was not lying when he said she was the only thing keeping him sane. Her eyes watered as she lowered her head a little. 'I saved him…for so long…and when he needed me the most…'

Remembering Marik reaching for her before "he" came out, she closed her eyes as tears fell. Tarra noticed and nuzzled her head. _~Don't blame yourself, my Queen. You didn't know.~_

Tima did not respond as "Marik" continued with a laugh, "But the moment Odion fell unconscious and the Queen turned her back on him, I took control!"

Tima lowered her head on Yami's shoulder, her guilt growing, as Yami growled, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Marik" smirked. "Want? I don't have any needs! But if you're so desperate for an answer…destruction of light…destruction of order…kill everyone but myself! That is the ultimate pleasure!" He laughed, scaring everyone. "But first I have to send this bitch to her death in the darkness!"

Before anyone could stop him, Joey ran to Kaiba's side and demanded to Roland, "Lower the Duel Ring!"

Roland stated, "Absolutely not! The duel is not over!"

Growling, Joey started to climb up the duel ring. Roland warned Joey he would be disqualified but Joey did not care. Before Roland could, Kaiba said, "Let the bonkotsu do what he wants."

Still trapped, Mai sank deeper and deeper into depression. "Is this…it?"

"Marik" chuckled. "It's all over. Ra! Kill that bitch!" Ra started to gather energy in its mouth, horrifying everyone. "Marik" whispered, "Die…"

Mai closed her eyes, numbly bracing herself. That's when she heard a voice. "Mai! Mai, you need to run!"

Mai looked up, seeing no one. "That voice…from before…"

The voice belonged to Joey. He and Earthzina struggled to get Holding Arms off her wrists. "What the hell?!"

Mai looked up a little. "Who…?"

With Earthzina continuing to try and break Holding Arms, Joey looked at Mai. "Mai…"

Mai sadly smiled. "I hear something…in my heart…a warmth…"

Joey's heart broke. "You mean…you really…don't know who I am?"

Mai smiled, still seeing nothing. "I hear…it again…"

Joey gently grabbed her face. "Mai…it's me! Joey! How could you forget me? We're friends who have fought together all this time!"

Mai whispered, "Friends…?"

Joey nodded. "Don't you remember?! You have to win to duel against me and Yugi! There's no way in hell I'm gonna to let you forget that! I owe you big time! When I was unconscious in my duel earlier, I had a dream about everyone; that helped save me! For some stupid reason, I didn't have the strength to stand up; that's when all you guys reached out to help me! You were there too! I didn't tell you before because I was embarrassed! But, Mai…you were there!"

Mai's eyes widened and finally saw, "Joey!"

Jeoy smiled in relief. "You remember me!"

While "Marik" was mad their friendship broke the power of darkness, "he" knew it was too late as the Winged Dragon of Ra prepared to attack. Seeing that, Mai demanded, "Out of the way! This is my fight!"

Joey continued to work on Holding Arms, especially since Earthzina was having no luck. "Are you crazy?! Not with you stuck here! Earthzina, why won't it budge?!"

Earthzina continued to work. _~I don't know! I'm trying!~_

Mai was touched by this but knew it was futile. "Run, Joey!"

Joey ignored her request. "Don't even think I can do that!"

When the Winged Dragon of Ra attacked, Joey shielded Mai and Earthzina shielded Joey's back. Mai looked at Joey, stunned and scared. "You got another fight coming! Just leave me!"

Joey looked at Mai. "Hell no! I'm not going to stand here and watch my friend die!"

Mai's heart broke and soared at Joey's admission. The two braced themselves for impact but it never came. They looked up and were horrified at the sight" "YUGI!"

Pushing Tarra off his shoulder, Yami ran up and shielded all three of them, taking the attack in the back. Tarra screeched, especially when Yami told her, 'Don't interfere! I can take this!'

While he said that to make Tarra stay, the attack was so painful, it took all his willpower to not pass out right then and there. "Marik" laughed mockingly. "Aw…almost makes me cry, being a human shield for your friends and taking Ra's attack like that…"

Gritting his teeth and groaning in pain, Yami looked over his shoulder and glared. "Marik! Your anger…your hatred…I'll take it on my back! But I swear…I'll send you back to the darkness where you belong!"

He then cried out in pain. Shaking at the sight of Yami in pain, Tima looked at "Marik" and felt her anger grow. Without thinking and before Tarra could stop her, she climbed up onto the duel ring and headed for "Marik" with her fist ready. But, without even looking at her, "he" caught her punch and gripped it tightly, making her silently cry out. "He" looked down at her and smirked evilly, making her blood run cold. "Marik would never hurt you…I'm not Marik."

Grabbing her by the throat, "Marik" lifted her up. Tarra tried to attack but froze thanks to the Millennium Rod's power. Looking at Yami taking the attack from Ra, "he" suddenly got an idea. "His" face twisted into a sick smirk and said with sick glee, "Burn with your friends and beloved Pharaoh, my Queen…"

Yami looked behind him and was horrified: as if in slow motion, "Marik" threw Tima by her throat into Ra's attack. Her back hit the attack, making her scream in silent pain. Yami's heart dropped. "Tima, no!"

Everyone yelled out, making "Marik" laugh out loud. "I will destroy you all! I will crush you into pieces with the Millennium Puzzle, burn your Queen to ashes after I have my way with her, and sentence you all to darkness!"

Ra's attack ended, making Tima and Yami fall to the ground face first, their backs smoking. Tarra was released from the spell and went to Tima. _~My Queen! Hold on!~_

Joey and Earthzina checked on Yami. "Hang on!"

"Marik" chuckled darkly. "While I'm disappointed neither of them became ash, that blonde bitch lost all her life points. So, judge! I won so announce me the winner!"

While he was disturbed, Roland announced "Marik" the winner. As the holograms disappeared, releasing Mai from her bonds, "he" went to Tima and unsheathed the dagger in the Millennium Rod. "So…shall I have my way with you now?" Tarra shielded Tima and hissed loudly, electricity surrounding her body, so "Marik" pointed the dagger to Yami. "Or tear him apart?"

Joey growled. "You bastard! I oughta kill you!"

Earthzina joined Joey on his shoulder as "Marik" mockingly rolled "his" eyes. "Relax, you idiot. I'm allowed to have a sense of humor, you know. I'll take my time with them; they deserve to be taken apart piece by piece in a Shadow Game!"

"His" glowing third eye suddenly glowed brighter, freezing Joey and Earthzina. "Marik" chuckled. "Of course, I can kill you two whenever I wish. Blondes are my favorite to torture and I've always wondered what phoenix meat tastes like. But later. For now, remember this: I ALLOWED you two to live."

"He" went to Mai and got down to her level. "I want my God Card back, bitch." When Mai did not respond, "Marik" chuckled and made her look at "him." "Consider yourself lucky you got away with your life…but you'll curse that luck. You'll wish you died painlessly when I generously gave you that option. The rules stated that the loser of a Shadow Game must be punished; luckily, the winner can decide the punishment." Mai looked at him with a blank look as "Marik" stood up. "My sweet child…I'm going to let you enjoy the world of my mind to the fullest!"

With that, the Millennium Rod flashed and Mai fell forward, unconscious. Free from the spell, Joey paled. "What the hell did you to do to her?!"

"Marik" smirked proudly. "Left her in the perfect living hell. As we speak, she's falling deeper and deeper into darkness. With each passing second, she'll suffer extreme loneliness and suffering. In the end, she'll be an empty shell…with no memories of anything; hell, she'll even forget why she even exists. She'll wander aimlessly in loneliness…cursed to never regain consciousness." Seeing Joey and Earthzina tremble with anger, "Marik" scoffed. "All right, I'll be nice again, though it makes me sick: if (and that's a big if) you defeat me, she might (MIGHT) recover."

Earthzina hissed as Joey demanded, "How much are you going to hurt my friends?! I'll kill you!"

"Marik" scoffed. "First off, never ask someone to explain a hobby. Second, don't get your ass in a twist; I'll drown you in darkness soon enough."

With that, "he" left, tingling with power and darkness. Joey, Earthzina, and Tristan tended to Mai (though they could not wake her up, to Joey's despair) while Tarra, Tea, and Serenity tended to Yami and Duke, Merina, and Torru checked on Tima. Tea suddenly breathed a sigh of relief. "Yugi's awake!"

Yami struggled to get up, prompting Tarra to plead, _~Don't overdo it!~_

While he was very sore, Yami shook his head. "I'm fine! What about Mai?!"

Earthzina shook her head as Joey looked at Mai. "Marik did this…"

Yami quietly growled. 'That bastard…! He won't get away with this!'

His friends told Yami to stop pushing himself but he needed to check on Tima. Ignoring the pain in his back, he went to her and shook her shoulders. "Tima! Tima, please!"

Her body stirred, making everyone sigh in relief. But, when she looked up, Yami grew worried: Tiki was in control. Merina hugged Tiki. "Are you all right?!"

Tiki nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine…but…" She closed her eyes before opening them wide. "I can't…I can't hear her! She's silent!"

Yami's eyes widened, knowing what Tiki meant: Tima was hurt, very hurt, if she was not talking to Tiki. His anger towards "Marik" grew but so did his guilt: he promised Tima he would keep her safe and he failed. Tiki was on the verge of a meltdown until Merina held her tight. "Calm down, Tiki! I'm sure she's fine! Settle down!"

Hearing Merina's voice, Tiki took a deep breath and concentrated. To her relief, she could sense Tima's presence but could also feel that Tima was hurt badly. Suddenly Kaiba spoke, "Clear the field!"

Yami glared as Merina hissed, "Couldn't you wait, Kaiba?!"

Kaiba placed his deck into his duel disk. "It's time for Obelisk to descend!"

_After putting Mai in her room and Serenity offered to keep an eye on her, everyone returned to watch Kaiba battle the eighth duelist, which was revealed to be Ishizu. It was a difficult match for Kaiba, especially since Ishizu knew his every move thanks to the Millennium Necklace, but he won in the end, thanks to a little help from a vision he had. With the finals determined, the blimp continued its journey, with everyone drained by everything that happened._


End file.
